Crucio
by Sango Hale
Summary: Un niñato de gafas que te amenaza con acabar en una lavadora si no termina en Gryffindor y una pelirroja de ojos verdes que se va de cabeza a la casa más popular. Delincuentes. Yo sólo quiero recuperar la espada de Godric y atracar a los otros sombreros.
1. Hogwarts

_**02/01/12: **__Estoy editando el fic para corregir algunas cositas que me chirrían, pero de la historia no voy a tocar nada porque no tendría sentido. No se va a notar la diferencia, porque por ejemplo son cositas como el uso de las comas, que abusaba de ellas una barbaridad. De todas formas, yo lo hago porque me lo estoy leyendo para terminar quinto y seguir con sexto en plan intensivo. Y terminar el fic de una buena vez porque ya toca._

_**Disclaimer: **__Lo de siempre. Nada me pertenece, por desgracia. Escrito para que paséis un buen rato así como yo también lo paso escribiéndolo._

_H__istoria de los Marauders pero "a mi estilo". Es decir, que lo parodio todo lo que puedo porque el séptimo me lo ha dejado a punto de caramelo._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme (vuestra opinión, sincera, tanto si os gusta como si no). Ahora sí, ojalá os guste (guiño)._

**1. HOGWARTS**

Había soñado tantas veces con ello que ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, toda esa ilusión se había esfumado por completo en ese preciso instante.

Estaba pegado a las sábanas, todavía medio dormido, cuando el despertador volvió a sonar.

-Cinco minutitos más… -murmuró mientras lo apagaba definitivamente.

Se colocó del lado derecho. Los párpados le cayeron con pesadez y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues alguien aporreó sin delicadeza la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quieres salir de la cama? ¡El desayuno ya está listo! –le gritó su madre desde fuera.

No le apetecía ni contestar.

Se obligó a levantarse, poniéndose algo encima del pijama y se acercó hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y levantó la persiana para dejar entrar el aire. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Bajando por las escaleras se encontró con su hermano, un año menor que él.

-Creo que no deberías tratar así a mamá.

-Cállate, Regulus.

Pasó de largo y continuó bajando, escalón por escalón, hasta llegar al piso inferior.

Sirius era un chico de once años, moreno, con los ojos de una tonalidad de gris que relucían con una malicia propia de su familia. La familia Black, conocida por ser una de las familias de magos puras por antonomasia. Solía presumir de no poseer ni una sola gota de sangre muggle en ningún miembro de la familia.

A Sirius en particular todo eso le importaba menos que una piedra, a diferencia de Regulus, que parecía estar fabricado exclusivamente para satisfacer las necesidades de Walburga, la madre de ambos. En palabras de Sirius, era un pelele sin personalidad que iban moldeando según su forma de pensar hacia un camino erróneo. Había intentado muchas veces meterle algo de razón en esa cabeza suya, pero no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo o no. Simplemente, no quería echar a perder a su hermano menor.

Se sentó en una silla cualquiera de la sala y tiró los cereales a su tazón. Cogió la cuchara y empezó a comérselos.

Su madre, por descontado, ya empezaba a decirle su adorable opinión sobre la gente con la que tenía que relacionarse y con la que no le convenía en absoluto.

-No sé ni por qué dejan asistir a sangres sucia –comentó Walburga-. Sirius, son escoria, no vayas con ellos y mucho peor con traidores a la sangre, ¡esos sí que son horribles! No saber apreciar lo que son en verdad… Mira que dan pena. Te encontrarás a Narcissa, ella te ayudará a buscar un compartimiento adecuado. Y, por supuesto, quedarás en Slytherin, es la mejor casa de todas.

Sirius no la escuchaba. Aparte del hecho de que nunca tuvo mucha capacidad de atención, le importaban cosas que consideraba más trascendentales como apartar una mosca que amenazaba peligrosamente con colocarse justo encima de su desayuno.

-Has de tratar bien a tus mayores, y caerle bien al jefe de tu futura casa, Slughorn. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres un Black, seguro que le caes bien.

Se le resbaló la cuchara entre los dedos y se le cayó al suelo. Se agachó para recogerla y la limpió para seguir comiendo.

-Sé educado, pero no caigas tan bajo como esa que era de nuestra familia y luego se enamoró de un sangre sucia. ¡Qué vergüenza, tanto para nosotros como para nuestra casa! –Hizo una pausa premeditada y giró la cabeza hacia uno de sus hijos.-. Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Claro.

Walburga continuó soltando retahílas sobre sus ideales, si bien Sirius la ignoraba y fingía que la escuchaba. Nada más terminó de desayunar, se retiró de la mesa con una rápida reverencia y subió nuevamente a su habitación para recoger las cosas. Nunca había sido conocido por hacer las cosas a tiempo, sino que se lo dejaba todo para el último momento.

Cuando escuchó a su madre vociferar desde el piso de abajo, supo que tenía que bajar por dos motivos: no enfurecer a su madre y no llegar tarde a la estación para llegar, por fin, a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia.

* * *

-¡No quiero que te vayas! –exclamó una mujer en la estación abrazando a su hijo y dándole un sinfín de besos.

El niño intentó zafarse de ella, pero fue en balde.

-Dorea, le vas a asfixiar.

No escuchó a su marido y abrazó con más fuerza al chico de ojos avellana que no paraba de moverse. Recién le soltó su madre, cogió aire exageradamente y miró a su padre, Charlus.

-Nos veremos en Navidad. Quiero muchos regalos –murmuró, jovial.

-Ya tengo ganas –comentó Dorea. Charlus hizo una media sonrisa.

-Si todavía no se ha ido.

James, que así era como se llamaba el chico en cuestión, rodó la mochila para ponérsela bien en su hombro y elevó una mano para coger el carro donde se encontraban todas sus pertenencias. Su madre se apresuró en ayudarle a llevarlo todo, y volvió a besarle en cuanto fue a subir al tren.

-¿Te has dormido o qué? –preguntó una chica joven de pelo rubio a su primo, quien se estaba acercando con parsimonia hacia ella.

-Algo así –respondió él. Nunca le había caído bien Narcissa. Para ser sinceros, casi nadie de su familia le caía bien y de las tres hermanas, la única con la que mostraba simpatía era Andrómeda, ahora repudiada.

-Te vienes conmigo, te presentaré al grupo.

-No, gracias, prefiero hacer yo solo mis propios amigos.

Narcissa volteó la cabeza hacia él y, por un momento, llegó a pensar que iba a estrangularlo allí mismo. Se limitó a mirarlo fría y calculadoramente, y se encogió de hombros. Desapareció entre el gentío y Sirius se quedó solo, rodeado de un montón de gente pero con un sentimiento de soledad abismal.

Odiaba a su familia.

* * *

-Me da miedo –pronunció una chica de cabellera rojiza, mirando fijamente a la columna que le había señalado su amigo.

-No pienses, sólo atraviésala.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Apretó las manos en torno a su maleta, con lo que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas echó a correr en línea recta. El corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad mayor de la normal, pero intentó ignorarlo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio justo delante de ella el imponente tren que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

-Busca algún sitio libre que me han entrado ganas de ir al baño. Nos vemos luego.

Lily miró hacia atrás y le sonrió.

* * *

_Esto es horrible, no conozco a nadie, mi familia intenta meterme en su secta… Sinceramente, ¿qué tienen en contra de los hijos nacidos de muggles? ¿O contra los muggles? Han inventado cosas muy guays, como el felétono._

Iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que pasó por delante de la puerta del servicio de caballero. Un chico tropezó contra él y los dos acabaron en el suelo.

Uno de ellos, el de nariz ganchuda, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Llevaba una túnica que claramente le venía grande, y dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Sirius. Estaba esperando una disculpa, pero no llegaba.

Resopló furioso y se agachó para recoger los libros que se le habían resbalado.

-Podrías pedirme perdón, ¿no? –preguntó Sirius.

-¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha chocado conmigo! –saltó Severus.

-Y tú has salido muy pronto, tendrías que haber mirado que no pasara nadie.

Las orejas del más bajito se enrojecieron debido a la ira y crispó los puños en señal de frustración. Al otro le hizo gracia porque le recordó a un murciélago. _Tan_ negro.

Se rió, con lo que consiguió enfurecerle todavía más.

-¿Y todos esos libros?

-Me gusta leer –replicó mordazmente.

-¿Aún no hemos empezado el colegio y ya estudias? Eres un poquito raro.

-¿Sabes? Existen otros libros aparte de los de texto.

Los ojos de Sirius relucieron con inquina.

-¿Y con esa ropa dónde vas, a una convención de vampiros o qué? ¿No había otra túnica más vieja?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Desconocía el tema económico de su familia, aunque nunca habían sido muy ricos, pero su madre ni siquiera se había preocupado en comprarle nada, todo se lo había dado de segunda mano y, de su padre, ni siquiera mencionarle.

-Vale ya, ¿no? –intervino una tercera voz en la conversación.

Los dos chicos se giraron. Era Lily, que había vuelto en busca de su amigo porque se había cansado de esperarle. Severus se tranquilizó en cuanto la vio, si bien Sirius la estudió con atención.

-¿Y esos aires de súper heroína? –espetó sarcástico Sirius. Lily, como era lógico, se enfureció y le miró con dureza. ¡Ella sólo intentaba ayudar!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Severus ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Sirius con ella. Éste, automáticamente, sacó la suya también.

Lily miró a uno y a otro con cautela.

-Sev, ¿qué haces?

-¿Te suena de algo _Passer rostrum_? –espetó el aludido.

Sirius contrajo las facciones, incrédulo. Eso era una maldición. ¿Cómo sabía ese chico…? Sonrió con malevolencia.

-Parece ser que el empollón sabe bastante.

Lily, quien primero había mirado a Severus completamente confundida porque no sabía de qué estaba hablando, desvió su atención hacia Sirius, fulminándole con la mirada.

El pitido del tren les hizo reaccionar. Si no se daban prisa, lo perderían. Echaron a correr los tres y Sirius rápidamente les adelantó. Se burló de ellos por ser tan lentos y se subió al tren, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Tiró la maleta con furia contra el asiento del vagón y se sentó bufando rabioso.

-Qué idiota –comentó Lily.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el compartimiento. Lily fue la primera en romperlo.

-¿Qué era ese hechizo, Sev?

-Era… uno para atacar, no pensaba usarlo, pero es efectivo para asustar y que te dejen en paz. Convierte la nariz en el pico de un pájaro.

-¡Eso no está bien! –exclamó ella intentando no sonreír, pero de sólo imaginarse a ese chico, Sirius, con el cambio en su rostro ya le entraban ganas de echarse a reír.

-Pero… Es que… No tolero que… Bueno, se había metido contigo –dijo sin poder no sonrojarse delante de ella. _Severus, eres un genio, no sólo has justificado una conducta inapropiadamente agresiva sino que has quedado como un perfecto caballero._

La niña iba a decirle gracias, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró un chico con gafas y con el pelo tan negro como la noche. Vio que había hueco y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si podía sentarse. Lo hizo y punto.

La pareja le ignoró y continuó hablando. Al poco rato se unió otra persona. No obstante, los únicos que hablaban eran él y ella.

-Seguro que vas a Slytherin, eres muy inteligente –opinó Severus.

-¿Quieres estar en Slytherin? –preguntó el chico de gafas, antes ajeno a la cháchara y ahora participando en ella enteramente.

Severus se mosqueó por esa actitud tan prepotente.

-¿Y tú dónde quieres estar?

-En Gryffindor –respondió él sin dudar-. Slytherin es para los perdedores, Gryffindor es la casa que más mola.

-¿Es popular esa casa? –preguntó Lily.

-¡Ya lo creo! –exclamó James con entusiasmo.

-Pues toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –comentó lúgubremente Sirius.

James se extrañó.

-¡Vaya! Me habías parecido normal. Ahora seremos enemigos mortales.

-Quizá yo sea diferente –murmuró Sirius pero, de repente, cayó en la cuenta en el segundo comentario del chico de gafas-. ¿Por no estar en Gryffindor sería tu enemigo?

-Exacto, yo siempre tengo motivos de peso para odiar a la gente –contestó James.

-Tranquilo, no quiero estar en Slytherin –aclaró Sirius-. Por cierto, soy Sirius, Sirius Black.

-Potter James. No espera, me he liado. James Potter.

Ambos miraron a los otros dos.

-Lily Evans –dijo con mala gana. Al ver que Severus no hablaba, decidió presentarle ella. Por educación y para quedar bien-. Él es Severus Snape.

-Tengo que quedar en Gryffindor –habló James, de pronto-. ¡Seguro! Allí habitan los fuertes y…

-Si prefieres tener músculos a tener cerebro… -masculló Severus.

-¿Dónde irás tú si no tienes ni una cosa ni la otra? –intervino Sirius mirando a Severus con sarcasmo. Éste le devolvió la mirada con un sentimiento pleno de odio.

James estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Lily se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su amigo.

-Vamos Sev, no quiero estar con ellos.

Y abandonaron el compartimiento dejando, tanto a James como a Sirius, riéndose ininterrumpidamente.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y los dos giraron la cabeza para ver al recién llegado. Era un niño no muy alto, con el pelo rubio y los ojos de una tonalidad parecida al color de la miel. Llevaba una túnica desgastada y raída, con mirada ausente. Era como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos ser protegido.

Se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, de cara a ellos, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano, apreciando el paisaje.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito? –inquirió una mujer cinco minutos después.

-¿Qué hay para pe…? –empezó a decir James, pero el nuevo les interrumpió.

-Chocolate, me da igual como sea, pero quiero chocolate. Dame chocolate, ¡lo quiero ya! ¡DAME! –gritó alzándose como si le hubieran pinchado. Estaba temblando enrabiado.- ¡NECESITO CHOCOLATE!

Les dejó perplejos al verle actuar de esa manera y James torció los labios en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Me gusta este chico.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Sirius.

-Sabe armar escándalo.

* * *

-¿Os importa que me siente aquí? –preguntó una chica a medio trayecto-. No encuentro ningún sitio libre y me he pasado todo el rato buscando alguno vacío…

-No sé, no nos gusta mezclarnos con perdedores –dijo Sirius.

-Depende, ¿qué casa te gusta más? –inquirió James con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eres hija de muggles? –participó Sirius en la conversación.

-Sí –respondió ella-. Me llamo Mary Macdonald.

-Muy buenas las hamburguesas –dijo Sirius acariciándose la tripa. Claramente, se había transportado a otro mundo; un mundo donde sólo estaba él y un montón de hamburguesas a su alrededor.

Mary rechinó los dientes un tanto irritada.

-¡Estoy harta de esa broma! ¡No tengo nada que ver con la compañía de Ronald McDonald!

James y Sirius se rieron. Encontraban divertida a esa chica.

-¿Y tú, quién eres? –dijo Mary refiriéndose al único que quedaba por presentarse.

-Remus Lupin.

La chica de pelo castaño fue corriendo y se sentó a su lado, escudriñándole. Estuvo tanto rato haciendo eso que provocó que Remus diera la vuelta para enfrentarla, inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hazme caso, ¿no?

-Es que...

-Eres muy tímido. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-No hablar.

-Captado… Eh, ¿tienes chocolate ahí? –gritó con alegría-. Dame un poco, ¡por favor!

La cara de Remus, antes afable, se había tornado de lo más hostil en cuanto le pidió compartir _su_ chocolate.

Para no quedar mal el primer día, respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y cogió la tableta. Entonces, cortó un trozo pequeñito que rápidamente devoró la niña.

-Gracias –articuló en cuanto se lo tragó.

-De nada.

Por su expresión se podía deducir que había sido "de mucho".

-Oye –dijo Mary dirigiéndose a James-. ¿Puedes contarme lo de las casas?

-Mira, es muy sencillo. Hay cuatro casas, está la casa guay, Gryffindor, dos normales, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y los perdedores de Slytherin. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Mary frunció el ceño, no muy satisfecha con la contestación.

Las ruedas del tren chirriaron a la par que iba frenando hasta que se detuvo totalmente. Poco a poco fueron bajando todos los estudiantes, asegurándose de que no se dejaban nada y, una vez fuera del tren, se quedaron anonadados por lo que estaban observando.

Un castillo colosal que iba a ser su casa de ahora en adelante.


	2. Sombrero Macarra

_**Disclaimer**__: Lo de siempre, nada es mío. Aunque me encantaría poder crear algo que atrapara a tantísima gente por mí misma._

_Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Aviso que es un gag tras otro. _

**2. EL SOMBRERO MACARRA**

Lily ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Nunca se habría imaginado que fuera tan grande.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Severus.

-Es… Es… Me encanta –jadeó la chica.

Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarla y fueron juntos hacia las barcas, siguiendo a la persona, o más bien semigigante, que les había dicho que los guiaría hacia el interior del castillo.

-Yo te aconsejaría no hacer eso –replicó Hagrid cuando vio que Sirius ponía la mano en el agua.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el susodicho con interés.

-Enfadarás al calamar gigante.

Sirius y James se miraron exultantes. Era información interesante lo de ese calamar.

Atravesaron las puertas con excitación y observaron todo a su alrededor. El Gran Comedor estaba dividido en cuatro grandes mesas, igual de anchas que toda la sala, y cada una mostraba con orgullo los colores propios de su casa. Severus le explicó a Lily todo lo que sabía por haberlo leído, pero se callaron en cuanto habló el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, dando la bienvenida un año más.

Lily dio un saltito en cuanto vio que el sombrero que había puesto Dumbledore encima de un taburete comenzó a hablar. Severus se rió por lo bajo.

Comenzaron la ceremonia de selección a la inversa porque le apeteció al sombrero.

-Thomas, Alan.

La persona citada fue hacia donde estaba el sombrero, ajeno a todo lo demás, como una sombra. La primera impresión que otorgaba era la de un chico serio y callado.

-¡SLYTHERIN! –gritó.

Lo cogió, quitándoselo de la cabeza, y lo volvió a colocar encima del taburete. Fue a sentarse a su mesa correspondiente.

-Sullivan, Florence.

Una chica, con los ojos azul claro y el pelo castaño dorado, se acercó con paso temeroso hacia el taburete. Se sentó en él y cerró los ojos.

-Tranquila, niña. No tengas miedo. ¿A qué casa quieres ir? –exigió conocer el sombrero.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿No se supone que el criterio de selección es…?

-El criterio de selección, el criterio de selección –repitió poniendo una voz melosa-, eso son bobadas. ¿Qué casa te gusta más?

-No, no son bobadas –contestó ésta empezando a enojarse-. No quiero que me mandes así porque sí, ha de ser según mis habilidades.

-Vale, ¿cinco mil setencientos cuarenta dividido entre treinta y siete?

-Ciento cincuenta y cinco coma trece.

-Ravenclaw, arreando.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué método es este de…?

-He dicho Ravenclaw.

-No me acaba de convencer este principio para…

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de la casa en cuestión profirió en aplausos para recibir a la nueva estudiante, mientras que Florence, mosqueada, iba caminando con paso ligero para sentarse al lado del que se hacía llamar prefecto.

-Snape, Severus. _Desde luego hay cada nombre que déjalo ir…_

Lily dibujó una sonrisa para alentarle y levantó el pulgar guiñándole el ojo. Esto pareció darle fuerzas y fue con más seguridad a ponerse el sombrero.

-¿Te mando a Gryffindor? –inquirió la chistera.

-¿Con esos altruistas insensatos? ¡Ni de coña!

-Vale, ¿a Ravenclaw?

-¿Con los empollones? ¡Nunca!

-¿Huffle…?

-¡No!

-¿A Slytherin?

-Es que lo malo que tiene es que son todos un poco snobs.

-Pues chaval, es eso o la puerta. Tú decides.

-Bueno, visto de ese modo…

-Decidido entonces, ¡SLYTHERIN!

Antes de sentarse en su mesa se giró hacia el sombrero.

-¿Qué? –dijo de mala gana.

-¿Ves a esa chica, pelirroja? –dijo Severus.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Podrías ponerla en la misma casa que yo, por favor?

-Claro.

Algo en su tono de voz le indicó que le estaba vacilando, pero no dijo nada y fue hacia los demás Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de la casa de las serpientes, le recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que todos los demás se alegraron de tener una nueva adquisición.

Continuó diciendo otro nombre tras otro, hasta que nombró a James y provocó que Severus se envarara ligeramente.

-Gryffindor.

-Niño, no me has dado tiempo ni a preguntarte nada –replicó.

-Gryffindor.

-Me ahorras tener que preguntarlo, o que pensarlo detenidamente… -emitió un sonido parecido a una risa.

-Mira sombrero, aquí pueden pasar dos cosas… O me mandas a Gryffindor como un sombrero bueno, o _alguien _puede acabar en una lavadora… ¡con agua caliente!

-Un tipo duro, ¿eh? ¡GRYFFINDOR!

-Pettigrew, Peter.

Un crío apocado, pequeño, anduvo con la mirada en el suelo todo el rato a causa del miedo que le provocaba ser el centro de atención y que todos le estuvieran observando tan fijamente.

Una vez en el taburete, la chistera gruñó.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –preguntó Peter.

-Que no sé adónde mandarte, aparte de a la calle.

-Pero… pero…

-No me montes un drama.

-Mándame a Gryffindor… Por favor.

-¿Gryffindor? ¿Regalan piruletas o qué? Todo el mundo quiere ir a Gryffindor.

-Es que Slytherin me da miedo.

-Está bien, a Gryffindor pero porque la gente empieza a impacientarse porque llevamos ya más de un cuarto de hora. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

-O'Shea, Salazar.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –exclamó con apenas rozarle la cabeza.

-Nara, Kelly.

Tropezó mientras se acercaba hacia el taburete y algunos se rieron de ella. Se levantó con la cabeza gacha, azorada, y cuando llegó se puso el sombrero.

-¿Casa?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no dices…?

-¿Casa? –repitió el sombrero nuevamente. Kelly se encogió de hombros.

-Pues me gusta Ravenclaw, aunque no sé si estoy capacitada para…

-Entiendo, Ravenclaw entonces. Aunque tendrás que matarte a estudiar diez horas diarias si no quieres que tus compañeros se burlen de ti y te marginen.

-Oye, ¡yo no quería…!

-Demasiado tarde –se burló la chistera-, ¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Un momento!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

No tuvo más remedio que ir a sentarse a la casa que le había tocado un tanto desesperada.

-Macdonald, Mary.

Fue corriendo hacia él y se lo puso con prisas. Le sudaban las manos debido a los nervios.

-Puaj, pelo –se quejó el sombrero cuando se le metió un poco del cabello de la chica en el ojo. Su melena era muy abundante.

Mary le miró con recelo.

-En fin, ¿casa?

-¿Pero no se supone que dices a qué casa va el estudiante según sus cualidades?

-Podría hacerlo. Así que otra listilla, ¿eh?

-Pero…

-Me da pereza, ¿qué casa quieres? ¿Te mando a Gryffindor?

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque… ¿Raíz cuadrada de seis cientos veinticinco mil?

-¿Me ves con cara de pensar?

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-No me parece correcto que…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mary tuvo que quitarse el sombrero para que pudiera ir otra persona.

-Lupin, Remus.

Nada más hizo contacto con su cabeza, le murmuró lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Casa?

-Todas me parecen fascinantes.

-Perfecto –comentó con ironía el sombrero-, pero has de elegir una.

-Pues… No sé.

-Yo sí. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se puso justo al lado de James.

-Holmes, Azalea. ¡RAVENCLAW!

Lily estaba temblando en cuanto el sombrero la nombró, y miró a Severus. Le estaba sonriendo así que no podía acobardarse.

-¿A qué casa quieres ir?

En ese preciso momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho James en el vagón del tren.

_-En Gryffindor. Slytherin es para los perdedores, Gryffindor es la casa que más mola._

_-¿Es popular esa casa?_

_-¡Ya lo creo!_

-A Gryffindor –respondió en un tono de voz bastante agudo.

-¿Pero tú no tenías un amigo en Sly…?

-A Gryffindor.

-¿Y tu amigo no…?

-¡A Gryffindor!

El sombrero hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero decidió acatar sus deseos y gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!". Severus, desde la mesa de Slytherin, gruñó con enfado. Pero en el fondo una sensación de tristeza le embargó por completo. Le habían separado de su mejor amiga, algo que le pareció totalmente injusto.

-Eastwood, Godric. ¡SLYTHERIN!

-Conell, Lena. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Tenemos a alguien! ¡BIEN! –exclamó el prefecto de la casa nombrada.

La mayor parte de la gente del salón había desconectado por considerarlo tremendamente aburrido. Cuando llegó a la "B" empezaron a animarse, pues eso significaba que pronto terminaría y podrían empezar a comer.

-Black, Sirius.

Sirius sonreía con arrogancia a la vez que se aproximaba hacia la chistera.

-¿A qué casa quieres…? Uh, ¿y ese calorcito? ¡Capullo! ¡Me estás quemando!

Sirius había hecho con su varita un hechizo para provocar fuego y había apuntado con él al sombrero.

-Mándame a Gryffindor.

-¡Para el fuego!

-No, esperaré a que te desintegres.

-La llevas clara. Por cierto, no pienso despegarme de tu cabeza, así que tú también arderás.

Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y empezó a dar vueltas por delante de los profesores como un poseso en cuanto notó que las llamas empezaban a tocarle el pelo.

-Señor Dumbledore, ¿no hace nada? –preguntó un profesor.

-Tranquilo, el sombrero es ignífugo.

Al final consiguió deshacerse del sombrero y lo arrojó al suelo. Le tiró un vaso de agua encima para apagar las llamas y, entonces, bramó: "¡GRYFFINDOR!".

Black se sentó con Lily, teniendo a Remus a su izquierda y a James delante de él.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –habló Sirius a James-. Yo he roto la tradición.

-Hombre, amenazando con quemar vivo al sombrero –habló Remus.

-¿Qué? Yo le amenacé con meterle en una lavadora.

-¡Pues eso está muy mal! ¡Yo fui elegida según mis habilidades, como corresponde! –intervino Lily.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Sirius fue de las miradas de desprecio que provenían de la mesa de Slytherin hacia él por haber quedado, un Black, el primer Black en la historia, en Gryffindor, considerada desde tiempos inmemorables como la casa rival de Slytherin.

**N/Sango: Muchas gracias. Sé que siempre lo digo, pero es así como me siento. Me importa mucho vuestra opinión así que, buena o mala, ya sabéis ;)**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	3. Lazos

_**Disclaimer**__: ¿En serio hay que ponerlo? Todo es de Rowling. _

**3. LAZOS**

James cogió una empanada de carne y se la llevó a la boca. Ya había terminado la ceremonia de selección y todos los alumnos se encontraban ahora comiendo antes de nuevo aviso.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta Slytherin? –preguntó una chica de la mesa de Gryffindor a Sirius. Éste alzó la vista para mirarla directamente, dejando a un lado el muslo de pollo que se estaba comiendo.

-No. El sombrero ha sido muy inteligente de no ponerme allí –respondió él con una mueca retorcida.

-Es raro, un Black aquí… -murmuró Salazar. James se le quedó mirando un rato y entonces estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Se llama Salazar O'Shea!

Rápidamente, toda la mesa se rió a mandíbula batiente. A excepción de Remus, que no encontraba graciosa la situación, y Lily, que intentaba no sonreír.

-¡Es irlandés!, ¿vale? –saltó Salazar al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! –exclamó Lily con los labios algo tensos.

-¡Es que mira que llamarse Salazar, como el fundador de Slytherin! –gritó James.

De repente, la mesa entera se quedó callada y James se puso un poco nervioso. Sus ojos recorrieron todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Nos estábamos burlando de su forma de comer –habló el que se hacía llamar Peter.

James parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Con él también podemos meternos, ¡por no pillar el chiste! –saltó él.

Potter suspiró aliviado de ver que su artimaña había dado efecto, mientras que Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro mostrando congoja. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente solía hacer caso a James sin plantearse el porqué, y no querían ser catalogados como perdedores para no sufrir las constantes burlas de sus compañeros. Los niños muchas veces eran crueles.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y carraspeó, llamando la atención de todo el Gran Comedor.

-El banquete finaliza ahora –sentenció el director-, ahora iréis cada uno a vuestras correspondientes habitaciones y os indicarán la contraseña y la información que necesitáis para moveros por el castillo. Que paséis una buena estancia en este colegio.

Anduvo hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa de Gryffindor, atravesando una gran puerta de madera, y desapareció. Los jefes de las casas se alzaron a su vez y dieron una serie de instrucciones a unas personas determinadas, cada uno con la casa que le correspondía, y se marcharon también.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? –preguntó Lily a Mary. Pero antes de que la citada pudiera siquiera responder, otra persona habló.

-Seguidme a mí. Sois de primero todos, ¿no?

-¿Tú quién eres para mandarnos? –intervino James.

-Resulta que soy el perfecto, perdón, el prefecto, y me llamo Gary Stuart, aunque podéis llamarme Gary Stue. Tenéis que seguirme hasta la torre del séptimo piso, que es allí donde se encuentra vuestra Sala Común y vuestros dormitorios.

Sirius se agachó ligeramente para susurrarle algo al oído de James.

-Tiene razón, hemos de hacerle caso.

James, si bien a regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Cuando salieron del comedor, los estudiantes de Gryffindor coincidieron con los de Slytherin y se fulminaron con la mirada.

La pelirroja cogió del brazo a Remus, quien lo apartó con brusquedad al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

-Lo siento –se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-, ¿qué pasa?

-¿No se llevan bien Gryffindor y Slytherin? –exigió saber la chica.

Remus sonrió con amargura.

-Como puedes ver, ninguno es santo de devoción del otro.

-Vaya… -susurró ella mirando hacia Severus.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podáis hacer migas –se apresuró a añadir Remus siguiendo la mirada de la pelirroja. Lily sonrió.

-Supongo que no.

Severus echó una triste mirada hacia Lily, quien no se percató de ello, a la vez que seguía a la prefecta de su casa.

-Tened cuidado con las escaleras –aconsejó Gary Stuart de cara a ellas-, no paran de moverse y no queremos enviar a ningún alumno a la enfermería antes de hora, ¿verdad que no? Pues subid con precaución.

James empujó a Salazar cuando llegaron al tercer piso, cayéndose por consecuencia. Todos se rieron, pero Gary Stuart se enfureció y cogió a James por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú –dijo-, te vienes conmigo una vez hayamos terminado con esto. Te llevaré al director.

Al alcanzar el séptimo piso, Gary Stuart se detuvo ante un cuadro de una señora gorda vestida con un traje de seda, rosa, y el pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Lily abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que el cuadro se movía. Ciertamente, todavía había muchas cosas que desconocía.

-La contraseña es "taza de café", espero que no la olvidéis –habló Gary.

Consecuentemente, el cuadro se abrió y muchos estudiantes, la mayoría hijos de muggles, se quedaron patidifusos.

Entraron y se encontraron con una sala enorme, decorada con los colores propios de la casa, el rojo y el dorado. En el centro había una chimenea de tamaño considerable, con una gran mesa en el centro y sillas.

También se podía ver un gran número de butacones repartidos por toda la habitación y un par de sofás en el lado izquierdo. La lámpara que colgaba, de araña, iluminaba cada rincón.

Los alumnos caminaron a lo largo de la amplia alfombra roja que cubría prácticamente todo el marmóreo suelo, y se distribuyeron por toda la estancia.

-Arriba están las habitaciones –articuló el prefecto-. A la derecha están las de los chicos, con un pasillo y, en cada puerta, hay un letrero que pone el curso y los alumnos que tienen que estar. Para las chicas es lo mismo sólo que se encuentran a la izquierda. Ahora tenéis tiempo libre hasta las seis de la tarde que se os repartirán los horarios. Mañana empezaréis las clases y ya iréis viendo cómo es todo esto. Podéis hacer lo que queráis siempre y que sea aquí, en vuestra Sala Común. En cuanto a ti –dijo mirando a James-, te vienes conmigo. ¡Y tú también! –gritó cuando vio que Sirius había incendiado la túnica de Salazar.

Daba la impresión de que Sirius tuviera ciertas tendencias pirómanas.

* * *

Gary se quedó quieto ante una estatua en el pasillo del ala oeste, dejando tanto a Sirius como a James desconcertados. Sacó su varita y dio tres golpecitos a la cabeza de la escultura, y ésta se movió hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras de caracol.

Sirius y James siguieron en silencio al prefecto hasta encontrarse cara a una puerta. Gary la abrió y allí se encontraba el director Dumbledore.

-Me han dicho –comenzó con un tono de voz peligrosamente suave-, que habéis agredido a un compañero de vuestra misma casa.

-¡Era sólo una broma! –se justificó James con cara de no haber roto jamás un plato.

-Minerva.

Una sombra se proyectó hacia los chicos, sobresaltándolos, y poco tardó en aparecer una mujer. Tenía una severa mirada en el rostro y las facciones se le habían contraído mostrando furia. El cuerpo lo tenía enteramente en tensión, como si no soportara lo que acababan de hacer dos alumnos de su casa, y los miró enervada.

James y Sirius se echaron a temblar… durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Severus Snape –dijo rápidamente James.

-Salazar O'Shea –articuló Sirius sin pensar.

-¿¡CREÉIS QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS! –bramó McGonagall perdiendo la compostura.

James pegó un codazo a las costillas de Sirius antes de que éste pudiera decir alguna burrada.

-Apúntalo –ordenó el hombre de larga barba blanca a la mujer-. No tenemos que dejar sueltos a estos chicos y usted, señor Black, deje estar a Fawkes.

Un alegre Sirius corría por toda la habitación persiguiendo al fénix. Intentaba atraparlo con las manos mientras que el pájaro corría despavorido.

-Señor Black, no lo repetiré una vez más –avisó el director.

A la tercera decidió hacerle caso y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso al señor O'Shea? –quiso saber el director.

-Me aburría –respondió automáticamente James.

-Quería ver cuánto tardaba en incendiarse su túnica –contestó Sirius.

-¡Pequeños delincuentes! –gritó Albus-. ¡Castigados! A limpiar retretes, ¡con cepillo y sin magia!

Los dos resoplaron indignados, pero no tuvieron más remedio que aguantarse.

Salieron de su despacho para volver a su dormitorio y deshacer así la maleta, pero por el camino se cruzaron con Narcissa.

-He avisado a Walburga, Sirius. ¡Qué horror! –dijo ella completamente disgustada.

Sirius supo que se estaba refiriendo al hecho de no estar en Slytherin.

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo éste-. No me importa. Antes muerto que en Slytherin.

Los ojos de Sirius relucieron de maldad en cuanto su prima se marchó, y James le miró con interés.

-James.

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-Tengo un plan.

-Cuéntame.

Sirius comenzó a relatarle su idea con todo lujo de detalles.

* * *

-Me pido ésa –dijo un chico bastante corpulento para su edad. Señalaba la litera más próxima a la puerta de salida.

-Pues yo me quedo con aquélla.

-¿Qué más da? Son todas iguales –apuntó Severus.

-También tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo os llamáis? –preguntó otro a la vez que se sentaba encima de su cama.

El primero que había hablado, el más alto, fue el que se decidió a contestar antes que los demás.

-Me llamo Wilkes.

-Yo soy Avery, y él es Mulciber. Nos hemos conocido en el tren de camino aquí.

-Severus Snape –replicó secamente.

El quinto componente se presentó como Evan Rosier.

La corriente de aire ocasionó que la puerta se cerrara con vehemencia, y Avery dio un brinco, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Mulciber y Wilkes se rieron de él, y Avery se frotó la zona dolorida, irritado.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿todos sois sangres pura? –preguntó Mulciber.

El que no asintió con la cabeza no fue otro que Severus Snape, quien sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Le había dicho a Lily que no importaba que fuera hija de muggles, pero ahora iba a suponer un problema. Y más al haber acabado separados a causa de la elección del sombrero. Y no por no haber terminado en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, no, sino precisamente por haber acabado en Gryffindor. Ya era suficiente que sus padres no fueran magos como que encima tuvieran que estar en casas rivales. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Él nunca había querido que existiera alguna diferencia por no ser sangre limpia, y ahora se veía en un claro aprieto.

-¿Tú, chico? ¿Hola? –insistió Mulciber.

Snape tragó saliva antes de responder.

-También soy sangre pura.

* * *

-Así que vosotros sois nuestros compañeros de cuarto –constató James.

-Eso parece –soltó Remus.

Compartía habitación con Remus, Peter y, por supuesto, Sirius.

-Bueno, he decidido que con vosotros no voy a meterme –soltó James de repente. Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con altivez. Veía a James sumamente entretenido.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Remus.

-Es que me da pereza llevarme la tarea a casa, ¿sabéis?

Remus y Peter resoplaron aliviados.

Lily terminó de ponerse el uniforme de Gryffindor y se contempló en el espejo una vez más. Mary, que tenía la cama al lado de la de la pelirroja, volvió a llamarla para indicarle que tenían que bajar a la Sala Común para reunirse con Gary Stue.

-Espera… La falda me parece un poco larga, ¿no te parece? –preguntó Lily.

-No, yo creo que está perfecta. Venga, ¿vamos?

Bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con James, Remus, Sirius y Peter. James sonrió a Lily y ella le sacó la lengua. No pudieron continuar con su civilizada conversación porque llegó el prefecto.

-Aquí tenéis los horarios –dijo, repartiendo un pergamino a cada uno de los alumnos-. Podéis recorrer el castillo hasta que sea la hora de la cena, y a las once cada uno tiene que estar dentro de la Sala Común. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor en unas horas.

Lily desplegó el pergamino y buscó con la vista qué clases compartiría con Slytherin.

-Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Son bastantes –comentó en voz alta.

-Ésas son las que tenemos con las serpientes –habló James un poco molesto.

-Y con Ravenclaw tenemos Historia de la Magia –avisó Peter.

-Nosotros también sabemos leer, gracias –se mofó Sirius. Las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de un leve matiz rojizo.

-Bueno, mañana a primera hora empezamos con Pociones… -dejó caer James-. A ver qué tal.

* * *

Sirius y James se miraron y se rieron por enésima vez esa noche. Desviaron su atención hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ya cuando empezaban a retirarse hacia las mazmorras, y Remus no presagió nada bueno.

Repentinamente, los zapatos de Narcissa comenzaron a arder y fue corriendo exasperada hacia las mazmorras mientras que Sirius y James soltaron una carcajada. Remus les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Le hemos metido un cangrejo de fuego en los zapatos cuando no se ha dado cuenta –dijo James.

-Ha sido obra mía –aclaró Sirius.

Narcissa no se percató de quien había sido, pero cuando llegó a las mazmorras tras haber pronunciado la contraseña se puso a gritar como una energúmena.

-Cissy, querida, te están ardiendo los zapatos, ¿lo sabías? –observó Lucius leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

-¡ÉCHAME UNA MANO!

-Estoy ocupado.

-Bonitos zapatos, ¿está de moda el efecto de fuego? –interfirió Bellatrix.

-¡Snape! –chilló. Era la única persona a la que no había pedido ayuda aún.

-No puedo.

Severus había abierto su nuevo kit de química y se encontraba jugando con los distintos cacharritos que contenía, bastante emocionado.

-Qué vocación tiene el nuevo –apuntó Bellatrix, maravillada.

-Una cosa, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Lucius arrugando el entrecejo. Ya hacía tiempo que había terminado sus estudios allí, a diferencia de Malfoy que había repetido curso. Dos veces.

-Negocios –se limitó a contestar la morena.

Narcissa terminó con los pies escayolados.

-Una gran casa la nuestra, pero a veces olvido que está llena de cabronazos –pensó en voz alta en la enfermería.

**N/A: Gracias por leerme; me emociono cada vez que veo que tengo correo nuevo y, más aún, cuando me doy cuenta de que son de reviews. ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que os adoro? Da igual, os lo vuelvo a decir. **

**Espero que os haya gustado la aparición del perfecto, o prefecto, como prefiráis, lo usaré para parodiarlo (qué raro). Y el final era algo que quería poner desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué me decís de Salazar?**

**Por cierto, lo de Lucius… tuvo que repetir algún curso a la fuerza o si no, las matemáticas no cuadran (o mis datos fallan o me estoy cortocircuitando de tanto que lo he pensado, que todo es posible). Además, prefecto es en quinto y en sexto, luego en séptimo es premio anual, ¿verdad? Si no es así, que alguien me corrija. Igualmente, me parece graciosa la idea que haya tenido que repetir curso, así está pululando por ahí. **

**Con mucho cariño, **

**Sango.**


	4. Clases

_**Disclaimer**__: Pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado por amor al arte. _

**4. CLASES**

-Sirius, ¿has visto mi libro de Pociones? –preguntó James acabando de ponerse bien la corbata.

-Sí, te lo cogí ayer para garabatearlo, está en el cajón de mi mesita.

-Vale.

-Nosotros vamos bajando. Os esperamos allí –anunció Remus.

James y Sirius llegaron tarde al desayuno y, consecuentemente, también a las clases.

-James, llegamos cinco minutos tarde.

-Lo sé Sirius, pero quiero terminarme las tostaditas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Luego bajaron todo lo rápido que pudieron las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras, pues allí se impartía su primera clase, la de Pociones. Acapararon la atención de todo el mundo en cuanto hicieron acto de presencia, cosa que no molestó demasiado a James. A Sirius le era indiferente.

-Por su primer día, no quitaré puntos a su casa –informó el profesor que más adelante se presentaría como Slughorn-. Pero la puntualidad es algo imprescindible en mis clases…

-Claro, habla quien llega un cuarto de hora tarde –susurró Mary.

-La cuestión es llegar _antes _que el profesor –remarcó Lily.

-Bueno, ¡silencio! –ordenó Slughorn-. En la clase de hoy os haré una prueba inicial para ver cómo vais –Lily empezó a palidecer, ¡ella no sabía nada de ese mundo!-. No vale nota –Lily, entonces, suspiró aliviada ante eso-. Y después os pondréis por parejas para hacer una poción muy sencilla. ¡Vamos!

Con un golpe de varita, repartió un trozo de pergamino a todos los presentes. Compartían clase con Slytherin.

Sirius sonrió con arrogancia cuando cogió la hoja y empezó a leer las preguntas. No tenía ni idea.

Era mago sangre pura, sí, pero no había estudiado nada. Levantó la vista para buscar a Snape y le vio escribiendo rápidamente.

_Vaya, al final resultará que leer sirve para algo, _pensó Sirius. Se giró y vio que Remus también contestaba sin vacilar.

Levantó la cabeza para ver qué estaba escribiendo Remus y casi se cayó de espaldas cuando lo leyó. Estaba poniendo en todas las preguntas "No me la sé," con absoluta tranquilidad y confianza. Así era Remus, él no se estresaba.

No se podía decir lo mismo de James que, como no podía responder ni una sola pregunta, se había puesto dos lápices en la nariz y estaba haciendo el tonto con sus compañeros de pupitre, quienes le reían las gracias. Entre ellos estaba Peter, que aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-Profesor, ya he acabado, ¿puedo ir al servicio un momento, por favor? –preguntó un estudiante de Slytherin.

-No suelo dejar pero… ¡Qué narices! Es el primer día, vuelva lo antes posible.

Sirius decidió copiarse del que tenía al lado. Era una suerte que Slughorn ya estuviera mayor.

-¡Se terminó el tiempo! –gritó Slughorn recogiendo todos los pergaminos sin que diera tiempo a que nadie replicara.

Lily lo cogió en al aire y salió volando hacia el profesor ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los alumnos. Antes de que chocara contra el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, éste detuvo el hechizo para evitar que Lily se hiciera daño y se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué…? –quiso saber él.

-Es que… es que… ¡no he rellenado ni una sola pregunta! –exclamó la pelirroja.

Se trataba de una media verdad porque algo recordaba de las cosas que le había explicado Severus antes de ir a Hogwarts.

-No cuenta para nada.

-Pero… pero… aun así…

Slughorn frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres hija de muggles?

-Sí –respondió ella un tanto cohibida-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Sólo que no has sabido contestar lo que te he preguntado –contestó él.

-No te preocupes –intervino Mary-. Yo tampoco he podido hacer gran cosa… El mío está completamente en blanco.

Alguien masculló algo que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de distinguir con claridad, pero causó un barrullo impresionante. En tan sólo dos segundos, varios estudiantes de Gryffindor habían enarbolado sus varitas y apuntaban con ellas a un Slytherin, Avery. Otros estudiantes, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, se mantenían al margen. La única diferencia era que los de Gryffindor miraban con odio o ira, mientras que los de su casa rival mostraban indiferencia.

Slughorn abrió los ojos como platos y se puso en medio del grupito.

-¡Basta! –bramó el profesor-. ¡BASTA! ¡Bajad las varitas!

A regañadientes, ambos grupos hicieron caso al profesor. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró un Slytherin, perplejo ante tal escena.

-Esto…

-Thomas, ¡siéntese! ¡Ya!

El chico, asustado por el comportamiento de su jefe, fue apresuradamente hacia su silla, obedeciéndole.

Lily dejó pasar el altercado, al menos de momento, y sacó su libreta para tomar nota de lo que proseguiría de la clase.

Repartió un caldero para cada estudiante.

-Abrid el libro por la primera página. Vais a hacer una poción curativa sencilla, dos veces. Os pondréis por parejas y tenéis media hora para hacerla.

Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar las hojas que antes había dado a sus alumnos. Claramente, iba a corregirlas.

-Sev, ¿qué ha pasado antes? –le preguntó Lily a su amigo quien era su pareja para hacer la poción.

Las manos de Severus empezaron a sudar nerviosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso?

-Pues… ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo me dijiste si pasaba algo si eras…? Bueno, si tus padres eran muggles.

-Sí, claro.

-Sí que pasa –contestó en un susurro-. Quiero decir, alguna gente cree que eso es… deshonroso y que no tendrían que estudiar aquí.

-Entonces me mentiste –constató la chica.

-No quería… Parecías tan ilusionada que yo… No me vi capaz de…

-¿Y esa gente suele ser de Slytherin? –preguntó Lily con perspicacia ignorando los intentos de su amigo de justificarse.

-No toda.

-Pero la gran mayoría sí.

-Sí… supongo.

Lily giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del de él. Esto mosqueó a Severus.

-Oye, sólo te he dicho lo que es.

-¿Qué me han llamado?

Definitivamente, esto _no_ estaba pasando. El Slytherin metió las manos en sus bolsillos y las volvió a sacar para meterlas otra vez. Tragó saliva varias veces y la miró a los ojos directamente.

-Sangre sucia –aclaró él-. Un término bastante despectivo para referirse a la gente… hija de muggles.

-Como yo.

-Sí, bueno... ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-No, no quiero cambiar de tema –replicó ella con dureza. No podía obviar que su mejor amigo pertenecía también a esa despreciable casa, y eso la enfurecía. ¡Y pensar que le había dicho de estar en Slytherin! James Potter tenía razón. Era una casa para perdedores-. Podrías haberme defendido, ¿no?

La sangre de Severus empezó a hervir. ¿De verdad le estaba insinuando que se enfrentara a toda la clase por una tontería?

-Lily, te recuerdo que son mis compañeros de casa. No sería muy inteligente buscarme enemigos en mi propia casa. Duermo con ellos. ¿No puedes pasar y ya está?

-¡Pasar! Es tan fácil decirlo, no se han metido contigo.

-Es cierto, conmigo no se han metido nunca así que no puedo comprenderte –replicó él con doble sentido en sus palabras.

Ella no sabía que James le había hecho la zancadilla justo cuando iba a sentarse y que se había golpeado contra la mesa; ni tampoco sabía que Sirius le había intentado quemar la túnica por esos instintos pirómanos suyos. Pero eso no importaba. Eran bromas inocentes entre compañeros de clase.

Igualmente, no quería añadir más leña al fuego y se tragó su orgullo por ella.

-Lo siento.

-Mira, no me hables.

-¿Por qué no cogéis los ingredientes? –inquirió Slughorn justo delante de ellos. Lily dio un respingo.

-Perdone, profesor, estábamos leyendo el manual y…

-Olvidaba que era hija de muggles.

Los ojos de Lily relucieron con una rabia contenida.

-Sí, lo soy.

Iba a demostrar que no suponía un problema no ser sangre pura para destacar porque ella era Lily Evans, una pelirroja con mucho carácter.

-¡Excelente trabajo, señorita Evans! –exclamó Slughorn cuando echó un vistazo a su poción, que había quedado de un color más vívido del que tendría que haber quedado-. Está perfecta. Más que perfecta. Este color indica que es mucho más potente. ¡Muy bien!

Las mejillas de Lily se pusieron coloradas.

-Gracias, profesor.

-El señor Snape también ha hecho un buen…

-No –le interrumpió él-. No la he ayudado, la ha hecho ella sola. La mía es esta.

Señaló a su caldero. Desprendía una especie de ácido que formaba una nube verdosa.

-Ha añadido las púas de puercoespín antes de retirar el caldero del fuego, ¿verdad? –dijo Slughorn con una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, profesor.

-Tendría que haberlo hecho después. Se quedará al finalizar la clase para repetir la poción. ¡Y eso va para todos! La única que ha hecho perfectamente la poción ha sido vuestra compañera de Gryffindor, la señorita Evans. Aprended de ella que…

Algo estalló en plena clase y las paredes se llenaron de hollín. Todos buscaron la fuente del problema y encontraron a un Remus chamuscado con dos pipetas, una en cada mano.

-Pero ¿qué ha mezclado? –dijo Slughorn. Era muy raro que con esa poción explotara algo.

-Aceite y agua… -contestó Remus tímidamente.

Slughorn abrió los ojos como platos, pasmado. Eso ya no era raro, sino que era totalmente imposible.

-Señor Lupin… ¿Seguro que ha puesto eso y no ha añadido nada más?

-No…

-¿Y su poción?

-Bueno…

Entre que Remus no tenía ningún tipo de talento especial para las pociones y Sirius que iba a la suya, no habían hecho absolutamente nada. La de James y Peter estaba medianamente aceptable.

-También os quedaréis. Los demás podéis marcharos. Hasta la próxima clase.

-Te lo dije –le recordó James a Lily-. Los Slytherin son todos unos impresentables. Qué bien que te haya salido la poción a la primera. Has dejado pasmados a todas esas asquerosas serpientes. Ahora se meterán su estúpido discurso de la sangre por el forro.

-Perdona, ¿me puedes decir dónde están los servicios? –les interrumpió otro chico.

-Depende, ¿de qué casa eres?

-Hufflepuff.

James se aseguró de que su escudo respaldaba sus palabras y decidió tener una reacción neutral. Su clasificación era sencilla, siempre que venía algún estudiante hacia él, analizaba su casa y entonces decidía qué tipo de reacción tener. Si era de Gryffindor, reacción guay, si era de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, reacción neutral, y si se trataba de Slytherin, reacción de odio.

-Están al fondo, a la derecha.

Lily sonrió en cuanto James le contó su peculiar distinción. Ese chico no sabía si le caía o no le caía, pero divertido lo era. Y con creces.

Al final en clase de Pociones sólo quedaban Remus, Sirius y Severus.

Slughorn se aproximó hacia el pupitre de Severus para inspeccionar su poción y la vio impecable. Se extrañó al compararla con el desastre de su primer intento. Lo lógico era mejorar, pero no pasar de desastroso a excelente en tan sólo unos minutos.

Slughorn quiso saber qué había ocurrido antes para que le hubiera salido así de mal, y Severus tuvo que inventarse una excusa.

-Es que leí la página que no tocaba y mezclé dos pociones…

-Tienes talento, chico. Puedes irte.

-¡NO! –gritó Sirius.

Demasiado tarde. Hubo una explosión y ahora, no sólo Remus sino también Sirius tenían toda la cabeza y parte de los hombros cubiertos de suciedad.

-Señor Lupin, ¿qué ha mezclado ahora? –inquirió el profesor con resignación.

-Yo… puse sal al agua…

-¿Y por eso explotó?

-La volveré a hacer y…

-¡No! No –negó Slughorn-. Ya ha destrozado bastantes cosas de mi clase. Podéis retiraros.

Cuando Severus salió de la clase no esperaba ver a Lily esperándole en el pasillo. Tenía una expresión ausente. No obstante, él fingió que no la había visto y continuó su camino.

-Por favor, ¡Sev!

Frenó en seco y fue a su encuentro. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba con esa chica, pero no podía negarle nada ni estar enfadado con ella más de diez segundos.

-Antes me he pasado –susurró ella.

-No es nada –dijo él, más alegre-. Ya ves, has hecho la poción mejor que todo el mundo. No tienes nada que demostrar. Seguro que eres una bruja muy buena, Lily, sin importar tu procedencia. Ya te dije que no importaba… para mí.

La citada dibujó una sonrisa. Le gustaba que la halagaran.

-Hablando de eso… Añadiste algo a mi poción, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas.

-No seas mentiroso. Tiraste algo, justo cuando fui a preguntarle algo al profesor.

-No te puse nada.

-Te vi.

-Vale, te puse las púas de puercoespín trituradas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Así la poción tiene más efecto.

-No lo entiendo… si tu poción fue espantosa.

Bruscamente, Lily pareció hallar la verdad.

-Espera… ¿No la harías mal adrede?

-Más… o menos.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Todo más.

-Oh –gimió la niña, sintiéndose culpable-. Pues… gracias. Muchas gracias, Sev.

* * *

-Repíteme por qué tenemos que ir a esta clase –dijo Mary por enésima vez al prefecto.

Gary Stue, cuyos cabellos relucían ante la luz del sol con reflejos entre el morado, rosa, rojo y naranja, sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

-Estudios Muggles se ha añadido al programa con bastante fuerza y se les da una clase introductoria a todos los alumnos para que vean de qué trata y, si les interesa, unirse.

-Da la casualidad que yo lo sé todo sobre los muggles –habló Mary, prepotente.

-Perdona, tú no lo sabes todo.

-Y tú sí, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron en cuanto el profesor apareció. Lo que les estaba explicando era algo muy básico, a modo introductor, ya que ésa era su finalidad.

-Qué interesante lo del felétono ese –comentó Sirius.

-Teléfono –le corrigió James.

El profesor prosiguió con su charla sobre los muggles, pero James ya no escuchaba.

-Tengo ganas de que termine para ir a clase de vuelo, ésa sí es interesante.

Sirius no podía mostrarse más de acuerdo.

Cuando por fin finalizó su charla, la mayoría de los alumnos recogió todo con rapidez y salieron corriendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Estaban emocionados por volar, como también que les enseñaran a manejar la escoba.

Volvían a repetir con los estudiantes de Slytherin.

-Esto no me gusta –comentó Severus.

-Quizá sea entretenido –dijo Lily.

-¿Asustado, Snivellus? –preguntó James con altivez.

-No te daré esa satisfacción, Potter –replicó con acidez el Slytherin. Lily echó una mirada reprobatoria a James, quien se revolvió el pelo inconscientemente. Siempre lo hacía, y si Lily estaba delante aún más.

-Evans, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –soltó de sopetón.

No se podía dilucidar quién mostraba más rabia en ese momento, si Snape o Lily, pero James no se amedrantó ante eso, sino que su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-No –dijo por fin Lily.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día me dirás que sí.

Después se giró hacia Sirius murmurando algo para que sólo él pudiera oírlo.

-Ya caerá, ya.

-Si tú lo dices…

Antes de que Sirius pudiera continuar haciendo alarde que no sabía nada sobre el sexo opuesto, un pitido les ensordeció los oídos. Voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con, dedujeron, la profesora de vuelo. A simple vista parecía una mujer bastante dura y que no convenía contrariar.

Reinó el silencio; la profesora era la única que hablaba.

-No podéis tener escoba propia en primero, es a partir de segundo, pero ahora os dejamos una para que sepáis algo sobre el arte de volar. Primero de todo, tenéis que mirar la escoba, con la mano extendida y abierta hacia ella y gritar "Arriba", cuando lo consigáis todos pasaremos a lo siguiente.

-Arriba.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, la escoba de James subió enseguida hacia su mano. Él la cerró, sosteniéndola y satisfecho consigo mismo.

Lily también lo consiguió a la primera.

-Arriba. Arriba, ¡arriba! ¡Joder, arriba! ¡Maldita escoba, sube de una puñetera vez, me cago en todo! ¡Que subas, maldita seas! ¡ARRIBA!

-¡Señorita Macdonald, no hace falta que insulte a la escoba! –gritó la profesora. Mary se avergonzó ligeramente. No estaba en sus planes que la profesora la escuchara.

Todos lo consiguieron, unos antes que otros, pero al final lo lograron. Por tanto, la señora Hooch se dedicó a explicar lo siguiente que tenían que hacer.

-Os montaréis en ella. Ya la tenéis en el aire, ahora, tenéis que dominarla para subiros. Lo siguiente que haremos será volar un poco, pero muy poco y a muy poca altura. Intentadlo. ¡Señor Black, súbase a horcajadas y no de pie!

Lily se rió cuando vio que la escoba de Severus no paraba de dar sacudidas para que él no pudiera subirse a ella.

-¿Problemas, Snivellus? –saltó James unos cuantos metros más arriba que él.

La profesora se alarmó. Eso era más que lo que había supuesto ella que harían.

-¡Señor Potter, baje ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué? Se me da bien, ¿no?

-¡Menuda falta de respeto! ¡Baje!

-No –dijo cuando vio que estaba causando admiración en sus compañeros.

-Suficiente.

Hooch se fue muy enfadada hacia el interior del castillo dejando a un James contento, quien creía que había ganado y lo había dejado en paz.

-Es una pena, ¿no? Los Gryffindors os damos mil vueltas –dijo James.

-Sólo porque tú y Black hayáis conseguido dominar la escoba y volar con ella no significa que los demás sean idiotas, Potter.

James tornó la cabeza para ver quien le había desafiado tan abiertamente, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando comprobó que había sido Mary. Encima, de la misma casa que él.

-Macdonald, no me lo puedo creer –dijo él en un tono fingido de ofensa-. Los Gryffindors molamos todos, somos clan. No nos podemos meter los unos con los otros… si quitamos el caso de O'Shea a quien la escoba le está agrediendo porque Sirius la ha embrujado, pero eso no viene al caso. ¡Perdedo…!

-¡NO! –gritó Mary antes de que él pudiera terminar la palabra-. Perdona, James, ya no diré nada más.

-Vale.

James tenía algo que hacía que la gente le siguiera ciegamente, y sus etiquetas solían ser válidas para todo el mundo. De ahí el pavor de Mary a ser catalogada como perdedora.

-¿Decías algo de que los Slytherin no podían controlar una escoba? –dijo una fría voz a espaldas de James.

Éste dio la vuelta con la escoba para estar cara a cara con un chico, obviamente de la otra casa, con el pelo castaño y ojos azules. James se picó, no iba a ganarle en su propio terreno.

Potter descendió con la escoba para coger una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza sin pensar en qué dirección arrojarla.

-¡A ver si la coges, chulito! –le retó el Gryffindor.

El Slytherin, aparte de que le gustaba volar en escoba, siguió la trayectoria de la piedra y la atrapó en poco tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó él con apatía.

La impulsividad estaba ganando en James y actuó sin pensar. Le quitó a Snape el libro que llevaba en su mochila sobre la asignatura de Encantamientos y se elevó en el aire.

-¡A ver si me alcanzas!

Fue detrás de él. No para recuperar el libro, sino para dejarlo mal. Un Slytherin nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dejar malparado a un Gryffindor, y menos si eran los leones quienes empezaban la gresca. Lo mismo podía decirse de los Gryffindor.

-¡Potter! –gritó Severus intentando controlar la escoba en balde. Lily volvió a reírse.

De tan rápido que iban, el libro se le escurrió a James entre los dedos y cayó casi encima de Peter, quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

El chico que había estado persiguiendo a James soltó una escéptica carcajada.

Snape, en tierra firme, mandó a la porra la escoba y corrió para coger su libro. Se lo guardó en su bolsa y la cerró, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Sev, no digas palabrotas que está feo –masculló Lily.

Severus contó hasta diez antes de contestar una burrada; lo último que quería era discutir con Lily.

-Lo siento –dijo ya casi automáticamente.

James todavía seguía en el aire.

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no, Slytherin de mierda?

-Tengo nombre.

-Perdona –por el matiz que había puesto James se podía concluir que quería decir todo lo contrario-. Pero resulta que no me importa.

-Muy bien.

Sin poder soportar no ser quien diera por finalizada la discusión, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió incluso sin tener relación con lo que estaban hablando con anterioridad.

-¡Te acuestas con serpientes!

-Y tú con leones –replicó velozmente el otro.

James se quedó sin palabras y todos los de Slytherin se rieron. Esto ya no le gustaba; encontraba más divertido ser él quien se riera de los demás y no al revés.

-¿Aún sigues ahí arriba? –dijo enfadada Hooch. Pero no había venido sola, McGonagall estaba con ella-. ¡Black, Thomas! ¡Bajad ahora mismo si no queréis que os castigue también! ¡Black, por el amor de Merlín, deje de hacer loopings!

Thomas hizo caso sin rechistar, mientras que Black y Potter resoplaron irritados.

-Al menos he sacado algo bueno de todo esto.

-¿El qué, James? –exigió saber Sirius.

-Quiero estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Tirando cosas, vamos, como cazador. Así estamparía quaffles a…

-James, la gracia está en marcar goles. Quienes se encargan de incapacitar al otro equipo tirando cosas, como tú las llamas, son los golpeadores.

-No me estropees más el día, ¿vale?

-Perdona.

-Quiero ser capitán del equipo. Para Navidades pediré la escoba más nueva que haya salido. Sí, eso haré…

-No es por fastidiar –intervino Remus ajeno a la conversación que habían estado teniendo-, pero McGonagall te ha ordenado expresamente que vayas, James.

-Oh, vaya.

-Te esperaremos para cenar –le aseguró Sirius.

-Claro –James se giró hacia Snape-. Eh, ¡Snivellus! ¿No hemos podido ni volar un poquito? –se burló él.

Snape le miró con un odio irrefrenable.

_Ya verás, Potter. Aprenderé a volar… Sin escoba, ¡y mucho mejor que tú! _Se prometió a sí mismo el Slytherin.

* * *

La luz de la lamparilla le hizo despertarse y se destapó para ver quién había sido el chistoso que había tenido la genial idea de hacerlo a esas horas de la noche. No era otro que Remus.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sirius-. Algunos queremos dormir.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No, hablas con mi doble. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-Lo siento…

-¿Podríais hablar un poco más bajo? –comentó una tercera voz que reconocieron como la de James.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Remus de súbito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió Peter. También le habían despertado con tanto ajetreo.

-Emergencia familiar. Nos veremos pronto.

Y, con una sonrisa falsa, Remus cogió una mochila que ya tenía preparada de antes y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

**N/A: Yo no sé si tengo el mal de ojo o qué, pero tras aprobar el téorico de coche quería haber actualizado tanto mi traducción como este fic e incluso haber buscado otro fic guachi en inglés para traducirlo, pero… Nada, que tuve un montón de líos y ahora, para acabarla de amolar, me he puesto mala. Sí, todos sabemos que ir sin chaqueta bajo la lluvia no es bueno… Pero no todos hacemos caso a nuestras madres.**

**Lo fuerte es que sé que lo volveré a hacer, en fin.**

**Ruego que me perdonéis, tendríais que darme el Oscar a la Más Tardona, porque vamos. Subo este para que no me crucifiquéis ni nada por el estilo, más que nada porque ya lo tenía escrito (el de **_The Lion and The Lamb_** llevo más o menos la mitad traducida, pero ni revisada ni terminada ni nada). Sirenita, sí, sé que has actualizado, me pasaré cuando me sea posible (hace un puchero). Le hago promo: **_The Hardest Part_**; si tenéis tiempo de pasaros, no os arrepentiréis (eso sí, os ha de gustar **_Twilight_**).**

**Los reviews prometo responderlos cuando tenga las ideas más claras, que a saber qué barbaridades os soltaría.**

**Con cariño (y así Sango espera que no se lo tengáis en cuenta),**

**Sango.**

**No os olvidéis de darle al Go! ****Es gratis ;)**


	5. Nieve

**5. NIEVE**

-¡Pringado el último! –gritó James echando a correr como un poseso. Sirius le siguió también sin pensárselo dos veces.

Peter intentó seguirles el ritmo pero le era físicamente imposible.

-Has perdido, Peter –masculló Sirius recuperando el aliento.

Las mejillas de Peter enrojecieron.

-¡Ya tenemos nuevo pringado! –se burló Sirius.

-No tío, que está en nuestro cuarto, es demasiado problemático –intervino James.

-Es verdad. Como Remus.

-Hablando de Remus –empezó James-. Falta mucho, dijo que estaba enfermo, ¿no?

-Sí, yo siempre pensé que era demasiado debilucho –masculló Sirius.

-Venga chicos, vayamos a clase –comentó Peter.

James se arremangó la túnica para poder ver el reloj.

-Qué dices, si todavía es demasiado pronto para ir. Quedan diez minutos. Eh, ya está. ¿Por qué no nos metemos con O'Shea? –sugirió el moreno de ojos avellana.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, hombre, ¿no te acuerdas de Salazar O'Shea?

-No.

-Ese con el que nos metimos la semana pasada –aclaró James.

-¿No podrías ser más específico?

-Sí, este de aquí.

Daba la casualidad de que Salazar se encontraba bajando las escaleras en ese preciso momento y James aprovechó para hacerle la zancadilla. Rodó hasta que el suelo le paró.

-Ah, ése –dijo Sirius con indiferencia-. No sé, James, no me cae mal.

* * *

-¿Está ocupado? –preguntó Lily a una chica de pelo castaño dorado.

Se encontraba en la clase de Historia de la Magia; clase compartida con Ravenclaw. Lily buscaba sitio libre para ella y su amiga Mary. La mayoría de la estancia se hallaba atestada de estudiantes de Ravenclaw, si bien unos pocos pertenecían a Gryffindor, que no eran más que los raritos que habían llegado pronto.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes sentarte –murmuró.

-Soy Lily –soltó de repente con una sonrisa. La otra se la devolvió, nerviosa.

-Florence.

Lily dio un codazo a Mary.

-Preséntate, ¿no? –musitó para que no la escuchara nadie más que Mary.

La aludida suspiró resignada.

-Mary Macdonald.

-Ahí va, como lo de las hamburguesas.

-¡No tengo nada que ver! –gritó Mary, furiosa.

Se callaron en cuanto vieron al profesor Binns aparecer con un libro enorme entre sus brazos. Iba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se percató de los estudiantes que entraban detrás de él, ocultando su sofoco por si les quitaba puntos. Desplegó el libro encima de su mesa buscando una página desconocida para los demás excepto para él mismo (la página uno para ser más específico). Cuando la encontró, ya se dignó a hacer caso a los niños. Dando paso a una presentación al ser la primera clase de su asignatura, procedió a explicar el primer tema. Lo importante ahora era tomar buenos apuntes para poder estudiarlos, algo obvio.

No obstante, el efecto soporífero de su timbre fue cortado en seco cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, entraron James y Sirius en la clase junto a un preocupado Peter y un indolente Remus.

Binns les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Retraso –dijo-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Os lo dije –susurró Remus girándose hacia sus amigos, tranquilo.

Los de su casa los fulminaron con la mirada. Por su culpa, les habían restado puntos de una manera estúpida y sabían que lo habían hecho de manera premeditada.

James, nada más detectó a Lily, se situó lo más cerca que pudo de ella. Le sonrió con altivez y ella le hizo un corte de mangas.

El profesor Binns continuó con su explicación, con lo que treinta segundos después todos se habían dormido, hasta los de Ravenclaw. Sólo había unas contadas excepciones.

Lily era una de ellas y estaba tomando apuntes con atención, o Florence, que también hacía caso al profesor. La Ravenclaw miró a su alrededor y se asustó al ver a Mary, ya que, a la vez que escribía, dibujaba. Remus estaba comiendo chocolate mientras apuntaba lo que decía el profesor; Peter roncaba y James y Sirius estaban incordiando al que tenían delante, más concretamente a Salazar O'Shea, tirándole bolitas de papel.

En cuanto Binns anunció las palabras mágicas "Eso es todo", los alumnos parecieron desarrollar un sexto sentido que les provocó despertarse y hubo una marabunta. Corrían. _Huían_.

Pocos se enteraron de que tenían que hacer una redacción sobre lo que había explicado para el próximo día, pero eso poco importaba. Siempre podían copiársela.

Al salir de clase, Lily se encontró a James. La estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó ella con rudeza.

-Sólo acompañarte hasta la clase de Pociones –aclaró él, jovial. Lily le reprobó con la mirada.

-Sé ir sola, gracias.

Y con un grácil movimiento de caderas que indujo a que James le mirara el culo, empeorando las cosas para desgracia de la pelirroja, se alejó de él con estilo y fue hacia Mary, quien hablaba animadamente con Florence.

Sirius sacó del trance a James de una buena hostia con el enorme libro de Historia de la Magia en plena nuca.

-¡Anormal! –gritó James e intentó devolverle el golpe pero Sirius lo esquivó saltando por la ventana. Suerte que era un primer piso pero, para Sirius, el riesgo era lo divertido.

-Entonces fue cuando hice explotar la pulsera a esa pija –terminó la Gryffindor.

-Mary, das miedo –corroboró la Ravenclaw. No pareció muy alegre cuando vio a Lily unirse a ellas.

-Te la secuestro –empezó a decir la pelirroja con una risotada-, que ahora tenemos clase.

-Sí, yo te acompañaré –dijo James surgiendo de la nada.

-¡Que no! –bramó Lily.

No tuvo más remedio que aguantarle todo el trayecto al tener ambos un destino común: las mazmorras. James solía odiarlas porque suponía adentrarse en territorio de serpientes, pero se forzaba a no pensar en ello ya que se trataba de algo que no podía cambiar. De momento.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar donde se impartía la clase. James notó una sensación extraña que primero no supo identificar, pero el que le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro le inquietaba. Cuando entró en la clase se dio una bofetada mentalmente por no haberlo averiguado antes. Era evidente que había llegado a la hora.

Se mosqueó en cuanto se fijó en Lily, puesto que ésta había ido prácticamente corriendo a sentarse al lado de "Snivellus", tal y como lo llamaban él y Sirius. No entendía qué veía Lily en ese tío, era repugnante. Después de todo, se trataba de una maldita serpiente.

Slughorn poco tardó en aparecer y les ordenó fabricar una poción adormecedora. Solos.

Severus la terminó enseguida y Lily estiró el cuello hacia su dirección para enterarse de cómo la había hecho.

Él ladeó la cabeza, pillándola con las manos en la masa, mientras que ella se apartó con brusquedad y silbó intentando disimular. El Slytherin hizo una mueca divertida y acercó el libro hacia la pelirroja para que lo pudiera leer. Ella sonrió, agradecida, y acabó la tarea rápidamente. Slughorn les puso la mejor nota a los dos, pero se corrigió con presteza en cuanto reparó que no había corregido la de Gary Stue, quien había ido porque se aburría. Resultado: obtuvieron la segunda mejor nota de toda la clase.

Lily volteó la cabeza y vio a Remus al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Es la sexta vez que me sale mal! –replicó con rabia. Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro, pero él la quitó de una sacudida. Cuando le daban esos arrebatos violentos era complicado tratar con él.-. Necesito chocolate.

Sirius, al ser su pareja y también porque le supo un poco mal, decidió intentar ayudarle a hacer la poción en cuanto su compañero se terminó el dulce. Entonces se pusieron manos a la obra.

Explosión. Gritos. Golpes.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y James y Sirius aprovecharon el humo formado para pinchar con el lápiz a los de Slytherin o, en su defecto, a Salazar O'Shea. Se iban turnando.

Slughorn soltó un alarido y la clase enmudeció ipso facto. Repentinamente, el vaho desapareció y un enfebrecido Slughorn se veía en el centro de la sala. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban igual en sus clases?, salvo cuando Remus no asistía, claro estaba.

El susodicho, sonrojado de pies a cabeza por haber destrozado todo lo que se le había puesto en su camino, agachó la cabeza.

Slughorn, por pena, le puso la nota mínima necesaria para aprobarle.

Remus pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era recoger el estropicio que él mismo había montado.

-Muy bien, calma –ordenó Slughorn-. Todos habéis hecho la poción –afirmó recorriendo la clase-. Antes de iros –comenzó al darse cuenta de que la clase ya había finalizado hacía unos minutos-, os pondréis por parejas para un trabajo.

Severus y Lily se miraron automáticamente.

Desgraciadamente Slughorn fue quien las organizó y colocó a Remus con Severus. Éste palideció hasta poderlo confundir con un vampiro sólo de imaginarse el panorama.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir exceptuando a Severus, que se aproximó con segundas intenciones hacia el jefe de su casa.

-Esto… profesor… en cuanto al trabajo…

-No se preocupe, señor Snape –contestó el aludido-, les puntuaré por separado.

-Gracias.

-Par de cabrones –comentó Remus contemplando la escena.

Lily se rió.

* * *

-¡Mira James! –exclamó Sirius en el rato libre que tenían antes de ir a cenar-. ¡Nieve!

-¡Sí, tío! Eh, ¡ahí está Snivellus! –constató James.

Sirius formó en sus manos una bola de nieve de tamaño exorbitante y se la lanzó a la nuca del Slytherin, quien la recibió de lleno y les enfrentó con la rabia recorriendo violentamente a través de sus venas. Iba con un grupito de chicos de su misma casa que no titubeó en apuntarse a la lucha ni un solo segundo.

Pronto, muy pronto, se convirtió eso en una batalla campal donde un nimio segundo de descanso significaba tragar toneladas de nieve por la boca.

Lily se cubrió con el libro que llevaba y procuró alejarse del lugar.

-Eh, ¡Remus! –gritó Sirius-. ¿No te apuntas?

-Paso –dijo mientras formaba un muñeco de nieve con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una tableta de chocolate.

Peter se echó para atrás, esquivando una bola que le había tirado Avery con la desgracia de dejar el pie en mala posición. Por consecuencia, se resbaló y cayó. Gritó, con el trasero dolorido, e intentó levantarse pero volvió a hundirse en la cellisca por culpa de otro Slytherin. Sirius se rió, sin embargo James no lo hizo porque estaba enfrascado en una guerra contra Severus en la que Sirius no tardó ni dos nanosegundos en unirse. Lily, por el contrario, quiso ayudar a Remus con el muñeco pero éste la cogió sin suavidad de la mano y le echó una mirada asesina.

-Es _mi _muñeco.

La chica de pelo rojizo se apartó, asustada. Nunca se habría imaginado que Remus, el tímido y callado de Remus, fuera tan extremadamente posesivo.

Mary se había unido a la pelea tampoco sin cavilarlo demasiado y así le iba. Empezó a tirar bolas a diestro y siniestro. Quería haberle dado a Mulciber, pero tenía tan buena puntería como la habilidad innata de Remus para las pociones. O sea, ninguna. Por tanto, le dio al niño de al lado, quien se giró irritado y más de ver que había sido una Gryffindor la que le había dado, se vengó lanzándole una bola al hombro. Ella se enfadó con ese chico de ojos azules y le arrojó otra, creándose un círculo vicioso, sólo que esta vez sí acertó a Mulciber y se montó la de Dios es Cristo.

Muchos estudiantes que no estaban de acuerdo con la política de la pelea de bolas de nieve planearon una huida estratégica. Suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a Gary Stue, el prefecto, por esos lares.

La intención del prefecto, o perfecto como solían llamarle, era poner algo de paz pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Rara ocasión, mas ambas casas, la de los leones y la de las serpientes, se pusieron de acuerdo por una vez y comenzaron a arrojar montañas y montañas de nieve contra Gary Stue. No sólo las esquivó todas, sino que las devolvió con perfecta maestría hacia sus tiradores mientras pensaba en qué cenaría esa noche, sólo para vacilar. Como vieron que era imposible atinarle, le hicieron el vacío y ya nadie se acordó de él.

Sirius estaba tirando las bolas subido a la rama de un árbol, haciendo malabares y rompiéndose una costilla en el proceso cuando se cayó del haya, pero no le importó. James le ayudó a ponerse en pie y se deslizaron colina abajo encima de un trineo bastante peculiar.

Bajaban riéndose, pero esas risas se paralizaron por completo cuando se percataron de con quién habían chocado.

Los ojos de McGonagall parecía que fueran a desintegrarles en ese preciso momento.

Les regañó y les quitó puntos, tanto a Gryffindor como a Slytherin (las únicas casas implicadas). Pero más quitó a Gryffindor al darse cuenta de que el trineo de Sirius y James no era otro que Severus Snape.

El castigo fue limpiar las cocinas al anochecer, cuando la suciedad brotaba hasta del propio techo.

Sin embargo, había valido la pena; era algo digno de recordar y provocó que se volvieran a reír a mandíbula batiente en su habitación esa misma noche.

-Remus, ¿qué te pasa? –inquirió preocupado Sirius.

-Mi… mi muñeco… -murmuró él apenas audiblemente. James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una mirada y fruncieron el ceño, confusos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –quiso saber James.

-Lo atropellasteis… junto a mi chocolate… y a mí mismo…

Black y Potter se quedaron lívidos totalmente en cuanto procesaron sus palabras. Vaya, así que había sido eso cuando notaron que habían chocado contra algo frágil antes de colisionar con McGonagall. Tenía sentido, pero no creían que hubiera sido él. Lo lógico habría sido apartarse, como vieron que hizo Lily. Pero Lily estaba con Remus. Sí, definitivamente tenía sentido y, definitivamente, tenían que traer un buen suministro de chocolate esa noche al bajar a cumplir el castigo para que Remus estuviera bien tranquilo y no les diera ningún tipo de problema.

* * *

-Así que, ¿te vas a quedar? –preguntó Lily en los jardines del colegio, una maleta en mano.

Su amigo suspiró.

-No quiero volver a mi casa… me da miedo.

Pocas cosas le asustaban y pocas personas sabían los fantasmas interiores de Severus. Lily era una de ellas, por no decir la única.

-Es Navidad –dijo ella en un vano intento de reforzar sus palabras.

Resopló, molesto. No soportaba la Navidad. No le traía buenos recuerdos, más bien amargos, tristes y dolorosos, más allá de la comprensión o compasión que le mostraba su amiga. ¿Compasión? Tampoco es que hubiera pedido por ella.

-Odio la Navidad.

Lily no pudo creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella adoraba la Navidad. Era luz, alegría, paz, comer bien y regalos. Fantástica a sus ojos. Quizá en su caso fuera verdad, su familia no estaba formada por una madre psicológicamente inestable y un padre que se le iba la mano en más de una ocasión. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, al menos, no con todos los morbosos detalles; tampoco era algo que quisiera hablarlo con su mejor amiga. No quería amargarla con sus problemas ni preocuparla, era algo suyo y de nadie más, y él se encargaría de solucionarlo. O al menos lo intentaría.

-¡Pero Sev! No puedes decir eso, la Navidad… ¡No puedes!

Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Estaré bien. Mejor aquí que allá.

La niña entrelazó un mechón de su pelo en su propio dedo, nerviosa.

-¿Quieres venirte a mi casa algún día?

La miró sorprendido y conmovido por dentro. No obstante, denegó la petición; no quería entrometerse en el marco de una familia feliz. No era justo.

-No creo… Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Es por Tuney? Si es así yo…

-No es eso –la interrumpió él. No había pensado en la desagradable de su hermana hasta ahora que ella la había nombrado.-. No es… Da igual.

Igualmente, aunque hubiera aceptado ir a su casa algún día eso hubiera significado tener que volver a la suya, hecho que no le producía ni pizca de satisfacción.

-Bueno, pero promete escribirme todos los días, ¿vale Sev?

Aceptó encantado.

-Pero Black también se queda.

Rompió la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos al procesar lo que ella le había dicho. Una risa angelical fue lo último que le llegó antes de dar media vuelta hacia su Sala Común.

* * *

-¡Aparta, Snivellus! –exclamó Sirius corriendo por los pasillos como de costumbre y quitándolo de su camino de un brusco empujón.

De alguna forma tenía que matar el tiempo.

Severus se levantó, recogiendo lo que Sirius le había tirado al empujarle, y fue hacia la biblioteca. En el trayecto fue interceptado por una lechuza y una sensación de alegría le invadió por dentro cuando reconoció a su dueña. Lily le había respondido a su carta.

La lechuza, que se llamaba Kitty, se posó con porte en el suelo y levantó la cabeza hacia él. Su pelaje cobrizo era lo que la caracterizaba y la hacía semejarse a su ama.

Se agachó para desatar el paquete de su garra y leyó el trozo de pergamino que había en su interior con atención.

_Querido Sev,_

_Las cosas aquí están muy movidas, hoy me han dado los regalos (¡Feliz Navidad!) y, cómo no, me he peleado con Tuney. No sé por qué se ha enfadado conmigo. Estábamos en el comedor tomándonos el postre cuando, queriendo enseñar a mis padres cosas nuevas que he aprendido en el colegio, he transformado el vaso en una taza. Tuney ha saltado enfadada mientras que papá y mamá me han alabado, y luego Tuney ha ido a su cuarto llorando. _

_Por cierto, no vendrán los dementores, ¿verdad? Es que me gusta hacer magia y enseñarle a Tuney lo que voy aprendiendo (¡también a mis padres!)._

_Te mando recuerdos desde aquí y espero que te guste el regalito._

_Lily._

¿Regalo? Rebuscó en el paquete, impaciente, y pronto lo localizó. Una pluma negra con motas verdes estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en el interior de un estuche y rodeada de espumilla. Sonrió y la apretó contra la palma de la mano para después colocarla en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, al lado de su corazón.

Era la primera vez en su vida que comprendió lo que significaba la felicidad. Ni le molestó que la lechuza estuviera picoteándole todo el rato la nuca para que le diera una galleta como recompensa. Daba igual. Porque sólo tenía un pensamiento que no quería ser profanado por ningún agente externo.

Ni siquiera él mismo.

**N/A: Lo sé, el final es algo cursi, pero no he podido evitar poner una escena así entre ellos dos aunque poco a poco se irá estropeando su relación, pero eso es algo que sabemos todos (y él se irá "desgraciando", por decirlo de alguna manera).**

**Espero que os haya hecho gracia alguna parida y me hago promoción a mí misma. He subido una traducción de un fic de JamesxLily llamado **_Besos de Snitch_**, si queréis y tenéis tiempo, ya sabéis.**

**Lo que sí agradecería es que me dejaráis un review con lo que pensáis, que cada vez que no dejáis review muere un gatito (campaña de **Nott Mordred**).**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	6. Conclusión, ganar puntos

_**Disclaimer**__: Como siempre, nada de esto es mío, tan sólo el argumento (ya me encantaría que Harry Potter fuera mío). _

**6. CONCLUSIÓN, GANAR PUNTOS**

Alzó el vuelo, cayó en picado, derrapó, se levantó, retornó el vuelo y la persiguió. Victoria Miller refunfuñó por lo bajo y giró alrededor de la pista buscando la pelota dorada, también llamada snitch, que acababa de perder ahora mismo.

Era la buscadora de Ravenclaw y el partido era contra Gryffindor.

Tanto los leones como las águilas apoyaban fervientemente a sus respectivos equipos; la euforia de los gritos rodeaba el campo y apenas se podía hablar con el de al lado.  
Una quaffle se estampó contra la mandíbula de un cazador de Gyrffindor y colisionó contra el suelo rápidamente.

Los de Ravenclaw se alegraron y los de Gryffindor se desahogaron tirando rayos con la varita a los de Slytherin, que respondieron haciéndoles lo mismo pero más a lo bruto.

-Esto es un rollo –opinó Severus-. ¿Qué gracia tiene?

Se giró hacia su compañero de la derecha y le vio fascinado con el juego; sus ojos irradiaban una admiración absoluta hacia el quidditch y Severus enarcó una ceja, confundido. Miró al campo otra vez y frunció el ceño, se obligó a concentrarse en el juego exclusivamente, ajeno a lo demás, pero nada. Seguía sin verle nada a ese estúpido deporte.

-A mí me gusta –soltó Wilkes-. Quizá me presente a las pruebas… Pero hasta el curso que viene, nada.

-Tampoco queda mucho –comentó Avery-. ¿Habéis estudiado?

-No me hables de estudiar –respondió Wilkes.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Severus dijo que él ya se lo había estudiado todo.

-No seas tan empollón, Snape –habló Avery con una carcajada.

-Yo también he estudiado un poco –intervino por primera vez el niño que no se perdía detalle del partido. Sus pupilas se movían al compás del juego.

-Tío, tú irás directo a las pruebas, ¿no? –preguntó Wilkes. Era evidente que ese chico tenía vocación para eso.

-Claro –respondió él sin dejar de mirar.

-¡Eh, Thomas! –exclamó Mulciber-. Tú, ¿quién quieres que gane?

-¿No es obvio? –hizo una pausa antes de contestar-. Prefiero Ravenclaw.

La comentarista, Alice Whitman, anotó un tanto más de Gryffindor. Las manos del equipo rojo y dorado enrojecieron debido a la fuerza con la que aplaudían.

-¿Has visto qué fuerte ha dado a la quaffle el bateador de Gryffindor contra el cazador de Ravenclaw? ¡Y qué bien protege los aros el guardián! –opinó Sirius.

-¡Claro que lo hacen bien! –gritó James, emocionado-. Vamos, ¡Gryffindor no puede perder! Los leones somos los mejores. Esos empollones que se vayan a sus cuartos a estudiar, que son todos unos enclenques, por favor.

-Oye James.

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-Tengo un plan para ayudar a nuestro equipo.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Qué tal si incendio la túnica a los de Ravenclaw?

-¡No!

-Y si…

-¡Nada de fuego! –gritó James anticipándose.

Sirius le miró, pensativo, y tras un par de segundos abrió la boca para hablar pero James le interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡He dicho que fuego no!

-Oooohh –se quejó Sirius desviando la mirada al suelo. James acababa de romperle la ilusión-. Eres cruel, Jimmy.

-No me llames Jimmy.

-Pues Jimbo.

-¡Tampoco!

-Vale, vale.

Lily volteó la cabeza y vio a Remus sentado en las gradas pero sin prestar atención. Leía a la vez que comía una rana de chocolate. Tampoco le gustaría mucho, pensó. Pero no era tan malo el quidditch; un deporte popular entre los magos y, como tal, tenía que respetarse y adorarse.

Mary vociferaba e insultaba a su equipo por ser tan torpe. ¿Cómo no podían coger la puñetera snitch? ¡Si estaba detrás del mástil del fondo, el tercero contado desde la derecha! ¡Y su buscador no la había visto!

Por el contrario, Miller sí la había visto y aceleró todo lo que pudo detrás de la pelota. En cuanto se dio cuenta el buscador de Gryffindor de la maniobra de su equipo rival la persiguió él también. La tensión era patente pero nadie había dejado de jugar. Estaban pendientes de lo que ocurriría pero no iban a dejar de lado el resto del partido.

Dentro de poco dirían quién la habría cogido si es que lo hacía alguien y el ganador por consecuencia.

Los de Slytherin sonrieron y los de Ravenclaw saltaron por la alegría que les inundó. Habían ganado la copa. Gryffindor, decepcionado, tenía los ánimos por el suelo salvo James y Sirius.

-¡Mierda de serpientes! –bramó James.

-Chicos –participó Remus-, que el rival era Ravenclaw.

-Da igual, ellos les apoyaban –aclaró James.

-¡Seguro que han hecho trampa! –continuó Sirius escudriñando la zona Slytheriana.

-¿Sabes qué, Sirius? Eso ha sido porque no estaba yo. Ya verás cuando me una, ya. Ganaremos todos los años.

-¿Te presentarás? –preguntó Peter.

-Sabes que sí –le contestó James como si estuviera ya harto de repetirle una y otra vez la misma canción.

-Entonces yo también –opinó Sirius.

Los dos se giraron hacia Remus.

-Paso.

No le iban a obligar. Pero podrían. James fue corriendo hacia Lily con la ilusión en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te presentarás? –inquirió él. Lily chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro que no –negó ella.

-Yo sí quiero –dejó caer Mary-. Me encanta la gente que lleva el bate.

-Sí, a mí también es el puesto que más me gusta –dijo Sirius.

Se organizaron en grupos según las casas (donde Slytherin y Gryffindor se enzarzaron en una pelea verbal tras el partido de camino al castillo) y regresaron a sus Salas Comunes. Una vez allí, Remus, que lo tenía todo preparado, cogió su baúl y miró a sus compañeros.

-Tengo emergencia familiar.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó James, molesto-. Llevas todo el año igual, Remus.

-Sí –contestó el aludido con una risita nerviosa detrás.

-Pero Remus, íbamos a gastar una broma en masa para final de curso –dijo James.

-Me voy unos días James, no un mes.

-Entonces, ¿estarás con nosotros? –preguntó nuevamente emocionado.

-Sí, pero no me parece buena idea –opinó.

-Vale, pues no te incluimos.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Remus y se apresuró en arreglar lo que había dicho.

-No, quiero decir, yo me dedicaré a observar, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, tú lo grabas en vídeo.

-¡No era eso a lo que me refe…!

-Tengo hambre, vamos –ordenó Sirius.

Ignoraron las quejas de Remus y bajaron juntos a cenar. James fue el primero en sentarse y cuando vio que Sirius iba a ponerse a su lado puso una mano encima del asiento y negó con la cabeza. Este gesto mosqueó a Sirius y James se excusó alegando que quería guardarle un lugar a Lily y que se sentara en la otra parte. Sirius aceptó, si bien le costó. No sirvió de mucho, pues cuando llegó la pelirroja mandó a freír espárragos a James y se puso con Mary bien lejos de él y de su grupo.

-¿No te da pena James? –quiso saber Mary.

Lily se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer, al igual que los demás de su mesa. Nada más terminar se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. La mayoría la ignoraban, aunque otros la miraban con recelo e incluso desprecio. Al hecho de ser Gryffindor tendría que sumarle el ser hija de muggles. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza con altivez y siguió su camino. Cuando estuvo detrás de Snape, quien se había girado hacia ella, le pidió lo que quería haber hecho hace unos días si bien le daba un poco de corte por lo orgullosa que era, principalmente.

-Sev, ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar Pociones? El examen es dentro de nada y…

-Sin problema –contestó el con una diminuta sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Bueno, ¡y yo podría explicarte Encantamientos!

-Lárgate de aquí –dijo Avery sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella, como era lógico, se enfadó.

-Mira, a ti nadie te ha pedido opinión –replicó Lily con dureza. Ella sí le miraba.

-¿Y a ti sí, sangre sucia? –soltó un chico que Lily no conocía. Era temeraria, pero supo que a ese Slytherin no tendría que acercarse demasiado. Era mayor que ella, quizá iría a tercero o a cuarto. Lo importante, pensó Lily, era que la superaba bastante en altura. Encima ella, que su complexión era menuda.

Daba igual, ahora podía encararle, tenía a las otras casas (que seguro que la apoyarían) y a los profesores.

-¡Me ha atacado directamente! –exclamó señalando a Avery.

-Porque no mereces estar aquí –respondió él con claridad. La rabia de Lily cada vez crecía más y más. Desvió su atención hacia Severus significativamente, pero él tenía la vista fija en el suelo. El pelo le cubría el rostro como dos cortinas y tenía los puños cerrados. Al menos le molestaba la actitud que estaban teniendo con ella, pero no la defendía y por eso Lily estaba enfadada con él.

-No eres nadie para decir quién estudia en Hogwarts y quién no –dijo Lily.

Se rió de manera despiadada.

-¡Tiene gracia quién me lo dice!

Ya estaba, se acabó. Lily sacó la varita guiada por su impulsividad y el otro como respuesta se levantó de la silla y se separó. Todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio para observar la escena.

Snape masculló algo pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que le escucharan. Tuvo que repetirlo y le costó un esfuerzo tremendo.

-Lestrange, basta ya.

Quería que sonara con autoridad, pero en vez de parecerse a una orden era más bien una petición. El susodicho le miró con incredulidad.

-Ha empezado ella –se justificó.

-No la provocación.

Sus facciones se le torcieron en una mueca sarcástica.

-Snape, quieres que te admitamos, ¿verdad?

Miró a otro lado. Todavía era un crío y su inseguridad no ayudaba demasiado. Lily se tiró el pelo hacia atrás destilando odio por cada parte de su ser y dio media vuelta. James ya había ido hacia ella, junto a Sirius seguidos de Remus y de Peter. La miró algo preocupado.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo esas serpientes de mierda?

-No –negó ella con indiferencia. Le apartó de su camino, enfurecida. No estaba tan bien como afirmaba.

-Jo, ¿ya se ha terminado la gresca? –se quejó Sirius. Estaba pasando su varita de una mano a otra con un entusiasmo perdido.

Lily no le contestó, fue directa a su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Los Slytherin no le caían bien, estaba enojada con ellos pero sobre todo con Severus. ¿Por qué tuvo que mentirle? Sí la estaban discriminando por ser hija de muggles y, por lo que había visto, no se trataba de algo pasajero. Las lágrimas le saltaron, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia. Siempre había odiado eso de ella; normalmente cuando se enfadaba empezaba a llorar. Intentaba corregirlo pero no era tan sencillo.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se asomó para ver quién había entrado.

-Sé cómo te sientes –murmuró Mary-. No les…

-No, no lo sabes –replicó ella irritada. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, claro, mis padres también son muggles, ¿sabes?

Giró sobre sus talones y se acostó sin querer saber nada de la pelirroja. Al menos de momento.

* * *

Acabó de ponerse la túnica y de coger los libros cuando miró hacia atrás. Dejó caer su peso en una pierna solamente y arqueó una ceja.

-Sirius, todavía estás en pijama.

El chico estaba sentado encima de su cama con las dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sujetándosela como si fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento. Tenía una expresión desesperada en la cara y sus ojos rodaban a una velocidad pasmosa mientras pasaba hojas ininterrumpidamente.

-Hoy no voy a clase.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó James-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? –repitió Sirius, atónito-. ¡Porque no me sé nada sobre Historia de la Magia!

-Bueno, ya estudiarás.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé, tienes mucho tiempo.

-No, James. El examen es mañana.

_El examen es mañana._

_El examen es mañana._

_El examen es mañana. _

_Mañana._

_¡MAÑANA!_

Le repetía una vocecita en su interior una y otra vez. Ahora tenía sentido ver a Lily y a Mary como unas locas estudiando una hora tras otra en la biblioteca pareciendo que no tenían vida para nada más. Se quedó en blanco, incapaz de pensar y completamente estático intentando digerir lo que le había dicho Sirius. Entonces, temblequeó un poco por la información recibida y soltó un grito que se oiría hasta en las mazmorras. Acto seguido, estaba James en la misma posición que Sirius pero en su cama, totalmente sincronizados.

-Ya sé qué te regalaré por tu cumpleaños –comentó Remus, tranquilo.

James no despegó la vista del libro en ningún momento.

-¿El qué?

-Una agenda.

Sirius dejó de leer y fijó su atención en Remus. Parpadeó varias veces y soltó una risotada.

-¡Qué bueno, Remusín!

-¿Remusín?

-Es un mote.

-Sé lo que es un mote, Sirius.

-¡No se acaba nunca el temario! –gritó James de pronto sobresaltando a Sirius. Remus nunca se alteraba.

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de empezar –terció Remus con sarcasmo.

-¡Ah! –se unió el moreno ignorándole igual que James.

Repentinamente los dos se callaron y miraron confundidos a Remus.

-Oye, Remus, ¿tú te lo sabes ya todo? –preguntó James.

-Todo no.

-¿Y cómo estás tan relajado? –dijo Sirius esta vez.

-¿Para qué estresarme?

-No sé, acabas de decir que no te lo sabes todo. Y… ¿Estás estudiando Encantamientos? Pero si el examen es la semana que viene.

-Por eso mismo, Sirius. Las cosas no se estudian la noche de antes… o el día de antes.

-Remus, ¿y esas cruces? –inquirió Peter que se había sentado a su lado.

-Hago quiniela.

James y Sirius abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? –soltó el chico de gafas.

-Sí, me he estudiado la mitad de los temas de Historia y ahora hago lo mismo con Encantamientos.

-¿Sigues algún patrón? –dijo Sirius con curiosidad.

-No, es aleatorio.

-Suerte –le deseó Sirius.

-Veo que lo has captado.

-James, ¿me explicas esto que no lo entiendo? –demandó Peter.

Potter se aproximó a él para ver qué quería que le aclarara. Empalideció además de desesperarse.

-¡No he llegado aún a ese tema!

Esta escena fue repetida varias veces durante la época de exámenes.

* * *

Se detuvo en cuanto llegó al lugar acordado. Siempre quedaban en el mismo sitio cuando no tenían que ir a clase. Él y ella. Porque ese lugar era de los dos y de nadie más.

Fue más deprisa hasta el punto de estar corriendo y dio un saltito, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y colisionando contra él. Se sorprendió, pues no reaccionó y ni siquiera pestañeó. Se separó y se colocó delante de él. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que estuviera en estado de shock. Los hombros los tenía hundidos y los brazos le caían. Lily estaba segura de que si una bomba cayese a su lado él no se enteraría.

Le sacudió los hombros cada vez con más fuerza para ver si respondía pero no hubo manera, así que se sentó en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas y colocó los brazos encima de ellas. Soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Sev.

Silencio.

-Sev. ¡Sev! ¡SEV!

-¿Lily?

Estaba exactamente igual que antes, pero por lo menos había contestado. Menos daba una piedra.

-Sev, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te ha salido bien el examen de Pociones? –preguntó haciendo asociación de ideas. Estaban en época de exámenes y hoy les habían dicho la nota de Pociones, quizá le habría salido mal. Lo que más le extrañaba era que se tratara precisamente de esa asignatura.

-No es eso –respondió con voz queda. Lily tuvo que forzar el oído para poder escucharle. Fuera lo que le hubiera pasado le había afectado. Y mucho.

-¿Entonces?

-No me han dado matrícula.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si eres el mejor de la promoción!

-No, al parecer, la mejor de la promoción es una tal Mary Sue.

-¡No! ¡Pero será…! ¡No!

La Gryffindor no terminaba de creérselo.

-Pero ¿no dan dos? –quiso saber ella.

-Sí, la otra ha sido para Gary Stue.

Se llevó una mano a la boca patidifusa.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?

-Psé… Me consuela que he aprobado todas y con buena nota. ¿Y tú?

-También, ¿acaso lo dudabas? –dijo ella con una petulante sonrisa-. En fin, ¿estudiamos Encantamientos? Venga, ¡que es el último examen!

* * *

A Mary le daba la impresión de que siempre estaban comiendo y casi no se podía hablar por la cantidad de conversaciones que había y a un volumen tan alto, pero tampoco se podía remediar.

Estaba terminándose el primer plato cuando sus compañeros de casa empezaron a hablar sobre los exámenes, las notas y qué tal les había ido en general.

-Remus, ¿aprobaste Pociones al final? –quiso saber Lily.

-Sí, Slughorn me dijo que me la aprobó por pena.

-Pero qué hacha –comentó Sirius-. Hizo quiniela en todas las asignaturas y ha acertado en todas, el muy cabrón.

-¿Quiniela? –habló Mary, atónita.

El chico de constitución delgada dedicó a Sirius una mirada reprobatoria; no era algo que quisiera que se extendiera por todo el colegio. Sirius, claro estaba, no entendió por qué le miraba de esa forma Remus.

-Sí –afirmó Remus. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería quedar como un mentiroso.

-¿Y acertaste todas? –continuó Mary.

-Sí –volvió a afirmar él.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, todas las cabezas de su mesa se habían girado hacia él, concentrados en no perderse ni un solo detalle de la conversación. Remus se estaba poniendo nervioso por ser el centro de atención. Prefería pasar desapercibido.

-Tío, la próxima vez nos lo chivas –dijo Salazar.

-Cállate –habló James en tono bromista y dándole un empujón-. Yo que me maté a estudiar…

-Pocos días antes del examen –dijo Remus.

-¡Porque no sabía cuándo eran!

-Cómprate una agenda, en serio –sugirió Mary.

-Tampoco eran tan difíciles –comentó Sirius en una actitud un tanto pasota.

-Si has suspendido Historia de la Magia –soltó James.

-¡Era muy difícil!

-Lo difícil era estudiársela toda el día de antes del examen –observó Remus. Lily y Mary le miraron con incredulidad. Qué irresponsables-. ¿Me has oído, James?

-Por eso la he cateado, Remus –aclaró él.

-Pues yo las he aprobado todas y con buena nota –dejó caer Lily, sonrojada. James se alegró por ella mientras que Sirius la miró con asco.

-¡Felicidades!

El carraspeo de Dumbledore provocó un silencio sepulcral en la sala y todos le prestaron atención. Gary Stuart protestó alegando que ahora soltaría el mismo discurso de todos los años y empezó a recitarlo, verso por verso y con puntos y comas mientras hacía malabares con los panes. Se lo sabía de memoria como bien pudieron comprobar los demás en cuanto Dumbledore comenzó a pronunciarlo.

Finalmente, lo que verdaderamente interesaba: la copa de la casa.

-En cuarto lugar –comenzó Dumbledore- está Ravenclaw. Parece ser que la suerte que han tenido en el quidditch no se ha correspondido con sus méritos por defender su casa… Esos empollones están más preocupados en conseguir matrícula que en acumular puntos para su casa –agregó en voz baja, pero todos lo oyeron y los aludidos saltaron encolerizados, gritando cosas como muerte y destrucción-. En tercer lugar está Hufflepuff, con cuarenta puntos menos que Slytherin. Slytherin, a mí me daría vergüenza, ¿sólo cuarenta puntos de diferencia? –añadió también en voz baja pero perfectamente audible-. Es decir, la ganadora es…

No terminó la frase porque hubo una explosión masiva en la parte izquierda del Gran Comedor, es decir, donde se sentaban los estudiantes de Slytherin. Comenzó en el extremo sur y se extendió hasta el opuesto y toda la comida salió disparada en contra de las serpientes, pringándolas de pies a cabeza de carne, huesos, pasteles y pudín.

Las otras tres casas estallaron en carcajadas. No obstante, la que más destacaba no era otra que Gryffindor.

Dumbledore no necesitó sumar dos más dos para averiguar quién había armado todo ese escándalo.

-Iba a decir que la copa la había ganado Gryffindor, pero visto este altercado provocado por los alumnos James Potter y Sirius Black…

-¡No tiene pruebas! –saltó James rápidamente.

El director le dedicó una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas que tanto le alteraban.

-Me llegó el chivatazo de lo que ibais a montar tú y ese delincuente de Black. No quiero decir quién me lo contó –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Remus, quien le saludó levantando la mano mientras murmuraba "A mandar"-, pero lo sé. Gryffindor pierde cincuenta puntos por esto y se pone en cabeza Slytherin, que gana la copa de la casa este año. Enhorabuena.

La irritación anterior fue sustituida por puro júbilo. Había de todo, desde los que se dedicaban a vocear por el triunfo de su casa sobre las demás (y un signo de superioridad, por tanto) hasta los que sonreían con arrogancia o se burlaban de Gryffindor. James y Sirius se enfadaron, pero pronto empezaron a aterrorizarse cuando se percataron de que sus queridos compañeros de casa los miraban de manera rara. James recorrió la mesa con la vista y vio, sospechosamente, a muchos afilando el cuchillo con el tenedor. Tragó saliva y vio a Sirius que temblaba de excitación. Le encantaba el riesgo, en otras palabras.

-Venga, James. ¡Una pelea con abrumadoras posibilidades de derrota! ¿No es emocionante?

James arrastró la silla hacia atrás, no sin antes pegarle una colleja a Sirius por imbécil, e inició una retirada estratégica al ver que los demás también se levantaban hacia ellos. Es decir, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta, seguido de Sirius que notó que no era del todo prudente quedarse allí sentado.

James y Sirius no pudieron sentir más que terror cuando se quedaron acorralados en un pasillo sin salida. En realidad sólo James porque Sirius comenzó a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

La habían fastidiado. Ahora recibirían muchos Crucios.

**N/Sango: Aquí terminamos con primero. Dentro de poco, ¡segundo curso! Espero que os guste, sinceramente. Y los personajes irán cambiando poco a poco. Pero no olvidéis que es un fic cuyo principal fin es haceros reír.**

**¿Seríais tan encantadores como para dejarme review? Dejar reviews adelgaza ;)**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	7. Regreso

**7. REGRESO**

La estación de King's Cross seguía igual que el año pasado. El chico miró a su alrededor pero no vio ninguna cara conocida. Aún no había atravesado el andén nueve y tres cuartos porque prefería reencontrarse con sus amigos antes.

Por suerte, sus padres ya se habían ido y le habían dejado solo, no como el año pasado que por poco no le soltaron.

Unos minutos después, divisó a su mejor amigo a través de las gafas y sonrió.

* * *

-Así que, Remus, ¿has intentado estudiarte Pociones antes de venir? –preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo en un compartimento del tren, aguardando a que acelerara.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza con gesto compungido.

-Pero me prohibieron seguir estudiando en casa porque rompía cosas. Así que lo dejé estar.

-¿Por?

-Me dijeron que preferían que destrozara cosas en el colegio.

* * *

Justo en ese momento entró Severus.

-¿Es tu primer año, chiquillo? –preguntó Sirius a un niño que se había encontrado con él, desorientado.

-Sí… -respondió, cohibido.

Junto a él se hallaban varios niños que también acudían a Hogwarts por primera vez. James dio un par de pasos hacia Sirius con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Venid, venid, esta es la columna! –exclamó James agitando los brazos con intenciones ocultas para los pobres novatos.

Todos miraron al joven Black mostrando temor y confusión. El moreno intentó calmarlos.

-Tranquilos, mi amigo os ayudará. Tenéis que ir corriendo hacia la columna para poder traspasarla.

-¡A la de tres! –gritó James, esta vez más fuerte.

Tomaron carrerilla cogiendo férreamente el carrito y dirigiéndose hacia la columna. Una vez llegaron se estamparon contra ella y sus pertenencias salieron volando hacia los alrededores. La gente se giraba para intentar descifrar lo ocurrido, pero sólo recibían miradas reprobatorias y fruncimientos del ceño que no les importaba lo más mínimo.

James y Sirius estaban partiéndose la caja. James se reía tanto que tenía una mano en el estómago, mientras que Sirius se retorcía de la risa. Potter, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener las carcajadas, avanzó hacia los pequeños y, adoptando una pose seria, dijo:

-Ah, ¡habéis perdido la magia! ¡Ya no sois magos!, ¡sois gente normal!

Algunos se echaron a llorar y otros no sabían cómo actuar. Sólo hubo uno que se lo tomó con filosofía. Fue directo a Sirius y le dio un par de toquecitos en la espalda para que se girara hacia él. Lo hizo.

-Que lo hagas con ellos, perfecto, pero ¿conmigo? Se supone que somos familia.

-Regulus, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Has venido solo? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Que hubiera venido solo o no fue algo que Sirius no pudo averiguar, pues salieron disparados hacia la columna correcta en cuanto vieron a los padres de los chavales yendo hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Regulus Black fue a sentarse a la mesa de las serpientes y Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya está perdido –masculló entre dientes. James asintió con sabiduría.

Dumbledore se alzó para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes tras la ceremonia de selección, que aburrió a todos menos a los de primero. Tanto Potter como Black seguían hablando ignorando al director.

-Oye Sirius, ¿qué tal el león? –inquirió el joven de ojos avellana.

Remus no pudo evitar interferir en la conversación.

-¿León? –preguntó, patidifuso.

-Es que tengo un león como mascota –aclaró Sirius como quien hablaba del tiempo-. Mis padres tienen una asquerosa serpiente, así que yo me compré un león.

-¿Te lo compraste o lo robaste del Zoo? –quiso saber el rubio. Tenía una expresión escéptica.

-En realidad, lo tomé prestado.

Si hubieran dicho que había sido un robo hubiera sido distinto pues la población de Londres no se hubiera sumido en el caos y la desesperación al saber que un león corría salvajemente por las calles de la capital británica. Remus pensó que ese fue un pequeño detalle que Sirius ni se había molestado en reflexionar. Impulsivo hasta la médula, así era su amigo.

Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba un grupo de Slytherin en su parte del salón, sólo los de su propia casa y algún alumno avispado. Al poco rato, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a varios estudiantes del colegio llenos de hollín de la cabeza a los pies.

Todas las miradas se habían centrado en ellos, curiosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dumbledore ante el silencio sepulcral que había invadido la habitación.

Uno de ellos habló representando al grupo entero.

-¡Eh, rubia! –gritó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-James, que es Lucius Malfoy –le susurró Peter al oído frotándose las manos debido al nerviosismo y preguntándose si James no debería graduarse la vista.

-Lo sé –y a esa respuesta prosiguió una risita cruel.

El Slytherin giró la cabeza hacia el Gryffindor y lo fulminó con la mirada para después responder al director. Era mucho más importante que un crío bromista.

-Los alumnos James Potter y Sirius Black nos han gastado… una broma en el tren. Nos cayeron de los estantes superiores un montón de bombas de fuego. Como ve, señor director, las apagamos en cuanto nos fue posible.

A James se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo podían saber que habían sido ellos si habían actuado bajo la capa invisible?

Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía perturbado en absoluto.

Lucius se acercó con elegancia hacia Dumbledore y le entregó un papel que fue leído por el anciano gracias a sus gafas de media luna. Asintió.

-Señor Malfoy, siento las molestias –hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar-. Una pregunta, ¿cuándo se gradúa?

Le otorgó una respuesta educada que se convirtió en todo lo contrario conforme se alejaba del director. Si le costaba asimilar conceptos no era su problema. Además, sólo le quedaba un año, tampoco era tanto.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin implicados en el asunto se dirigieron con dignidad a su mesa esperando justicia.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Fue todo lo que dijo el director. Los de la casa verde y plateada les dedicaron una hilera de sonrisas de suficiencia al ser la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que una casa empezaba el curso con puntuación negativa, pero no se podía opinar lo mismo de la casa roja y dorada.

Por su parte, James tuvo una sensación de dejà vú que le dejó totalmente acongojado, pues sus compañeros de casa empezaron a afilar otra vez la cubertería, mirándolos como si quisieran matar a alguien. Comenzó a sudar involuntariamente y se giró para buscar ayuda en Sirius. Eso aparte de poseer instintos homicidas contra el que era ahora su mejor amigo.

No sabía si reír, abrir los ojos como platos de lo absurdo del asunto o arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿A quién vamos a pegar, James? –preguntó Sirius afilando también su cuchillo con el tenedor, temblando de excitación. Daba saltitos en su asiento.

Antes de correr como nunca, James le tiró de la silla.

* * *

Remus se colocó la bolsa en la espalda antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación. Creyéndose solo en la estancia, no se preocupó en fingir indiferencia. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, tres caras conocidas irrumpieron en su cuarto.

El chico casi tropezó hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio en el último momento.

-¿Remus? ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Peter.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-Mi madre está enferma.

James, vendado hasta en músculos que desconocía tener, se sentó en su cama, suspirando.

-Siempre te estás marchando, Remus.

No contestó, sino que avanzó hacia la puerta pero Sirius le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Nos puedes contar lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

-No es nada. Simplemente, mi madre está enferma. Lo siento.

-Vaya con el debilucho, ¿no? –dejó caer Sirius. James se cruzó de brazos profiriendo un gritito de dolor.

-Sirius, ¿cómo puñetas lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Salir de rositas tras haber recibido una paliza.

-¿Esto? –farfulló levantando los hombros y echándose un vistazo a sí mismo-. Vamos, James, no seas quejica. Sólo son un par de costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado... Nimiedades –añadió sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia.

James tuvo que aguantar las ansias irrefrenables de arrojarse sobre él.

Remus bajó las escaleras de dos en dos con la vista fija en el suelo, y tropezó con alguien dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

Recogió sus cosas a la par que alzaba la cabeza para cerciorarse de que ese alguien se encontraba bien.

-Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba.

-No, si yo tampoco. Ay –dijo una voz conocida-. ¿Remus?

-Hey, Lily –respondió éste con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Volvía a la Sala Común, ¿tú dónde vas?

-Mi madre está enferma.

La había repetido tantas veces que ya no le parecía una mentira. Estaba empezando a creérsela, incluso.

-Vaya… Pues dile que se mejore pronto.

-Gracias.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló y ella se extrañó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para alentarle y eso le infundió coraje.

-Esto… Mañana, en Pociones, ¿te pondrías conmigo de pareja?

Un tic se apoderó de los labios de la pelirroja pero él no se dio cuenta, pues el suelo le parecía más interesante en esos momentos.

-Claro, claro, Remus. Eh… Tengo prisa, ¡nos vemos!

No obstante, al día siguiente en clase de Pociones, cuando Remus y Lily bajaban alegremente las escaleras para entrar en las Mazmorras, Lily se fue corriendo con Severus en cuanto lo divisó, y Remus masculló algo impropio de su personalidad.

-Ten amigos para esto –dijo.

Potter, Black y Pettigrew no tardaron en reunirse con él.

-Nosotros no te abandonamos –dijo James pasando un brazo por el hombro del chico, feliz.

-James, me habías dicho que Remus iba con Peter, ¿no?

Le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero se contuvo.

-Sirius, ¿tienes que estropearlo siempre?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros. Todos se sentaron en cuanto apareció Slughorn y les dio una sucinta introducción sobre el temario del año antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Mary se había puesto con otra chica de su misma casa, ya que Lily estaba de pareja con Severus, y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente. Llamó a la chica en voz baja por temor a que le llamaran la atención y ella se giró.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes uña de dragón?

Evans negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. La hemos usado toda… Pero allí tienes más –respondió, señalando a una estantería próxima a la puerta. Soltó un torrente de palabrotas antes de arrastrar la silla hacia atrás para ir a cogerlo.

Recorrió toda la sala para llegar hacia el maldito ingrediente y, una vez allí, extendió la mano para cogerlo. No fue la única, pues otra mano rozó la suya. Ella, nerviosa, dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de ojos azules y enjuto de la otra casa que también había cogido lo mismo. Él ni se había inmutado, sino que la miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Pensando que él iba a actuar educadamente como ella, dijo:

-Si quieres, cógelo tú. No me importa.

-Vale –contestó, monocorde.

Antes de que pudiera actuar, él ya se había marchado hacia su mesa. Rompió el tarro que tenía más cerca con un golpe seco y se recordó mentalmente que tenía que añadirle a su lista negra.

-¡Será cretino! –exclamó para sí misma.

El profesor escuchó el ruido y se escondió debajo de la mesa, aterrorizado. Acto seguido, salió lentamente para fijarse en Remus. Se sorprendió de que, milagrosamente, había conseguido realizar la tarea sin ningún percance.

-Peter, podrías dejarme hacer algo que luego suspenderé.

Cuando terminó la clase James y Sirius se disculparon con Peter y con Remus porque tenían "asuntillos pendientes". Remus les reprendió pero ellos no le hicieron caso y se fueron a la suya.

Después de dejar sueltos en la Sala Común de Slytherin varios escregutos de cola explosiva y el consecuente altercado que se montó, quisieron ir a comer porque tenían hambre. Cuando James se apoyó en la pared con una mano para recoger la varita, que se le cayó con las prisas al suelo, dio una vuelta en torno a sí mismo hacia la dirección en donde había dejado la mano.

Se puso bien las gafas y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –inquirió James más como acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero oye, ¡hemos descubierto un pasadizo!

Tanta oscuridad hacía que James se mantuviera alerta, esperando que surgiera algún monstruo entre las sombras.

-Sirius, podría ser peligroso.

Las orejas de Sirius respondieron ante la palabra "peligro" y sintió una determinación inquebrantable.

-¡Vamos a averiguar qué hay!

-¡Ostras, Sirius!

James se dio prisa en mantener el ritmo a su amigo. Era condenadamente resistente.

Conforme adelantaban camino se iba divisando una tenue luz hacia el final del pasillo. Sirius aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a James y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando llegó al final del todo.

Se llevó una decepción.

-¿Un lavabo?

El otro muchacho no tardó en aparecer tras él y se alegró interiormente de ver que no había nada de malo en unos simples baños.

Se equivocó cuando escuchó una voz estridente en la sala y miraron por todas partes para localizarla.  
Una chica con un par de coletas les miraba. Pero no era una chica normal y corriente, sino un fantasma.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió James.

Se ofendió ante la pregunta de él.

-¡Nadie sabe quién es Myrtle la Llorona! Claro, como no es importante, ¡da igual saber su nombre!

Continuó con su monólogo, aburriendo a James y dando una idea a Sirius. Primero no le gustó descartar la posibilidad de usar el fuego, pues ella era un fantasma, pero pronto encontró una posible solución al problema.

-¿Sabes? –dijo para llamar la atención de Myrtle hacia él-. He aprendido a encerrar a un fantasma en una roca y luego a tirarlo por el retrete, ¿quieres probarlo?

Myrtle acababa de descubrir que a Sirius la opinión de los demás le traía sin cuidado.

James le rió la gracia en cuanto salieron del lavabo y estuvieron discutiéndolo un rato. Por los largos caminos del colegio se encontraron con Nick, que les regañó por no estar en clase en esos momentos.

Le ignoraron y continuaron hablando, sopesando la posibilidad de crear un mapa del colegio.

-Sirius.

-¿Sí, James?

-Esa técnica que le has hecho a Myrtle era muy buena, ¿dónde la aprendiste?

-En uno de los libros que tengo en casa, en mi biblioteca.

-¿Podrías explicármela?

-Claro –respondió Black sin dudar-, pero necesitamos un sujeto para aplicarla. Y a Myrtle no podemos, ya está en el lago con el Calamar.

Dejó caer el peso en una sola pierna, cavilando una alternativa cuando los ojos avellana del Gryffindor destellaron, sonriendo triunfante.

-Últimamente me cae mal Nick casi Decapitado.

* * *

Odiaba esa soporífera clase, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarla estoicamente hasta que finalizara. La compartían con Ravenclaw y no era que ayudara demasiado. Estaban más aplicados que el año pasado y no podían divertirse tanto.

James y Sirius se turnaban en tomar apuntes mientras que Peter estaba dormido y Remus se dedicaba a tomar nota de lo más importante. En plata, de lo que le decía su quiniela sobre los temas que irían a examen.

No podían sentir más que felicidad cuando vieron que la clase había terminado.

El grupo de Potter y Black salió junto a Lily y a Mary. Esta última charlaba animadamente con Florence en un segundo plano.

En el tema de esa clase habían dado algo sobre los fantasmas (Lily no estaba segura porque la voz del profesor realmente costaba de entender), y eso le recordó algo a la pelirroja.

-Escuchad, chicos –seis pares de ojos la escrutaban fijamente-. Estoy preocupada seriamente porque hace tres semanas que no le veo, ¿sabéis dónde está Nick?

Intentó no reírse, pero los hombros le temblaban y era algo que podría delatarle así que se puso detrás de Sirius para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

-La verdad es que no –mintió Sirius.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, tanto Myrtle como Nick vociferaban en las profundidades del lago insultando tanto a James como a Sirius. Enfurecían al Calamar, que poco podía hacer ante esos arrebatos de furia y se desahogaba destrozando las barcas de los estudiantes enamorados que se atrevían a dar una vuelta romántica por _su_ morada.

Se tapó los oídos cuando Nick gritó más alto de lo habitual.

-¡Yo seré Nick casi Decapitado, lo acepto, pero es que cuando acabe con vosotros, cabrones, seréis los casi Triturados!

Sacó los tentáculos por encima de la superficie completamente harto.

**N/Sango: Esto ha servido para evadirme un poco de la realidad, pero bueno, intento animarme.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído. Siento el retraso, pero entre mis ánimos, exámenes y demás factores, no tenía ganas para nada.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, de verdad, y ya me diréis qué opináis del capítulo :)**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	8. Pruebas

**8. PRUEBAS**

Desde el incidente con las rocas, Nick casi Decapitado miraba al grupito formado por Potter y Black con una mezcla de temor y rabia. A Myrtle, sencillamente, ya no la habían vuelto a ver.

Ahora tenían clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, un hombre tan bajito que James era incapaz de contenerse y hacía chistes sobre su estatura con la intención de que sus compañeros se rieran y ser el centro de atención. Lily no cesaba en su empeño en que burlarse de alguien por un defecto o carencia física no lo encontraba del todo correcto, pero lo cierto era que en la mayoría de las bromas que soltaba Potter, ella tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse. Si algo tenía James Potter era su carisma.

No hicieron nada interesante y no les aportó nada nuevo esa clase, así que la gran parte de los alumnos se aburrieron e incluso algunos se durmieron. Peter Pettigrew fue uno de ellos, que se despertó o, más bien, le despertaron y Sirius no se preocupó en ocultar que había sido él, y el dolor del cuello lo estaba matando. A diferencia de Mary, que su cabeza se deslizó con brusquedad hasta colisionar contra el pupitre y la irritación en su frente, más tarde convertida en hematoma, provocó que no pudiera dormirse. Flitwick se desquitó quitando puntos a los implicados. Es decir, que todas las casas entraron en esa aula con muchos más puntos que cuando salieron.

James, al salir de la clase, colocó una mano en el hombro de Lily, que había ido a reunirse con Mary y con Florence. Como consecuencia, la pelirroja dio la vuelta con tanta intensidad que casi hizo que Potter se cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? –preguntó Lily en su tono menos simpático.

-Sólo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo –soltó con una radiante sonrisa.

Las orejas de la pelirroja enrojecieron al mismo tiempo que cerraba las manos en puños y fruncía el ceño.

-¡Déjame en paz! –bramó, acelerando el paso en dirección opuesta a la de él y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas.

-Ya caerá, ya –comentó James.

-Si tú lo dices… -intervino Sirius.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Mary sonreía con resignación mirando directamente hacia su compañera.

-Ese Potter es muy insistente, ¿no?

-Demasiado –afirmó la niña-. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Yo las pruebas de quidditch, tú, nada.

-Suerte –dijo levantando el pulgar en señal de ánimos. Mary sonrió antes de irse, quedándose a solas Lily y Florence. No por mucho tiempo.

-Yo creo… que voy a ir a la biblioteca –farfulló Florence. Tenía una voz demasiado grave para su afable aspecto.

Era evidente que a esa Ravenclaw Lily no le caía demasiado bien pero eso era algo que a la Gryffindor le costaba de comprender.

-Si quieres te acompaño –sugirió la niña de ojos verdes.

-No –negó Florence-, estudio mejor sola.

-¿Estudiar? No hay exámenes.

-Da igual, así adelanto.

-¡Qué rara eres!

Decirle que su opinión carecía de importancia para ella no lo encontraba educado, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta. Lily no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola porque siempre se encontraba rodeada de gente, y como se acordó de que tenía que terminar un trabajo de Pociones fue en búsqueda de Severus. Quería matrícula, así que, ¿qué mejor que se lo supervisara él?

-No.

-Por favor, Sev. Por mí –puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado y Severus fue incapaz de negarse. Suspiró, abatido. Lily supo que había ganado.

-De acuerdo.

-Snape, deja estar a la sangre sucia y ven con nosotros a explicarnos esto de Encantamientos –dijo Mulciber apareciendo de repente.

-No puedo –se negó el aludido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo que explicarle Pociones.

-¿A quién?

-No sé, ¿a cuántas personas ves en este pasillo? –comentó Snape, irónico.

Mulciber se quedó como aturdido, sin saber qué contestar.

-Esto le llevará un rato, vámonos.

Severus cogió del brazo a Lily para irse, pero la voz de Avery les interrumpió y esas palabras hicieron mella en Snape.

-Snape, ¿vas a irte con ella? –dijo con disgusto-. Nosotros valemos más que _esa cosa_. Además, estás en nuestro grupo, ¿recuerdas? De momento, claro, no lo estropees.

La tensión que había podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nadie hablaba ni tampoco se movía. Sólo silencio.

-No os estaréis peleando.

Todas las cabezas posaron su atención en la recién llegada. Britney Bale, la prefecta de Hufflepuff.

Avery hizo una mueca de desdén. No respetaba mucho la casa de los tejones.

-No, Bale –mintió Severus.

-Pues en realidad, sí. Bale, estos chicos –dijo Lily señalando a Avery y a Mulciber. Este último parecía cortocircuitado-, nos estaban molestando.

Cuando estuvieron Evans y Snape a solas, con el material de Pociones, Lily no podía fingir que no estaba enfadada. Él lo supo, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para deducir que ahora era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Y giró la cabeza.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo. ¿Qué te pasa, Lily?

Se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa, antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-¡No entiendo por qué te gusta ese grupo!, ¡son horribles!

-Me han aceptado como amigo y no se meten conmigo.

-Que no se metan contigo no indica que les caigas bien. Conmigo se meten muchos niños, pero es porque les gusto.

-Entonces, ¿Potter está enamorado de mí? –lo había dicho como una broma, siguiendo la no lógica de su amiga, pero la sola pregunta lo hizo estremecer. Por Merlín, no.

-Sev, lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo somos amigos, los mejores. Mi trabajo y yo somos lo que importaba. Ellos no, así que el rollo ese de que son tus amigos, a mí no me lo cuentes. Y quiero hacer la poción, ¿vale? No me hagas perder más tiempo cuando está bastante claro todo.

-_Bien_ –dijo remarcando la palabra-. Dame el ajenjo.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí se encontraban realizando las pruebas de quidditch y el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no dejaba de gritar a Sirius.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACES! ¡TE VAS A MATAR!

El moreno se hallaba, literalmente, de pie sobre la escoba y a la pata coja porque de la otra forma era aburrido y no había reto alguno. Sostenía la especie de bate de baseball con una mano mientras con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.

Lo más curioso era que no se había caído ni una sola vez, y el Gryffindor golpeaba absolutamente todas las bludgers. Era un fuera de serie.

-Caray, ¡ha sido divertido!, ¿no, James? –gritó Sirius, alegre, una vez terminaron las pruebas.

James le miró, con todo el cuerpo sudado debido al tremendo esfuerzo físico al que se había sometido, y quiso matarle. Las ansias homicidas le desaparecieron cuando dieron los resultados, puesto que tanto él como Sirius habían sido seleccionados. Como cazador y como golpeador, respectivamente. Remus y Peter no necesitaron preguntar; su sonrisa lo decía todo.

El primer partido lo disputarían en breves y no podían estar más emocionados.

-¿Contra quién jugaremos primero? –inquirió James al capitán de Gryffindor.

-Hufflepuff.

-Eso no cuenta, hablo de nuestro primer partido de verdad –dijo James a la vez que sacudía una mano, quitándole importancia.

-No, espera, me he equivocado. Es contra Slytherin.

Los ojos de James destellaron de conmoción. Les harían morder el polvo.

Sin embargo, la cara de tristeza de Mary no pasó desapercibida para Remus, que quiso animarla como fuera.

-Macdonald, ¿algo va mal? –preguntó Lupin.

Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-No me han cogido y yo quería haber entrado como golpeadora…

-Anímate –intervino Sirius-. Inténtalo la próxima vez, fijo que pegas muy bien. Mira, estoy seguro de que esto te animará. ¡Accio pedrusco!

La intención de Sirius era que se incrustara en la cabeza de Severus, que pasaba por ahí, sin ningún otro percance, pero Florence, que se había reunido con Mary al salir de las clases, se horrorizó.

-¡No, idiota! ¿No ves que la masa de la piedra es mayor que la tuya y por la diferencia de masas vas a ser tú quien se acerque a ella y no al rev…!

No recordó cómo terminó la chica la frase. Estar inconsciente tenía sus inconvenientes y había terminado en la enfermería.

-¿Se pondrá bien para el partido? –inquirió Lily mirándole con una ceja levantada y la boca medio abierta en señal de incertidumbre.

-Celebro que eso sea lo único que te preocupe –intervino Remus-. Se ha roto tres huesos, ha estado inconsciente dos horas y aterrizó de cabeza sobre la roca, ¿y a ti sólo te importa que pueda ganar a Slytherin?

-Bueno, yo no quería… -murmuró ella.

-Se trata de Sirius. Seguro que mañana ya estará dando brincos por los pasillos–afirmó James con odio.

Severus esperaba a Lily a la salida de la enfermería, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y partiéndose de la risa por lo acontecido.

* * *

Resopló con fuerza. No era que no hubiera previsto esa eventualidad porque habían entrenado tanto de una forma como de otra, sólo era que no le había mucha gracia que en el primer partido de la temporada tuviera que llover con tanta fuerza. Sirius ya estaba como siempre, es decir, tan hiperactivo que resultaba molesto, y para el capitán del equipo no era ninguna excepción.

-No te preocupes, Addison –dijo James dirigiéndose hacia él-. Cuando lo conozcas mejor, lo odiarás todavía más.

Jugaban contra Slytherin.

Lily había ido por acompañar a Mary, ya que Florence pasaba olímpicamente del quidditch. Severus se mantenía en la torre de su casa, separado de ella. Tenía los ojos fijos en los jugadores y los observaba con atención. Las manos las tenía apretadas la una con la otra y la expresión de su cara era de concentración absoluta. En su mente sólo había un pensamiento: el partido. Y de ahí no podía salir.

-Y Mulciber marca un tanto, diez a cero a favor de Slytherin –anunció Alice Whitman-. La quaffle ahora la tiene el equipo de Gryffindor, James Potter para ser más exactos, quien es una nueva adquisición por parte del equipo de los leones… ¡Cómo se mueve! Se deshace de todos los del equipo contrario, se acerca a los aros, la lanza y… ¡El guardián de Slytherin la detiene! Otro nuevo en el equipo y parece ser que no se le da nada mal el deporte.

Potter miró hacia arriba y nada más verle, le identificó. Era el mismo que le había dejado mal en clase de vuelo del año pasado y al que odiaba bastante. Sobre todo porque era Slytherin. Lo único que recibió por parte del guardián fue una sarcástica sonrisa como motivo de burla y eso le enervó todavía más. Como no podía distraerse por más tiempo, giró con la escoba para volver a la realidad.

-La snitch no aparece. Ahora es Addison quien tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Potter, pero una bludger aparece y la desvía Curtin porque Black no ha podido… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Black?

Pidieron tiempo muerto porque uno de los cazadores de Slytherin estaba cayendo en picado contra el suelo. Addison fue como una flecha hacia Sirius, que lo agarró de la capucha de la túnica de quidditch y se lo llevó a los vestuarios. No hacía falta que lo siguieran para averiguar qué había pasado, el tono de voz de Addison era suficiente como para que se enterara todo el mundo, a modo de vociferador.

-¡Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Black! ¡Has de pegarle a la bludger, joder! ¡Dale a la puta pelota y no a la cabeza de los del equipo contrario, por muy redonda que sea! ¡A la puta pelota, joder! ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Nos expulsarán por tu culpa!

-Pensé que sería divertido y simplemente lo hice.

-¡HE DICHO A LA PELOTA!

Addison acababa de perder quince segundos de vida.

-Vale, vale. ¿Puedo tener un bate de fuego?

La mirada que le echó el capitán no sirvió para enfundarle miedo, pero consideró prudente obedecerle. Más que nada porque no tenía ningún interés en dejar el equipo ahora que había conseguido entrar.

Si Addison lo conservaba, era porque jugaba muy bien al quidditch. Por eso le daba otra oportunidad.

-Gryffindor vuelve a anotar otro tanto, sesenta a noventa a favor de los leones y la snitch continúa sin aparecer. No, Thomas desvía la quaffle y no marcan esta vez. Se la arrebata Ewell, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin. Intentan quitársela… ¡y esquiva una bludger de milagro! Se acerca hacia los aros… ¡y marca!

No podía ser un partido más reñido pero la suerte estuvo echada cuando el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch y se proclamó ganador. Potter y Black dieron saltos de la alegría que los inundó, mientras que los de Slytherin se fueron con la cabeza bien alta, intentando aparentar que no les había afectado aunque eso fuera una falacia.

Los de Gryffindor habían tenido suerte y ya está. O eso era lo que intentaban creer los de su casa rival.

-Vamos, Sev. No ha sido para tanto –intentó animarle la pelirroja.

-Sí lo ha sido –aseveró él.

-Yo creía que el quidditch no te importaba.

-Claro que no me importa.

-¿Y por qué estás tan molesto?

Abrió la boca para contestarle una información censurada pero entonces uno de su misma casa se dirigió hacia él, sonriendo.

-¡Eh, Snape! ¿Sabes que los Chudley Cannons han vuelto a perder? ¡No dan una!

-Travers, me parece perfecto.

No fue la única persona que lo asaltó por los pasillos para contarle cualquier chorrada sobre ese deporte.

-¡Han fichado a uno de Escocia para que juegue en los Tutshill Tornados! –gritó alguien de Hufflepuff.

-¿A mí qué me cuentas? –soltó Snape.

El último fue un estudiante de Ravenclaw, que se detuvo para decirle que el próximo partido de las Flechas de Appleby iba a jugarse en dos semanas contra los Halcones de Falmouth.

-¿Por qué te atosigan tanto con este tema? –quiso saber Lily.

-No lo sé, se creen que soy un hincha fanático del quidditch cuando yo en los partidos me dedico a rezar sin parar para que alguna bludger choque contra Potter.

-¡Eso está mal!

Snape miró hacia el techo mientras fingía escuchar la reprimenda moral de cierta chica que pertenecía a la casa de los leones.

* * *

Mary no pensaba en lo que hacía. Si quería hacer algo, lo hacía y no le daba más vueltas, y esta vez no había sido diferente. Había salido del partido ella sola y ahora estaba en pleno territorio de Slytherin porque tenía algunas dudas sobre el trabajo de Pociones y se dirigía hacia el despacho de Slughorn. Nadie de allí concebía que una Gryffindor se paseara como si estuviera en su propia casa como lo estaba haciendo ella, pero a Mary poco le importaba.  
Sirius también era así ya que nadie tenía narices de meterse con él. No porque fuera un buen mago, sino porque estaba como una cabra.

A Mary tampoco era que le preocupara demasiado tener que pegar a alguien si el caso lo daba. Su filosofía era, una vez más, si tenía que hacer algo lo hacía. Sin pensar.

Que la mayoría la dejara en paz no significaba que fueran todos, pues el típico grupo de Slytherin problemático se había acercado hacia ella para pasar el rato.

"Vamos a meternos con esa sangre sucia," les había escuchado decir. Y su mano había respondido sola y ya tenía en ella la varita.

-¡Vosotros! –gritó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. Era tan impulsiva que ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para estar al tanto de lo que pretendían hacerle los de Slytherin. Algún día eso le pasaría factura, pero ya se preocuparía cuando eso ocurriera, claro estaba-. Que es la de las hamburguesas, no la molestéis.

Por insólito que pareciera le hicieron caso y se apartaron de ella. Lo miró y se sorprendió. No era tan cretino como hacía ver.

* * *

-Remus, ¿te vuelves a ir? –preguntó Peter en la habitación, preocupado.

-Sí, mi familia me necesita y…

-Podrías ser más original, ¿no? –opinó James-. Al menos, invéntate algo nuevo.

Remus se quedó quieto en el sitio sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-No miento, yo…

-No nos digas la verdad, si no quieres –habló Sirius-. Pero al menos no nos mientas. Los amigos no se mienten entre ellos, Remus.

-Claro, sólo pasan de decirse la verdad –afirmó Remus.

-Exacto –dijo Sirius.

Tragó saliva y, recogiendo su baúl, se marchó de la habitación. James se había cruzado de brazos mientras que Sirius no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección en que se había ido Remus. Peter miraba a los dos, mudo.

-La idea del mapa sigue en pie, ¿verdad? –preguntó Pettigrew.

-Sí, Sirius y yo ya hemos apuntado todo lo que hemos encontrado en la parte este. Ahora queremos investigar la otra, pero si a mí me pilla otra vez Filch, terminaré en más problemas de los que me meto habitualmente. ¿Quieres ir tú con Sirius y luego ya me informáis de lo que hayáis descubierto?

-No sé, tío, yo ahora no tengo muchas ganas –comentó Sirius mirando con un toque de desagrado hacia Peter. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir con él.

-Será peligroso –aseguró James.

Sirius era muy manipulable si se sabía por dónde tomarle.

-¡Date prisa, Peter!

Pero James no había dicho del todo la verdad. Se levantó de la cama y tropezó, cayéndosele las gafas y soltando un improperio mientras las buscaba. Se las puso y buscó su capa invisible. Una vez se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Iba a averiguar qué le pasaba a Remus, si no por las buenas, por las malas.

No necesitó de mucha luz con la varita, pues la que entraba por los cristales de las ventanas debido a la luna llena era más que suficiente para permitirle leer.

**N/A: Lo de Mulciber, pasando completamente de "ser imparcial" a mí me hacía mucha gracia mientras lo escribía, porque a ver, si Voldemort en el séptimo libro es tonto, porque se ve que lo es, ¿los Mortífagos cómo serán? ¡Tienen que ser más tontos aún! Y de ahí surgió la idea de Mulciber cortocircuitado (vamos a ver, ¿quién puñetas no sabe cómo es Harry Potter? Flipo con el último libro).**

**Cambiando de tema, por favor, ¿le daríais al Go! para dejarme un review? ¡Gracias!**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**P.D.: Que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones.**


	9. Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece. Me repito más que el ajo pero hay que ponerlo._

**9. CUMPLEAÑOS**

Desenvolvió el paquete que le entregó su amiga, bastante nervioso porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos. Ella le miraba con expectación, ataviada con capas y unos gruesos guantes que hacían juego con la bufanda y, aun así, las mejillas las tenía sonrosadas debido al frío.

Apartó por fin el envoltorio y se fijó en su contenido.

-¿Un muñeco vudú de Potter? –inquirió Snape extrañado.

-Sí, ¿te gusta? –quiso saber Lily con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Eh… ¿Esto no se considera Artes Oscuras?

-Bueno, quizá.

-¿Y tú no estás en contra?

-No lo uso yo, qué más da, lo usas tú.

Severus hizo un gesto de resignación y miró a la nieve que los rodeaba por todas partes. De todos modos, sonrió y se lo guardó en su mochila.

Ya lo estrenaría en cualquier otro momento que ahora tenían que ir a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Fueron a paso ligero creyendo que llegaban tarde pero no fue así, sino que el profesor, uno nuevo con respecto al año pasado llamado Patrick Marshall, se retrasó quince minutos.

En la clase de hoy tenían que enfrentarse a un boggart, algo quizá un poco avanzado para los de segundo pero eso no pareció detenerle.

Estaban los alumnos de las cuatro casas, por lo que ni de suerte les iba a dar tiempo a todos pasar por el boggart. Muchos, la gran mayoría, se limitarían tan sólo a mirar lo que hacían los demás.

James Potter estaba el primero de la fila, lo cual era raro porque él se consideraba por llegar siempre tarde a los sitios. Lo seguía Remus y después Peter. De Sirius nada se sabía porque no había aparecido todavía.

Cuando salió el boggart y miró a James empezó a surgir una larga cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes y almendrados al mismo tiempo que adoptaba el cuerpo de una niña de doce años. Lily no sabía si quedarse quieta en la fila o abalanzarse contra James y darle una buena tunda, que eso había sido su primer impulso.

-¡_Riddíkulo_!

Gritó James y, por consecuencia, el boggart se transformó en una enorme escoba terminada con las cerdas de un color rojo intenso. Toda la clase se rió menos Lily y cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para buscar apoyo en Severus, vio que dejó de reír en el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron e insultó a James tratando de disimular. Lily también quiso matarlo a él.

El turno de Remus fue menos divertido, porque de una luna llena pasó a convertirse en un globo que estalló, y con Peter no sabía en qué transformarse. Iba variando de forma, de ser un dementor pasaba a ser un lobo, un vampiro, un lince, un conejo con dientes afilados… Con lo cual el boggart empezó a volverse loco y Patrick tuvo que intervenir haciendo que corriera la fila.

Sirius Black decidió entrar justo en ese momento en el aula, provocando que toda la atención se centrara en él, incluso la del boggart. Éste le miró durante unos instantes sin saber qué forma adoptar hasta que, tras unos intensos minutos, gritó como si estuviera loco y salió por la ventana. Black, sin saber muy bien qué demonios había pasado, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia James.

Lily parpadeó varias veces, incrédula, y estiró de la tela de Remus exigiéndole una explicación.

-Pero ¿Sirius no sabe lo que significa la palabra miedo? –inquirió Lily torciendo el gesto, extrañada.

-Sólo hay dos tipos de personas que no conocen el miedo, los locos y los estúpidos, y te aseguro que Sirius no tiene ni un solo pelo de estúpido. Tan seguro estoy, que hasta apostaría mi mano –afirmó Remus con rotundidad.

-Eh, ¡Remusín! –gritó Sirius-. ¿Acabo de oír que me has llamado estúpido?

-No, Sirius. Te digo de verdad que no te he llamado estúpido.

-Entonces vale.

Recogieron las cosas y se separaron, literalmente, en cuanto salieron de la clase en función de sus casas para ir a la siguiente. Bajando por las escaleras que tan mala leche tenían vieron que había una clase con la puerta entreabierta y de donde se podía entender sin problema alguno la voz del profesor.

-El teléfono es un artilugio que sirve, en su forma más básica, para poder hablar con personas que estén lejos de nosotros y…

-¡Yo quiero un felétono! –exclamó Sirius.

-¡Teléfono, Sirius, teléfono! –saltó James ipso facto.

Esta escena le parecía tremendamente familiar a James.

Sirius vio a Salazar O'Shea bajar las escaleras delante de él y no pudo evitar aguantarse las ganas de hacerle la zancadilla. Mary le cogió del brazo, alterada. ¿Qué forma era ésa de tratar a sus compañeros?

-¿No puedo hacerlo o qué? –soltó Sirius de sopetón. Mary cerró los ojos y se pasó la manga por la cara, limpiándose un poco porque Black la había escupido de lo rápido que había hablado.

-Hombre, pues no, es inhumano, tirarle por las escaleras. Y eso que yo si quiero hacer algo, lo hago pe…

-Yo también lo hago –la interrumpió Sirius-. Como cuando quemé el bosque.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en estado petrificado, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su anatomía ante la afirmación de Sirius pero, sinceramente, ya nada les podía sorprender.

Mary sacudió la cabeza fingiendo que no había escuchado eso.

-Igualmente, no me parece bien lo que le has hecho.

Sirius le hizo caras cuando Mary empezó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo más letal de una mandrágora? –inquirió la profesora de Herbología. Hizo responder a Florence.

-El veneno que destila cuando grita, creo… -respondió no muy convencida.

La profesora negó con la cabeza.

-Me sorprende que no lo sepa una Ravenclaw. Diez puntos menos.

Gary Stuart echó una mirada de suficiencia hacia la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? –soltó Florence, enojada-. Tú no te equivocas nunca o qué, ¿eh?

-Pues no, nunca me equivoco –contestó. Florence se fijó en sus ojos iridiscentes que brillaban con un destello peculiar.

-Lo peligroso es su grito –continuó hablando ignorando a sus estudiantes-, que puede dejaros inconsciente e incluso sordos. Es muy importante ponerse las orejeras –en cuanto todos lo hicieron, extrajo de la maceta la mandrágora y se la mostró a los alumnos. Tenían que hacer un ensayo sobre su comportamiento-. ¡Black!, ¿qué hace?

Sirius movía arriba y abajo la mandrágora mientras se reía. No llevaba las orejeras.

-¡Pues la clase de Herbología mola! –gritó encima de su cama tras haberse atiborrado de comida-. ¡Mi mandrágora era muy guay, apenas se quejaba!

-Sirius, no hace falta que chilles –comentó Remus.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Podéis hablar mañana? –intervino Peter-. Estoy cansado, me gustaría dormir.

-¿ME DICES ALGO, PETER? –vociferó Sirius cuando vio a Peter mover los labios.

James le indicó que callara con las manos mientras Remus se limitaba a hundir los hombros sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

-¡Mira, James!

El aludido se acercó hacia Sirius, quien le hacía señas desde detrás del muro que tenía cerca de él y que hacía esquina para que se reuniera con él.

Una vez estuvo con él, le vio que había alineado una hilera de piedras a lo largo de todo el pasillo y sostenía un tubito con un líquido verdoso en su mano. Juntó las cejas hasta que parecieron una y miró a Sirius sin comprender.

-¿Qué haces?

-Espera y verás –contestó Sirius en un arrebato de entusiasmo.

Fue tirando varias gotas a cada piedra a la par que saltaba, impaciente de que surtiera efecto ya. James aún desconocía adónde quería llegar Sirius con ese experimento pero no presagió nada bueno. Mejor dicho, le asustaba.

Entonces, las piedras empezaron a hacerse más grandes y a alargarse. Su forma le recordaba a un torso humano y de él surgieron varias extremidades que poco a poco iban constituyendo un cuerpo sólido de carne y hueso. Nada más apreciar el pelo que le salía de la cabeza crecer hasta los hombros y de una tonalidad negra como el azabache, James soltó un grito y miró con horror a Sirius.

Su amigo no compartía ese horror.

-¿No lo ves, James? –exclamó Sirius, contento-. Si con un Snivellus nos lo pasamos bien haciéndole la vida imposible, piénsalo, ¡con cien será mejor!

-¡Pero serás anormal! –le gritó James cuando consiguió recuperarse. Ese insulto se lo repetía a menudo-. ¡Has creado un ejército de Snapes!

-¿No es absolutamente perfecto?

Lo fuerte era que Sirius lo decía de verdad, para desgracia de James.

Cinco segundos más tarde, James y Sirius corrían por su vida detrás de una horda de Snapes que los perseguía al unísono, lo cual daba un poco de impresión porque parecían autómatas que sólo tenían un pensamiento: hacerles pedazos.

Severus no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, sentado en un banco a la vez que leía un libro de Pociones. Cuando vio a James correr, apartó la vista del libro y se sorprendió. Le sorprendió todavía más ver a Sirius detrás de él pero lo que realmente le hizo preguntarse si no tenía que graduarse la vista era verse a sí mismo un sinfín de veces seguidas.

-Pues no había previsto esta eventualidad –opinó Sirius con aire despreocupado.

James lo asesinó con la mirada.

* * *

La biblioteca siempre había sido un lugar de reunión de estudio perfecto para los alumnos, si bien luego tan sólo terminaban utilizándola unos pocos, la cantidad de libros que había allí les ayudaba sobremanera para estudiar.

En conclusión, la sala estaba infestada de Ravenclaws si exceptuábamos algún que otro estudiante de otra casa y algún Gryffindor que había llegado por equivocación.

Remus Lupin no había llegado por equivocación. Pronto le alcanzaron sus tres amigos que habían estado buscándole por todo el castillo, preocupados.

Las células de su órgano de Corti se despolarizaron enviando una serie de potenciales de acción hacia su corteza auditiva en respuesta a un estímulo sonoro emitido por un foco cercano. Traducción, oyó un ruido.

Y cuando lo escuchó por segunda vez ya pudo entender con claridad qué le habían dicho y quién se lo había dicho.

-¡Remus! –gritó James ganándose una fulminante mirada de la señora Pince. Le importó más bien poco-. ¿Qué haces?

-Se llama estudiar –respondió Remus, irónico-. Jamás creí que me encontrarías aquí, leches.

-¿Otra vez las crucecitas? –soltó Sirius.

-Sí. El año pasado acerté, a ver si este también tengo suerte.

-¿Te importa si estudiamos lo mismo que tú? –dijo Peter.

La señora Pince les indicó que callaran pero Sirius no se enteró.

Remus se encogió de hombros y aceptó, teniendo que aguantar a los tres fijándose continuamente en lo que tachaba y dejaba de tachar para probar suerte.

Los exámenes de segundo curso estaban al caer y el primero de ellos era Pociones.

-Peter, pásame la cicuta –ordenó Remus con gesto compungido.

El susodicho se quedó desconcertado por lo que le había dicho Remus. No era un ingrediente que figurara en la lista que les había dado Slughorn pero, sólo por si acaso, Pettigrew volvió a leerla y se cercioró de que así fuera. No se había equivocado.

-Remus, ¿para qué la quieres?

-Para suicidarme.

Remus aprobó todos los exámenes menos Pociones. En la parte teórica siempre sacaba Extraordinario, cosa que no podía decirse de la parte práctica.

Sirius, James y Peter hicieron una fiesta en su honor en plena Sala Común predicando que era único adivinando qué saldría en los exámenes, y pronto se extendió el rumor por todo el colegio.

* * *

-Me aburro –constató Sirius en los jardines del colegio.

Peter y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de socorro mientras que James se acercó hacia Sirius de manera cautelosa. Todo el mundo sabía que Sirius aburrido era muy, pero que muy peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó James sin saber si seguirle la corriente como a los locos era una buena idea o los condenaría a todos.

-No sé, ¿vamos a fastidiar al conserje?

-Eso ya lo hicimos ayer.

-Ah –Sirius parecía decepcionado-. Pues no sé, ¿tiramos piedras al calamar?

-¿Otra vez? –se quejó Potter. Sirius ya no sabía qué decir.

-Y… ¿Molestamos a los Slytherin?

Para ambos esa sugerencia siempre constituía el comodín para cualquier circunstancia.

-¡Vale! –aceptó James, encantado.

Fueron bailando y cantando hacia territorio Slytherin, moviendo las manos a un lado y a otro y chascando los dedos de vez en cuando. La gente se los quedaba mirando y ya nada les sorprendía. Unos se reían y otros los ignoraban. El primer caso se daba mucho más que el segundo, pues James y Sirius ya habían creado fama por todo Hogwarts.

Lo primero que vieron fue al grupito liderado por Lucius Malfoy y James y Sirius sonrieron con malicia.

-¡Eh!, ¡rubia!

A partir de la vez que le apeteció dirigirse a Lucius de esa forma, James no había cambiado el chip, sino que seguía haciéndolo.

Malfoy se giró hacia ellos, furioso.

-¿Qué le quemo? –exigió saber Sirius.

-Joder, Sirius, ¿por qué eres tan monotemático?

-Recuerda, James, el fuego es tu amigo –replicó en un siseo que acojonó profundamente a James.

Decidió pasar y giró la cara hacia Lucius.

Quiso hacerle un embrujo con la varita pero, justo en el momento en que la sacó del bolsillo interno de su túnica, apareció Slughorn por los pasillos y su bigote dio la vuelta en cuanto los vio.

-¡Nada de peleas! –dijo Slughorn en tono autoritario.

-No, si no nos ha dado tiempo –aclaró James tranquilamente.

-De hecho –empezó Sirius-, lo hubiéramos hecho si no nos hubiera interrumpido.

El cuello de Slughorn se hinchó más que antes y se irguió en toda su estatura. Lucius Malfoy decidió aprovechar ese momento para huir cual serpiente escurridiza.

-¡Al despacho del director!

James y Sirius hicieron el camino que ya se sabían de memoria para ver a Dumbledore.

-¡Black! –lo llamó Albus en su despacho. James estaba sentado con una mano en la frente y había cerrado los ojos para no ver el estropicio que estaba montando Sirius.-. Deje estar al pobre fénix, siempre igual. ¿Y por qué siempre tengo que castigaros a vosotros dos? Id a limpiar la sala de trofeos y sin magia.

* * *

Recogiendo las últimas cosas de su habitación, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se marcharon para coger el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de verano antes de empezar una vez más las clases en septiembre.

James resopló, furioso, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

-James.

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sirius.

-Que no hemos hecho ninguna broma despidiendo el curso, ya me entiendes –contestó James rechinando los dientes.

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes, Jimmy –las miles de agujas que intentó James que se le clavaran a Sirius en cuanto posó sus ojos en él no sirvieron de nada, pues Sirius nunca se sentía asustado por nada ni por nadie-, el año que viene montaremos una gorda.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Oh, sí.

Se la cuchicheó al oído y James estalló en carcajadas.

-A Dumbledore no le gustará, ¡me encanta! Y eh, ¡no hay nada de fuego! Estoy impresionado.

Black pareció recapacitar algo.

-Uh, tienes razón… Quizá haga algún cambio de planes.

-¡No! –vociferó Potter tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de todos los viandantes.

* * *

Este año no habían perseguido ni a Sirius ni a James con horcas y lanzas sus compañeros de clase porque había ganado Gryffindor la copa, tanto la de las casas como la de quidditch, a pesar de que habían perdido muchísimos puntos gracias a las bromas que montaban James y Sirius por todo el castillo.

-¡Hijo!

La madre de James, Dorea, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas cortándole la respiración. Charles negaba con la cabeza, deseando que Dorea nunca hubiera tenido ese instinto maternal tan fuerte. Siempre habían querido tener un hijo y les costó mucho de tener, por eso malcriaban tanto a James, por temor a que los odiara.

-¡Cuéntame! –quiso saber su madre; tenía el pelo rubio cobrizo-. ¿Qué tal todo? –le preguntó mientras le soltaba. El chico de gafas aspiró todo el aire del que fue capaz antes de hablar.

-Genial, mamá –respondió James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Slytherin ha quedado en cuarto lugar y no paramos de hacerles la puñeta! Lloran y se lamentan sin parar, son muy cobardes, ¡no te lo puedes ni imaginar!

El semblante de Dorea Potter, antaño su apellido Black, se ensombreció y James dio un paso para atrás.

-No-te-metas-con-Slytherin –fue lo único que salió de los labios de su madre.

-Pero mamá –se intentó justificar James-. Yo no me meto con la casa en sí, sino con las personas que la integran.

-Hijo, es exactamente lo mismo.

-No, porque a ver, Sirius es de familia asco-Slytherin, ¡y él ha terminado en Gryffindor! Luego mola. O yo mismo, tú fuiste Slytherin, y yo estoy en Gryffindor, como papá, por lo que también molo.

-Tu razonamiento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Sí que lo tiene, mira…

James se esforzaba por hacer entrar en razón a Dorea mientras que Charles, su marido, no sabía si partirle la cara a su hijo o dejar que lo hiciera su esposa.

* * *

Se tumbó en su amplia y mullida cama observando su habitación. No se trataba de una habitación normal porque nada en la mansión de los Malfoy, en Wiltshire, era normal, sino que ocuparía más del doble o incluso el triple de un cuarto de un chaval de familia media.

Estaba esperando que sus padres le avisaran de que la cena ya estuviera lista.

Tenía cordero al horno con patatas asadas.

-Lucius –comenzó a hablar su padre, Abraxas-. No me digas que has vuelto a repetir curso.

El chico de pelo rubio platino dejó la copa de vino encima de la mesa y cogió los cubiertos para seguir comiendo sin alterarse.

-No he podido hacer gran cosa, papá, o sea, lo siento mucho pero tendré que volver, ¿sabes? O sea.

Abraxas se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola hacia atrás con ímpetu, y apoyó las manos encima de la robusta mesa de madera.

-Lucius –volvió a decir su padre-. Mis aristocráticos modales me impiden expresar con exactitud lo que opino, así que optaré por utilizar un eufemismo. Estoy hasta el moño de que repitas curso. ¿Quieres estudiar de una maldita vez?

-Pero papá, o sea, este año he estado aplicado, ¡si he aprobado Historia de la Magia!

Apretó con fuerza las esquinas de la mesa con las manos, poniéndosele los nudillos blancos del esfuerzo. Le miró destilando furia por cada poro de su ser.

-Mira, hijo, como no te gradúes este próximo año, te desheredo, ¿¡entiendes! Y Narcissa no querrá casarse con un mago pobre, ¿verdad que no? Por muy sangre pura que seas, ¡si eres pobre no eres nadie! ¡Sin dinero y sin Narcissa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Así que ya puedes aplicarte el curso que viene, que me importa un bledo si te faltan dos cursos!

Lucius sintió como se le paraba el corazón ante tales palabras.

**N/A: Me merezco un premio, que he actualizado antes de que pase un mes. ¿Me lo agradecéis con un review? (parpadea como una niña buena).**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, Sirius cada vez me da más miedo, lol. Con esto cierro segundo curso, y como os podéis dar cuenta, todo el show se lo llevan James y Sirius, no puedo evitarlo. **

**No tengo mucho más que añadir, mucha suerte a todos.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	10. Tregua

**N/Sango: **_¿Sabéis lo que es no tener tiempo para ponerte a escribir y, cuando lo tienes, no te viene la inspiración? Porque eso es lo que me ha pasado. He escrito y reescrito este capítulo como ocho veces, y sigue sin gustarme. Espero que no me odiéis y os siga gustando._

**Disclaimer: **_¿Tengo que ponerlo en cada capítulo? No es mío, y nunca lo será, pero mira que da mucho para escribir._

**10. TREGUA**

-Lucius, ¿qué hostias te pasa? –inquirió Mulciber ya irritado completamente.

El mencionado ni siquiera contestó, sino que se convulsionó de nuevo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía demente.

Llevaba todo el trayecto, desde Londres hasta Escocia, agitándose varias veces en su asiento sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba más blanco de lo usual y tenía unas ojeras que le cubrían todo el rostro, como si no hubiera dormido nada durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Lucius, ¿hola?

Era como si no estuviera.

Mulciber se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando tranquilamente con Avery y con Snape.

Cuando el tren aminoró la velocidad porque habían llegado, Malfoy parecía un autómata. Se levantó como un robot, cogió su baúl y se fue directo al colegio. Avery y Mulciber se miraron pero no comentaron absolutamente nada.

En el banquete la cosa tampoco mejoró y el chico de ojos grises se había sentado en la esquina de la mesa Slytherin. Miraba a la mesa pero sin hacerlo mientras se celebraba la ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo curso. El sombrero acababa de empezar la selección de los alumnos.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Sintió un estremecimiento y alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, que aplaudía fervientemente hacia el recién llegado con una calurosa bienvenida.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa de las águilas de una forma que le otorgaba un toque siniestro y su palidez extrema acrecentaba ese efecto.

Para él no eran chicos y chicas que sacudían las manos sino cerebros con dos extremidades que movían para juntar las palmas y aplaudir.

-Cerebros… -musitó Lucius.

-¿Dices algo? –preguntó Rosier.

-Cerebros… -repitió-. Necesito vuestros cerebros…

Decidieron ignorarle hasta que volviera a actuar como un ser humano normal.

* * *

Addison ya no sabía qué hacer. Sirius era un caso perdido y como no era capaz de domarlo y mucho menos de echarlo del equipo porque le tenía un miedo atroz, dimitió del puesto y se lo ofreció a James porque era el primero que se encontró por el camino. Éste saltó, exultante, y casi sin creérselo.

-¡Soy el capitán del equipo!, ¡soy el capitán del equipo! –no cesaba de decir una y otra vez.

Pensó que por ser el mejor amigo de Sirius sería capaz de amaestrarle. Se equivocó.

-¿Qué hacemos, capitán? –inquirió uno de los jugadores más veteranos a James. Primero no se sintió aludido, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió su cara. Era el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Potter se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-Pues…

-Sí, nuestra estrategia –comentó el guardián del grupo.

-¿Nuestra estrategia? –repitió James, incrédulo.

-Sí, hombre, cómo vamos a ganar y esas cosas.

-¿A estas alturas me lo preguntáis? –repitió James, atónito de la impresión-. ¡Es muy sencillo! Hay que coger la pelota y…

-¡ME REFIERO A LA TÁCTICA, NO A LAS NORMAS DEL JUEGO! –gritó cerrando las manos en puños.

Debía de leérsele todo en la cara, pues se notaba que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Contra quién es nuestro primer partido?

Todos menos Sirius se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Y tú eres nuestro capitán! –gritó una de ellos.

-Sí, desde hace cinco minutos –comentó James con ironía. Hizo una pausa antes de hablar otra vez.-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

La chica se sintió ofendida pero no llegó a decir nada porque la interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Acaso importa contra quién juguemos? ¡Les quemaremos igualmente! –saltó con alegría.

-Ganaremos, Sirius, ganaremos –habló James, el único con agallas suficientes de los presentes como para contradecir a alguien como Sirius Black.

-Eso he dicho.

-No, tú has dicho que les quemaremos.

-¡Toma, lo que yo he dicho! ¿Entrenamos?

El moreno de gafas tomó aire para no contestar ninguna estupidez.

-Sirius, sí, empecemos el entrenamiento.

James se inclinó para coger su escoba último modelo del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca burlesca a la vez que arqueaba una ceja con mofa.

-Vuestras escobas dan pena –afirmó James.

A excepción de Sirius, el equipo entero fulminó con la mirada al recién capitán de Gryffindor.

-No todos podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener tu escoba –dijo la chica de antes.

-Tampoco son tan caras –farfulló con una expresión de extrañeza.

-¡Nuestros padres no nos las pueden comprar de normal!, ¡ni nos malcrían tanto!

-¡Oye! –saltó James, ofendido-. ¡Que esta escoba no me la compraron mis padres, sino yo con la paga de una semana!

Apenas pudo apreciar las caras asesinas de sus compañeros porque alguien le golpeó por detrás en la cabeza, ocasionando que casi perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera. Cuando se giró, vio a Sirius, Remus y Peter justo detrás de él.

-¿Habéis visto quién ha sido? –preguntó James con furia.

Era demasiado confiado como para pensar siquiera que podría haber sido uno de ellos. Remus se encogió de hombros, Peter negó con la cabeza y Sirius iba a la suya totalmente. Sólo reaccionó en cuanto vio el bate que Remus sostenía en sus manos.

-Oh, ¡qué chulo! –exclamó, sonriente.

* * *

Pensaba que los encontraría en la biblioteca y no se equivocó. Se acercó hacia ellos con porte y elegancia y cuando se sentó a su lado, lo único que recibió por parte de ese grupo de Ravenclaws fue una mirada hostil.

-Sé que no os caigo bien –empezó a decir Lucius para que ellos no le interrumpieran-, ni vosotros a mí tampoco. También sé que os he hecho muchas putadas a lo largo de vuestra vida desde que eráis unos críos y ahora estamos en el mismo curso y os necesito para que me ayudéis a aprobar. Os caigo mal, me repito, y vosotros también me caéis mal y no espero que me perdonéis, sólo que aceptéis esta preciosa bolsa llena de dinero a cambio de vuestra ayuda.

Un Gryffindor le hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, un Slytherin se hubiera reído de su miseria mientras que un Hufflepuff se hubiera negado por no considerarlo justo.

-Hecho –respondieron todos al unísono en cuanto se lo pensaron un poco.

Un Ravenclaw se encogería de hombros y aceptaría.

Simultáneamente, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Rosier y Mulciber jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

-¡Y vuelvo a ganar! –exclamó Rosier sonriendo.

Mulciber pegó una patada a la mesa.

-Seguro que Snape te gana. ¡Eh, Avery! –gritó en cuanto lo vio. El susodicho se acercó con una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Rosier, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Lucius?

-En la biblioteca –contestó Mulciber.

-¿En la biblioteca?, ¿él? –insistió Avery, escéptico.

-Sí, estudiando.

-¿Estudiando?

-Con Ravenclaws.

-¿Con Ravenclaws?

-Y algunos son sangres sucia.

-¿Algunos son sangres sucia?

-¡Joder!, ¡deja de repetir lo que yo digo!

-¿Repetir lo que tú dices?

Mulciber supo por ese último comentario que se estaba quedando con él, así que se giró hacia Rosier y, sin preguntarle, comenzó una nueva partida al ajedrez y se pusieron a jugar.

Avery, que aún estaba bastante afectado por la información recibida, decidió averiguarlo de primera mano. Salió de las mazmorras y entró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Localizar a Lucius fue fácil, pues era la única serpiente rodeada por una bandada de águilas.

Mulciber le había dicho la verdad.

Dio varios pasos amplios para ponerse a su altura lo antes posible y poder preguntarle qué narices hacía ahí. Aparte de decirle de todo menos comentarios bonitos sobre su opinión y las posibles consecuencias que podría tener el verle, a él, a Lucius Malfoy, relacionándose con personas que no eran consideradas como dignas por algunas familias de magos tradicionalistas.

-Mira, Avery –Lucius inició su discurso entre exasperado y molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su estudio-, si tu padre te hubiera amenazado con dejarte sin un puto duro, tú también actuarías como yo. Sin pasta, no tengo a Narcissa, ni tía buena ni dinero, ¡así que me la bufa bastante si me ayuda un sangre pura, un sangre sucia, un mestizo, un squib, un muggle o la madre que lo parió si con eso apruebo!, ¿¡te enteras?

Si antes había estado intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era verdad para no caer en un estado de shock no era nada comparable con lo que había tenido que asimilar en esos momentos.

De nuevo Avery fue ignorado y se marchó a su habitación, arrastrando los pies y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles. Lucius se puso a hincar codos otra vez.

Avery tenía que recuperarse antes de que empezara la clase de Criaturas Mágicas a la que tendría que asistir en breve.

El profesor Kettleburn era quien se encargaba de impartirla y ésa sería su primera clase de la asignatura. Optativa, tanto Severus como Lily y el grupo de los Merodeadores habían decidido cogérsela por un motivo u otro. No sabían cómo podría ser el profesor ni tampoco la dinámica de la clase, pero ver a un enorme dragón rojo delante de sus narices no era que les reconfortara demasiado. Todos se encontraban a bastante más distancia de ese monstruo de la naturaleza que la que mantenía el profesor.

-Bienvenidos a mi clase, yo seré vuestro profesor –confirmó Kettleburn.

-¡Y nosotros sus alumnos, profesor! –bramó Sirius, feliz.

La mayoría de los de Slytherin arquearon una ceja ante la constatación de un hecho tan obvio.

-Daré clase doble a los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor.

Los de la casa de las serpientes ya se sentían insultados. Mal empezaban.

-A ver, no hay mucho que explicar –habló Kettleburn-. Esto es un dragón y es de color rojo.

Lily había sacado varios trozos de pergamino para tomar apuntes pero ante unas palabras tan sabias como las que acababan de salir de los labios del profesor, sólo pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarle con cara de quiero saber si esto es una broma.

-¡Oh! –comentó Snape, sarcástico.

Evans le dio un codazo y colocó el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios para hacerle callar.

-¿Algún voluntario? –inquirió Kettleburn.

Una cabellera abundante y castaña dio un paso al frente.

-¿Voluntario para qué? –quiso saber Mary.

-Para dar de comer al dragón sin protecciones. ¿Alguien?

El único que no se horrorizó al escuchar esa propuesta fue, nada más y nada menos, que Sirius Black.

A nadie le sorprendió.

-¡YO!, ¡YO! ¡Elíjame!

-¿Estás loco? –soltó Snape ya sin poderse controlar.

Sirius volteó para meterse con Severus y, acto seguido, se aproximó hacia el dragón quitando la comida al profesor para dársela al animalito.

-Sev, deja insultar a la gente –le pidió Lily.

-Si se ha metido él conmigo –se defendió el mencionado.

-Porque no eres popular.

Las facciones de Snape se contrajeron de puro sarcasmo.

-¿Perdona?

-Es que no sé, Sev. ¿Por qué te relacionas tanto con Slytherins? Vente con nosotros, los Gryffindor. Somos populares, quizá así no se metan contigo, ¿no crees?

El profesor pidiendo ayuda para llevar a Sirius a la enfermería por estar chamuscado de pies a cabeza fue lo que les detuvo de enfrascarse en una discusión que les llevaría al mismo punto.

* * *

-Remus, ¿dónde vas? –dijo James en la habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Me tengo que ir –respondió con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-¿Otra vez? –intervino Sirius arrugando la nariz.

Lupin se rió nerviosamente y sin dar tiempo a nada más abandonó la sala, dejando a los tres chicos restantes pensativos.

-Yo voy a seguirle –aseveró James a la vez que se levantaba de su cama y se ponía la túnica-. ¿Os venís o pasáis?

-No sé, la señora Pomfrey me ha aconsejado reposo absoluto durante las próximas dos semanas –replicó Sirius-. Pero ¡qué narices! –exclamó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a quitarse los vendajes.

Se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad de James para no ser avistados por Remus y, decididos, le siguieron sin querer echar marcha atrás. Salieron a los terrenos del colegio y se acercaron hacia el Sauce Boxeador. James estaba inquieto, Peter asustado y Sirius sintiendo la excitación recorrer sus venas.

Al ver a Remus deslizarse por una especie de túnel oculto en el árbol, los tres fueron corriendo para que no pasara el efecto y volviera a cerrarse y se adentraron en el tronco del árbol. Una vez dentro no hubo tiempo para descansar, sino que corrieron hacia dentro hasta que encontraron a su amigo escondido en una habitación de donde quiera que estuvieran mirando por la ventana.

-Hola, Remus –saludó James.

Pegó un brinco y se llevó una mano al corazón completamente sobresaltado. Miró a James primero y a los otros dos después de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? –exigió saber el joven.

-Queremos saber qué te pasa –respondió James.

No pudieron seguir entablando una conversación civilizada porque Remus empezó a notar los efectos de la luna llena.

-James.

-Sí, Sirius.

-¿Por qué a Remus le están creciendo los colmillos?

-No lo sé, Sirius, no lo sé.

-¿Y por qué le está saliendo pelo por todas partes?

-Tampoco lo sé, Sirius.

-Ahí va, James –dijo Sirius tras una larga pausa observando la transformación de Remus en lo que fuera que se estuviera convirtiendo-. ¡Remus es enorme! James, ¿James?

Giró la cabeza y vio a un puntito a la lejanía que corría imparable y que identificó como James Potter. Peter, a pesar de ser malísimo en temas de ejercicio físico, ya era una línea borrosa que apenas podía apreciarse. Por mucho que James intentara alcanzarle le era completamente imposible.

-Remus, ¿por qué se van? Remus, ¡Remus! ¡REMUS!

James y Peter estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar los bramidos de terror de Sirius Black.

**N/A: Sé que es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero no se me ocurre nada más, son las dos y media de la mañana y tendría que estar durmiendo porque mañana me levanto pronto, pero bueno. Ojalá no os haya molestado que haya sido tan Lucius-temático.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis vuestra opinión, que los reviews son encantadores =)**

**Por cierto, segundo curso fue muy rápido, lo sé también, pero es que no me daba para más y quería ya pasar a tercero con las optativas y todo eso. Primero era una especie de introducción de los personajes, por decirlo de alguna forma, segundo un curso puente, y tercero… ¡A veremos qué es! Tengo que revisar mi esquema.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	11. Le mandaré una postal

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece salvo el argumento. Entre nosotros, ¡Rowling me robó la idea!_

**11. LE MANDARÉ UNA POSTAL**

Cuando terminó la última clase se fue directo al Bosque Prohibido para recoger flores. No quiso entretenerse mucho, además de que había quedado con un amigo a las puertas del colegio, por lo que se dio toda la prisa que pudo. Nada más llegó a la entrada, se reunió con Peter.

No cruzaron palabra, se limitaron a saludarse con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería.

Una vez allí, vieron ya a Remus pidiendo perdón una y otra vez a una persona que, si no lo hubieran sabido de antemano, no era otra que Sirius Black.

Era irreconocible, pues estaba lleno de vendas de la cabeza a los pies. La señora Pomfrey, aparte de regañarle por no haberle hecho caso y no haber guardado reposo, dijo que se recuperaría por lo que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Remus no compartía la misma opinión.

-Sirius, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, yo…

-No pasa nada, Remus –dijo Sirius. La voz le llegó distorsionada debido a las gasas.

James se aproximó hacia ellos y, agachándose hacia Sirius, dejó encima de su cabeza una corona de flores.

-¡Cabrón!, ¡que no me he muerto! –chilló Sirius pataleando, por lo que se hizo daño en la pierna y gritó.

James le ignoró y se giró hacia Remus.

-¿Cómo estás?

El aludido se extrañó.

-Creo que tendría que haceros yo esa pregunta…

Potter entrecerró los ojos y un repentino silencio invadió la sala. Sólo estaban ellos cuatro, no había nadie más.

El chico caminó hasta alcanzar la cama más próxima y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos encima de las sábanas. Miró a Remus y arqueó una ceja.

-No pasa nada, Remus. Conociendo a Sirius, mañana ya dará brincos, como siempre. Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Pero…

-Nada de "pero" –le interrumpió James-. Además, hemos decidido que nos vamos a hacer Animagos.

Era la última respuesta que se esperaba Lupin.

-¿Qué? –saltó él, atónito.

-Pues eso –comentó James, más alegre-. Que estaremos contigo, ¡Remus!

-Pero James, ¿qué pasa si os convertís en, no sé, ratas? Así no podréis pararme.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr –aseveró el chico de ojos avellana.

-James, ¿tú te estás oyendo? –insistió Remus, atónito.

-Bah, ¡sé feliz! –agregó, quitándole hierro al asunto.

A su pesar, lo único que hizo Remus fue esbozar una feliz sonrisa.

* * *

Miró a su derecha y la vio vacía. Se le hacía raro ir a las clases y no compartirlas con su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Por supuesto, estaba con Remus y con Peter pero no era lo mismo.

Estaban sentados los tres juntos en una mesa con una bola de cristal en medio, esperando que llegara la profesora. Era su primera clase de Adivinación y esperaban que tuviera mayor relevancia que la de Criaturas Mágicas, que decepcionó prácticamente a todos menos a Sirius.

Suspiró, aburrido, y empezó a golpear la mesa con los dedos durante un buen rato. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a todos sus compañeros hablar animadamente los unos con los otros. Tenían clase con Ravenclaw, y vio a Lily sentada junto a Mary y a Florence. La pelirroja se reía y James, sin saber qué hacer, se levantó de la silla y se sentó con ellas sin ni siquiera preguntar si tenía permiso para ello.

-Piérdete –pronunció Lily nada más le vio.

-Vamos, Evans, sé que quieres que esté contigo.

Hizo una mueca de asco antes de sacudirse la melena hacia atrás y continuar hablando con Macdonald, haciendo como si James no existiera.

Puso cara de querer matarle cuando volvió a hablar.

-Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Tendremos nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade el sábado que viene.

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda, Potter!

Se giró hacia atrás diciendo lo mismo de siempre:

-Ya caerá, ya.

Pero nadie contestó, y James empezó a fingir que lloraba, acordándose de Sirius una vez más.

En ese mismo momento entró la profesora y James tuvo que regresar con sus amigos.

-Estoy aquí –empezó la profesora a modo introductorio- para iniciaros en las artes adivinatorias. Estoy encantada de que hayáis elegido mi asignatura y no vamos a perder más tiempo. Lo primero, las bolas de cristal. ¿Qué veis, queridos míos?

James torció el gesto, alucinado. ¿Qué se supone que tenían que ver en la maldita bola de cristal? ¿Cristal, tal vez?

-Con todos mis respetos –comenzó Mary, levantando la mano-, pero ¿qué vamos a ver en esta cosa? –agregó, dándole con el dedo y sin que ocurriera nada.

La profesora se acercó hacia la Gryffindor, sonando sus tacones sobre el suelo de piedra y se agachó para estar a su misma altura. Observó la bola, clavando sus uñas pintadas de rojo sobre el cristal y, gritando, la soltó. Cayó al suelo pero el impacto no provocó que se rompiera. Sobrevivió.

-¡Tú! –gritó, señalando a Peter que ya empezaba a temblar-. ¡Hijo, vas a morir este año!

Toda la clase se puso pálida completamente menos la mayoría de los Ravenclaw, a los que no les importaba. Florence no sabía si reírse por lo absurdo que resultaba lo que acababa de decir o, por el contrario, sentirse insultada por una clase tan poco didáctica.

-¿Qué le pasa a Peter, que no sale ni para venir a desayunar? –preguntó Sirius al día siguiente ya recuperado. Estaban recogiendo comida del Gran Comedor para llevársela a Pettigrew a la habitación.

-Tiene miedo por lo que le dijo la profesora de Adivinación.

-Ah, ¿eso de que iba a morir? No sé, James, es una tontería, ¿no?

-Peter no lo cree así –afirmó Potter.

Pudieron convencerle para que acudiera a clase de Adivinación, si bien caminaba un poco más lívido de lo normal. De Gryffindor, aparte de Remus y Sirius, los demás parecían totalmente afectados por las palabras de la profesora.

-¿Qué esta cosa me va a decir mi futuro? –preguntó Sirius, atónito, moviendo la bola de cristal de lado a otro de la mesa.

-¡No la sacudas! –saltó la profesora-. ¿No ves nada?

-Pues no –negó Sirius con rapidez.

-Déjame –dijo Adelice, arrebatándole la bola-. Oh, ¡tú morirás atravesando una especie de cortina!

Toda la clase se calló al instante y miró a Sirius con fijeza. Éste parpadeó varias veces y, llevándose una mano a la boca, estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Merlín, es la mayor tontería que me han dicho nunca!

Adelice se puso roja y parecía que echara humo por las orejas.

-¡Qué desprecio! Y eso no es todo –dijo en un tono de voz que pretendía ser interesante.

-Sorpréndame –la incitó Black con befa.

-A tu prima la matará un ama de casa.

-¿Qué prima? –quiso saber Sirius. Si era Bellatrix, iría corriendo a contárselo sólo para desternillarse por la posible reacción que fuera a tener.

Intentando no mostrar que la había puesto en evidencia, sacudió las manos y volteó, ordenándoles que hicieran los ejercicios de la página treinta y cuatro y dio por finalizada la clase.

-¿Ahora qué toca? –preguntó Peter recogiendo los libros.

-¿Todavía no te sabes el horario? –intervino Gary Stuart, clavando en el muchacho sus ojos amarillos. Cambiaban de color a voluntad del joven.

-No –dijo Peter un poco avergonzado.

Gary Stuart negó con la cabeza, asombrado.

-¡Con lo fácil que es! Es tan fácil como memorizar las mil y una leyes mágicas sobre el Tratado de Paz que hubo en 1835 cuando los magos británicos y los franceses…

James cogió a Peter del brazo y aceleró el paso, seguido de Remus y de Sirius que pronto les alcanzaron.

-Por Merlín, qué tío más plasta –comentó James, bufando-. Por cierto, ¿qué asignatura toca?

-Estudios Muggles –contestó Remus que era el único que se sabía el horario (aparte de Gary Stuart)-. ¿Vamos todos?

Nadie dijo que no, así que entendieron que todos tenían la misma asignatura.

-Lily, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –exigió saber James, confundido de ver a la chica de sus sueños esperando en la puerta a que llegara el profesor de la asignatura.

-Me parece interesante ver el punto de vista de los magos con respecto a los muggles –respondió ella-. Ya sabes, qué opinan de nosotros, y eso. ¿No te parece?

-Es la mayor chorrada que he oído nunca –opinó James. Entonces, se giró hacia Mary.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo simplemente vine a lo más fácil –dijo Mary, contundente.

No pudieron continuar su cháchara porque llegó el profesor y les mandó abrir el libro por la primera página. Sirius encontró todo lo que ponía extremadamente difícil.

-Qué… ¿Qué pone aquí, James? ¿Felétono?

-¡Joder, Sirius, joder! ¡Pone teléfono!, ¡TELÉFONO!

* * *

Bramó, histérico, a la vez que le sacudía por los hombros.

Slughorn siempre había sido conocido por su paciencia y saber controlarse pero estas cosas le superaban. Aún padecía de taquicardias cuando lo veía e incluso empezaba a sudar inconscientemente.

Hacer pociones con Remus John Lupin no era algo que quisiera con especial ilusión. Rezaba para que llegara sexto y no se la cogiera para el ÉXTASIS. Pero poco podría hacer si el joven Gryffindor deseaba cursarla.

-Vale, ¡suficiente! Vamos a trabajar fuera, no aquí –dijo mirando de reojo a Remus, que peleaba con el caldero para que se tornara de un color traslúcido siendo su poción completamente negra-. Por parejas, sí. Potter con Pettigrew, Thomas con Evans, Macdonald con Bosworth… -continuó diciendo nombres hasta que sólo quedaron dos-, y Snape con Lupin.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –gritó Severus con cara de indignación. En circunstancias normales le hubieran reprochado su comportamiento, tanto el profesor como los alumnos pero, como esto no eran circunstancias normales, hubo gente que le dedicó hasta miradas de comprensión y varios suspiros de empatía.

* * *

-Mira Remus, champiñones –dijo Severus, andando con Remus por el bosque.

-¿Champiñones?, ¿estás seguro de que eso son champiñones? –repitió Remus, extrañado.

-Claro –aseveró el Slytherin.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… Al fin y al cabo tú siempre sacas matrículas y yo siempre suspendo, te haré caso. ¿Estaban como ingrediente de la poción que nos ha mandado Slughorn?

-Sí, pero no muchos. Puedes usarlos para hacer una tortilla. Hay más de los que necesitamos.

-Es una buena idea, Severus, una buena idea –parafraseó el Gryffindor.

Recogió unos cuantos, feliz, y los depositó en la cesta que llevaba antes de volver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia el castillo para reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Eh! ¡Sirius, James, Peter!, ¡he hecho una tortilla de champiñones en las cocinas! Los elfos me han dejado usarlas.

-¿Elfos? ¿Hay elfos? –habló James.

-¿Qué importa? –dijo Sirius, metiéndose en la conversación-. Remus, ¿dices que nos has hecho una tortilla? –añadió, ilusionado-. ¡Me encanta la tortilla!

Lupin extendió el brazo para ofrecerle la tortilla y Black cogió un trozo, poniéndoselo en la boca. Lo masticó varias veces, saboreándolo, y justo en el momento en que James fue a coger un pedazo, decidió que no era una buena idea al ver la cara de Sirius completamente azul.

-Sev, me han dicho que Sirius está en la enfermería –dijo Lily con la espalda apoyada contra un tronco, cerca del lago-. Otra vez.

Snape se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.

-¿Y?

-Tras comer una tortilla de champiñones hecha por Remus. Tengo entendido que tú fuiste a por champiñones con él… o setas venenosas, ¿debería decir?

El moreno gesticuló exageradamente, incomodado ante tal acusación totalmente fundada pero carente de pruebas.

-¡Lily!, ¡me ofendes! ¿Cómo voy a confundir una seta con un champiñón? ¡Si Pociones se me da muy bien!

-Por eso mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que se había delatado a sí mismo y profirió una exclamación, sintiéndose imbécil por no haber pensado en los posibles contraargumentos que ella podría haberle dado.

-Quiero que le pidas perdón –masculló Lily con los brazos en jarra.

-Claro, le mandaré una postal.

La chica le miró no muy convencida pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda antes que sospechar siquiera que le estuviera mintiendo.

* * *

Escuchó ruidos cerca de la puerta pero no le preocuparon demasiado. Se limitó a girar la cabeza y observar. Vio un trozo de pergamino pasar por el resquicio de la puerta y, al ver que en el destinatario ponía su nombre, no se lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de la cama de la enfermería para coger el sobre.

Nada más abrirlo, lo que leyó le dejó de más mal humor que de costumbre.

"Que te jodan,

Snape."

Empezó a idear su venganza en cuanto se hubo acostado de nuevo.

* * *

James ya empezaba a sentirse cómodo entrenando al equipo. Cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo le ayudaban los componentes que más tiempo habían pasado jugando, pero era innegable que se le daba bien.

Se habían levantado temprano antes de ir a clase de Historia de la Magia porque su primer partido se acercaba y era contra Slytherin, con lo que la presión por ganar era mayor que si hubiera sido otra casa.

No obstante, la idea no había sido exclusiva del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Largo –sentenció Ewell, el bateador y capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

-Nosotros estábamos primero –le rebatió James sin siquiera preocuparse de que el otro le sacara tres cabezas.

-Por eso, ya habéis tenido vuestro tiempo –replicó Ewell-. Ahora, largo. Tenemos que estrenar nuestras escobas último modelo, cortesía de Lucius Malfoy –y, aprovechando la ocasión, todo el equipo de Slytherin hizo alarde de su nueva montura.

James, para sorpresa de Ewell, sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Os creéis que Malfoy es el único que está podrido de pasta? ¡Equipo!, ¡formación de escobas! Sirius, ¡escoba!, ¡no bate!

-El bate hace más daño –se justificó el moreno. James pasó de él, llanamente.

-No lo repetiré otra vez –dijo James, seguro de sí mismo-. Estamos nosotros entrenando.

Ewell rodó los ojos y adquirió una pose amenazadora. En menos que se dice la palabra "quidditch", Sirius había pronunciado las palabras de su hechizo preferido.

-¡Incendio!

-¡Sirius, no…! –gritó James, horrorizado.

Que tanto el equipo de Slytherin como el de Gryffindor estuvieran en la enfermería por quemaduras que variaban desde el primer al tercer grado no pudieran ir a clase no significaba que los demás no, o que detuvieran la docencia, pero sí que retrasaran el primer partido por motivos evidentes. Mientras, en la enfermería, los de Slytherin intentaban meter el dedo en el ojo a los de Gryffindor y a su vez, los de Gryffindor intentaban meter el dedo en el ojo a Sirius.

-¡Abusones! –se quejó Sirius.

Remus, como todas las mañanas, fue a visitar a James y a Sirius junto a Peter y, después, subieron las escaleras para ir al aula de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns.

A nadie le gustaba esa asignatura pero había de hacerse, pues era obligatoria.

Y ahora todo el mundo la odiaba más porque el profesor, consciente de que aburría a sus alumnos (que varios de ellos se durmieran pareció darle alguna pista), les mandó un trabajo sobre los Fundadores que tenían que hacer y entregar antes de que terminara el curso.

**N/A: Que sea siempre Sirius el que reciba no es mi culpa, I promise, pero es que es el más dado a ser el primero en todo. La verdad, me encanta ese personaje, aparte de que me saca de apuros en muchas ocasiones, lol. **

**La escena del quidditch, cuando salen los Slytherin y se pican los de Gryffindor con ellos y viceversa, se me ocurrió, como todos sabéis, viendo la segunda película de Harry Potter y pensé en parodiarla, y esto salió (cambiando la cronología, claro).**

**Lo del final es porque voy a introducir el tema de los Fundadores en este fic. Espero que os guste cuando lo ponga, porque casi me hacía más gracia ponerlo así, que empezar un fic nuevo (otro no, por favor, muero, ya llevo demasiados, lol).**

**No se me ocurre ninguna nota más que añadir así como curiosidad, así que corto aquí que ya va quedando demasiado largo esto. Ah, sí, por cierto, he subido una traducción cuya autora original es **The Fishie**, siendo un fic Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood que se llama **Le Hace Querer Cambiar**, por si os interesa pasaros, yo creo que vale la pena. Cuando lo leí en inglés a mí me gustó mucho. Gracias.**

**¿Reviews, por favor? No os cuesta nada y a mí me arrancáis una sonrisa =) Además, ¡he actualizado pronto! ****(me siento orgullosa)**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	12. Legado

**12. LEGADO**

Remus se levantó como todas las mañanas y se vistió, listo para bajar a desayunar. Ese día se había puesto en pie antes de lo debido, pues quería ir a la biblioteca para hacer la redacción para Historia de la Magia de un tirón y ya olvidarse de ella.

Se terminó la tostada y, limpiándose la boca, se marchó de camino a su destino. Era tan temprano que prácticamente no había ningún estudiante. Saludó a Florence Sullivan, que estaba con otro compañero de Ravenclaw, y se dispuso a buscar algún libro que le diera información sobre los Fundadores. Encontró uno que le llamó especialmente la atención cuyo título rezaba: "Ensayo sobre los orígenes de Hogwarts", por Gavriel Woodward.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, tomó asiento en un rincón apartado y se puso a leerlo con la pluma y el pergamino al lado para comenzar en ese mismo momento a escribir. Le sorprendió el estilo del libro a modo de novela pero no le pareció desagradable. Hundiendo la pluma en el tintero, comenzó a redactar a la vez que abría el libro con la otra mano.

_Todos sabemos que Hogwarts fue construido por los cuatro magos del momento: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. Rowena fue una bruja de notable inteligencia y creatividad, que provenía de la cañada, mientras que su mejor amiga fue una hija de muggles llamada Helga Hufflepuff que vino del valle. Del páramo silvestre, Godric decidió conocer mundo y viajó, primero por Gran Bretaña y luego por el mundo, ya que necesitaba satisfacer sus ansias aventureras. En uno de sus viajes se encontró con Salazar Slytherin, que vivía en una zona pantanosa, y se hicieron amigos. Entonces Godric se marchó… _

….Alejado de lo que suponía vivir en la ciudad, vivía en paz en una zona pantanosa en el condado de Cambridgeshire. En un bosque, en el interior para evitar ser molestado, se hallaba un hombre de ojos verdes cuyo pelo plateado le caía hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja. Bebía té y pasaba el tiempo mirando al vacío.

De pronto, la quietud rota y el sonido de los animales agitándose le indicó que algo se acercaba, algo grande. Entonces, tuvo un presentimiento que no le terminó de gustar.

-Sabía que este día llegaría –siseó una fría voz en un tono lúgubre.

La puerta de su casa fue abierta de par en par y, un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos de color miel sonreía de oreja a oreja transmitiendo una sensación de felicidad que no llegaba a la otra persona.

-¡Hola, Saly!, ¡he vuelto! –exclamó Godric Gryffindor.

-Ya lo he visto, ya –respondió Salazar Slytherin.

-Me lo he pasado genial en África –empezó él sin siquiera esperar a que Salazar le preguntara-. ¡Me hice amigo de los leones y de una tribu subsahariana!

"El hombre blanco se ha ido", era lo que repetían en África la tribu de los Masái, llenos de júbilo, mientras contaban historias de ese hombre blanco que aterrorizó a los leones.  
En estos momentos estarían festejando la partida de Godric.

Gryffindor prefería vivir en su mundo feliz donde todo el mundo le quería, si bien era prácticamente cierto ya que era apuesto, fuerte y templado, además de que invitaba a los aldeanos a cervezas. Pero engañaba a los niños para entrar en las casas de sus padres y robarles cosas.

-No te has hecho lo suficientemente su amigo como para quedarte –masculló Salazar.

-No, ¡porque tú eres mi mejor amigo! –opinó Godric.

-Para mi desgracia.

-Oye –dijo, cambiando de tema y pasando olímpicamente de Salazar-, ¿por qué vives en una ciénaga?

-Para no tener que aguantar a nadie.

-¿Y no te aburre estar sin hacer nada, mirando al infinito?

-Si no me interrumpen, no.

No hacía falta aclarar que Godric no captó la indirecta.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Mary sacando a Remus de su lectura minuciosa de la novela sobre los Fundadores.

-¿Mary? Ah, hola. Estoy con la redacción.

-Pero si es para antes que termine el curso, relájate un poco, ¿no?

-Así tengo una preocupación menos.

-Interesante. Yo me voy a tirar piedras al calamar gigante con Sirius, que por algo es sábado. ¡Nos vemos!

El Gryffindor suspiró y, retomando la lectura, se concentró en el libro y aisló cualquier distracción posible, escribiendo para ir adelantando conforme leía.

….Puñetazos. Patadas. A golpes con la espada. Todo menos la magia. Eso era lo que intentaba hacer Godric Gryffindor en su intento de salvar a su mejor amigo de las llamas del infierno (Salazar tenía la teoría de que Godric no conocía ni un solo conjuro). Cuando por fin consiguió cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado se lo colgó en el hombro, quien apenas se mantenía consciente por la humareda formada por el fuego y los palos recibidos por todo su cuerpo a causa de los ciudadanos.

Corrió a trote cargado con él y lo dejó descansar en una zona segura. Entonces se dio la vuelta pero la débil voz de él le detuvo.

-¿Qué… vas… a hacer…?

Sin ni siquiera mirarle, contestó.

-¡Voy a enfrentarme a todos esos muggles, Saly! ¿Tú sabes lo emocionante que es eso?

Pese al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, ignoró el dolor que le produjo esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hemos de huir, Godric. Y por enésima vez, ¡no me llames Saly!

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde, Saly! –saltó, ofendido en cada parte de su ser. Tan ofendido como el otro hombre al ser ignorado.

-Serán alrededor de quinientos muggles. Recobra la razón y haremos algún hechizo ahora que no hay nadie para escapar.

Lo insensato del plan de su amigo pelirrojo le había dado fuerzas para oponérsele y así salir vivos de esta. Eran tan diferentes que a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios habían terminado siendo amigos.

Apoyó el peso en su codo, aún arrastrándose por el suelo pero con energías suficientes para no perder el sentido.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! –gritó él, pasando olímpicamente de Salazar. Se dirigió en dirección hacia los pueblerinos.

Soltó una sarta de improperios antes de idear algún plan para rescatarle y sacarle las castañas del fuego, como era habitual. Se trataba de una cadena, Godric _siempre_ se metía en líos, Salazar _siempre_ le sacaba de ellos.

Poco tardaron en aparecer tras de Godric Helga y Rowena. Helga le curaba las heridas mientras Rowena, casi tan buena duelista como Godric, salió disparada en ayuda de su compañero.

-Towena, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Ayudarte, ¡por Merlín! Y Godric, ¡que soy Rowena, maldita sea!

-¿Qué plan hay, Towena? ¿Saly te lo ha comunicado? Como es tan listo y eso.

Cerró las manos en puños y rechinó los dientes intentando controlar su rabia. Hizo un ruido con los labios varias veces antes de prácticamente obligar a Godric a levantarse, hecho trizas de la cabeza a los pies, y salir corriendo del lugar hacia donde se encontraban sus otros dos amigos.

* * *

Mientras Helga consolaba a una niña que se había caído y hecho daño, Rowena entraba en un monasterio en busca de la biblioteca. Godric se acercó a una bella mujer que estaba en la misma calle que él y Salazar. La cara de aburrido de este último se le borró en cuanto vio lo que pretendía hacer Godric. Ya tenían que quedarse ahí por lo menos una noche más.

La muchacha se delató a sí misma cuando desvió la mirada hacia los prominentes músculos de su masculino acompañante.

Los rayos solares que entraron por la ventana le indicaron que ya había amanecido, y se desperezó. Se puso su túnica verde y se aseó un poco antes de ir a la habitación de al lado, llamando a la puerta.

Le recibió un alegre Godric, que le cogió de la manga de su atuendo para que entrara y eso le confirmó que estaba solo. Salazar cerró la puerta con disimulo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido por tanto secretismo.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –pronunció Godric ensanchando todavía más la sonrisa. Se giró y sacó del cajón de la cómoda un objeto cuidadosamente envuelto con un pañuelo.

Salazar lo quitó y arqueó una ceja cuando vio…

-¿Un guardapelo?

Puso una cara desdeñosa. Era dorado. Tenía la letra "S" esculpida de color verde y en forma serpentina, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera dorado.

Godric sabía lo mucho que él odiaba ese color. Prefería mil veces antes el plateado, su contrario.

Aun así, no pudo decepcionar la brillante expresión que tenía el rostro de Gryffindor y suspiró, mentalizado en querer ser convincente en cuanto la mentira saliera de sus labios.

-Me gusta mucho, Godric –dijo-. Gracias.

-¡Ya sabía yo que te gustaría, hermano!

Las arrugas de la frente de Salazar se hicieron más abundantes cuando lo pensó con detenimiento.

Le miró con una mueca retorcida y destilaba suspicacia. No. No podía haberlo hecho, ¿o sí?

-Godric, ¿a quién se lo has robado?

El aludido abrió la boca como nunca lo había hecho y sacudió el dedo índice como si acabaran de cometer un oprobio en su contra.

-¡Me ofendes, Saly!

Lo último que recordaba Salazar fue salir corriendo de la taberna con un grupo enfebrecido de personas a sus espaldas, armados con horcas y antorchas, junto a otras armas punzantes.

-¡Siempre igual! –se quejó Salazar haciendo esfuerzos exagerados por mantener el ritmo de Godric. Rowena y Helga no tardaron nada en unirse a la carrera.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado? –quiso saber Helga entre curiosa y asustada.

-¡El gilipollas este! –gritó Salazar-. ¡Que es gilipollas!

-Eso ya lo sabemos –intervino Rowena-. En tan sólo dos segundos ha enfurecido a todo el pueblo.

-Ha batido su propio récord –comentó Salazar, impresionado.

-Estoy aquí –protestó Godric. Nadie le hizo caso.

-Me parece que le ha robado el guardapelo a uno de los nobles de la ciudad –aclaró Ravenclaw sabiamente.

-Doblemente gilipollas –reafirmó Salazar.

Rowena movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y en señal de aprobación.

-¡Sigo estando aquí! –se quejó Godric.

* * *

La bruja de notable creatividad cerró el libro que estaba leyendo antes de escudriñar a sus compañeros de viaje. Helga se mordía el labio inferior, claramente confundida, a la vez que Salazar estaba apoyado contra un árbol de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida. Godric no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, impaciente y nervioso.

Carraspeó fuertemente para reclamar la atención de los presentes. Funcionó.

-Hoy he tenido un sueño.

-Toma, ¡y yo!

-Gracias por la aclaración, Godric, pero era un sueño referente al colegio que queremos crear.

-¿Te refieres a un sueño en el sentido literal de la palabra, es decir, que has visto un colegio ya hecho mientras dormías, o aludes más bien al significado metafórico de la palabra sueño, referido éste a un ideal, objetivo o fantasía a cuya realización dedicar el resto de tu vida?

-Salazar, tú siempre tan oportuno. Como iba diciendo, se me ha aparecido un puerco verrugoso y me ha dicho el nombre.

A pesar de que los hombros de Godric no dejaban de convulsionarse, éste intentaba no reírse, pero le fue imposible y estalló en carcajadas, murmurando "Un puerco verrugoso" reiteradamente. Helga le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, si bien Godric no pareció verla. Salazar era el único que había puesto sus ojos fijos en Rowena, esperando que dijera algo inteligente, como siempre hacía cuando hablaba.

-Hogwarts.

-Pero Rowena, ¿te parece bien llamar al colegio Hogwarts? No creo que los estudiantes quieran venir a una escuela que se llama "puerco verrugoso" –dijo Helga.

-Ha sido mi sueño y me gusta el nombre –afirmó la bruja de ojos azules.

-Si eso es un problema –empezó Godric-, podemos quemar todos los demás colegios.

-Me gusta la idea –opinó Salazar.

-¡A mí no, es cruel e inhumana! –se mostró en desacuerdo Helga.

-Ay, Helga, no sabes trabajar en equipo –concluyó Rowena.

* * *

Por fin la ficción iba a hacerse realidad. Podrían transmitir sus conocimientos a otros magos y brujas de la época para que éstos hicieran lo mismo con su descendencia, y la magia _nunca_ moriría.

Necesitaron de las Artes Oscuras que conocía Salazar para construir el colegio, de la base a los cimientos, y ninguno lo miraba con malos ojos por saber utilizar ese tipo de magia. Una magia _verdaderamente_ útil. Se miraron, exultantes, la noche que consiguieron terminar la exuberante obra arquitectónica lejos de curiosos. O de muggles, puesto que no podían arriesgarse a que su secreto, su mundo, su privacidad, se viera expuesto de esa manera. Morirían. Y la seguridad de ellos, maestros y futuros alumnos, era lo primordial.

-¿Cómo vamos a buscar a los alumnos? –inquirió Helga con una nota de preocupación en el tono de voz.

-La inteligencia lo es todo –empezó Rowena con voz monocorde-. Tenemos que admitir sólo a magos y brujas avispados.

-No estoy de acuerdo –negó Godric, y Rowena entrecerró los ojos hasta casi desaparecer-. La valentía es lo que más importa, yo quiero gente valiente y con coraje.

-En absoluto –intervino Salazar-. Lo mejor sería reducir las clases a familias de magos, guardado a un círculo cerrado para la protección del colegio.

La bruja restante se mantuvo al margen mientras decidía qué hacer, pues los tres comenzaban a mirarse de una forma extraña que a la mujer no le gustaba para nada. Era la primera vez que no se ponían de acuerdo de verdad. No tenía nada que ver con las pequeñas discusiones que sufrían de vez en cuando. No, esta vez era distinto.

Se apartó la melena de la cara porque le molestaba y corrió a ponerse en medio de los tres, queriendo aliviar el ambiente tan enrarecido que había en esos momentos.

-Por qué no aceptamos a todos los que habéis dicho, ¿sí?

-¡Porque no! –saltaron los tres, furiosos.

Helga se estremeció y fue relegada a un segundo plano. Ella no existía, sólo eran Rowena, Salazar y Godric.

-No es conveniente que aceptemos a estudiantes anhelantes de conocimientos si proceden de origen muggle –apuntó Slytherin-. No es seguro.

-Si son inteligentes, Salazar, sabrán lo que les conviene –intervino Rowena.

-Oh, sí, claro –dijo, irónico-. Y tú qué, Godric. ¿Gente valiente? ¿Es que quieres que todos tus alumnos mueran a la primera de cambio?

-Saly, confundes la valentía con la temeridad.

Por primera vez, Salazar fue incapaz de contestar, pues no acababa de creer que hubiera dicho algo así una persona que comprobaba si un perro tenía la rabia abriéndole la boca para ver si tenía espuma.

Parecía prácticamente imposible que llegaran a un acuerdo en esta discusión, y Helga se devanó los sesos para poner paz y no meter la pata como había sucedido anteriormente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ellos seguían en su acalorada disputa mientras ella se debatía entre intervenir o no. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea y se armó de valor para hacerse de notar entre los tres.

-¡Podríamos dividirlos!

-¿Cómo? –dijo Godric.

Ella pensó que, como mínimo, habían dejado de gritarse entre ellos.

-Sí, los estudiantes de Godric, los de Rowena y los de Salazar.

-¿Y tú? –quiso saber su mejor amiga, preocupada porque ella no se hubiera nombrado.

-Yo me quedaré con los que vosotros no queráis.

Intercambiaron una mirada entre los cuatro antes de llegar a un veredicto final.

-¿Y cómo hacemos que la gente conozca nuestro colegio? –inquirió Hufflepuff.

Salazar y Rowena se quedaron pensativos a la par que Godric tomaba la palabra.

-Podríamos contratar a un pregonero para que fuera a una ciudad poblada, como Londres, y gritara que hay un colegio que enseña magia aquí, en los páramos verdes de Escocia.

Slytherin y Ravenclaw se miraron con gesto de resignación.

-¿Tú o yo? –preguntó Salazar.

-Tú, yo no tengo fuerzas –replicó ella.

El varón se giró hacia Godric.

-Godric, hemos buscado entre todos durante meses un valle apartado para hacer el colegio.

-Sí.

-Hemos construido el colegio con hechizos de silencio para que no oiga nadie los ruidos de la obra.

-Ajá.

-Hemos hecho también hechizos de compulsión para que los muggles se vayan.

-Correcto.

-¿¡Y tú quieres contratar a un pregonero para que anuncie en todas las ciudades de este reino dónde estamos y qué hacemos!

-Creo que ya entiendo.

* * *

Dio un puñetazo a la pared sin saber qué hacer. Dejó caer un montón de pergaminos encima de la mesa. Siseó con rabia. Estaba nerviosa.

Los cuatro fundadores habían reaccionado de manera diferente a un problema al que se enfrentaban: demasiados alumnos.

-¿Por qué no soltamos a Basil para que haga limpieza? –sugirió Salazar, concienzudo.

Salazar Slytherin supo que era capaz de hablar con serpientes por mera casualidad cuando, un día que había tenido muy mala suerte, masculló un "Vaya mierda" y le contestó una serpiente que había cerca de su ciénaga.

"¿Puedes oírme?", le preguntó, alucinado.

"Bueno, técnicamente no puedo oírte, sino lo que me llega son las ondas de sonido a las que soy sensible al tacto y…"

Fue entonces cuando Slytherin decidió estudiar sin parar para que una serpiente no fuera más lista que él.

Tanto Godric como Rowena como Helga le miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Basil?

Helga fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar. Quizá porque fuera la más locuaz. Después de Gryffindor, por supuesto.

-Sí, ya sabes, los que no sobrevivan, no son dignos de estudiar aquí.

-¡Pero qué horror! –se opuso Helga, escandalizada. Era tan buena que muchas veces rozaba peligrosamente la ingenuidad.

-No nos has aclarado quién es Basil –preguntó Rowena.

Salazar la miró de soslayo.

-Mi basilisco, ¿no lo conocéis? Está en mi cámara.

-¿Tu cámara? ¿Cuándo demonios has hecho una cámara?

-Creo que tengo derecho a tener una habitación propia, ¿o no? –dijo él, sorprendido. Había abierto los ojos más de lo normal en un gesto inocente.

-Tiene sentido.

Godric concentró su atención en Salazar una vez interiorizó lo que él había dicho.

-Saly, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres soltar una serpiente enorme entre los pobres chiquillos?

-No me mires así, Godric. Considéralo una prueba. Los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren. ¿No es ésa tu filosofía?

Se quedó pensativo para luego saltar, enojado.

-¡No me líes!, ¡eso no es humano, Saly!

-Salazar –empezó Rowena; tenía el ceño fruncido-, estaría dispuesta a aceptar ese argumento si no fuera porque hay un error de método. Tu basilisco está adiestrado para dejar en paz a los alumnos de tu casa, de modo que los resultados finales estarían adulterados por ese sesgo inicial.

-¿Qué? –dijo Godric, patidifuso.

Helga estaba completamente indignada.

-Rowena, ¿la única crítica que se te ocurre a esa atrocidad es un error de método?

-Yo jamás me he opuesto a la experimentación científica, lo único que digo es que si se hace algo, se haga bien –aclaró ella.

-Bueno –intervino Godric-, ¿entonces qué? ¿Matamos al bicho o no?

Salazar le fulminó con la mirada y Godric entendió que debía cambiar de tema. Se encogió de hombros, resignado, y volvió al tema que discutían con anterioridad.

-Yo creo que tendríamos que limitar el número de plazas –dejó caer el pelirrojo.

-No –se apresuró en negar Helga-. Así descartaríamos a muchos alumnos que podrían tener mucho potencial.

-Pues abrimos otro colegio –dejó caer Salazar.

-¿Otro colegio? ¡No quiero más trabajo! –gritó Rowena, de nuevo en la cháchara.

Helga exhaló un profundo suspiro. Esto iba a resultar más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio.

* * *

Esa mañana Salazar no había visto a Godric por el castillo. En un principio no le otorgó mucha importancia, pero conforme iban pasando las horas e iba anocheciendo no podía evitar preocuparse. La que menos lo manifestaba era Rowena, pegada a un libro como era habitual.

Cuando por fin apareció, todos fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde puñetas te habías metido? –espetó Salazar carente de sensibilidad. Así era su forma de manifestarlo.

-Mira qué bonita, Saly.

Godric había decidido no contestar a la pregunta del hombre de ojos verdes y le enseñó una espada plateada con rubíes incrustados en ella. Estaba feliz. Aunque eso no era difícil en alguien como Godric Gryffindor.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? –dijo Slytherin.

-De los duendes –aclaró Gryffindor ante la cara de incredulidad que se apoderó de los otros tres.

Godric se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Sin embargo, no todo fue según lo planeado. Salazar se levantó de la cama y se asomó por el balcón más cercano. Se frotó los ojos, atónito, cuando vio que el castillo había sido asediado por duendes. Estaban cavando zanjas y construyendo catapultas a la vez que cantaban cánticos de guerra.

-Genial, Godric –murmuró para sí.

Enseguida aparecieron los demás para reunirse con él.

-Reclaman la espada. El líder es Ragnuk el Primero –comentó Rowena.

-¿A mí qué mierda me importa quién es el líder? –dijo Salazar-. Godric, te estás luciendo. En dos semanas que llevamos con el colegio abierto y ya nos han atacado gigantes, dragones, enanos, centauros, veelas… ¡Y ahora duendes!

El culpable profirió una risita nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Tanto las dos mujeres como Salazar quisieron tirarle por la ventana en ese mismo momento.

-¡Así es todo más emocionante! –se defendió él-. No sé, yo creía que eso de ser profesor sería aburrido, ¡y mira qué divertido es todo esto!

Salazar contó hasta diez tres veces seguidas, debatiéndose entre matarlo o no matarlo. Rowena había roto una página del libro que sostenía entre sus manos y Helga alternaba la mirada entre Godric y Salazar.

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? –habló Rowena, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el libro encima de ellas. Pasaba las páginas como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, ya con los nervios controlados.

-Podríamos coger a un puñado de muggles y hacer un ejército con ellos para que se enfrentaran a los duendes –opinó Salazar con una demente sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eso es cruel! –exclamó Helga con los brazos en jarra.

-Podríamos coger a un puñado de alumnos y hacer un ejército con ellos para que se…

-¡ESO ES MÁS CRUEL AÚN! –le interrumpió ella antes de que él terminara la frase.

-¿Así que la vida de los magos te importa más que la de los muggles, Helga? –afirmó Salazar, punzante-. Admítelo.

Gryffindor apartó a Helga de su trayectoria antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta y dio un par de pasos hacia su amigo más allegado.

-Saly, ya sé que los muggles han intentado quemarte más de cincuenta veces en lo que va de año, que te han dejado cicatrices por el cuerpo además de quemaduras, que han matado a tus perros, envenenado a tus gatos, quemado tus huertos, contaminado las aguas donde vas a pescar carpas, exterminado la zona donde plantas hongos, organizado festejos delante de tu casa por las noches para que no puedas dormir y muchas cosas más, pero no es bueno guardar tanto rencor en uno mismo, ¿me comprendes?

-¿Te han hecho eso? –dijo Helga con un hilo de voz, horripilada-. ¡Pobrecito mío!

Acto seguido, lo abrazó. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda porque le dio pena. Ella separó un poco la cabeza de su pecho y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Salazar no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a Godric que le restaba importancia a todo lo que le pasaba, a Rowena que le ignoraba completamente o a Helga, que se compadecía de él demasiado para su gusto.

-Aun así, no apruebo lo del ejército muggle –opinó Hufflepuff-. Ni tampoco lo de los alumnos –agregó con gesto grave.

Slytherin hizo una mueca antes de responder a su buen amigo Gryffindor.

-Gracias por recordarme todas las malas pasadas que me han hecho y siguen haciéndome los muggles, Godric –dijo, mordaz.

-¡Cuando quieras!

-No, no era un cumplido.

-Chicos… -interrumpió Helga.

Sacaron más la cabeza por la ventana, pero no fue una buena idea porque los duendes habían empezado a atacar en ese preciso instante. Se apartaron de una buena sacudida, siendo el más rápido Slytherin, y se agacharon. Godric era el único que permanecía de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia los agresores y recibiendo golpes de piedras y flechas sin inmutarse.

Comenzó a dialogar con los duendes, buscando una posible solución al altercado, pero como éste se negaba en devolverles la espada reanudaron con su intento de hacer caer el castillo.

Salazar se cansó y murmuró algo en pársel. En cuestión de segundos, un imponente y enorme basilisco surgió fuera del castillo, de cara a los duendes, con expresión severa. Los duendes se acobardaron ligeramente en cuanto lo vieron, pero pronto continuaron atacando. Le lanzaron piedras y demás artefactos punzantes que encontraban.

Su dueño, no obstante, asentía fervientemente con la cabeza confiado en que su mascota (ahora tenían dos, pues Godric se había empeñado en que, si Salazar tenía una, él quería otra y adoptó a un león que campaba a sus anchas por el castillo sembrando el terror como su dueño) les derrotaría en un santiamén.

Helga fue la encargada de sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

-Salazar... ¿Te recuerdo que los duendes son inmunes a la mirada del basilisco?

-¿Puedo llamarlo Bichejo? –les interrumpió Godric ganándose una mirada asesina de Salazar.

-¿Qué? –chilló el citado, y se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho Hufflepuff era cierto-. ¡No, Basil! ¡Parad! ¡No le hagáis daño!

Los duendes cesaron en su ataque y alzaron la mirada hacia Slytherin. Su cara le indicaba que no eran muy amistosos y que no habían ido a buscar paz y amor, sino sangre, muerte y destrucción. Quizá podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué os parece? –preguntó Salazar, impávido, tras haber estado charrando con los duendes un rato.

-No lo dirás en serio –comentó Godric.

-¡Es cruel! –repitió Helga.

-¿Rowena? –inquirió Salazar, mirándola.

-¿Qué? –dijo la aludida apartando el libro un poco de ella, dentro de su mundo todavía.

-Si estás de acuerdo.

-Sí, claro. Lo que sea, Salazar.

Helga intentó oponerse pero no pudo hacer nada. Eran dos votos contra uno, ya que Godric en esta ocasión no podía decir su opinión. Le vendieron a los duendes a cambio de que les dejaran en paz, envuelto y rematado con un lacito. Cortesía de Salazar.

Al regresar al castillo nadie parecía haberle otorgado demasiada importancia. Un furioso Godric Gryffindor entró en el Gran Comedor y, sin percatarse de los alumnos que lo habían echado de menos, alcanzó la mesa de los profesores. Apoyó con violencia las dos manos en la superficie, haciéndola temblar, y Helga y Slytherin le miraron porque Rowena seguía en su profunda lectura.

-¡Os habéis pasado!

Salazar dio un sorbo a su té y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Rowena estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

La chica, al haber escuchado su nombre, levantó la mirada del manuscrito.

-Ah, sí, lo que sea.

Y siguió leyendo.

Godric no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta y temblaba de ira. Sus ojos llameaban y su melena nunca había parecido tan roja como hasta en ese momento.

Salazar vio que ya era su momento de intervenir.

-Si te mandamos a ti era porque sabíamos que saldrías con vida. Eres muy fuerte.

La cara de Godric se iluminó. Salazar, cuando quería, podía ser muy elocuente.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad me consideráis tan fuerte? ¡Sois geniales!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue intentar ligar con Rowena, pero ésta le mandó al cuerno para no perder la costumbre.

La desilusión le duró cinco segundos. Entonces, volvió a mirar a Salazar y contrajo las facciones en una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y ese bastón, Saly?

-Has hecho mal la pregunta, además de dirigirte a mí por un nombre que no es el mío –volvió a beber del té.

-Vale, ¿de dónde has sacado ese bastón?

-Lo confeccioné hace poco, cuando tú estabas con los duendes.

-Es bonito –dijo Godric con un sospechoso brillo en los ojos.

Salazar apretó más hacia él el bastón, pegándolo a su cuerpo y rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Saly, tienes los nudillos blancos.

-Lo sé.

A partir de ese hecho, Salazar consideró que lo más prudente era dormir con el bastón y no dejarlo nunca solo. Por su bien. Pero rápido se percató de que no podía seguir por mucho tiempo así, pues en alguna ocasión lo dejaría sin vigilancia seguro. Y aunque fueran dos míseros segundos, Godric era muy veloz cuando se lo proponía.

Una buena mañana, mientras Salazar daba clase a los alumnos de la casa Slytherin, escuchó un ruido que lo alertó y, disculpándose ante los estudiantes, salió disparado en dirección hacia donde lo había oído. Rowena se reunió con él por los pasillos y cuando llegaron, Helga ya estaba ahí con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Godric Gryffindor estaba encerrado en una jaula metálica, con los barrotes terminados en punta y diversas chispas azules saliendo de ellos. El fundador estaba electrocutado completamente y les miraba con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando.

-¡Godric! ¿Has intentado robar el bastón a Salazar? –preguntó Helga con fiereza, indignada.

-Eh… No.

-¡Mentiroso! –le acusó ella.

-¿Robado? –intervino Rowena, levantando una ceja.

-Lo embrujé para que nadie me lo pudiera robar –explicó Salazar mirando a Godric con expresión sombría.

-Me he dado cuenta, Saly –comenzó a decir Godric-. ¡Déjame saliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! –gritó, aporreando a los barrotes.

Helga se aproximó más hacia él con paso cauteloso y mirada compasiva.

-Godric, robar está mal.

-¡Estoy superándolo!, ¿vale? –dijo con amenazantes lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Quiero saliiiir!

Salazar negó con la cabeza antes de deshacer el hechizo y coger su bastón con cariño.

Luego de salir, Godric acarició su espada con rudeza antes de sacarla de la vaina. La analizó atentamente, perdiéndose en los detalles y en los preciados rubíes que la adornaban. En su empuñadura, plateada, al igual que toda la parte ornamental de la espada. Después miró a Salazar con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡A ver qué es más fuerte, si tu palo o mi espada!

-Mi palo dice… -murmuró Salazar, crispado de que hubiera insultado a su bastón de mago de una manera tan burda.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para bajar las escaleras y terminar la clase que había dejado inacabada. Rowena se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía que dar clase también y que se reunirían al finalizar, y Helga fue a las cocinas a ayudar en la comida de ese día. Godric, cuyo principal hobby en esos momentos era perseguir a Salazar, fue con él a su clase.

Los alumnos se quedaron extrañados pero Salazar dijo que ignoraran al gorila mental y así lo hicieron. Godric fingió hacer pucheros, resentido, pero Salazar supo que se trataba de una treta suya para pelearse luego. Tuvo que prometerle para que se fuera que lucharían cuando acabara con su trabajo, y Gryffindor aceptó encantado.

Fueron al patio trasero para no molestar a nadie y Godric desenvainó la espada, listo para atacar. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Salazar, éste ya le había hecho algún hechizo no verbal que provocó que Godric cayera al suelo. Salazar se burló de él, pero Godric se deshizo del embrujo utilizando lo que mejor se le daba: la fuerza bruta. Su contrincante retrocedió con precaución mientras preparaba otro conjuro.

Rowena y Helga también estaban ahí. La primera sentada en la hierba al lado de Helga con la atención posada en uno de los muchos libros que tenía pendientes por leer, y la segunda estaba arrodillada y regaba sus plantas, observando a los animalillos que por ahí rondaban.

Ravenclaw, al darse cuenta del panorama, los miró mientras susurraba "Hombres", y siguió a lo suyo. Desgraciadamente, tanto para Godric como para Salazar, pisaron las flores de Helga lo que desencadenó la furia de la no tan pacífica rubia.

Salazar y Godric fueron tirados por un acantilado cercano. A Salazar le llevó más tiempo recobrarse que a Godric, y fue cuando recordaron que contradecir a Helga era algo que no querían volver a hacer. Ni tampoco desatar su furia. Menos mal que eran amigos; sus enemigos las pasarían canutas.

* * *

Helga paseaba por los exteriores del castillo cuando se encontró por el bosque que se hallaba justo al lado de los muros de Hogwarts a un elfo malherido. Lo acogió en el castillo y lo curó. Días después, empezaron a aparecer elfos como setas y los iba introduciendo en el castillo uno por uno.

Una buena noche estaban los cuatro fundadores cenando y Salazar opinó que la comida estaba de muerte.

Cuando entraron para felicitar a los cocineros vieron una horda de elfos cocinando como posesos, sin descanso alguno. Como si fueran esclavos. Automáticamente, tanto Helga como Rowena miraron fijamente a Salazar. Hufflepuff completamente espantada.

-¡Salazar! –chilló Helga con gesto acuciante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Salazar un tanto asustado. Pero por dentro, por descontado.

-Te parecerá bonito –comentó Rowena. Godric, extrañamente, se mantenía al margen y no decía nada.

-Repetiré otra vez la pregunta, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Esclavizar a los pobres elfos que yo traigo al castillo para ayudarlos! –dijo Helga con tono de querer matar a alguien.

-¿¡Pero por qué asumís que he sido yo! –saltó frente a tal ofensa.

Godric ideó una retirada estratégica, pero se percataron del engaño y Helga le cogió del cuello de la armadura, empujándolo hacia atrás para exigirle una explicación.

-Bueno, ¡vale! Yo les hice un contrato para darles un trabajo –contestó Godric al fin.

Hacía poco que Godric había descubierto la llegada de los elfos al colegio, con lo que quiso sacarle partido. Como él no era muy bueno con el lenguaje tuvo que pedir ayuda a Salazar. El pelirrojo le había dado un pergamino con un mensaje escrito de su puño y letra que decía "Quiero que firméis este régimen de esclavitud" porque los elfos, para Godric, eran cosas. Slytherin se extrañó tanto que le preguntó si iba en serio o era para tomarle el pelo y, dado el carácter de Godric, Salazar se inclinó a pensar que se trataba más de lo primero que de lo segundo.

"Trae eso," fue la respuesta de Salazar.

-¡Un trabajo inhumano! –comentó Helga, agitando los brazos.

-Helga, yo…

Le tiró otra vez por el acantilado.

Fue desde ese momento cuando Helga se negaba a probar bocado en las comidas y empezó a adelgazar de manera alarmante. Finalmente, ella misma se cocinaba su comida y ya se mantuvo en un peso adecuado para su estatura. Godric se dirigió hacia ella en los invernaderos, pues daba clase de Herbología principalmente. A todos los estudiantes, ya fueran de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Hufflepuff.

Helga los aceptaba a todos, por eso no tenía ningún reparo en darles clase sin tener en cuenta ningún factor, ni externo ni interno. Casualmente, en sus clases era donde más hablaban y siempre estaba preguntando a Rowena cómo lo hacía ella para que se mantuvieran callados en las suyas, a lo que Rowena se hacía la loca. Los castigos físicos aún estaban permitidos.

Las clases de Godric se las tomaban a risa, pues se pasaba más tiempo haciendo broma que explicando. En la última lección estuvieron discutiendo el tema de la sangre, y Godric dijo que eran mejores las mujeres muggle porque estaban más buenas, mientras que las sangre pura eran de todo menos agraciadas, algunas con seis dedos, etc. Un alumno saltó diciendo que Rowena era sangre pura y era muy guapa, con lo que Godric contestó: "Pero es una frígida".  
A Godric sus alumnos lo querían porque iban a celebrar el fin de los exámenes a la taberna de al lado.

Por supuesto, cuando Rowena se enteró de que Godric la había llamado frígida, lo ató a una roca enorme y lo tiró al lago con el calamar.

Helga fue la única que preguntó, preocupada, dónde se había metido Godric.

* * *

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Godric? –preguntó Helga con una amabilidad inexistente.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche a cenar en Hogsmeade?

Helga se puso roja y todos los alumnos rieron por la imprudencia del joven Godric, que lo había dicho como quien hablaba del tiempo que hacía. A Helga le vibraba la cabeza, azorada y desprevenida.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, desde que adelgazaste estás más buena, porque antes estabas un poco rellenita, ¿sabes?

Si antes había estado avergonzada, ahora estaba furiosa, pues se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerse daño pero no le importó porque primero tenía que matar a cierta persona. Queriendo olvidar las burlas que le llegaban a los oídos por parte de los estudiantes, corrió hacia Godric y lo alcanzó quién sabe cómo ni por qué, pues la condición física de Gryffindor era indiscutiblemente óptima. Rowena y Salazar observaron la escena con interés e hicieron una porra para comprobar si Godric sobreviviría a ser lanzado desde la Torre de Astronomía o no. Salazar apostó que sí, mientras que Rowena opinaba todo lo contrario.

Cuando Godric se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Salazar se deleitó de la cara escéptica de Rowena.

-Mis monedas de oro –apuntó Salazar.

-Pero… ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Según las leyes de la física…!

-Se trata de Godric, Rowena. A él no se le aplican las leyes de la física. Ni las de la lógica –masculló.

Godric fue de rebote a Rowena, quien le dio un tratado con más de cincuenta razones por las que no podía salir con él. Godric no entendió ni la mitad, y cogió a Salazar bruscamente de la túnica y se lo llevó hacia el aula donde le tocaba dar clase. Salazar se deshizo de su asimiento y le miró queriendo desentrañar los motivos de su reacción, pero Godric se había sonrojado y Salazar ya se temía lo peor. No quería un Godric enamorado. Sería insoportable.

-Helga no me quiere, Saly.

-Me parece completamente comprensible.

Godric se entristeció y se abrazó a sí mismo, dolido. Salazar se vio en la obligación de justificarse.

-La llamaste gorda. ¿Tú sabes lo grosero que es eso para una mujer?

Si alguien hubiera dicho que Salazar iba a dar consejos sobre mujeres a alguien, precisamente, tan mujeriego como Godric, no lo hubiera creído. Lo lógico era al revés, si bien Salazar estaba muy por encima de todos esos sentimientos que se hacían llamar amor… y lo que implicaba tener con esa persona, hubiera amor o no.

O eso le gustaba creer.

-Pero… ¡Yo intentaba llamarla guapa!

-¿Tanto te gusta Helga? Porque como se te ocurra abandonarla de buenas a primeras…

-¿Te preocupas por ella?

-Aparte, me refería al hecho de que la ves todos los malditos días. Godric, utiliza la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Has dicho aparte, ¿tienes otras razones?

Salazar farfulló algo totalmente ininteligible. Godric era irritantemente perspicaz en ocasiones.

-Es que Rowena es muy aburrida –comentó Godric sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte a no ser que él hablara.

-No lo es –la defendió él-. Ayer tuvimos una discusión apasionante sobre las dificultades inherentes a la vida para gente como nosotros en esta época de oscurantismo.

-Lo que yo decía, muy aburrida.

Eso sólo contribuyó a que Godric creyera con mayor firmeza lo que pensaba de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Godric volteó, dándole la espalda para llegar hasta la puerta y salir. Salazar le hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Slytherin.

-A ver si Helga quiere ir a comer mañana conmigo.

-No es por romper tus ilusiones, pero acaba de rechazarte.

-Sí, pero de eso hace diez minutos.

-Godric, ya lo estuvimos hablando. La gente tiene algo denominado me-mo-ri-a –soltó Salazar con un toque burlón en la voz.

Gryffindor le ignoró y salió de la estancia buscando a Helga. La tomó por los hombros, obligándola a girarse, y fue recibida por una cálida sonrisa del hombre. La mujer estuvo pensando una manera amable y diplomática de rechazarle.

-Helga, sal conmigo.

-Godric, me halagan tus palabras, pero no puedo. Gracias, eres una persona increíble, pero no te veo de ese modo.

Gryffindor no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, más bien al revés. Estuvo insistiendo e insistiendo para que aceptara tener una cita con él hasta la saciedad. Una vez, Helga, olvidando que era paciente, considerada y empática, rugió con una cólera irrefrenable mientras hacía mil y una maldiciones a Godric.

-¡Eres un bruto y un cansino, ojalá te parecieras a Salazar!

Dejó de sentir el dolor de las maldiciones para mirarla directamente a la cara. Godric era irritantemente perspicaz en ocasiones.

Ella, cuando se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y se marchó airada en dirección opuesta, dejando a un Godric desternillándose de la risa. Sus carcajadas retumbaban en todo el pasillo.

Abordó a Salazar cuando éste se encontraba haciendo experimentos para inventar hechizos nuevos.

-Saly, ¡adivina a quién le gustas! –chilló Godric con tono emocionado. Salazar dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al techo, resignado.

-¿Qué tienes, ocho años?

-No, veintiocho. Pero ¡adivina a quién le gustas! –gritó dando saltitos, emocionado.

Sus nervios se veían constantemente amenazados en presencia de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es esto?

Viró la cabeza para comprobar que Godric había cogido un anillo de plata. Y no uno cualquiera, sino el suyo.

Godric lo agarró sin esperar réplica alguna y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Fue entonces cuando notó la intimidante mirada de Slytherin clavada en su espalda. Se giró y le enfrentó.

-Me lo puedo quedar, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Espera un momento!

El anillo pasó a ser propiedad de Godric Gryffindor automáticamente.

* * *

El final de las clases se acercaba y con ello los exámenes. Tanto los alumnos como los profesores estaban ocupados en tareas, todas igual de importantes, pero también tenían tiempo para descansar y relajarse.

Salazar y Rowena estaban los dos juntos y solos, cerca del castillo. Concretamente en los jardines que daban al estadio de quidditch.

-Salazar, tus teorías son muy interesantes y tienen un punto de vista bastante lógico, pero a mí me parecen una auténtica mierda.

-Lo mismo pienso yo de las tuyas, Rowena.

Hubo un tenso silencio que los invadió.

-Salazar, mañana aquí, ¿a la misma hora?

-Claro.

-Ya sabes, aprecio una conversación intelectual de vez en cuando.

En ese mismo instante apareció Godric de la nada, dando un salto.

-¡Towena, Towena! ¡He cazado tres patos!

El hablador de serpientes fingió no haber visto al pelirrojo y se giró hacia la mujer.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

Pronto llegó el último día de clase y los alumnos, como era de esperar, iban a celebrarlo. Salían de las aulas todos juntos y mostrándose alegres (unos más que otros), a la vez que atravesaban las enormes puertas del castillo.

-¡Menudo rollo, eso de estudiar! –gritó uno de Gryffindor.

Los estudiantes no se habían dado cuenta de que los profesores iban con ellos.

-Sí, yo nunca estudié y mirad lo lejos que he llegado, ¡hasta he fundado un colegio! –exclamó Godric.

Todos le escucharon y les sorprendió su intervención. Bueno, no era verdad pues los alumnos de Godric eran como él, pero Salazar puso cara de resignado mientras que Helga negó con la cabeza, enfadada.

Rowena se apartó del lado de Helga con la cara totalmente pálida, preguntándose a sí misma si le daría tiempo de estrangular a Godric antes de que el infarto acabara con ella.

-Ih, ¡no me toques, sangre sucia! –se quejó Salazar cuando un estudiante de Godric se tropezó con él.

El niño, que apenas tendría catorce años, se enfadó a la vez que le salían lágrimas de los ojos. Godric fue a defenderle.

-No te preocupes, hombre. ¡No importa que seas sangre sucia, estás en Gryffindor, eso ya te hace estar en la élite!

-¿Y qué pasa si mis padres son muggles? –preguntó él sin saber si alegrarse o enfadarse por lo que le había dicho su profesor.

-¿Muggles? ¿Dónde? –saltó Salazar-. ¡A las barricadas!

-Esto, siento interrumpir –dijo Helga con la voz teñida de ironía-, pero ¿por qué no festejamos el fin del año académico con una fiesta de despedida en el colegio, alumnos y profesores?

-Sí, todos juntos y felices, ¿por qué íbamos a querer irnos a nuestra habitación a relajarnos tras un año entero de aguantar a estos niñatos? ¡Posterguemos el momento de enviarlos de vuelta con sus benditos padres para disfrutar un rato más de su compañía!, ¿no, Helga?

-Tú, Salazar, no te metas con ella –participó Rowena, ya recuperada de la impresión por lo que había dicho Godric con anterioridad.

-Pero ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo? –quiso saber Salazar.

-Sí.

-¡¿Entonces?

-Gente, yo me voy con mis estudiantes a la taberna a emborracharnos y a ligar con lo mejor del mercado… Ya me entendéis –añadió, guiñando un ojo y alzando el pulgar.

Rowena le miró con aburrimiento.

-Godric, no te vas a ligar con "lo mejor del mercado", sino con lo primero que veas.

-¡Oye!

-Por favor, Godric –insistió ella-. Tú te liarías hasta con una escoba con pecho –opinó.

-¡Aquella vez estaba muy borracho! –saltó el aludido dejando a una Rowena patidifusa. Ella lo había dicho como una conclusión a la que había llegado, no como un hecho real.

Salazar suspiró. Recordaba ese incidente como si fuera ayer.

"Godric, te repito que es una escoba," le decía Salazar una y otra vez, pero Godric no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso.

"Calla, no "moleshtesh" a la "sheñorita", ¡hip!".

Rowena estuvo tentada de tomar esas setas que Godric consumía, y que robaba a los gnomos, para ser mucho más feliz.

_Pero el buen ambiente no se mantuvo siempre y, enzarzados en una batalla por el poder del colegio, tres de los cuatro fundadores se pelearon. La lucha más importante fue la que tuvieron Godric y Salazar un día, que provocó la partida de Slytherin, y Hogwarts se inundó en la tristeza._

_No obstante, Salazar Slytherin regresó al castillo para reconciliarse y el colegio volvió a estar unido de nuevo, hasta la muerte de los cuatro. Algunos los llaman "Los Cuatro Grandes" cuando, en realidad no eran más que cuatro amigos que tuvieron un sueño y decidieron llevarlo a la práctica. Porque su grandeza está en su legado, un colegio donde se han formado generaciones de estudiosos de lo arcano._

Guardó la pluma y dobló el pergamino antes de levantarse de la silla y regresar a su habitación. No quiso ni cenar, no tenía fuerzas.

Por el camino de vuelta, en las escaleras, se encontró con James, Sirius y Peter que bajaban las escaleras tras haber tirado por ellas a Salazar O'Shea.

-¡Remus! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó James, preocupado-. ¡Llevamos todo el fin de semana buscándote!

Remus se extrañó.

-Estaba en la biblioteca.

-Oh, ¡mierda! –se quejó James-. Sabía que teníamos que haber mirado ahí también.

-¿Tenemos de eso? –terció Sirius, arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, Sirius, esa habitación llena de libros donde cumplimos los castigos –aclaró James.

-Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana en clase –dijo Remus de repente. James le cogió del brazo.

-Espera, ¿no vienes a cenar?

-No, estoy cansado.

Y, sin mediar más palabras con ellos, acabó de subir todos los escalones hasta alcanzar el dormitorio, arrojar los deberes encima de la mesa que tenía más cercana a su cama y desplomarse encima de las sábanas, profundamente dormido.

**N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad! Quería haber actualizado un poquito antes pero me ha sido imposible, no paro de pringar con trabajos y más trabajos, exámenes y trabajos, ¿dije trabajos? Dios, que alguien ponga velitas a Voldy en mi honor, o algo. Mañana me voy de viaje para relajarme un poco y luego a seguir estresada tras Nochevieja, por lo que no sé cuándo actualizaré… Sniff.**

**Este capítulo es muy largo, no creía que me quedara tan largo, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, aunque haya sido un poco ¿especial? en el sentido que he intercalado dos historias, pero es que lo de los Fundadores era algo que tenía que hacer. Tengo que decir que yo me reía sola cuando escribía algunas escenas, y me he basado en detalles canon (como siempre, vamos).**

**Que sí, que Godric estuvo en África, de verdad de la buena. ¿Os lo imagináis corriendo con los leones? ****Porque yo sí, y me parto.**

**He intentado cuidar el lenguaje con respecto a la época, pero es difícil así que he intentado no poner nada que cante mucho, espero haberlo conseguido. Si hay algo, lo que sea, me lo comentáis para que lo cambie, ¿vale? ¡Gracias!**

**Sin nada más que añadir salvo desearos una buena entrada de año,**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**¡Cuidadín con las uvas!**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya lo sabéis. Esto no es mío, snif._

**13. EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE SLYTHERIN**

-No, Thomas, ¡tienes que cubrir más el aro! ¡Black, por favor, has de ser más rápido! ¡Así tu oponente cogerá la snitch cuatro veces antes que tú! ¡Mulciber, da más flojo con el bate, no queremos matar a nadie! Merlín, ¡¿cómo sois tan torpes?

Harvey Ewell, capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, dieciséis años y a punto de quedarse calvo del estrés. Observaba con atención a todo su equipo sin perder de vista ni un solo detalle. Estaban a principio de temporada, lo que significaba que aún quedaba cierto tiempo antes de comenzar los partidos de quidditch.

A pesar de que todo el equipo de la casa verde y plateada era ambicioso porque no quería ver la copa en manos de otra casa, el que más y con diferencia era Ewell, puesto que ese año se había propuesto ganarla como fuera.

Gryffindor era su primer contrincante.

-¡Amy, lanza la bludger con más fuerza o no llegará ni a medio campo!

El motivo por el que Ewell había llamado a una de los cazadores por su nombre no era otro que por ser su novia. Pero eso no significaba que fuera más benévolo con ella, en absoluto.

De repente todos se quedaron estáticos y dejaron de moverse, hasta Ewell. Tenían la vista fija en un mismo punto, justo entre los matorrales: jurarían haber oído algo.

Uno de ellos, Mulciber, se aproximó hasta allí y realizó una maldición. Ewell desvió el ataque bajándole el brazo justo a tiempo para que el hechizo impactara contra un árbol.

-¡Ay!, ¡eso ha estado cerca! –se escuchó una voz femenina entre la vegetación.

Ewell miró con enfado a Mulciber.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Guarda la varita ahora mismo! –lo recriminó. Entonces, volvió a mirar la fuente de procedencia de la voz-. ¿Quién está ahí?

Claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser un espía de Gryffindor, lo que nunca se habría imaginado es que fuera Mary Sue la que había estado mirándoles.

Mary Sue era la prefecta de Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ewell en un tono menos agresivo. Tomó él el protagonismo al ser el capitán del equipo.

-Buscaba a Gary Stue pero decidí observar lo que hacíais. ¿Qué hacíais?

El capitán suspiró, exasperado.

-Entrenar.

-¿Para?

-Quidditch –respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos por la pregunta.

-Ah, quidditch –dijo Mary Sue con una mueca de aburrimiento-. Fui a un partido hace poco, no sé, parece sencillo pero no me sé las posiciones ni de qué va. ¿De qué va?

Ewell miró a los demás del equipo buscando apoyo. Gareth, uno de los cazadores, miró a otro lado mientras que Amy, su hermana y novia del capitán, se encogió de hombros. Thomas enarcó una ceja y Regulus miraba tanto a Ewell como a Mary Sue, alternando la mirada.

Harvey se dispuso a relatarle las bases del deporte mágico tan famoso, desde las nociones básicas hasta lo más complicado, pasando por la estrategia que pensaba seguir para derrotar a Gryffindor, y las posiciones de cada uno de los componentes de su equipo.

-Pues es sencillo, no sé cómo os cuesta tanto –afirmó Mary Sue.

Más de uno la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si tan sencillo es, Mary Sue, juguemos un partido –la retó Mulciber, irguiéndose cuán alto era-. Tú contra todos nosotros, a ver si te sigues burlando.

Mary Sue les dio una paliza a todos sin siquiera pestañear.

-Ejem, ¿por dónde íbamos? –comentó Ewell haciendo oídos sordos mientras sus compañeros arreaban a Mulciber.

-Una estrategia que podríais seguir es esta. Se me acaba de ocurrir, pero creo que os irá bien.

Cuando terminó de explicarla todos desviaron su atención hacia ella. Gareth paró el puñetazo que iba a dar a Mulciber para girar la cabeza y poder escucharla mejor.

-Pero… ¿Eso no se llama "Estrategia 4, 2, X, Y Beta"? –inquirió Chloe, cazadora, boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Mary Sue-. ¿Es que esa estrategia ya existía? ¿Se me ha ocurrido algo que ya había pensado alguien antes? –agregó, completamente horrorizada-. Merlín, qué vergüenza, espero que no se entere nunca Gary Stue.

-¿Y eso no lo usan los profesionales? –participó Thomas, ignorándola.

Ewell volvió a carraspear, aflojándose el cierre de la túnica.

-Mirad, cómo me dais pena, os ayudaré, pero primero tendréis que contarme la estrategia que utiliza Gryffindor para poder ganarles –aseveró la chica.

Intercambiaron miradas de advertencia entre ellos, recordando las palabras que Dumbledore decía siempre en su discurso de inicio del curso: "_El reglamento del colegio prohíbe expresamente la participación de Gary Stue o Mary Sue en cualquier actividad, lúdica o académica, de carácter competitivo, ya sea individual o colectiva._" Pero ¡qué demonios! Era una oportunidad única, y nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Lo único que querían era ganar la copa a cualquier coste… No hacían daño a nadie, entonces, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Harvey dio un paso al frente y le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Gryffindor y su equipo. Mary Sue afirmaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando, cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, etc. al tiempo que no se perdía ni una sola palabra del capitán.

-Perdisteis porque no hicisteis bien el contraataque al primer contraataque que contraatacaron ellos cuando vosotros contraatacasteis –constató Mary Sue como si fuera obvio.

-¡Yo que creía que Aritmancia era difícil! –opinó Gareth. Algunos asintieron en aprobación, si bien la mayoría se había quedado petrificada de la aclaración que había hecho la perfecta prefecta.

-Bueno, para que sea más sencillo, apto para mentes primitivas como las vuestras, lo dibujaré. ¿Tenéis tiza? –Negaron con la cabeza.-. Da igual, la transmutación de la materia es fácil, sólo tengo que reorganizar las moléculas del aire para que adopten la estructura molecular de la pizarra, o la tiza, y listo. Aunque esta disciplina aún se me resiste, soy incapaz de transformar el polonio en americio…

-Ignoremos eso –dijo Ewell, echando un vistazo a sus compañeros que la miraban con la incomprensión plasmada en sus rostros-. Muy bien, Mary Sue, según tú, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

* * *

James Potter era admirado allá donde iba, fuera por el motivo que fuera, aunque hubiera cierto toque de temor en esa admiración. Con tan sólo pronunciar "perdedor" a la vez que señalaba a alguien, automáticamente los demás le hacían la vida imposible. Sólo tenía que decir "ganador" una vez más, señalando al mismo sujeto, y su vida daba un giro de tres cientos sesenta grados.

Sirius Black lo sabía.

-James, hazme la maldición "perdedor".

El aludido se detuvo en medio del pasillo para enfrentarle, completamente fuera de sí mismo.

-Sirius, ¿vas en serio?

-Sí, necesito un reto. Es que ya no sé qué hacer, James, estoy harto, no tengo ningún desafío y mira que he intentado cosas, como hacer puenting calculando mal la longitud de la cuerda, parapente con un agujero en el paracaídas, surf en el mar de California infestado de tiburones blancos, untado de sangre de vaca, cuando fui este verano con mi familia de vacaciones, ¡y no me han hecho nada! He salido impune, ¡me aburro mucho, James!

El chico de pelo azabache y desordenado se le quedó mirando con una ira irrefrenable, alucinando cada vez más con su mejor amigo.

-Tú mismo. ¡Perdedor!

De repente, una horda de estudiantes salió de la nada y comenzaron a pegarle. A los dos minutos se levantaron y se fueron, cansados, dejando a Sirius decepcionado tumbado en el suelo.

-Ohhh –se quejó Black.

-¿Te la quito?

-No, me gusta que me teman –siseó Sirius sin pensarlo demasiado.

* * *

-¡Slytherin está que se sale! –gritó Alice Whitman con los ojos clavados en el capitán, Ewell, que había marcado otra vez-. ¡Dos cientos a cero puntos!, ¡los de Gryffindor necesitan más entrenamiento!

-O un milagro –soltó Remus.

-O un equipo enteramente nuevo –remató Peter.

James exterminó con la mirada a todos los componentes del equipo de Slytherin, destilando odio por cada poro de su ser.

Sin embargo, la escena se repitió en más de una ocasión, pues el siguiente partido, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, las serpientes lograron aplastar a las águilas con una facilidad insultante.

-¡Regu, para ser un paquete, enhorabuena por haber cogido la snitch tres veces seguidas! –exclamó Sirius desde las gradas de Gryffindor. Había estado animando a Slytherin durante todo el partido, hecho que provocó que James le mirara mal.

Regulus Arcturus Black ya había desistido en su empeño de evitar que Sirius Black abreviara su nombre a "Regu". Era una batalla perdida y lo tenía asumido.

Sirius cogió a Regulus por la capucha de la túnica de quidditch y restregó su puño encima de la cabeza de Regulus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Regulus suspiró.

-Estoy muy contento de haber ganado –empezó Ewell en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, sentado en un sofá apolillado y esquivando las goteras que le caían del techo, abrigado con dos túnicas por el frío y la humedad de la sala-, pero ¿tiene que estar este pirado celebrándolo con nosotros?

Sirius encendió un fuego en medio de la estancia para calentar la sala a la vez que bailaba alrededor de la hoguera que él mismo había creado.

Regulus suspiró.

Aunque la mala racha en el quidditch acompañaba a los de Ravenclaw por todas partes, apenas podían preocuparse por nimiedades como esas teniendo exámenes de prueba antes de las Navidades (algunos de ellos estudiaban durante los partidos). No contaban para nota, simplemente eran una manera de autoevaluación antes de los exámenes finales en junio para que los estudiantes pudieran evaluarse y ser conscientes de su rendimiento.

Como la biblioteca era su segunda casa, estaban casi todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw reunidos más Lucius Malfoy, ideando un plan para poder pasar los exámenes.

-¿Nos estudiamos esto? –preguntó Florence.

-No –negó Lucius-, yo creo que preguntarán esto de Pociones. Tengo contactos en el departamento.

-Aun así, es mucho –afirmó otro.

-¿Y si robamos los apuntes de Gary Stue? –propuso Victoria Miller, la buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

La idea gustó a todos, si bien no la vieron nada fácil de cumplir. Pronto, todos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos y a debatir el asunto.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda? –preguntó uno.

-No, yo no quiero compartir mis apuntes con nadie –apuntó con tono histérico un Ravenclaw.

-Pero solos no podemos conseguirlo –opinó una chica.

-Nosotros tenemos la inteligencia y la erudición –les interrumpió Florence con determinación-, pero necesitamos la astucia y picardía de Slytherin.

Sin excepción, todos aprobaron la sugerencia de Florence Sullivan pues con los de Slytherin no les importaba tener que enseñarles los apuntes. Lucius se ofreció voluntario para buscar personas en Slytherin que quisieran cooperar para organizar la expedición. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se pusieron manos a la obra para completar el plan.

-Tú, Gryffindor –dijo Avery, patrullando uno de los pasillos de territorio Gryffindor y esperando que apareciera uno de ellos, a solas; poco a poco fueron surgiendo más alumnos de la expedición-. Dinos tu contraseña.

-¡Nunca! –exclamó Salazar O'Shea.

-Contábamos con que dirías eso –afirmó Rosier con una demente sonrisa en los labios-. Por favor, chicos, dejadnos solos un momentito.

-Eh, Malfoy –le susurró Florence al oído-, ¿crees que es buena idea dejar al pobre de O'Shea con el psicópata este?

Los demás Ravenclaw estuvieron de acuerdo con Florence Sullivan.

-¿Quieres los apuntes? –preguntó Lucius.

Los demás Ravenclaw estuvieron de acuerdo con Lucius Malfoy.

-Que sea rápido –dijo Florence viendo unanimidad por parte de los estudiantes.

Rosier se relamió los labios.

Consiguieron llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Salazar O'Shea a la enfermería (arrastrándose). Los dormitorios de Gary Stue fueron su siguiente destino pero, cuando cogieron sus apuntes encuadernados con esmero en un libro de tapa dura, de color marrón, y lo levantaron, iluminándose divinamente por un halo de luz, sus rostros se desencajaron de puro horror.

-¿Cómo está escrito? –preguntó un Slytherin que recibía el nombre de Alden Galloway, de tercer curso.

-No sé –Florence lo cogió y lo observó-. Vaya, no lo entiendo.

En ese mismo instante hizo acto de presencia el propietario del libro.

-Sí, lo tengo escrito en lardil para que nadie más pueda entenderlo, salvo yo. Y para que Mary Sue no me lo robe le he hecho un hechizo contingente –afirmó con aire de superioridad-. El libro estallará en un infierno de fuego si ella le pone la mano encima –terminó con una inquina visceral.

Pasaron olímpicamente de él antes de retirarse a sus respectivas clases.

Florence, bajando por las escaleras de camino a clase de Runas Antiguas, se encontró con Mary Macdonald en el vestíbulo, que esperaba a Lily Evans para acudir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se saludaron y cada una fue a la clase que le correspondía.

Cuando Lily y Mary llegaron, el profesor Kettleburn ya estaba ahí con el mismo dragón rojo de la otra vez sólo que ahora acompañado de muchas versiones en miniatura de él mismo. James y Sirius estaban pinchando con un palo a los dragones, aparentemente dormidos, que elevaban el lomo con cada inspiración. James atormentaba a una cría y Sirius a la madre.

-Poneos por parejas, chico y chica, a ver si consigo que liguéis –sentenció el profesor. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante esta petición pero hicieron lo que les pidió.

Lily empujó a James cuando se dio cuenta que pretendía ponerse con ella, uniéndose al primero que se encontró por el camino sin percatarse de que Severus se había acercado hacia ella.

Remus sonrió, contento de tener a la pelirroja como pareja. Mary, que había desarrollado cierto tipo de amistad con Sirius Black porque ambos tenían en común su locura, tampoco había cavilado demasiado con quién se iba a poner y James se puso con Peter.

Kettleburn vio una mano levantada y le dio permiso para hablar.

Lily se aclaró la voz.

-Profesor, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Iba a explicarlo ahora, señorita Evans. Si es tan amable de callarse…

Lily, roja de la cabeza a los pies, afirmó levemente. Una cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa era provocar a un profesor.

-Pues cada uno de vosotros cuidará un dragón durante toda la hora. Quien consiga que todo salga con normalidad, le daré puntos a su casa.

-¡Yo tengo una pregunta! –saltó Sirius.

-¿Sí, señor Black? ¿Qué quiere?

-¿Que el dragón me lance su aliento de fuego a la cara se considera normal?

-Después de provocarlo tanto, desde luego que se considera normal.

-Perdón –interrumpió Galloway-, ¿puede aclarar un poco lo de la normalidad?

-Que el dragón no os desintegre, ese tipo de cosas.

Todos los de Slytherin e incluso algunos de Gryffindor se echaron para atrás, acobardados. Sirius, por el contrario, pegaba con más fuerza con el palo al dragón, a diferencia de James que ya había dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Y si nos devora?

-¡Cállese, Black! –saltó Kettleburn.

Sobraba decir que quien tuvo más puntos fue la casa Slytherin. Gracias a Sirius, lleno de carbonilla, con lo que Gryffindor no había podido obtener ni un solo punto.

-¿Quién quiere ver los gusarajos? –preguntó Kettleburn mientras ignoraba los gritos de Sirius, siendo perseguido por el dragón y sus crías.

-Al menos, a mí me ha puesto un Supera las Expectativas –comentó Lily con una sonrisa arrogante a su grupo de seguidoras de Gryffindor.

-Pues a mí un Trol –dijo Sirius sacudiéndose la carbonilla con la misma sonrisa arrogante de la chica. Lily le asesinó con la mirada-. Pero ha valido la pena.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas –opinó Lily mirándole con una expresión de asco. Sirius imitó su voz, burlándose de modo que sonó irritante.

Se calló cuando James le pegó una colleja.

-¡Lily ha sacado un Supera las Expectativas, hay que felicitarla! –exclamó James. Remus y Peter iban detrás.

-Pero James, si no sirve para nada, los exámenes no son hasta junio.

-Al menos yo tengo la certeza de que voy a aprobar –confirmó Evans.

-"Al menos yo tengo la certeza de que voy a aprobar" –repitió Sirius poniendo voz melosa. James le amenazó con la mirada-. Junio queda muy lejos. Además, nosotros tenemos a Remus.

Lily parpadeó fríamente.

-¿Vais a copiaros de él? ¡Si eso es imposible! –gritó Lily.

-El año pasado estudié lo mismo que Remus y saqué todas mis asignaturas con la nota más alta –aseveró Sirius, ignorando los gestos de súplica de Remus para que se callara.

Los Gryffindor se giraron hacia Remus, que ya empezaba a sudar inconscientemente. Tantos ojos posados en él le ponían nervioso.

-¿Es eso cierto? –quiso saber Alice Whitman, de un curso superior.

Remus iba a contestar cuando le interrumpió Sirius, para horror de Lupin.

-¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Este tío es un adivino!

Remus agradeció profundamente el brusco cambio de conversación cuando Mary gritó.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él, ansioso de dejar el tema.

-¡Me había olvidado que tenía que reunirme con el profesor Slughorn para hablar del trabajo que tenemos que entregar!

El licántropo se puso pálido en cuanto la muchacha mencionó el trabajo. Se le había olvidado completamente. Era individual, por lo que tendría que pedir ayuda a alguien; pensó que Lily sería la mejor opción. Ya lo haría luego.

-¿No te aclaras? –inquirió Lily.

-Pues no, tengo que preguntarle unas cosas, ay, mierda, se me había pasado por completo. ¡Nos vemos a la cena! –anunció, despidiéndose de los presentes y bajando hacia las mazmorras.

Mary nunca había tenido buen sentido de la orientación, por lo que acabó perdiéndose y en un aula que desconocía. Tampoco podía ver nada, pues estaba completamente a oscuras y, creyendo que estaba sola, soltó un improperio a la vez que buscaba la salida. Palpó con las manos una especie de palo largo que enseguida identificó como una varita. Cuando se preguntó qué demonios haría ahí una varita, alguien interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién hay? –preguntó un timbre claramente masculino.

Mary se alegró de no estar sola.

-Mary Macdonald.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que el chico respondiera.

-¿Eres la mejor amiga de Evans?

-Sí, bueno, ¿y tú?

-Alan Thomas.

-¿Casa?

-¿Acaso importa? –le respondió él con otra pregunta, dejándola patidifusa ante esa no respuesta.

-Sí –afirmó ella con rotundidad.

Una diminuta carcajada llegó a los oídos de Macdonald a unos metros no muy alejados de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo un Gryffindor –dijo la palabra de manera que pareciera un insulto- hace una afirmación tan precipitada, y cargada de prejuicios? –apostilló con ironía.

-Desde que me conoces.

-La leona sabe morder –se mofó el otro.

-Vale, no me lo digas. Estoy segura de que eres de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –se mofó él.

La chica reprimió sus ansias homicidas y respiró hondo, obligándose a calmarse. Más que nada porque no podía verle.

-¿Por qué estamos a oscuras?

-Porque las velas están apagadas –respondió el Slytherin con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? –preguntó nuevamente Mary. Quería que se le grabara el nombre de ese desagradable chico en la memoria para vengarse de él algún día.

-Alan Thomas –repitió él, divertido-. Ahora en serio –cualquier atisbo de escarnio en su voz desapareció en el momento que dijo esas palabras-, estamos en una sala que yo tampoco conocía y cuando entré, ya estaba a oscuras. Iba a hacer el hechizo Lumos, pero no tengo mi varita.

Mary, que no sabía hacer ese hechizo, le preguntó por qué no tenía su varita.

-Se me cayó y no sé dónde está.

-¿Se te cayó?

-Tropecé.

Mary se rió al ver que ese chico no se llevaba muy bien con el sentido del equilibrio.

-Cállate –ordenó él-. ¿Sabes por dónde salir?

-Tengo tu varita.

Nada más pronunció esas palabras, la chica se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, pues podría haberle hecho rabiar y exasperarle hasta que a ella le hubiera dado la gana de parar.

-Dámela.

-Las cosas se dicen "por favor" y "gracias".

-Dámela, por favor –repitió el chico a regañadientes.

-¿Dónde estás? Estoy alargando el brazo con la varita extendida, ¿la alcanzas?

-Ten cuidado –murmuró mientras la tomaba. Se iluminó el rostro con ella en cuanto hizo el hechizo-, que acabo de lavarme las manos –bromeó con una sonrisa retorcida.

Mary le pegó un empujón cuando captó el doble significado de sus palabras y lo tiró al suelo de la fuerza que tenía, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la salida. No se percató del brillo de interés y la mueca divertida que adoptó la cara del jugador de quidditch, viéndola marchar.

Anduvo entre los pasillos, directa al despacho del profesor, aún enfadada. Se cruzó con muchos estudiantes de Slytherin, si bien eso tenía sentido porque estaba en su territorio, y no le dijeron nada; ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a Mary Macdonald por ahí, igual que a Sirius Black y a James Potter, aunque por diferentes motivaciones.

Alcanzó el despacho de Slughorn y llamó a la puerta con el picaporte. Esperó hasta que el profesor de Pociones le abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Quería zanjar el asunto antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

**N/Sango: ¡Y Sango resurgió de sus cenizas! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Para el Quidditch tengo toda una trama montada que no acabará aquí (ahora es cuando me río malignamente). Y me gusta mucho cuando hay cooperación de casas, aunque aquí tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw se hayan portado como unos cabrones. Pero es que esos dos juntos dan miedo xD**

**He puesto más a Mary porque sé que os gusta, así como a Mary Sue y a Gary Stue, ya me diréis.**

**Argh, quiero dar más protagonismo a Hufflepuff, ¡pero no sé cómo!**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar. Ahora voy a dormir que estoy derrotada. Ah, sí, un adelanto: el siguiente capítulo será Navidad en casa de los Black. A veremos qué sale.**

**Se os quiere,**

**Sango.**


	14. Yo maté una cucaracha

_**Disclaimer: **__Lo pongo por cortesía. Harry Potter no me pertenece, sólo todas las paridas que salen de mi loca mente._

**14. YO MATÉ UNA CUCARACHA**

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó Sirius.

Regulus se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

-No creo que papá y mamá lo aprueben pero, al fin y al cabo, es familiar nuestro. De acuerdo, trae a tu amigo, yo te defenderé si dicen algo. Ahora, Sirius, tengo que volver a mi Sala Común, nos vemos más tarde.

-Regu, espera.

El susodicho se detuvo en seco de espaldas a su hermano. Se quedó callado esperando a que el Gryffindor dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado… ¿Dónde está tu Sala Común?

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

-¿No has ido en más de una ocasión para meterte con mis compañeros? Ya sabes, debajo del lago, en las mazmorras… -explicó Regulus tratando de que a Sirius se le encendiera la bombillita. La expresión que puso el Gryffindor no le reconfortó, pues esa mezcla de picardía y malicia no le acabó de gustar en absoluto-. ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Regulus.

-Has dicho que tu Sala Común está debajo del lago, ¿no, Regulus?

El tono estridente que ponía Sirius al hablar era motivo de preocupación para cualquiera que apreciara su vida.

Regulus supo en ese instante que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-S… sí –afirmó, temeroso.

-¿Justo, justo debajo?

-… Sí.

-Si trazamos una línea perpendicular al suelo, ¿nos topamos con el fondo del lago?

-… Sí, bueno… sí.

-Regulus, ¿me dices la contraseña de tu casa?

-¡No! –negó él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y paró al primer Slytherin que pasaba por ahí.

-Eh, tú, dime tu contraseña –le exigió.

Avery le miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

-Largo, Gryffindor.

Ignoró su provocación, además de los gritos de su hermano pidiendo explicaciones, para alcanzar a Avery y plantarse delante de él. No le costó esfuerzo físico para nada.

-Dime tu contraseña.

-No –negó Avery. Acto seguido, comenzó a arder mientras Sirius sujetaba su varita en la mano.

-Tienes tres oportunidades –empezó Sirius-, la primera, que me has dicho que no, será cuando te incendie, que ya lo he hecho. La segunda será cuando vuelvas a negarte y yo te deje arder, y la tercera será cuando me la digas y yo deshaga el hechizo.

-¡Fénix!, ¡es Fénix! –gritó Avery arrastrándose por el suelo intentando, en balde, apagar el fuego.

Sirius hizo una floritura con la varita y el fuego se esfumó por completo. Se alejó del lugar, directo a la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras Regulus que ya había previsto lo que se avecinaba corría en dirección contraria todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Avery se había quedado en el suelo, aún impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No perdió el tiempo, sino que fue derecho a su objetivo. Pronunció la contraseña ante la mirada atónita de un montón de estudiantes de la casa verde y plateada y, una vez estuvo dentro, se colocó justo en medio de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hace aquí el pirómano loco de Gryffindor? –preguntó con horror Ewell, identificando al sujeto.

Sirius acentuó la sonrisa y sacó la varita de su túnica a la vez que todos los demás Slytherin sacaban las suyas y apuntaban hacia Sirius. Éste tenía como objetivo el techo de la estancia.

Un montón de hechizos salían y salían de la punta de las varitas de los de Slytherin, focalizadas hacia un mismo punto: Sirius. El protagonista de este enfebrecido ataque no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle, sino que, mientras los hechizos estaban a punto de rozarle el cuerpo, abrió la boca para decir estas palabras:

-¡Desintegro!

A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy rápido. Sirius recibió de lleno todas las maldiciones de todos los alumnos de Slytherin que había en su Sala Común a la vez que toneladas de agua aparecían de la nada del techo, arrollando todo a su paso y teniendo como punto principal el lugar donde estaba Sirius Black, que salió despedido por los pasillos de las mazmorras junto al resto que estaba con él.

La escena siguiente eran todos en la enfermería más algún que otro estudiante que se había extraviado por el camino. Las principales víctimas eran de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, pues su Sala Común se encontraba también en las mazmorras.

-Joder, Sirius.

El moreno, sentado encima de un taburete y siendo inspeccionado por la señora Pomfrey, giró la cabeza para localizar la fuente de la voz. Se sorprendió cuando vio a James tumbado encima de una cama con el tronco vendado en su totalidad además de algunas extremidades de su cuerpo.

-James, tío, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Fui a buscarte porque tardabas y fui recibido por un tsunami. Dime que esto no ha sido obra tuya.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no te ha parecido gracioso? –bromeó Sirius, extrañado.

James soltó una sarta de insultos ininteligibles para su amigo.

-Sirius –dijo su nombre como si estuviera hablando con un niño de ocho años-, tengo tres costillas y una pierna rotas y no siento los brazos, ¿crees que me parece gracioso?

En ese mismo momento fue cuando la señora Pomfrey indicó a Sirius que podía marcharse, y James le fulminó con la mirada.

-No sé, James, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana en clase!

Dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería, sorteando una hilera de objetos punzantes que le arrojaban desde las camas de la habitación.

No pudo ir mucho más lejos, pues el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, estaba aguardándole en los pasillos con una mueca que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sirius trató de ignorarle pero éste lo llamó directamente y no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

-Black, por favor explíquese –dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tono calmo.

Sirius no fue capaz de aguantarse y soltó una carcajada, lo que provocó que se desatara la furia de Dumbledore.

-¿Le hace gracia, señor Black?

-¡No es eso, es que tiene un pez coleteando encima de la cabeza!

Soltó otra carcajada.

* * *

Cuando Walburga abrió la puerta de su casa, la expresión que tenía en el rostro no sirvió para amilanar al único hijo del matrimonio Potter. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera cualquier cosa, un alegre Sirius se dejó ver al instante y saludó efusivamente a su amigo.

-¡Pasa! –gritó Sirius.

James se limpió los zapatos en la alfombrilla que había en la entrada a la par que decía hola a la madre de Sirius.

-Estas son las escaleras –Sirius había decidido hacer de guía turístico a James por amor al arte-, y aquí está mi cuarto, justo al lado del de mi hermano. ¡Hola, Regulus! –dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y sin preocuparse de llamar. Regulus los saludó con fingida cortesía antes de levantarse de la silla de su habitación y cerrar con fuerza la puerta-. Y ah, mira, esta cosa de aquí es Kreacher. ¿Te enseño mi león antes de bajar a cenar?

James se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Aún lo conservas?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y dónde lo has metido?

-En la habitación de mis padres –confesó Sirius con una diabólica sonrisa.

No continuaron hablando porque los padres de Sirius les comunicaron que ya podían bajar a cenar. Sirius llevó a James a una amplia habitación, iluminada por velas a cada lado de ella. Había una gran mesa alargada con infinidad de sillas y mucha gente de la familia Black ya sentada.

-Andromeda se sentaba ahí –comentó Sirius señalando en medio de las hermanas Black. En su lugar, al lado de Narcissa estaba Lucius a su derecha y Bellatrix a su izquierda.

Salieron de las cocinas unos cuantos elfos, James supuso que sería uno por cada familia que se había reunido en el día de Nochebuena, que sirvieron la comida sin mediar palabra. Todos, en completo silencio, se pusieron en su plato lo que les pareció y comenzaron a comer sin dar explicaciones.

James cada vez estaba más confuso con la manera de comportarse de esa familia, pero cogió un muslo de pavo, encontrándolo delicioso.

Sin embargo, cuando la situación se prolongó durante la siguiente media hora James ya empezaba a impacientarse, así que decidió hacer un poco de ruido para intentar iniciar una conversación.

Nadie le hizo caso y pegó con los cubiertos encima de la mesa.

Al final, habló.

-El ambiente está un poco tenso, ¿no? –opinó James, sonriente.

Bellatrix le miró directamente para luego desviar la mirada hacia su primo.

-Sirius, ¿por qué has traído a este macaco?

-¿A este qué? –gritó James, pasmado, poniéndose de pie y arrastrado la silla hacia atrás.

Bellatrix le ignoró y siguió comiendo. Como consecuencia, James se volvió a sentar, rojo de ira.

Sirius se inclinó hacia su amigo y le susurró al oído:

-Luego nos vengamos, Jimbo.

-¡James, soy James!

La cena acabó pasadas las ocho y con los estómagos de todos los comensales a rebosar y, antes de servir "las bebidas para mayores", en palabras de la madre de Sirius, se dividieron en grupos para entablar conversación los unos con los otros. Sirius indicó a James que lo siguiera y fueron a la cocina. Allí llamaron a Kreacher y le pidieron que buscara una cucaracha por las calles de Londres o algún insecto similar. Cuando regresó, James la agarró con la mano e intentó olvidarse del asco que le provocaba tener un bicho como ese entre sus dedos para arrojarlo con fuerza hacia la cabeza de Bellatrix. Falló y cayó encima de una larga cabellera rubia.

James y Sirius se sentaron cómodamente en el suelo para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Cissy, ¿lo que tienes en el pelo es una cucaracha?

Narcissa se quedó helada.

-¿Una qué en mi pelo?

-Una cucaracha –repitió Bellatrix.

-Hija, es verdad –intervino Cygnus, el padre de las dos mujeres.

-¡Quitádmela!, ¡Quitadme la maldita cucaracha! ¡La tengo en el pelo!, ¡mi pelo! –dijo Narcissa fuera de sí.

Bellatrix apuntó con la varita hacia la cabeza de su hermana y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, siseó:

-Avada Kedavra.

Si antes el ambiente había estado tenso, ahora ese adjetivo se quedaba corto para describir la situación actual. Muchos familiares habían cortado abruptamente la respiración ante esas palabras pero fue Narcissa la realmente afectada, pues parecía un auténtico robot. Se oyó un cuerpo caer y Bellatrix lo remató con el pie mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Narcissa pudo articular los labios una vez más.

-Tres puntos para precisión, Bella –dijo fríamente-, pero empieza a correr porque en cuanto me baje la taquicardia voy a perseguirte para darte una paliza.

Poco después, Bellatrix corría a la par que gritaba "¡Yo maté una cucaracha!, ¡yo maté una cucaracha!" y se reía como una enajenada mientras era perseguida por su hermana con la varita en mano.

Llegó el momento de servir las bebidas para los adultos, así que mandaron a los niños a su habitación. Sirius se alegró por no tener que soportar por más tiempo a su familia y arrastró a James consigo. Se metieron en la habitación de Regulus, que cerró con presteza el armario, sobresaltado.

-Ya sé que guardas ahí mi regalo, Regu.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo abrí cuando estabas en el baño. Me gusta el Bate Destroza-Bludgers, y encima es de color rojo, así que brutal –terció Sirius.

James ató cabos y no le fue difícil entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues si ya lo has visto –Regulus volvió a abrir el armario y sacó un paquete envuelto que dio a su hermano-, tómalo. ¿Tú qué me has comprado?

-Ah, no, Regulus –dijo Sirius, agarrando su bate-, tú a esperar, como todo el mundo.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-James, dame el tuyo –ordenó Sirius, pasando olímpicamente de los quejidos de su hermano pequeño.

-¿También has registrado mi maleta?

-Sí –confesó Sirius sin rubor alguno-, pero no sé qué es. ¿Qué es, James?

Los tres fueron hacia la habitación de Sirius y miraron atentamente a James sacar una cajita de su maleta. La abrió y entregó a Sirius un objeto pequeño y alargado.

-Lo compré en una tienda muggle. Pensé que te gustaría.

Sirius le dio la vuelta pero siguió sin verle el chiste, lo agitó y tampoco pasó nada. No fue hasta que James bramó que Sirius dejó de hacer el tonto con su regalo.

-Tío, deja que te lo explique. Mira, gira la ruedecilla esa que tiene.

Le hizo caso y salió una llama en miniatura que dejó embelesado a Sirius.

-Se llama mechero –explicó James-. Y hace lo mismo que el hechizo de fuego.

El chico sacó la varita de su mesita de noche.

-Incendio.

Y contempló ambas llamas con una fascinación única, alternando la mirada entre la llama de la varita y la del mechero.

Regulus miró con horror a James.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de desatar en mi hermano?

-Está ilusionado, ¿no?

Regulus no cabía en su asombro.

Cuando Regulus iba a actuar e intentar hacer algo al respecto, Sirius apagó las dos llamas y centró su atención nuevamente en los dos presentes.

-Regu, he comprado algo para Kreacher, ¿se lo puedo dar ahora?

El pequeño de los Black tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Sirius.

-Kreacher.

Poco tardó en aparecer el elfo doméstico ante la llamada de Regulus en la habitación de Sirius.

-¿Llamaba, señor Regulus? –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi hermano quiere darte… un presente –comentó Regulus, dudoso.

Kreacher miró de soslayo hacia Sirius, quien sacó una placa de madera de debajo de la cama y se la entregó al elfo. Cuando Kreacher levantó la cabeza para preguntar qué era, Sirius estaba afilando un cuchillo.

Regulus creyó entender el porqué de ese regalo cuando recordó que su familia tenía la costumbre de colgar las cabezas de los elfos en las paredes cuando eran incapaces de servir el té con propiedad.

-¡Sirius!, ¡no seas imbécil, maldita sea! –exclamó Regulus.

-¿Por qué? Lo único que hace esta cosa es estorbar.

Sirius tenía la manía de poner mote a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino.

-¿Quién limpiará la casa? –preguntó Regulus cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-No sé, ¿Bellatrix?

Regulus se rió.

-No seas tonto. Ya sabes cómo odia ella todo lo relacionado con las tareas domésticas. Siempre está diciendo que las amas de casa son lo peor.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? –inquirió Sirius tras un rato, aburrido.

-No sé, esta es tu casa –contestó James-. Oh, ¿no acaban de meterse en esa habitación tu prima Narcissa y Malfoy?

-Es la biblioteca –habló Sirius-. ¿Vamos a molestarles un rato, James? Hasta que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Vale –el aludido se encogió de hombros.

Regulus arqueó una ceja y decidió encerrarse en su cuarto a leer un rato antes de acostarse.

James y Sirius abrieron la puerta con sigilo y la cerraron de la misma manera, entrando en la estancia sin hacer ruido. Cuando los encontraron, vieron a Narcissa sentada encima de uno de los sofás que había en la biblioteca. Daba golpecitos al suelo con la pierna débilmente y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, mirando al techo con una expresión entre hastiada y resignada. Lucius se había sentado encima de una silla y tenía repartidos un montón de libros por la mesa. Sus rasgos denotaban una concentración plena en lo que estaba leyendo.

Sirius no estuvo muy preocupado en si le molestaría o no, pues le sacudió por los hombros para llamar la atención del futuro marido de su prima.

-¿Qué haces?

Fue Narcissa quien contestó la pregunta del joven Black.

-Estudiar, ¿no es evidente? –replicó ella con irritación.

-Malfoy, ¿que cuántos años tienes? –participó James.

-Ya he pasado los veinte, gracias, no me lo recuerdes.

-¡Y aún sigues en Hogwarts!, ¡qué triste! –se burló James.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-Los de Slytherin y Gryffindor me piden que les compre alcohol, los de Ravenclaw el Playwizard y los de Hufflepuff no lo sé porque directamente no les escucho. Los niños se ríen de mí, Narcissa.

-¿Y qué tiene que hacer una chica para que uno se dé cuenta de que quiere un poco de atención? Da igual, me voy abajo a beber con Bellatrix. Nos vemos luego.

La cabeza de James surgió de repente por encima de la mesa de madera que estaba utilizando Lucius.

-¿Me comprarías alcohol, Malfoy?

-Déjame estudiar, niño.

-Sólo si me compras alcohol –rebatió James.

-Segundo piso, habitación cuatro, ala oeste, pasillo del fondo, armario de la derecha.

-¿Qué?

-El mueble bar de la familia Black. Saquéalo a gusto y ahora déjame en paz.

-¡Brutal!

Tanto Sirius como James, un poco ebrios, quisieron ir a ver qué ocurría en el comedor pero Walburga había insonorizado la habitación y bloqueado las puertas, así que no podían acceder de ninguna forma al lugar en el que estaban todos reunidos. Como no podían recurrir a la magia, pero lo intentaron e incluso pegaron a la puerta, no tuvieron otra que retirarse a la habitación de Sirius donde también dormiría James, pues cabía una cama extra y de sobra, y se pusieron a hablar durante un largo y tendido rato hasta que oyeron a los demás familiares de Sirius marcharse de la casa de Grimmauld Place.

James bostezó.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de dormir. Apaga la vela, Sirius.

-Quiero leer un poco, ¿puedes dormir aunque haya un poco de luz?

-Lo intentaré –y se tapó la cabeza con el edredón, durmiéndose al instante.

Sirius leyó hasta que sus párpados no pudieron más y se cerraron.

Lo siguiente que recordó era estar en la calle, aferrado con fuerza por unas manos que identificó como las de su madre, acompañado de su padre, su hermano, de Kreacher y de James, que estaban contemplando la extinción del fuego de la casa de los Black.

Sirius se había dormido sin apagar la vela y eso había provocado el incendio, con lo que se estaba ganando una buena reprimenda por parte de sus padres.

-¡Juro que no lo hice adrede, mamá!, ¡por primera vez, no lo hice adrede!

**N/Sango: Tras un siglo desaparecida, he vuelto. Febrero se me ha pasado volando, yo aún sigo en ese mes aunque estemos en marzo. En fin. No sé qué os habrá parecido este capítulo pero me ha quedado menos divertido de lo que pensaba aunque, como siempre, la última palabra la tenéis vosotros.**

**Algunas cositas: la frase de "Yo maté una cucaracha" es un guiño a la frase que dice Bellatrix en la quinta película. Lo que dice Regulus sobre la opinión de Bellatrix sobre las amas de casa es un poco comentario irónico con respecto al séptimo libro. Y sé que me he repetido con la palabra "brutal" pero ha sido premeditado, ¿por qué? Porque James y Sirius son niños y amigos, con lo que se copian el vocabulario, así de simple xD**

**Ojalá os haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo no tengo ni puñetera idea cómo será, pero lo más seguro es que ya piense en cerrar tercero.**

**Se os quiere,**

**Sango.**

**¿Reviews? ****Me haréis feliz =)**


	15. Estoy quemado

**15. ¡ESTOY QUEMADO!**

Otra visita más a Hogsmeade y otra vez tenía a James y a su grupo justo detrás de ella y su amiga pisándoles los talones.

Si Lily dijera que empezaba a hartarse estaría mintiendo. No se podía decir lo mismo de Mary, que prefería pasear por el pueblo tranquilamente a tener que aguantar las quejas continuas de su compañera de casa.

-Madre mía, Potter no para de seguirme –soltó Lily-, y todo su grupo también.

-Este pueblo me parece aburrido, y tampoco es tan grande.

La chica de ojos verdes volteó la cabeza con rudeza hacia su amiga, ofendida de que la hubiera ignorado.

-¡Mary!, estaba hablando contigo, ¿sabes?

La afectada suspiró, resignada.

-Pero Lily, llevas todo el rato igual. O le dices algo para que te deje en paz o le dices que se venga, porque esto ya es de risa.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que me deje en paz! –saltó, encolerizada-. ¡Es evidente!

-Si tan evidente es, ¿por qué no se lo dices? –replicó Mary, quien ya empezaba a irritarse.

Lily se sacudió el pelo hacia atrás cuando vio a Severus Snape en la otra parte de la calle con un grupo bastante numeroso de Slytherin. Sin embargo, éste iba hacia el final, un tanto apartado de los demás, y parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

La Gryffindor lo saludó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pero Snape giró la cabeza con un movimiento brusco, sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo. Ella se indignó, como era lógico, y no se molestó en ocultar su crispación.

-¡Pero bueno!

Podría decirse que Mary ya se estaba hartando de todo eso.

-Lily, yo tengo sed. ¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo?

Entraron en el primer establecimiento que vieron: Madame Pudifoot's, sintiéndose totalmente cohibidas al ver que estaba lleno de parejas. Aun así se sentaron y pidieron un chocolate caliente para Mary y un té para Lily.

-Genial, ahora nos molestan dos sangres sucia.

Lily apretó la mandíbula al instante y quiso encontrar el propietario de esa voz claramente femenina, pero Mary la interrumpió antes de que su amiga provocara una pelea en plena cafetería.

-No vale la pena.

Una chica con el pelo negro y rizado, de Slytherin, les dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio antes de marcharse junto a otros más de su casa. Lily la reconoció, se llamaba Alecto Carrow. Uno del grupo se quedó sentado en la mesa que antes habían ocupado todos, ahora él solo, pero eso no pareció importarle.

Potter y compañía también habían entrado.

-… y así podríamos dar una vuelta luego, ¿vale?

Mary parpadeó varias veces seguidas cuando se dio cuenta que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho su amiga.

-Perdona, Lily, ¿qué decías?

-Que me gustaría ir primero a Honeydukes paseando y luego estaría bien que fuéramos a Largos Moda, ¡tienen unos calcetines chulísimos! Luego al colegio, claro.

Mary asintió con la cabeza. No veía por qué oponerse.

Cuando salieron del local, Lily agarró a Mary del brazo cuando vio que ésta había resbalado e iba a caerse.

-Mary, ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente estás bastante ida –comentó Lily, riéndose.

Potter y compañía también habían salido del local.

-Esto… Lily. Tú eres amiga de Remus, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… ¿Te importaría ir con Remus y hablar con él, por favor? Por mí –dijo con cierto matiz de súplica.

Jamás había visto esa faceta de su amiga y quizá fue por eso por lo que se vio incapaz de negarse.

-Entonces, ¿era eso? –farfulló la pelirroja atando cabos con facilidad. Mary no la entendió pero decidió pasar.-. Si te gustaba Remus y querías que yo intentara algo, sólo tenías que decirlo, bueno, ¡hasta luego!

Dejando a una Mary completamente sorprendida de pies a cabeza, la Gryffindor corrió hasta alcanzar al grupo de los Merodeadores. Pasó de largo cuando vio que James la saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dio un salto cuando vio que Sirius intentaba hacerle la zancadilla y tropezó con Peter antes de alcanzar a Remus.

-¡Vamos a algún sitio! –exclamó cogiéndole de la mano y corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de sus amigos.

A Remus no le dio tiempo a contestar ni tampoco a responder ante la expresión de estupefacción de James, que hablaba por sí sola.

* * *

-Sirius, ¿qué puñetas pretendes? –habló James una vez estuvieron de vuelta en el castillo. Estaba enfadado porque consideraba lo de Remus una traición en grado sumo hacia su amistad y lo pagaba con todo aquél que se pusiera delante de él. A Sirius no le afectaba porque a Sirius simplemente no le afectaba nada, pero no se podía afirmar lo mismo de Peter.

-James, aquí dicen que hay un calamar que da mucho miedo, ¿no? –inquirió Sirius, temblando. James y Peter ya sabían que era de excitación, pues Sirius, salvo contadas y raras ocasiones, no había sentido miedo nunca en su vida.

-Sí, ¿y qué importa eso? –contestó Potter en un áspero tono de voz.

-Que yo no creo que dé tanto miedo y quiero comprobarlo –dijo Sirius, sonriente.

Cogió una piedra y la tiró al lago. Entonces, esperó pero nada pasó.

-Es peligroso, Sirius –intentó James que Sirius entrara en razón. En balde.

-Vamos, James, ¿qué sería la vida sin riesgos?

-Aparte de larga –opinó éste.

Black no le hizo caso y tiró otra roca al lago.

-Maldita sea, encima ni sale. Tanto lío por un estúpido calamar que ni se digna a salir… Estúpido, eso eres, ¡maldito seas! ¡Capullo!, ¡pringado! ¡Cara de pollo! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Anor…! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Un tentáculo salió de la superficie y lo asió de la corbata. Esto pareció animar a James y hacerle olvidar su anterior crispación.

-¡Saluda, Sirius! –gritó James, que había sacado una cámara de vídeo mágica.

-James, se va a enfadar –terció Peter, nervioso.

Sirius no se enfadó, sino que sonrió a la cámara y, no contento con eso, adoptó poses arrogantes, presumiendo de su capacidad de plantar cara al calamar gigante del colegio él solo.

James ya tenía una escena donde Sirius estaba apartando la boca del calamar y otra donde la tenía abierta para comerle y él había puesto cara de horror.

Al terminarse la novedad, James guardó la cámara y justo en ese momento apareció Remus.

Iba solo.

-¡Tú!, ¡traidor!

El niño de gafas se arrojó encima de él, quien se había asustado al ver la reacción de James. Ya se esperaba algo así pero no tan violento.

Sirius, que se las había arreglado para deshacerse del calamar y tenía agua por todo el cuerpo, cogió a James de la capucha de su túnica.

-Deja que se explique primero.

-Lily me ha dicho que a Mary le gusto y si podía hablar con ella sobre el asunto porque Mary parece muy interesada en mí. No lo entiendo, porque yo tampoco soy gran cosa, pero bueno, he aceptado porque me sabía mal.

-¡Eso no me importa! –gritó James-. ¿Dónde ha ido Evans?

Black zarandeó a James, que todavía le tenía agarrado de la capucha, y éste se balanceó en el aire.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó James un tanto mareado y asqueado.

-No sé, ¿hace falta una razón para todo, James?

-Fue al castillo –comentó Remus de repente-, porque se encontró con Snape.

Sirius soltó a James, que se dio de bruces contra el suelo, y se encogió de hombros para luego empezar a tirar piedras otra vez al calamar. Potter no lo meditó demasiado y corrió hacia el interior del colegio.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia! –insultó Mulciber a Florence en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La chica no pareció ofenderse.

-Al menos mi riesgo de desarrollar enfermedades autosómicas recesivas es el mismo que el de la población general.

Mulciber se quedó paralizado en su sitio sin saber cómo actuar.

Lily y Severus, que atravesaban ese pasillo en ese mismo momento, tuvieron reacciones distintas. Las facciones de la chica se habían contraído de puro enojo mientras que el Slytherin tenía una mueca divertida.

-¡Qué inteligente!

-Sev, no me gusta que mires a otras chicas –saltó Lily, molesta-. Además, ¿qué ha dicho?

Snape se estampó contra el suelo antes de que pudiera responder. Detrás de él apareció James, que se estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –quiso saber Lily, enfadada-. No te ha hecho nada, Potter.

-Sí, estaba en mi camino. Venga, vamos a hacer algo, ¿sí?

-Déjame en paz.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí.

* * *

-Esto me parece un poco incómodo –comentó Remus en la Sala Común de Gryffindor siendo observado por todos sus compañeros de curso.

-Venga, Remusín, dinos las preguntas –habló Sirius, contento.

Remus se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, sentado. Delante tenía una mesa donde había dejado todos los libros de todas las asignaturas que cursaba ese año, mientras que los demás le habían rodeado y apuntaban lo que tenían que estudiarse para los exámenes de fin de curso.

-No sé si funcionará, Sirius.

-Llevas dos años acertando –intervino James. El resto de la casa de los leones le apoyó fervientemente-. Confiamos en ti, Remus.

Remus John Lupin ya no era un chico desconocido del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al contrario, todos los de su casa le saludaban porque, gracias a él, Gryffindor había sacado muy buenas notas en todo y el rumor se había extendido hacia las otras tres casas.

Pero la popularidad también tenía un precio. Ahora, algún Ravenclaw resentido solía acorralarle por los sombríos pasillos del colegio para vengarse de él.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías saberte las preguntas?

-Esto… Yo…

La copa del quidditch se la había llevado Slytherin, eso nadie se lo cuestionaba. Habían aplastado tanto a Gryffindor como a Ravenclaw o a Hufflepuff con insultante facilidad, algo que no había gustado en absoluto a James Potter.

-Merlín, esto es una auténtica mierda –comentó James un poco más alto de lo que debería. Estaba con sus amigos cerca del lago.-. ¿Cómo han podido ganar esos asquerosos? –bramó, refiriéndose a Slytherin.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin lo estaban celebrando a lo grande, aunque Severus ignoraba el jaleo que allí se estaba montando y se había acomodado en uno de los grandes butacones verdes de la estancia, de cara a la chimenea. Observaba el muñeco vudú de James que le había regalado Lily tiempo atrás por su cumpleaños, no hacía mucho, con un gesto de obvio aburrimiento.

-Seguro que esto no sirve para nada –masculló a la vez que lo tiraba a la chimenea y ésta lo consumía con sus llamas.

James, no muy lejos de allí, gritaba:

-¡Estoy quemado!, ¡estoy quemado!

Literalmente, estaba quemado, pues de su cuerpo empezaron a salir llamaradas de fuego que lo envolvieron por completo.

-¡James! –chilló Remus, preocupado.

Peter no supo qué hacer, mientras que Sirius miraba fascinado a James.

-Ostras, James, ¿cómo has hecho eso?

Potter se tiró de cabeza al lago pero, aun así y sin saber él el porqué, seguía incendiándose. No fue hasta que desapareció el muñeco íntegramente, haciéndose cenizas, cuando el moreno de ojos avellana dejó de arder.

Sus amigos fueron a visitarle a la enfermería.

-Por cierto, James –empezó Sirius-, los de Slytherin han hecho trampa en quidditch, pues Mary Sue ha sido su entrenadora todo este tiempo –remató como guinda final al pastel. Se había enterado hablando con Regulus por un despiste de su hermano pequeño, que se le había escapado el comentario sobre Mary Sue, y Regulus ni siquiera intentó convencer a Sirius para que no se lo contara a James.

James gritó de dolor cuando se revolvió en la camilla de la ira que lo recorrió en esos instantes. Todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor había ido a verle para discutir sobre el asunto.

-Gracias por preocuparos por mí –farfulló Potter, sarcástico-. Esto no se puede tolerar –añadió respecto a la actitud de Slytherin.

-Claro que no –consideró una chica que formaba parte del equipo-, tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore para que los expulsen el curso que viene o les quite la copa, ¿no?

El conjunto de vendas que era James Potter se rió encima de la cama en la que estaba tumbado.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¡Vamos a convencer a Gary Stue para que nos entrene a nosotros y que se preparen el año que viene, esas serpientes! ¡No nos van a ganar esos tramposos de mierda!

En el banquete de despedida tampoco colaboró demasiado a aligerar el ambiente. Para ese entonces, James ya se había recuperado y ya podía incordiar a todo aquel que quisiera, siendo sus principales blancos alumnos pertenecientes a Slytherin y siendo el más común en sus bromas Severus Snape. O Salazar O'Shea, el único de Gryffindor al que molestaba.

-¿Me pasas la sal? –inquirió Mary.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor. Lily la cogió y se la dio.

Hubo completo silencio cuando Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie para anunciar el vencedor de la copa de las casas, si bien esa información no fuera a sorprender a nadie porque ya sabían que iría para Slytherin. Éste había sido su mejor año.

-Antes de dar la copa me gustaría hacer un llamamiento al alumno Lucius Malfoy, de Slytherin, pues ha conseguido las mejores notas del curso graduándose así con honores, para nuestro completo y total asombro.

El susodicho se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia, adorando ser reconocido de esa manera por tanta gente.

La verdad era que había sido un curso duro para Lucius Malfoy, pues los profesores empezaron a sospechar de él cuando vieron que aprobaba sin dificultad todas las materias y, para más inri, con muy buena nota. Creyeron que copiaba, así que lo aislaron del resto de los estudiantes, confinado en una esquina del aula y en el interior de una cúpula que le impedía salir del espacio en el que había sido recluido.

Así en todos los exámenes.

-No obstante y sin que esto sirva de precedente –comenzó el director-, me temo que todo esto se debe a la utilización de unas Artes Oscuras avanzadísimas, con lo que, en vez de premiar a Slytherin por el esfuerzo que pongo en duda de este muchacho, bajará su marcador por utilizar tretas de dudosa moralidad y se los otorgo a Gryffindor. ¡Felicidades, Gryffindor gana!

Los de Slytherin se quedaron helados en sus asientos, aún demasiado conmocionados para reaccionar. Poco a poco fueron asimilando la noticia y la indignación recorrió su mesa a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Esto ya es descarado! –vociferó uno de sexto curso, ya curtido.

-Bueno, a mí me da igual –comentó Lucius a Rosier-. Me he sacado dos cursos en uno y con matrícula. He salvado mi herencia y mi matrimonio.

-Lucius, tú siempre tan altruista –opinó éste.

Le siguieron unos cuantos abucheos que Dumbledore mandó callar, indicándoles que siguieran disfrutando de la cena de fin de curso.

Justo cuando Dumbledore trazó un corte en el pavo que iba a comerse, un destello salió de él y todo el complejo estudiantil permaneció en silencio. Al ver otra vez a Dumbledore, tenía restos de pavo por todo el cuerpo.

Los únicos que se rieron fueron Sirius Black y James Potter, por lo que Dumbledore, aún carente de pruebas, no tardó en asimilar los culpables de tal percance.

-Me da igual que le hagáis la zancadilla al conserje –empezó el director con su discurso, mirándoles fijamente-, que torturéis, acoséis, insultéis y demás verbos a Severus Snape –el susodicho dio un brinco desde la mesa de Slytherin, colérico y murmurando un "Me vengaré" mientras apuntaba al director en su libreta de personas de las que tendría que ajustar cuentas en un futuro esperaba próximo, y que no paraba de crecer en cuanto a la cantidad de personas apuntadas-, pero estropear el pavo, y no un pavo cualquiera, sino el mío, eso es imperdonable.

Snape ya tenía una nueva diana que añadir a las otras dos de Sirius y James en su habitación. Además de tener que comprar más dardos.

**N/Sango: Por fin pude escribir algo decente, o eso creo yo. Bueno, este capítulo tiene bastante trasfondo y es completamente premeditado (ya sabéis que yo pongo muchas cosas que luego continúan más adelante). Un ejemplo sería el final, cuando Dumbledore quita la copa a Slytherin y se la da a Gryffindor (ejem, digamos que cuando leí el final del primer libro me mosqueó bastante que hiciera eso). Y bueno, lo de Slytherin del principio, de Madame Pudifoot's, también es premeditado :)**

**Ya sabéis, si dejáis un review os aparecerá en vuestra habitación un James incendiado o un Severus estampado contra el suelo, dependiendo de a quién améis más (vale, la broma no fue muy buena).**

**Ahora me toca hacer el esquema de cuarto y quinto curso, que organice un poco mis ideas. Sí, habrá tópico de baile pero en tono de humor, como bien sabéis. ¿Pareja para Lily? Aún estoy meditando con quién terminará. Sólo de imaginarme lo mucho que la va a agobiar James me parto yo sola.**

**No me enrollo más y muchas gracias a todos,**

**Sango.**


	16. La señorita Sert

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya sabemos que esto no me pertenece, pero eso no evita que pueda utilizar el universo de Rowling para divertirme un poco, ¿no?_

_Antes que nada, he de decir que me he retrasado más de lo habitual pero es normal, mayo y junio son dos meses mortales en cuanto a los estudios, pero ahora ya vienen vacaciones y podré estar más pendiente de esto. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión sobre el nuevo personaje, que espero que os haga, al menos, sonreír._

_Sango._

**16. LA SEÑORITA SERT**

Era una situación un tanto embarazosa pero Mary Macdonald tenía que lidiar con ella. La verdad, lo único que había hecho Lily era intentar ayudarla, si bien sus métodos no le parecían del todo correctos.

Ahora estaba en el tren, de camino a Hogwarts para empezar su cuarto curso, con Remus John Lupin en un mismo compartimento.

La chica estaba sonrojada, pero no por él sino por las circunstancias en las que se hallaba, mientras que al joven se le notaba claramente nervioso de la cabeza a los pies.

-Es que no me gustas –soltó Mary, lista para darle una explicación detallada y con tacto para no herirle.

-Es que a mí me gusta otra persona –soltó Remus, dispuesto a justificarse de la forma más diplomática posible.

Lo habían dicho los dos a la vez.

-¿Qué? –comentaron al unísono, confusos.

-Tú primero –la alentó Remus.

Mary le explicó que todo había sido un malentendido por parte de Lily que la llevó a conjeturar una conclusión errónea debido a sus irreflexivos actos.

-Entonces, ¿quién te gusta? –quiso saber Remus con la curiosidad típica de cualquier adolescente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta bastante comprometida.-. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres –añadió.

La Gryffindor le miró, inquieta.

-Pues…

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su explicación, dos chicos de su misma edad irrumpieron en la estancia. El primero de ellos tenía gesto de fastidio mientras que el segundo sonreía de oreja a oreja, apretando algo con fervor contra su pecho.

James Potter tomó asiento al lado de Remus.

-Hola –saludó éste con hastío. Remus le miró, extrañado.

-¿James?

Pero no hizo falta que el moreno explicara nada, pues Sirius se le adelantó.

-Remus, Remus –exclamó Black con euforia-, ¿conoces al Motorista Fantasma?

Acto seguido le enseñó una serie de cómics donde en portada aparecía un hombre vestido de negro con una calavera en llamas por cabeza que iba encima de una moto; se trataba de los mismos tebeos que antes sujetaba.

James, irritado, pegó una patada al aire.

-¡El Motorista Fantasma es un antihéroe de la serie Marvel cuyo propósito es vengarse de Mephisto! –gritó James con crispación ante una Mary sorprendida y un Remus atónito.

-Caray, James, te sabes mis palabras de memoria.

-Es lo que tiene si es lo único de lo que sabes hablar en todo el verano, y más teniendo en cuenta que has pasado dos semanas en mi casa.

-Una casa muy bonita, por cierto. Y un vecindario muy tranquilo –opinó el aludido sin inmutarse.

-Hasta que llegaste, Sirius –opinó James.

-Ah, ¡y quiero una moto! –agregó viendo la portada de sus cómics una vez más.

-¡Pero si nunca te han gustado! –gritó su amigo.

-Pues ahora sí. Quiero una moto. Y una calavera en llamas. Preferentemente la mía.

Mary se levantó, decidida a buscar a Lily y huir de ese compartimento de locos. Echó una mirada significativa a Remus antes de despedirse.

-Luego hablamos.

El chico con ojos de color miel asintió con la cabeza y James, perspicaz, dio varios golpecitos con el puño encima de la cabeza de Remus.

-Tío, si querías estar a solas con ella, haberlo dicho –dijo con picardía.

Remus notó su cara arder.

-No, si yo no…

-Mirad, tíos, ¡soy un cayado! –soltó Sirius de repente y sin sentido alguno, adaptando la pose del objeto mencionado.

Potter frunció el ceño.

-Sirius, de verdad, dile a Dobby que deje de pasarte esa mierda. En serio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse: eran Mary y Lily. A James se le iluminó la cara e indicó a Lily que se sentara a su lado empujando a Sirius mientras gritaba "¡Está libre, está libre!", pero ésta lo ignoró por completo y se sentó al lado de Remus, mientras Mary ocupó el sitio de Sirius que ahora estaba vacío.

-¡Cabrones! –gritó Sirius, tumbado en el suelo.

-Evans, sal conmigo –masculló James haciendo caso omiso.

La pelirroja le miró con odio y murmuró uno de los muchos "Vete a la mierda" a los que James estaba tan acostumbrado.

Lily había venido a disculparse con Remus por todo lo que había montado con respecto a él y a su amiga, sintiéndose un poco estúpida al haber complicado tanto las cosas.

Pronto se paró el tren y eso sólo podía significar que habían llegado a su destino, por lo que todos cogieron sus baúles y bajaron para dirigirse al colegio y acudir a la cena de bienvenida de cuarto curso.

Una vez allí, Dumbledore dio su típico discurso que nadie escuchaba salvo los de primero y algún que otro alumno de segundo y comenzó la ceremonia de selección con una nueva canción por parte del sombrero que no gustó demasiado al profesorado.

-¡A mí me gusta la naftalina!, ¡cómo me gusta la naftalina! –cantaba el sombrero.

Bajo una mirada convincente de la profesora McGonagall, el sombrero se calló y mandó a los estudiantes a las casas correspondientes. Es decir, a las que le pareció. Entonces, antes justo de que pudieran probar bocado siquiera, se puso de pie la profesora de Aritmancia, de nombre Vector, y casi todo el alumnado giró las cabezas hacia ella para ver qué era lo que tenía que decirles.

-Es un gusto comunicarles que este año se celebrará un baile –las chicas, en general, empezaron a prestar más atención a sus palabras. A diferencia de los chicos, que sus caras habían adoptado un deje de incredulidad que poco a poco iba haciéndose más grande-. Coincidirá en la fecha de Halloween y los estudiantes que podrán acudir serán de cuarto hasta séptimo –algunas estudiantes de tercero resoplaron indignadas-. Pero eso no quiere decir que algún alumno más pequeño pueda ir si es invitado por alguien mayor. Los jefes de vuestras casas os informarán mejor que yo. Ah, tendréis que ir disfrazados.

La mayoría de las chicas se pusieron contentas ante la perspectiva del baile (lo que no era el caso de Florence que había cortado mal la tortilla y se le había escapado un buen trozo del plato y había rayado la vajilla de la impresión), mientras que los chicos no tenían ninguna gana. Salvo Sirius, que parecía emocionado.

-Sirius, ¿te gusta bailar? –le preguntó Peter, intrigado.

-Disfrazados, ¿eh?

A James le dio miedo el brillo que vio en los ojos de Sirius además de su sonrisita macabra.

Al día siguiente hizo un día muy bueno, pues el sol resplandecía y la temperatura ambiente era bastante agradable para ser Escocia. Cuando Lily se levantó, estiró los brazos, feliz, y fue corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ver los horarios de las clases.

Mary iba detrás de ella murmurando cosas ininteligibles porque siempre había tenido un mal despertar.

-Ahora tenemos clase de Estudios Muggles –anunció Lily. Mary respondió con un gruñido-. Con Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué clases compartimos con otras casas? –quiso saber Mary.

Lily le dejó los horarios para que pudiera verlo por ella misma y, acto seguido, fueron a clase de Estudios Muggles.

-¿Siempre estamos con el felétono o me lo parece a mí?

-¡Felétono!, ¡Sirius! –chilló James, desesperado, mientras le daba un puñetazo-. Quiero decir, ¡teléfono!

Las dos chicas se extrañaron en un principio ante la escena, pero luego Mary se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el primer sitio libre que vio.

-Estudios Muggles se te da fatal, Black –opinó Florence al salir de clase.

-Gracias, eh –habló el susodicho.

-Es la verdad –afirmó la Ravenclaw-. ¿Por qué te la cogiste si no puedes memorizar ni una sola palabra bien?

-Para llevar la contraria a mi familia, básicamente –se sinceró él.

Florence les dijo adiós porque ellos ya habían llegado al aula de Transformaciones y ella tenía clase de Herbología.

Sólo quedaban ellos por llegar y trataron de sentarse disimuladamente pero McGonagall les echó una reprimenda de todas formas.

-Abrid el libro por el primer tema –ordenó ella.

-Lógicamente –apuntó James.

-Cállese, señor Potter.

Se escuchó el ruido de un montón de estudiantes abriendo tapas de libros y pasando hojas hasta llegar a la unidad correspondiente.

-Antes de comenzar a hacer el hechizo Kengerdium, me gustaría recomendaros cierta bibliografía que podría seros útil si queréis tener un conocimiento avanzado sobre la asignatura de Transformaciones. Estos libros son "Guía de transformación, nivel superior" y "Teorías de la transformación sustancial".

Una mano se alzó en la clase y esperó a que la profesora le diera permiso para hablar.

-¿Sí, señorita Sert?

La aludida se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

-Profesora, se le ha olvidado añadir que el hechizo que usted ha citado es también conocido como Mengerdium en honor a su descubridor, y el segundo libro que nos ha nombrado, que yo me leí hará seis años, el nombre es erróneo. Ha sido actualizado recientemente y ahora se llama "Teorías de la transformación intrasustancial."

McGonagall intentó disimular la vena de la sien que comenzaba a hinchársele sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Usted es nueva, ¿verdad? –inquirió McGonagall.

Selphine Sert, que estaba al lado de Sirius Black y de vez en cuando le echaba miradas furtivas a la vez que se relamía los labios, afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí. He venido de intercambio de Francia. He tenido un pasado muy trágico.

-Estamos al corriente.

-También hablo cuatro idiomas.

-Señorita Sert, guárdese los detalles sobre su vida para quien le importen. Siéntese con Mary Sue y Gary Stue detrás de mí, por favor.

La distribución de la clase era la típica de una clase normal. Es decir, la mesa del profesor delante y los alumnos sentados en pupitres enfrente de él, pero ésta tenía una peculiaridad: tras la mesa del profesor había dos pupitres donde estaban Mary Sue y Gary Stue recluidos del resto de la clase.

Selphine Sert juntó otra mesa de escritorio justo al lado de la de Gary Stue.

-Se nota que eres nueva –le dijo él-. Está prohibido corregir a un profesor bajo sanción de expulsión. Es una norma que impusieron cuando llegamos Mary Sue y yo.

-El nivel es un poco bajo, ¿no? –comentó Selphine.

-Ya te digo –intervino Mary Sue-. Es terrible, la verdad. Yo ya me había leído los libros que dan en primero cuando tenía tres años.

McGonagall se giró, furiosa, ante la conversación que estaban teniendo ellos tres. La clase entera guardaba silencio para no perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeran.

-¡Ochenta puntos menos para Slytherin!

-Merlín, eso me mantendrá ocupada dos horas para recuperarlo.

-Tampoco podemos exigirles mucho –comenzó Gary Stue-, ellos hacen lo que pueden.

McGonagall volvió a girarse.

-¡Ochen…! –se calló al darse cuenta de que era Gary Stue quien había hablado-. ¡Ocho puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-¿Sólo me quita ocho puntos? –dijo Gary Stue en voz alta-. Eso lo recupero en una sola clase.

Nada más finalizar la clase, tanto James como Lily se quedaron a la puerta de la misma para esperar a Gary Stue, si bien ambos con motivos diferentes.

-Oh, no, me acosan –farfulló él.

James soltó un bufido.

-Venía a pedirte ayuda para entrenar a mi equipo de quidditch.

Gary Stue se puso blanco.

-No, me lo tienen estrictamente prohibido. Las normas del colegio estipulan que…

-Al cuerno con las normas del colegio. Slytherin hizo trampa el año pasado porque los entrenó Mary Sue, no pueden ganarnos. Gryffindor ha de ser mejor que Slytherin en todo y haciendo trampa también –dijo James con una fanática expresión.

-¿Que Mary Sue… entrenó…? ¿Qué? –articuló Gary Stue como pudo, estupefacto, ante tal información.

-Como lo oyes.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Pero esto se ha de mantener en secreto, Pomer.

-Es Potter.

-¿Te crees que voy a malgastar mi prodigiosa memoria en aprenderme tu nombre? Merlín, dale la mano a la plebe que te cogerá el brazo.

James trató de no hacer caso a la vocecita en su cabeza que le indicaba que le cortara la cabeza al sujeto que tenía delante, pero se cortó porque supo que recibir una paliza de Gary Stue no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Nos vemos esta noche a las nueve en la Sala Común –dijo James. El otro chico asintió con la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia la pelirroja, que estaba esperando a que James se marchara y los dejara solos.

-Esto, Gary Stue. ¿Vas a ir al baile? –inquirió Lily Evans.

-Sí, claro. Aunque no me guste mezclarme con la plebe, divertirse un poco de vez en cuando no está mal, ¿verdad?

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Lo que yo quería era, verás. Lo he estado pensando y tú eres el único que podría estar a mi altura, así que me gustaría que fueras mi pareja de baile, ¿qué te parece?

Gary Stue soltó una carcajada.

-¿A tu altura? Por favor, si no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Lily sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada a la cabeza.

Entonces apareció Selphine Sert aparentemente de la nada.

-Gary Stue, ¿serás la mía?

-Oh, lo siento. No puedo. Por mucho que la odie, prometí a Mary Sue que iría con ella porque es la única que puede igualar mis capacidades.

-Vaya. ¡Otra vez será!

Al final se quedó Lily sola en medio del pasillo. No fue hasta que salió Mary de clase, que la zarandeó un poco, cuando por fin su amiga reaccionó saliendo del trance en el que se había sometido.

-¿Lily?, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó varias veces antes de ser capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-Acaba… ¿Acaba de rechazarme, ese ególatra asqueroso?

-¿Quién?

-Le odio –Lily seguía hablando para sí misma, pasando olímpicamente de Mary-. ¿Tú tienes pareja?

-No.

-Pero ¿irás al baile?

-Sí… eso pensaba.

-Ya te buscaremos pareja. Nada, tendré que conformarme con el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Porque con el de Slytherin, asco, con el de Hufflepuff, ¿y qué más? Y con el de Gryffindor, teniendo en cuenta que es Potter, casi que paso.

-Eh, Lily, hay más chicos aparte de los capitanes de quidditch…

Pero Lily ya no la escuchaba.

**N/Sango: La serie de cómics del **_Motorista Fantasma_** empezó a publicarse en la década de los setenta (concretamente en 1972)**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Aprobado

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada es mío (pero podría serlo). _

_N/Sango: He podido escaparme un poquito de mis vacaciones para poder escribir el capítulo y actualizar la historia porque ya me ponía nerviosa de no seguirla. Tengo que decir que Londres es una ciudad genial y, si tenéis ocasión de estar allí, disfrutadla porque tiene de todo. Por supuesto, no os olvidéis de vistar el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross, ¡algo obligatorio para cualquier fan de Harry Potter! _

**17. APROBADO**

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Severus Snape, muy a su pesar, era el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Primero se le había unido Regulus quien, curioso, había ido a preguntarle qué hacía. Fue entonces cuando le explicó que se trataba de un juego de rol nuevo que había sacado la cadena de entretenimiento mágica: "Wizardy Play", y que consistía en un tablero, dados y cartas, donde varios jugadores tomaban el papel de distintas clases: guerrero, mago, caballero, hechicero, etc.

-A mí me ha gustado el caballero –terció Regulus-. ¿Y tú, Snape? ¿Te harás un mago? –preguntó, creyendo que era algo obvio.

Sin embargo, Snape arrugó el ceño.

-No, el mago es aburrido.

Regulus se quedó estupefacto.

Más tarde, muchos estudiantes de Slytherin se habían aproximado a ellos y les habían interrogado, justo como Regulus había hecho. Algunos se apuntaron pero otros, conformando la gran mayoría de ellos, habían formado un corro a su alrededor y los observaban jugar.

-Oh, no –masculló Snape-. Llegaré tarde a Pociones.

-Vaya, me estaba divirtiendo –dijo Regulus.

Snape se despidió con un simple "Adiós" antes de recogerlo todo y dirigirse hasta la clase del profesor Slughorn. Se encontró con Lily en el pasillo.

-Sev, ¿esta noche me explicarás cómo hacer la poción multijugos?

El susodicho sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Lily, pero esta noche he quedado con unos amigos para jugar al rol.

-¿Eso qué es?

Snape se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales, sintiendo cada parte de su ser vibrando de emoción.

-Parece aburrido –opinó Lily.

-A mí me encanta.

Su amiga pareció no escuchar su último comentario y prosiguió.

-Diles a tus amigos que no puedes y ve con ellos otro día.

-Es que ya les he dicho que iría…

-Por favor, Sev.

-Yo…

Suspiró aliviado cuando Slughorn los llamó, haciéndolos entrar porque ya era la hora de comenzar la clase.

Una vez ahí, Lily se lo volvió a pedir, poniéndole en un compromiso.

-Lily, es que ya había hecho planes, ¿por qué no te lo explico mañana?

-He quedado con Mary.

-¿Pasado?

-Es la fecha de entrega.

Snape suspiró de nuevo, resignado.

-De acuerdo, esta noche te lo explicaré –Lily le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, radiante de felicidad, y Snape sintió algo en su interior que se llenaba con esa alegría que no era suya-. Oye, Lily, otra… otra cosa –dijo, armándose de valor. Se había ruborizado un poco.

-¿Sí? –le contestó ella, aún sonriente.

-¿Ve-vendrías conmigo al ba-baile? –le pidió con gestos torpes.

-Oh, Sev, ya le he dicho a Simon que iría.

-¿Simon?

-El capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw –aclaró la joven.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Slughorn-. Vamos a comenzar la clase. Hoy haremos la poción rejuvenecedora. Es un trabajo individual, así que separaos y poneos manos a la obra. Me pasaré a verlas cuando finalice la hora pero, si la tenéis antes, me la podéis enseñar. ¡Tiempo!

Todos se levantaron y cogieron ingredientes de las estanterías. Mary, por el contrario, se había quedado en el sitio leyendo con atención la elaboración de la poción antes de coger sin ton ni son ingredientes que luego quizá ni utilizaría, como prácticamente todos sus compañeros de casa.

Se sorprendió de ver que Lily ya iba por la mitad y Severus ya casi la tenía terminada.

Se sintió mal. No era que la asignatura de Pociones se le diera tan mal como a Remus, algo bastante difícil, pero le costaba y a menudo hacía mezclas raras que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Encima estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada, tanto de los profesores como de los alumnos, y a su lado tenía a un chico enjuto de ojos azules que dudaba que la fuera a ayudar porque él era de Slytherin.

Cogió el frasco cuyo contenido era pelo de hurón para abrirlo pero se le cayó de las manos y cuando la chica fue a cogerlo, ese mismo chico ya lo había hecho y se lo había puesto encima de su mesa sin siquiera mirarla.

-Gracias –dijo, sorprendida.

Thomas no le contestó, sino que continuó con su tarea.

-¡Tiempo! –volvió a gritar el profesor.

Casi todos dejaron lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo salvo unos pocos alumnos que aprovecharon todo el tiempo posible para ultimar algunos aspectos de la poción mientras Slughorn revisaba las de los demás.

-¡Atención, le toca el turno a Remus John Lupin! ¡Repito, le toca el turno a Remus John Lupin! –anunció Slughorn.

Nadie se alteró pero enseguida supieron qué había que hacer. Guardaron todas sus pertenencias sin variar ni un ápice la expresión de sus rostros a la vez que se agachaban para ocultarse debajo de sus mesas, ahora vacías, y prepararse para lo inevitable. Protegían con sus cuerpos sus cosas; las abrazaban para que no hubiera ninguna consecuencia irreparable.

-¿Listos?

El profesor recibió una afirmación general por parte de los estudiantes.

-De acuerdo, ¡todos a sus puestos!

Entonces se acercó a la mesa de Remus pero guardando las distancias. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a calcular el punto ideal del aula para no verse perjudicado por los nefastos intentos de Remus de hacer pociones. Al menos el chico se esforzaba, había que otorgarle cierto mérito.

-Pues… aquí… aquí tiene la poción, profesor.

Nada más agarró el frasco con la mezcla ya hecha y se la tendió al profesor, la botellita estalló y salpicó por entero a Remus, quien se encontraba en estos momentos en medio de un cráter. Slughorn, ya acostumbrado, le echó una mirada rápida y le gritó "Aprobado". Sirius le miró boquiabierto desde su mesa, de pie y con rastros de la poción. Era el único que no se había escondido bajo el pupitre.

-Pero ¡qué suerte tiene el chaval con las notas! –exclamó.

-Muy bien, ya podéis salir y puntuaré a los demás. Quien ya tenga una cualificación puede marcharse. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Nunca conseguiré matrícula? –se quejó Lily, resignada-. Y tú, Sev, eres un genio.

El aludido intentó no sonrojarse ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-No hasta que se vayan Mary Sue y Gary Stue –replicó éste.

-¿Y Selphine Sert? –intervino Mary. Sirius dio un salto del susto que se pegó al oír ese nombre pero nadie se dio cuenta-. Qué fuerte, casi los vence.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre todos los acontecimientos del día hasta llegar a la clase de Transformaciones.

-¡Snape!

Se giraron al escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas y comprobaron que no era otro que Regulus Black. Iba acompañado por el guardián de Slytherin: Alan Thomas. Este último tenía un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara si bien desviaba los ojos varias veces hacia la dirección del grupito que tenía delante y se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

A su lado surgió de la nada una chica morena y con el pelo rizado: Alecto Carrow.

-Snape –Regulus recuperó el aliento antes de seguir hablando- Esta noche no te lo perderás, ¿no?

Severus no sabía si destruir el colegio y a todo aquel que se encontrara dentro por el mero hecho de decirle todo el mundo de quedar o hacer algo esa misma noche. Estaba harto pero, en vez de sacar la varita y hacer un gran Crucio al hermano de Sirius, exhaló un profundo suspiro y le preguntó de qué puñetas hablaba, textualmente.

Regulus se sorprendió.

-Es el primer partido de la temporada. Tenemos que seguir demostrando que somos los mejores.

-¡Hacéis trampa! –saltó Lily que no podía callar por más tiempo, indignada-. ¡Sabemos lo de Mary Sue!

Black frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso es completamente falso –negó el Slytherin, quien tenía talento para la mentira.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-Cierra el pico, sangre sucia. Nadie te ha pedido que intervinieras.

-Mira que eres monotemática, siempre con el mismo insulto –farfulló Macdonald contra sus dientes, cansada.

Ese comentario enfureció más a la pelirroja, cuyos ojos desprendían llamaradas de rabia.

Alecto no se achantó, sino que pareció entretenerle y curvó los labios en una sonrisa de desdén.

-¡No vale la pena malgastar mi tiempo contigo! –gritó Evans.

-Eso mismo te podía decir yo.

Lily, con la sangre de Gryffindor corriéndole por las venas, fue la primera que perdió los estribos y sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, por lo que Carrow la imitó.

Mary se puso en medio de las dos y la situación se desmadró. Regulus y Snape no sabían cómo actuar, ya que les había pillado por sorpresa. Regulus fue el primero que reaccionó.

-Déjalo, Alecto.

La mirada que mostraba Alecto también era de ira pero, a diferencia de la de Lily, reflejaba una frialdad que perforaba.

La chica trató de guardar la compostura y subió la cabeza, superior, antes de echar media vuelta y marcharse, sin estar de acuerdo con su compañero de casa pero lo disimuló.

-¿Vendrás? –quiso saber Regulus. Se le veía un tanto incómodo.

-¿Quieres ir? –le preguntó a Lily.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad.

-Pero la poción…

-Te lo puede explicar luego, ¿no? –habló Mary.

Lily se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

Al fin y al cabo, era el primer partido de la temporada y ahora Gryffindor tenía a Gary Stuart.

Ni Snape ni Mary ni Regulus entendieron por qué Lily empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente en medio del pasillo.

Thomas arqueó una ceja al fijarse que la pelirroja se estaba desternillando de la risa porque sí antes de entrar en clase junto a los demás.

-La redacción la quiero para la semana que viene. Como muy tarde, para el jueves –fue lo que dijo McGonagall antes de que los alumnos salieran por la puerta del aula y fueran directos al Gran Comedor para poder cenar y acudir al partido de quidditch.

En las gradas la muchedumbre no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las piruetas y acrobacias que hacían sus jugadores no se podían explicar con palabras: iba más allá.

Era como si estuvieran viendo un partido de quidditch profesional.

Los profesores se extrañaron al ver tan nivel de maestría en sus estudiantes pero no manifestaron ni un solo gesto de contrariedad. Al contrario, McGonagall estaba encantada de ver que por fin Gryffindor plantaba cara a Slytherin, considerando el desastre del año anterior.

Al principio todos los espectadores miraban con entusiasmo el partido, pues era una delicia verlos jugar, sin embargo, después de siete horas la emoción se iba perdiendo.

Sirius fue corriendo al lado de James.

-James, James, ¿por qué todo el mundo está tan cansado?

Potter le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Llevamos más de ocho horas jugando! –bramó James, irritado.

-Pues yo no estoy cansado –murmuró Sirius-. Vaya, la gente empieza a largarse.

-Normal –opinó su amigo-. Merlín, esto se está haciendo insoportable –jadeó James.

Al final tuvieron que dejarlo en un empate, pues la señora Hooch quería irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios vieron a Florence Sullivan, quien era la nueva comentarista en sustitución de Alice Whitman. Tenía una expresión de enfado que no les pasó desapercibido.

Mary y Lily también estaban con ella, la primera miraba a su amiga con preocupación y Lily parecía que iba a caerse de sueño en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James.

-Que alguien del equipo de Slytherin se ha dejado la bufanda –intervino Selphine Sert apareciendo de la nada y apartando de un empujón a Lily Evans.

James la miró con furia.

-Tía, lárgate, eres una maldita acoplada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Selphine, molesta.

-Que a nadie le importa lo que tú digas.

-¡Pero bueno!, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos tampoco?

-Joder. Este es Remus John Lupin.

Selphine le miró de arriba abajo sin perderse detalle antes de asentir con decepción.

-No está mal, quizá me lo quede. ¿Tu amigo?

-Sirius Black –Selphine le obsequió con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que hizo temblar al susodicho. James siguió a lo suyo sin percatarse de nada-. Y este es Peter Pett…

-Qué asco de tío –terció Selphine Sert.

James juntó las cejas, confuso.

-Si ni siquiera le conoces.

-No sé, mi mente me dice que he de odiarle y eliminarle de mi historia.

-¿Tu historia? –susurró Peter en voz muy baja y sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

-James –habló Black.

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-Esta tía está como una cabra.

-¿Ahora sabes lo que la gente siente con respecto a ti?

Sirius no despegó sus ojos de James durante unos minutos, confundido de la cabeza a los pies.

-No te sigo, Jimbo.

Potter decidió pasar por alto que Sirius le hubiera llamado "Jimbo".

-Sirius, tú estás como una cabra.

-No es cierto, James, yo soy una persona normal.

Éste miró al techo, decidido a ignorarle. Cuando volvió a estar presente en la charla que estaban teniendo las chicas vio que Mary faltaba y que sólo quedaban Lily y Florence.

-Mary ha ido a darle la bufanda a su propietario –aclaró Florence ante la mirada inquisitiva de los chicos.

* * *

James no se había dado por vencido en pedirle a Lily que fuera con él al baile. Según Remus, ya era la quincuagésima vez que se lo preguntaba y de una manera diferente cada vez, con lo cual se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. No obstante, siempre obtenía una negativa por parte de la chica que no desalentaba al chico de ojos avellana.

Pero una mañana creyó que sería diferente.

En cuanto sonó el despertador, lo tiró al suelo con una mueca de fastidio y apartó las sábanas. Estiró los brazos a la par que bostezaba y miró a su alrededor. Era el primero en levantarse.

Sonaron otros tres despertadores pero no a la vez. James estampó el despertador contra la pared, al igual que Sirius, pero Peter no reaccionaba ya que siempre había tenido un sueño profundo. Remus se encogió de hombros y empezó a ponerse el uniforme.

Como no se levantaba ninguno de los tres, tiró una zapatilla a la cama de James.

-¡Eso duele! –se quejó él frotándose la cabeza.

-Vas a llegar tarde –le dijo Remus-. Obliga a Sirius a salir de la cama que yo sacaré a Peter.

James se incorporó poco a poco y se puso una careta. Se acercó hacia la cama de Sirius y le sacudió los hombros. Sirius entreabrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo gritar de terror. James, por el contrario, se partió de la risa.

-¡¿Te parece bonito darme ese susto? –gritó Sirius despertando a Peter.

-Gracias, Sirius, me has ahorrado caminar hasta la cama de Peter para levantarle –dijo Remus, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¡No me dirás que no parecía un hombre lobo! –dijo James.

James había comprado esa máscara de licántropo en Zonko.

-¡Cabrón! –Sirius le tiró un cojín.

Mientras Sirius y James empezaban una batalla campal, volando almohadas, baúles, cojines, escobas y demás artefactos, Remus cogió su mochila, junto a Peter, y bajaron ambos a desayunar.

En la habitación, el despertador volvió a sonar. Eso provocó que James y Sirius reaccionaran por fin.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Sirius se metió en la ducha, mientras que James esperaba pacientemente leyendo un libro para entrar él. Sirius salió del baño completamente vestido.

-Buenos días, Sirius –le dijo James, ya despierto y sin pensar que todavía estaba en la cama.

-Buenos días, James –respondió el Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo vamos a joderle la vida hoy a Snape? –preguntó de repente James.

Sirius pareció pensárselo.

-Pues no lo sé, James, no lo sé, ¿qué tal si le incendiamos la túnica?

-Muy simple, Sirius.

-Sí, simple pero efectivo, James.

-Interesante.

Empezaron a reírse con cara de maníacos pero la alarma del reloj volvió a sonar, con lo que los dos chicos gritaron y se apresuraron a bajar a desayunar e ir a clase.

Una vez allí sentados, sus compañeros estaban comentando las noticias del diario "El Profeta".

-Es terrible –oyeron que comentaba una de su clase-. Ese tal Voldemort es sospechoso de la desaparición de una familia entera de muggles que vivía cerca de Green Park…

Sirius le arrebató el periódico de las manos y leyó en voz alta el titular: "Pánico: más desapariciones". El cuerpo de la noticia explicaba lo mismo pero daba más detalles que aburrieron a Sirius al cabo de cinco segundos. James quiso que se lo dejara pero Sirius tiró el periódico hacia atrás, dando a Salazar O'Shea en todo el ojo, que pasaba por ahí para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-James, esto no es importante. ¿Desapariciones? ¡A quién le importa! ¡Lo que importa es qué tal te va con Lily! Cuenta todo lo que te ha pasado con ella, ¿sí?

El moreno sonrió con alegría antes de explicarle que Lily le había vuelto a dar calabazas.

Acto seguido, el mayor de los hermanos Black cambió de tema.

-Por cierto James, ¿has hecho la redacción de Transformaciones?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Cuánto te ha ocupado?

-Cuatro páginas.

-¿Y a vosotros, Remus, Peter?

-Seis páginas –respondió Remus después de haber dejado el tazón de leche que se estaba bebiendo.

-A mí me ha ocupado dos… -musitó Peter tímidamente.

-Tiene gracia. Yo la acabo de hacer esta mañana antes de entrar en la ducha y con un folio ya me parecía larga. Espero que le guste.

Lily le perforó con esos ojos verdes tan característicos.

-La mía es de ocho páginas y si le gusta la tuya y no la mía, juro que te arrepentirás.

La pelirroja era una de las pocas personas que podían asustar ligeramente a alguien como Sirius Black; la otra era Selphine, que lo aterrorizaba hasta la médula.

Después, Sirius pidió un tenedor a James porque a él no le habían puesto y vio que su mejor amigo no iba a utilizarlo al estar desayunando un par de sándwiches.

-Sirius –dijo Remus-, Salazar tiene dos tenedores, pídele uno a él.

Black miró a Salazar, quien le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio. Sirius se encogió de hombros y pronunció un "Accio Tenedor".

Ya era demasiado tarde para que los compañeros de su mesa le pudieran detener, pero eso no impidió que una horda de tenedores se dirigiera en masa hacia el punto exacto donde estaba Sirius y se clavaran por doquier, los demás estudiantes, horrorizados e impresionados al mismo tiempo al ver tantos tenedores congregados juntos encima de sus cabezas.

Sirius fue a visitar a la enfermería a todos los heridos con un montón de puntitos por todo su cuerpo.

-Esto… yo… lo siento.

James estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra durante una semana entera. Con los demás no supuso ninguna diferencia, ya que casi nadie solía dirigirle la palabra a Sirius Black por el miedo que le tenían.

Lo irónico del asunto es que castigaron a los dos a limpiar a los retretes sin magia y con cepillos, castigo universal del colegio.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que pringar yo también –comentó Lily, dentro de unos cuartos de baño y con un cepillo en mano justo al lado de James.

Sirius estaba quitándole el polvo a la vitrina de los trofeos, alejado de ellos.

-El profesor Kettleburn afirma totalmente sin posibilidad alguna de rebatirle que yo colaboré con el jaleo. Es cierto, pronuncié la palabra "Accio" porque le estaba explicando a uno de clase cómo se hacía el conjuro, pero no dije "tenedor".

-Bueno –empezó James-, espero que ahora te des cuenta de que soy un tío encantador y aceptes salir conmigo.

Lily se rió.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Crees que por estar encerrada contigo por culpa de un castigo voy a acceder a tener una cita contigo? –murmuró Lily, incrédula-. ¡Qué bueno!

Continuó riéndose sin piedad ignorando las protestas de James.

-¡Ven conmigo al baile! –intentó James a la desesperada, pues el baile cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¡Por favor, para! –respondió Lily apretándose el abdomen con las manos, incapaz de contener las risas.

Sus carcajadas eran lo único que se oía en toda la habitación.

**N/Sango: Volviendo a la historia de Harry Potter, lo de Voldemort lo he puesto así porque todavía no se había hecho una leyenda y no lo llamarían "Quién-tú-sabes" aunque claro, esto es una teoría, si lo sabéis con exactitud, estaré encantada de que me lo digáis (así como si he puesto algo de la historia mal, que intento que no). También he intentado que este capítulo tenga un trasfondo claro, espero haberlo conseguido.**

**¿Reviews? ¡El siguiente ya será el baile! ****=)**

**Gracias por todo,**

**Sango.**


	18. No era ninguna tontería

**18. NO ERA NINGUNA TONTERÍA**

Los estudiantes estaban cada vez más nerviosos porque la fecha del baile se acercaba cada vez más y no todo el mundo había conseguido una pareja. Para nuestros protagonistas, ése no era un tema que les quitara el sueño ya que estaban enfrascados en tareas más importantes.

-James, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sirius en clase de Transformaciones.

-Calla y mira.

James sacó un tubo de madera bastante pequeño que contenía un hueco en su interior y puso un trozo de pergamino que cortó dentro. Se introdujo el tubo en la boca y sopló, dándole la bolita en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Severus Snape. La víctima se giró, enfurecida, pues no necesitaba saber quién había sido porque era bastante evidente, y sus ojos llamearon pero James sólo le sonrió mientras se subía las gafas.

Sirius no parecía nada impresionado.

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber James, molesto.

No le contestó, sino que sacó una cerbatana de su mochila, con el hueco estrecho para que el aire tuviera más potencia, y puso un dardo envenenado en su interior. Snape, que lo estaba observando todo desde su posición y sus ojos cada vez estaban más abiertos, le dio el tiempo justo de esquivarlo y fue en ese instante cuando entró la profesora McGonagall a clase.

-¿Qué hace el alumno Salazar O'Shea convulsionándose en medio del pasillo? –saltó escandalizada antes de acompañarlo, o mejor dicho llevarlo a la enfermería.

Echó una mirada asesina tanto a Sirius Black como a James Potter antes de marcharse de la clase.

James desvió su atención hacia Sirius.

-Serás animal.

-Pero no hay clase.

-También es verdad. Por cierto, Sirius, ¿a quién vas a llevar de pareja para el baile?

El aludido se quedó extrañado.

-Anda, lo de la pareja. Siempre se me olvida.

-Yo se lo he pedido a Lily pero me ha dicho que no, así que iré solo, manteniéndome fiel a ella. Cuando vea lo que estoy haciendo por ella será mía, ¡seguro!

Remus decidió interrumpir en la conversación tras escuchar el comentario de James.

-A veces me gustaría vivir en tu planeta.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber James. Frunció el ceño como gesto de no saber a lo que su amigo se estaba refiriendo.

-Por lo feliz que debes de sentirte.

James parpadeó varias veces, confuso, pero se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

-¿Y ya sabéis de qué os disfrazaréis?

-Yo estoy en ello –contestó Sirius-. Quiero ir del Motorista Fantasma. Me está costando horrores y llevo varias semanas con él pero tranquilo, James, las llamas de la calavera, que ya la tengo hecha, no son de verdad, son un efecto óptico. Te lo digo para que veas que hice caso a mi psicólogo. Dice que ya me voy acercando a eso de equilibrar mi salud mental o no sé qué chorrada.

Remus, Peter y James intercambiaron varias miradas de pánico.

-Eh… Muy bien, Sirius –habló James-. ¿Y vosotros dos?

-Yo iré de hombre lobo.

James se puso detrás de Sirius completamente aterrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Hay luna llena? –soltó con voz de pito.

-No, a ver, que no sé de qué disfrazarme –aclaró Remus, curioso al ver cuál había sido la reacción de James.

-Ostras, Remus –intervino Sirius-, es la primera vez que consigues asustar a James. Aunque reconozco que a mí también se me han puesto por corbata.

-Pues yo iré de hombre rata –dijo Peter.

* * *

Lily ya había acabado de ponerse su disfraz cuando se giró y vio a Mary que luchaba por colocarse el suyo adecuadamente. Juntó las cejas, indignada, en el momento vio lo que su amiga llevaba puesto.

-Esto… Mary, cuando propuse disfrazarnos de princesas egipcias no me refería a eso.

-¿Mmm? –contestó Mary cubierta de vendas.

Nada más salieron de la habitación, Lily se giró en cuanto oyó un golpe seco. Vio que iba sola por los pasillos y Mary estaba en suelo y con las manos en la cara tratando de quitarse las vendas para poder respirar.

-Parecía buena idea cuando se me ocurrió –farfulló la Gryffindor cuando por fin logró deshacerse de las vendas que le tapaban los orificios de la nariz.

Eso no quitó que dejara de tropezarse con todo lo habido y por haber.

Lily no tuvo más remedio que cogerla de la mano y guiarla por todo el castillo de camino al Gran Comedor pero, por las escaleras, vio a Simon, su pareja, y se descuidó de Mary con lo que cayó escaleras abajo arrollando a Salazar O'Shea en el camino.

-¡Mary! –gritó Lily.

-¡Estoy bien! –respondió ella-. ¡Algo ha amortiguado mi caída!

La susodicha estaba tumbada en el suelo tratando de levantarse mientras Salazar se puso en pie como un autómata y se marchó del lugar; él solo.

Lily corrió a ayudar a Mary.

* * *

Hacía rato que habían salido de sus dormitorios y que iban caminando hacia el Gran Comedor donde se celebraba el baile, pero James no dejaba de mirar a Remus, hecho que le hacía sentirse un tanto incómodo. Cuando por fin James se aventuró a hablar, Remus suspiró, aliviado, pues así al menos sabía qué era lo que preocupaba tanto al merodeador.

-Remus, ¿no ibas a disfrazarte de hombre lobo?

-Así es.

-Pero… tu disfraz… -James no terminaba de entenderlo-. Es… normal.

Remus miró su vestimenta: la túnica que llevaban todos los días a clase con la parte de arriba rota y con varios rasgones por el resto de la misma. Entonces, volteó la cabeza hacia James.

-Voy después de transformarme de nuevo en humano –aclaró él.

-Eres vago hasta para eso –comentó James.

-Me estudio la mitad del temario para los exámenes y tú quieres que me curre el disfraz.

-Pues también es verdad. Por cierto, Peter, ¿tú no ibas a ir de hombre rata?

-¡Y voy de hombre rata! –exclamó éste, ofendido.

James se había disfrazado de Frankestein mientras que Sirius parecía una réplica exacta del Motorista Fantasma.

Fueron hacia las escaleras y James, viendo a Snape con la túnica colgando y restregando el suelo, aceleró el paso para darle un empujón que lo llevó directo escaleras abajo y no se detuvo hasta que el suelo lo paró, rodando escalón por escalón y siendo taladrado por la estridente risa del Gryffindor. Se levantó como pudo y se marchó a paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Snape! ¡Creía que los vampiros sabían volar!

-Ah, ahí está mi pareja –dijo Sirius, haciendo que James regresara con ellos. Curioso porque no le había revelado quién era (básicamente porque James no se lo había preguntado), vio que Sirius se dirigió hacia Regulus y James se quedó estupefacto.

-Esto, Sirius, ¿has invitado a tu hermano para ir al baile? –inquirió James, aún bastante anonadado.

-Había que llevar acompañante, ¿no?

-Pero… eh… se trataba de llevar a una chica para ligar… y eso.

-Ah –Sirius se quedó pensativo durante una breve pausa-, por eso esa chica no paraba de pedirme que fuera al baile con ella. Tiene sentido.

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó Peter.

Sirius les contó que Selphine Sert no había parado de acosarle para preguntarle si quería ser su pareja pero Sirius siempre le decía que no. Cuando le dijo que iba a llevar a Regulus como su pareja, no entendió por qué se le descompuso el rostro y se le desencajó la mandíbula, ni tampoco que se encerrara en su habitación y estuviera varios días sin salir, incluyendo el hecho de que no había ido al baile, pero tampoco le importaba.

Aunque ahora ya comprendía por qué Selphine Sert se había traumatizado tanto.

-¿Tú con quién vas, Remus? –inquirió Sirius.

-Acompaño a Mary.

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia Peter y éste captó la indirecta.

-Voy con Florence.

-¿Con Florecita? –dijo James un tanto socarrón. Peter asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y no dijo nada más.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontraron con Lily y James fue derecho a hablar con ella a pesar de que la pelirroja estaba acompañada por el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Remus cogió a Mary del brazo para que no se estampara contra la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

-No te preocupes –respondió Remus, llevándola hacia el interior de la estancia y ayudándola a sentarse.

Las mesas todavía estaban vacías sin nada de comida encima de ellas. Remus fijó su atención justo en el lugar donde se sentaban los profesores y vio una silla sin ocupar: la de Albus Dumbledore. Así pues, era lógico que aún no hubieran servido la cena.

Cuando todo el estudiantado vio a Sirius disfrazado con el traje de cuero, la calavera en llamas, las cadenas y demás abalorios que le otorgaban un aspecto bastante escabroso, se puso a gritar de la impresión.

James se adelantó y, colocándose delante de Sirius, sacudió los brazos como intento de calmarlos.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada –dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír-. Es Sirius.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que los alumnos empezaran a gritar todavía más fuerte que antes.

-Pues vaya –comentó Sirius con la voz de ultratumba del Motorista, moviendo las cadenas de un lado para otro consiguiendo que se asustaran aún más.

James lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta para empujarlo hacia el interior de la estancia y no causar más problemas.

El director apareció unos minutos después disfrazado de Gandalf, con la túnica gris, el sombrero y el bastón.

Anduvo hasta su sitio y se acomodó en él. Con un solo choque de manos hizo que la comida surgiera por doquier por todas las mesas.

-Llegas tarde –comentó Flitwick.

-Por las llamas de Udûn, Flitwick. Un director nunca llega tarde, llega cuando se lo propone. Y ahora pásame la sal, pequeño hobbit.

-¡Señor Dumbledore! –saltó él, irritado levemente.

-No le hagas caso –les interrumpió McGonagall, dirigiéndose a Flitwick-, cuando se pone ese disfraz se comporta de manera un poco excéntrica.

El banquete no tardó en dar comienzo y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a comer.

En la mesa situada a la derecha de la habitación, donde un puñado de magos y brujas de la casa de Slytherin se había agrupado, era donde se encontraba Sirius y, por consecuencia, todo el grupo de los merodeadores más Lily, Florence, Mary y algún que otro alumno más.

-Eh, tú, elfo, tráeme un plato de tarta de manzana, que se ha acabado –dijo Avery hablando en la misma dirección que donde estaba Regulus.

-¡Que no soy un elfo, joder! ¡Que soy Regulus!

Por lo visto no había escogido un disfraz apropiado para la ocasión.

-¡Ostras! –exclamó Avery-. ¡Tengo que decirle a Regulus que hay un elfo que se llama como él!

Regulus se estiró de las orejas de elfo.

-¡Pero cómo se puede ser tan idiota!

-Caray –masculló Mulciber-, qué maleducados son los elfos.

El más joven de los hermanos Black entrecerró los ojos y se sirvió en su plato más pastel de calabaza, ignorándoles.

Varios gritos provocaron que todos se fijaran en la zona de donde provenían buscando la fuente: Mary Macdonald.

-¡Ah! –bramó Peter-. ¡Me has clavado el tenedor en la mano!

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Mary.

-¡Ah! –chilló Florence-. Mary, ¡ahora a mí!

-¡Lo siento! –repitió la chica, desesperada-. ¡Y eso que me pareció buena idea cuando se me ocurrió!

-¡No dejéis que Macdonald coja ningún objeto punzante o cortante! –ordenó Lily.

Acto seguido, Remus le quitó el tenedor de las manos para que no terminara eso en una tragedia.

James dejó la cerveza de mantequilla encima de la mesa antes de reparar en que Florence iba disfrazada de hada.

Empezó a desternillarse de la risa ahí mismo, apretando ambas manos contra su estómago como una manera de contener sus propias carcajadas.

-¡Florecita va de hada! –soltó James entre risas.

La Ravenclaw se giró hacia él, apuntándole con el cuchillo.

-¡Florecita! –gritó un Slytherin, con burla-. ¡Yo quiero aprobar el examen de Transformaciones!

-¡Y yo el de Pociones! –habló Peter.

-¡A mí me gustaría que esa chica se fijara en mí! –dijo un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-Yo quiero que mates a todos los de este colegio –siseó una pétrea voz y fría como el hielo.

Todos los de su alrededor que lo habían oído posaron los ojos en quien lo había dicho, que no era otro que Salazar O'Shea. El chico tenía los codos apoyados encima de la mesa y la cabeza descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Miraba delante de él pero sin fijarse en nada en concreto, sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías que no revelaban nada de vida sino que parecían dos túneles vacíos.

Sus compañeros decidieron no hacerle caso y continuaron con la cena hasta que llegó la hora del baile.

Salieron al centro de la pista de baile, un sitio que habían hecho especialmente para esa noche apartando todo el mobiliario, y cada pareja se movió al ritmo del compás de la música. Remus preguntó a Mary, por educación más que nada porque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que bailar con ella teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, si quería bailar con él pero ella se negó, ya que no quería causar una hecatombe.

Lily salió con Simon y James estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Le habéis visto? ¡Ahora la saca a bailar! ¡No habrá puesto una mano en la cintura de MI Lily! ¿De qué puñetas va?

Severus observaba a su mejor amiga desde las sombras con la misma furia que sentía James en esos momentos con la única diferencia de que él no la manifestaba abiertamente, sino que se la guardaba en su interior.

¿Quién era ese tío para tomarse esas confianzas con SU Lily?

James no aguantó más y se acercó hacia ellos dos, empujando a Simon y dejando entre patidifusa y enfadada a Lily.

-Pero ¿¡qué haces! –saltó la chica.

-Lily, ¿bailas conmigo? –preguntó el chico de ojos avellana.

-Para ti soy Evans –contestó ella sin compasión en su tono de voz-. Y estoy bailando con él, ya tengo pareja.

-Sí, ¡pero sólo lo haces por despecho!

Remus se cayó de la silla ante tal respuesta.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que quería vivir en la nube en que vivía James.

Los problemas no habían hecho nada más que empezar, puesto que Severus Snape también se había levantado y también se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Potter, deja a Lily en paz.

-Piérdete, Snivellus.

-Largaos los dos –dijo Lily cogiendo de la mano a Simon para ayudarle a levantarse-. Bailo con él, él es mi pareja y punto. Dejadme en paz.

Dándoles la espalda, arrastró a Simon entre la multitud para colocarse en una zona más concurrida para que no fueran molestados otra vez.

James temblaba de rabia mientras que Severus trataba de desintegrar con la mirada a ese tal Simon y no sabía muy bien por qué había sentido tanta furia cuando lo había visto tocar el cuerpo de Lily Evans mientras bailaban, estando tan cerca de ella.

Más cerca de lo que él había estado (al menos físicamente hablando).

A la izquierda de la pareja formada por Lily y Simon estaban Mary Sue y Gary Stue, que habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrazarse de ellos mismos porque nada les podría quedar mejor que eso.

-Me estás pisando –dijo Gary Stue.

-Lo sé, pero nadie se da cuenta porque lo hago muy rápido –contestó ella.

-Entonces no te darás cuenta de que te estoy pegando patadas a la espinilla.

-Por favor, si no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos –rebatió la perfecta prefecta.

-¿Por eso llevas esas botas de diez centímetros de altura?

Mary Sue, sin creerse que no tuviera réplica alguna, incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos y a Gary Stue no le costó nada de esfuerzo seguirle el ritmo.

-Te has hecho más alto y has aumentado tu masa muscular, ¿no? –empezó Mary Sue.

-Te recuerdo que soy un metazoomago. Puedo transformarme en cualquier organismo eucariota pluricelular.

-Ja –se burló ella-. ¿Entonces quieres decir que no te puedes transformar en una ameba?

-¿Quién querría transformarse en eso?

-No sé, ¿tal vez alguien que no pueda hacerlo?

Esta vez le tocó a Gary Stue guardar silencio y tragarse su orgullo. Hasta que volvió a atacar.

-¿Qué me dices de tu pelo? Tanto reflejo iridiscente daña la retina de todo aquel que te rodea.

-Al menos mi pelo sólo oscila entre dos colores. No como tus ojos, que parece que esté mirando un caleidoscopio.

El joven memorizó esa respuesta para devolvérsela en un futuro próximo.

Lily y Simon los esquivaron y se sentaron, un poco cansados de tanto bailar.

-Mary, ¿qué tal la comida? –le preguntó la pelirroja mientras veía a Mary buscando la empanada de carne con las manos. La chica se compadeció de ella y se la puso en las manos.

-Está buena –contestó su amiga.

Lily desvió la mirada hacia delante cuando notó una sombra que se proyectaba hacia ellas, indicando que alguien se estaba acercando. Una vez se dio cuenta de quién era el intruso, dibujó una mueca de asco en el rostro.

-Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Slytherin?

Alan fingió que no la había oído.

-¿Querría la princesa de Egipto más guapa del mundo salir a bailar conmigo? –preguntó él con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Ay –comenzó Lily-. Si me lo pides así, aunque seas un Slytherin, yo…

-No hablaba contigo –dijo él con brusquedad-. ¿Macdonald?

Había dejado a la chica alelada al ver que se dirigía a ella, pero aceptó.

-Va-vale…

Alan la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo en todo momento por el bien de la integridad física del resto de los alumnos.

-Pe-pero no quiero… no quiero pegar a nadie –musitó la Gryffindor, agradecida de que las vendas cubrieran el sonrojo que había en su tez.

-Tú déjate llevar y confía en mí.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpidamente tímida en ese momento.

Remus había acudido donde estaba Lily, ya que la había divisado sola y creyó que sería el momento adecuado para hablar con ella tranquilamente, puesto que ver a James echando una sustancia de dudosa procedencia al ponche de los Slytherin y Sirius haciendo la zancadilla a las parejas que bailaban en el centro de la pista no le provocaba demasiada felicidad.

Peter estaba demasiado entretenido danzando con Florence.

-Lily, ¿quieres bailar?

-Ay, Remus, estoy agotada. Los zapatos me están matando.

-Ya… ya veo… ¿Te importa que me siente aquí contigo?

-No, por favor –le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces la música dejó de sonar y las luces iluminaron a los profesores, acaparando Dumbledore todas las miradas al ser el centro de atención.

Se había amplificado la voz con un hechizo para que todos fueran capaces de escucharle.

-Queridos estudiantes, doy paso a anunciar quién será el rey y la reina del baile. Hemos prescindido de hacer votaciones porque no hace ninguna falta y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el rey y la reina del baile son…

Lily se había cruzado de brazos y había apoyado la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, completamente segura de sí misma.

-¡Gary Stue y Mary Sue! –anunció Dumbledore.

Lily abrió tanto la boca que cualquiera diría que se le iba a descolgar de la mandíbula.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no sea yo? –saltó la pelirroja, encolerizada de la cabeza a los pies-. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, vamos a ver?

-Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo –se mostró conforme Remus.

Comunicados los nombres, llegó la hora del postre y todos se volvieron a sentar.

Mary intentaba comerse su flan pero atizaba a todo aquello que se le pusiera delante con su cuchara de madera.

-¡Mi ojo! –gritó Peter.

-¡Lo siento! –pidió perdón Mary.

-¡Mis dedos!

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Mary otra vez.

-¡Mi páncreas! –chilló el estudiante de Hufflepuff de antes.

-¡Atadla con sus propias vendas! –sugirió Lily, haciéndose notar entre el jaleo de la fiesta-. ¡Es ella o nosotros!

Los que se encontraban a su alrededor arrastraron la silla hacia atrás y se abalanzaron sobre ella para inmovilizarla.

-¡Pero no le tapéis los orificios! –exclamó Florence-. ¡Tendrá que respirar!

-¡No me di cuenta! –le contestó el alumno de Hufflepuff al que había pegado en el páncreas.

James, por otra parte, no estaba prestando atención. Miraba con el ceño fruncido el ponche de la mesa donde había un montón de Slytherins juntos.

-¿Qué pasa, James? –le preguntó Sirius.

-El ponche de la mesa de Slytherin está lleno.

-Es que los de Slytherin vinieron a beber de nuestro ponche porque sabían que tú lo sabotearías.

-Entonces, ¿he tirado la mayonesa caducada para nada? –se quejó el chico de gafas.

-No –negó Sirius, emocionado y creyendo que lo que iba a transmitir a su amigo lo animaría-. Porque yo me adelanté a ellos y supe que vendrían a beber de nuestro ponche, así que lo saboteé en cuanto empezó el baile e hice lo mismo con las otras casas para que no se nos escapara ninguno –remató con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que has hecho qué? –inquirió llevándose la mano al corazón-. ¡Yo también bebí, Sirius!

-No te preocupes, James –dijo Sirius sacudiendo la mano como quitándole hierro al asunto-. Yo soy el que más ha bebido y no noto nada. No sé, tal vez la mayonesa no estaba lo bastante caducada.

Todo su cuerpo se quedó en un estado de petrificación temporal a causa de las palabras del joven Black.

-Espera, ¿tú eres el que más ha bebido?

-Sí –contestó Sirius con una inocencia genuina-. Y luego dejé la mayonesa caducada al lado de los canapés.

Nadie se percató de que Salazar estaba untando de mayonesa uno de los canapés que se comió segundos después.

-No pasa nada –dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco más de ponche.

-Shiriush, esho no eshtá pero que nada, nada biend.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para comprobar que la voz que habían escuchado era la que ellos creían que era.

Efectivamente, Remus John Lupin se tambaleaba y apenas era capaz de mantener el equilibrio mientras sujetaba un par de cervezas de mantequilla, cada una en una mano.

-Remus… ¿Estás borracho? –le preguntó Sirius.

Remus permaneció callado unos segundos.

-No –contestó, tajante.

Empezó a andar en dirección opuesta y tropezó con una silla, cayéndose.

-Lo shiento mucho, ¡sheñorita!

-No lo entiendo.

James, exasperado, volvió a dirigir la palabra a Sirius.

-¿Qué no entiendes, Sirius?

-Yo me he bebido quince cervezas de mantequilla y me encuentro bien. Creía que eran sin alcohol.

James le miró con odio antes de empezar a notar algo raro que pasaba en sus tripas.

-Sería recomendable que dejara de tomar este ponche, ¿no?

-No sé, tú verás –opinó Sirius cogiendo la ponchera y llevándosela a la boca.

James se encogió de hombros y se terminó la copa.

-Tanto beber hace que me entren ganas de ir al baño. Ahora vuelvo, James.

Sirius salió del bullicio que había en el Gran Comedor buscando el baño más cercano, que era el de profesores.

Pensó que daría igual porque era una emergencia. Si no lo hacía ya, sentía que explotaría.

No obstante, Dumbledore, que acababa de salir y vio a Sirius esperando en la puerta, se molestó al ver que había pensado que podría entrar en el servicio de los profesores.

-Pero señor Dumbledore, sólo es un momento –dijo Sirius dando saltitos tratando de retener la necesidad de ir al lavabo-. Déjeme pasar, por favor.

-¡No… puedes… pasaaaaaaar! –bramó el director, provocando un estruendo al cerrar la puerta y dejando a Sirius patidifuso, quien balanceaba las cadenas del traje otra vez de aquí para allá.

-Jolín con el director –farfulló el moreno.

El fin del baile fue más pronto de lo planeado porque muchos estudiantes empezaron a quejarse del estómago y su sintomatología era idéntica en todos los casos, así que los ingresaron en la enfermería y los demás regresaron a sus dormitorios para descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

-¡Eshtas eshcaleras she muevend! –gritó Remus. Lily le cogió del brazo para evitar que se estampara contra el suelo.

-Cuidado –le advirtió Lily.

La chica lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejó caer encima de la cama más cercana a la puerta, pues desconocía cuál era la de Remus.

Nada más llegó la pelirroja a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y destapó las sábanas, derrotada.

-Ha sido una noche dura pero gratificante, ¿no, Mary? ¿Mary? –insistió al ver que no le contestaba nadie. Entonces reparó en que se habían olvidado de ella-. ¡OH! ¡MARY!

Bajó las escaleras otra vez de camino al Gran Comedor en busca de su amiga.

-Esto… ¿Hola? –dijo Mary, asustada al no escuchar ni un solo ruido en toda la estancia, únicamente el silencio y el sonido de los grillos de la parte externa del castillo-. ¿Hay alguien? ¡¿Hola? ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!

Se sacudió contra la silla al comprobar que la habían abandonado en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

-No sé, James –dijo Sirius, sentado en la banqueta que había al lado de la camilla del muchacho-. Yo me bebí prácticamente toda la ponchera…

-Sirius, recuérdame eso y te juro que te lanzo por la torre de Astronomía.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.

-¿Y era necesario que vinieras con el disfraz del Motorista Fantasma?

-No me dio tiempo de cambiarme, tío –se justificó él.

-Tu voz me da escalofríos.

-La venganza será mía.

-¡Sirius! ¡Deja ya de repetir la coletilla del Motorista!

Sirius se había quedado paralizado encima de la camilla.

-¡Te juro que no he sido yo!

Los dos amigos se miraron y movieron la cabeza para percatarse de que quien había dicho esa frase no era otro que Salazar O'Shea, tumbado en otra camilla de la enfermería. No movía ni un solo músculo; ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Les pareció bastante espeluznante, así que dejaron de mirarle y continuaron hablando.

-Oye, James.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sirius?

-¿Por qué no te has quitado ya los dos tornillos del disfraz de la cabeza?

James tomó una bocanada de aire antes de explicárselo.

-¿Recuerdas eso que ponía en la etiqueta del pegamento que me compré que decía "jamás contacte con la piel"?

-Sí –afirmó éste.

-Pues no era ninguna tontería.

**N/Sango: Por fin, el baile. He tratado de parodiar muchos clichés y espero haberlo conseguido. Este capítulo me ha costado especialmente pero porque quería que me quedara bien, vosotros me diréis =) Sobra decir que lo de Dumbledore imitando a Gandalf, del **_Señor de los Anillos_**, es una parodia de la sexta película, que yo a veces me confundía y no sabía si veía **_Harry Potter_** o el **_Señor de los Anillos_**. Lo de "No puedes pasar" vino de repente, me gustó y aquí se quedó, lol.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, en verdad. Si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión en un review, me haréis feliz. ****Muchas gracias por leer,**

**Sango.**


	19. Te juro que es mi sonrisa

**19. TE JURO QUE ES MI SONRISA**

James Potter no se sentía especialmente feliz, pero es que su equipo de quidditch tampoco. Estaban todos reunidos en la Sala Común y miraban el infinito, creyendo que era el fin del mundo porque les habían suspendido durante un año.

No sólo a ellos, también a Slytherin pues por fin se había descubierto que tanto Mary Sue como Gary Stue habían estado entrenando a ambos equipos y no fue una idea que gustó demasiado a nadie en el colegio. La final la debatirían Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y el ganador se quedaría con la Copa.

Una fuerte sacudida de hombros lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡James, James, James, James, James! –gritaba Sirius sin parar a modo de disco rayado a un par de centímetros del aludido.

James se llevó las manos a los oídos a la vez que apartaba a Sirius.

-Merlín, Sirius, con la primera vez ya te oí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es que no te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-Salazar O'Shea pegó fuego al Sauce Boxeador y desde entonces éste le tiene un miedo atroz. Es extraño, siempre creí que lo haría yo. En fin, el tratamiento debe de funcionarme –añadió más como una especie de reflexión para el mismo que para su mejor amigo-. Bueno, ¿sales? ¿Haces algo? ¿O vas a quedarte aquí aburrido?

-Sirius, ¿has vuelto a tomarte caramelos de arce?

El susodicho parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

-Pues…

James dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto localizó esa inconfundible cabellera rojiza atravesar la habitación.

-¡Evans! ¡Sal conmi…!

-¡Crucio! –exclamó Lily antes de que James pudiera terminar siquiera la frase.

Mary se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Lily, ¿cómo es que le has lanzado una maldición imperdonable?

-Tengo una autorización firmada por Dumbledore para utilizar ese hechizo con Potter –aclaró ella.

Sirius dedujo que James se quedaría ahí un buen rato, así que decidió ir a buscar a Remus.

Remus tenía miedo. Se acercaban los exámenes y sabía lo que eso significaba: una horda de estudiantes acosándole para que les soplara las preguntas. Los Hufflepuff no le importaba que le preguntaran, pues solían ser educados, ni tampoco los Slytherin, que para asombro del chico rubio le preguntaban con una amabilidad ejemplar. Los Gryffindor tampoco se excedían demasiado, si bien exigían saber qué había estudiado por ser compañeros de la misma casa.

Pero los Ravenclaw, esos eran los peores. Y con diferencia. Se portaban como si de una jauría sangrienta y despiadada que arrasaba todo a su paso se tratase.

La última vez lo asaltaron en un pasillo desierto, mientras él iba caminando por él. Justo como ahora, y por eso estaba tan aterrorizado. Deseaba encontrar un sitio amplio y con mucha gente para poder protegerse de los ávidos Ravenclaw.

Aquella vez Remus trató de huir arrastrándose, pero lo habían acorralado. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba preparado.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora era el momento. Soltó un papel en medio del corredor y aceleró el paso para esconderse en el primer sitio que pudiera. Acto seguido, observó la escena.

Dos Ravenclaw aparecieron de la nada y se abalanzaron contra el papel, peleando los dos por ese trozo de pergamino. Remus, exhalando un profundo suspiro, los dejó arrancándose la piel a tiras por conseguir el maldito papel con las preguntas y siguió con su camino.

Cuando notó que alguien lo cogía de la capucha de su túnica se puso pálido. ¿Ahora qué ocurría?

-¿Qué hace un Gryffindor en las mazmorras de Slytherin?

-Huir de los Ravenclaw –contestó Remus con sencillez.

-Tío, suéltale. Es Lupin –ordenó Avery.

Mulciber le soltó, avergonzado.

-Oh, ¡lo siento! Si gracias a ti aprobé Herbología el año pasado. Espero no haberte causado ninguna molestia.

-No, tranquilo –dijo Remus, despidiéndose de ellos a la vez-. Me voy, que he quedado con un amigo.

No era verdad, pero sólo quería regresar a su Sala Común.

Por el camino se encontró con Sirius, que lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eh, ¡Remus! ¿Quieres venirte este verano a la boda de mi prima? Se casa con un Malfoy, pero si venís vosotros he pensado que no será tan aburrido.

Remus parpadeó, sorprendido por la invitación pero aceptó gustosamente.

-Sirius, eso es maravilloso. ¿Quieres decir que te permiten asistir a actos sociales?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, ¿vienes?

-¿Se lo has dicho a Peter y a James?

-Peter ha dicho que sí, y James imagino que también pero no puede contestar porque todavía está convulsionándose en el suelo de nuestra Sala Común.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, Evans le hizo una maldición y aún no se ha recuperado. Bueno, amigo, ¿has estudiado?

-Lo justo.

-Así me gusta, yo no he estudiado nada pero espero aprobarlo todo –dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio-. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas del mapa? ¡Pues ya nos queda mucho menos para terminarlo! James, Peter y yo hemos ido adelantando mucho trabajo mientras tú tenías tu pequeño problema peludo –dijo esto último dibujando unas comillas en el aire.

Remus todavía no se había acostumbrado a los habituales y bruscos cambios de humor de Sirius Black, y pensó que algo no iba bien.

-Sirius, no serán esos caramelos de arce otra vez, ¿verdad?

Sirius fingió no escucharle y Remus prefirió no hacer más hincapié en el tema. No había nada peor que Sirius Black con una sobredosis de azúcar.

-Vamos a ver si James ya está bien.

En cuanto James fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, no rechazó la invitación de Sirius para ir a la boda de Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy.

Después fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, así que los estudiantes se congregaban allí para aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible.

Lily divisó a Remus y se acercó a él con paso ligero.

-¿Ya te lo has estudiado todo?

-No, sólo mi quiniela.

La pelirroja se indignó.

-¡Pero qué pasa si te preguntan algo que no está!

-Nos veremos en la segunda convocatoria.

Lily se puso blanca antes de llevarse la mano al corazón, totalmente histérica.

-¿Nos veremos? –gritó. Remus se apresuró a arreglar la situación.

-Más suerte la próxima vez. Iré yo, tú te lo estudias todo.

La chica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior a la par que miraba al suelo, avergonzada. Movía los pies de un lado a otro un tanto nerviosa.

-La verdad… Yo… venía para ver qué estudiabas y seguir tus consejos.

Remus suspiró, resignado, si bien le ofreció un asiento a su lado y comenzó a explicarle los puntos de todas las asignaturas que tenían que había decidido estudiar. Lily le escuchaba con atención y no se perdía ni el más mínimo detalle, tomando nota de lo que debería esforzarse más en memorizar y qué tendría que ignorar.

Todo el colegio sabía que Remus era un hacha en los exámenes, y como le vieron explicar a la joven Gryffindor algo relacionado con ellos, enseguida se formó un corro alrededor de los dos, queriendo saber qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Lupin a Evans.

-¡Traidor! –exclamó James en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Sirius miró con extrañeza el lugar.

-James, ¿cómo es que hay tanta gente en la sala de castigos?

-Esto no es la sala de castigos, Sirius, es la biblioteca.

-Pero ¿no venimos aquí a cumplir los castigos?

-Algunas personas vienen aquí a estudiar.

-Jo, ¡qué pringados!

No hubo ningún percance en especial que mereciera la pena destacar, salvo que Remus suspendió Pociones como era habitual y Sirius Estudios Muggles. La Copa la ganó Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw se sintieron deprimidos durante el resto del curso.

-Entonces, ya nos veremos en la boda –dijo Sirius, nada más bajar del tren que los acababa de dejar en Londres, a sus amigos.

-Sí –afirmó Peter-. ¿Vais a hacer algo interesante durante el verano?

-Quizá me digne a salir de mi mansión y ver lo que hacen los pobres –habló James-. Puede que me divierta.

-Yo quiero buscar trabajo –intervino Remus mirando con odio a James.

-Eh, ver a la gente trabajar también sería un buen plan –dijo James.

Remus intentó fulminarle con la mirada.

-Pues yo quiero preparar algo especial para la boda –habló Sirius con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de pánico, y Sirius entendió lo que estaban pensando a la primera.

-No es nada salvaje –se apresuró éste en explicarse. James se tranquilizó un poco al percatarse de que Sirius comprendía el significado de la palabra "salvaje" por fin. Entonces, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, confuso.-. Creo, vamos. De todos modos, Regu me supervisará. En fin, me voy que me están esperando. ¡Adiós!

Sirius dio media vuelta antes de reunirse con sus padres y su hermano menor.

-Hola, señora Nibelunga –la saludó James al pasar.

-Es Walburga, pero tranquilo, jamás esperaría que un primate recordase mi nombre –contestó la mujer con una mirada fría posada en el joven adolescente.

James le dio la espalda para ocultar su enfurruñamiento y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia.

* * *

Walburga estaba tomando el té tranquilamente en la sala de estar de la planta baja de su casa cuando pasó el cartero en su bicicleta y les gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones un claro:

-¡LADRONES!

Regulus le miró con una ceja arqueada, sin saber muy bien por qué les había dicho eso. Se giró hacia su hermano en un intento de entablar conversación con él.

-¿Por qué está todo el verano insultándonos? Lleva tres semanas sin dejarnos el periódico.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Yo qué sé. Por cierto, Regu, ¿vienes a ayudarme a preparar… eso? –dijo, misterioso, al notar la mirada de su madre fija en él.

Regulus hundió los hombros antes de ir con él al tejado de la casa.

-Creo que te vas a pegar un buen tortazo –opinó el Slytherin.

Sirius sacudió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes, James, Remus y Peter están en la calle con una cama elástica. Tengo que ensayar, a ver si esto queda bien o no para la boda.

Sirius pensaba que sería magnífico si hiciera el numerito de saltar de un edificio a otro con una bicicleta que había comprado especialmente para el evento. Su plan consistía en tomar carrerilla desde el tejado de su propia casa para proyectarse contra la casa de enfrente, dejando embelesados tanto a los invitados como a los novios, y así poder vanagloriarse de su hazaña.

Se subió a la bicicleta, ignorando los comentarios de su hermano instándole a que la cordura apareciera en él de una vez por todas, y aceleró.

Surcó los cielos, dispuesto a llegar hasta el otro edificio mientras vociferaba un sonoro "¡Soy el rey del mundo!", cuando se dio cuenta de que lo más seguro era que no iba a llegar.

Remus se dio cuenta y fue a avisar a James y a Peter para mover la camilla elástica y que Sirius cayera encima.

-James, Sirius se va a caer.

-¿Qué dices? Quizá no.

-¿No te das cuenta de que se va caer de morros contra el suelo?

-Eh, ¿no es esa Lily?

-No es… -Remus cerró los ojos como estúpido intento de ignorar que Sirius se había estampado contra el suelo, aunque no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, claro estaba-… Lily –terminó la frase él-. Es otra chica que tiene el pelo rojo.

-Ah –fue entonces cuando James se percató de lo que había ocurrido-. ¡Ostras, Sirius! –y fue corriendo a socorrerle.

Regulus, desde el tejado de la casa de Grimmauld Place, negó con la cabeza.

-Ya le dije que esto no era una buena idea.

* * *

Narcissa se miró en el espejo una vez más y se vio radiante. Deseosa de casarse por fin, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al enorme jardín que tenían los Black en la parte trasera de la casa.

Allí les esperaban los invitados, quienes ya estaban sentados en los bancos que habían colocado cuidadosamente alineados.

-Sí quiero –declaró Narcissa, torciendo los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

-Esto… -Lucius se sintió cohibido, pero sintió que tenía que decirlo-. ¿De verdad te quieres casar? –le susurró cerca del oído para que solo ella fuera capaz de escucharle.

-Sí –afirmó Narcissa, extrañada-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que la mueca que has puesto…

Narcissa se sintió dolida.

-Te juro que es mi sonrisa –constató ella-. Y sí quiero casarme, estoy feliz.

-Si tú lo dices… -masculló Lucius sin estar muy convencido.

Sirius creyó que se iba a dormir durante la ceremonia, pero una vez terminó fue el primero que se levantó y desapareció de la vista de todos. No dio tiempo a que James preguntara dónde se había metido, pues enseguida apareció un punto en el cielo que dedujo que se trataba de Sirius.

Sirius, montado encima de una escoba, empezó a tirar paquetes de arroz como si fueran piedras y los asistentes a la boda tuvieron que huir escandalizados.

Sirius se reía con cara de maníaco.

-Luego se enfada si le dicen que guarda cierto parecido con Bellatrix –opinó Remus, andando con parsimonia a la par que esquivaba a la multitud que iba corriendo para evitar que ningún paquete les cayera a la cabeza.

Bellatrix hizo bajar a Sirius de un Crucio y éste se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica.

Reparando en quién estaba ahí con ellos, miró a Sirius mostrando repugnancia.

-¿Por qué has invitado a ese macaco otra vez? –preguntó señalando a James.

-Si no te acuerdas, Bellatrix, ese macaco forma parte de nuestra familia –respondió Sirius.

Bellatrix les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el lado de Narcissa.

Peter vio a James bastante deprimido e intentó animarle.

-James, dentro de nada iremos a comer. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –quiso saber sin poder aguantar más estar callado.

James cerró los ojos y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Evans no ha contestado ninguna de las ciento cincuenta cartas que le he mandado.

Sirius le miraba sin saber muy bien qué contestar, Peter se quedó asombrado, así que el único capaz de responder en esta situación era Remus.

-Le has mandado… ciento cincuenta cartas –dijo éste sin creérselo del todo-. Pero, si apenas llevamos tres semanas de vacaciones.

-Sí –afirmó James, compungido-. Y no he recibido respuesta de ninguna, ¿por qué, mundo cruel?

Era cierto que la mayoría de las cartas no tenían ninguna clase de información vital, pues solían tratar de "Me acabo de levantar. No me gusta que no haga sol, ¿estabas durmiendo?" o "Acabo de ducharme, ¿y tú?", y demás temas mundanos, pero otras que le mandó donde declaraba su amor eterno por la chica de ojos verdes podría haberse molestado en escribirle de vuelta, aunque fuera para mandarle a paseo.

Recordaba especialmente una de ellas donde esperaba que le hubiera dicho algo, pues la encontraba bastante romántica: "Esta tarde paseando por las calles de Londres he visto a una chica pelirroja y le he tocado el culo creyendo que eras tú. Luego, al ver que era otra persona, me ha insultado y me ha pegado un puñetazo. Me recordó a ti y aquí estoy contándotelo". Creía que había sido poético, pero obviamente se equivocó.

-La echo de menos –les comunicó James.

Remus se compadeció de él y decidió que en la próxima carta que le escribiera a Lily, pues tenía que contestarle la última que ella le había mandado, le pediría que le dijera algo a James, aunque fuera un mísero "Déjame en paz, Potter. Te odio".

-¿Por qué eres tan cansino? –inquirió Peter.

-Cansino no, Peter. Persistente, esa es la palabra correcta.

-_Esta situación me suena_ –pensó Remus, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Después del banquete los invitados empezaron a abandonar la casa de los Black y cada vez había menos gente. Sirius no podía irse porque vivía ahí, pero Remus decidió que ya era hora de regresar, así como Peter. James quiso quedarse un poco más para hacer compañía a su mejor amigo.

Al salir a la calle vieron que Remus se subía encima de una bicicleta.

-¿Y esa bici? –inquirió James, patidifuso.

-Oh –exclamó Remus-. Resulta que me cogieron para trabajar de cartero porque necesitaba el dinero, pero en realidad me presenté porque quería quedarme con la bici.

-Eso es robar –habló Peter.

-Me gustaba la bici –pareció pensarse un poco si decir el siguiente comentario o no, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que decirle la verdad-. Dije que me llamaba Sirius Black.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera atando cabos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

De repente, se echó a reír.

-¡Por eso no nos traían el periódico! –exclamó éste, contento de haber encontrado finalmente una explicación-. Hace poco nos llamaron ladrones.

-Remus –empezó James pasando olímpicamente de las tonterías que estaba diciendo Sirius-, me sabe mal que vayas en bici. Dime algo que quieras, no sé, un medio de transporte normal como un Aston Martin o un BMW y te lo compro, que queda menos para que seamos mayores de edad en el mundo mágico y podremos conducir. Mientras tanto, lo tienes ahí.

Remus le miró con un odio visceral antes de contestarle.

-Prefiero un Renault 5.

-Yo quisiera un Audi 50. Son unos coches que me parecen geniales –dijo Peter.

James asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba memorizando ambos modelos antes de regresar a la fiesta junto con Sirius.

**N/Sango: Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome porque he prometido que terminaré la historia, y lo haré, pese a que mis actualizaciones sean un poco caóticas. Pienso llegar hasta séptimo curso, y en el siguiente capítulo empezaré quinto (ya me estoy haciendo el esquema). Ahora, quería comentar sobre el tema de los coches. Sí, son magos, pero los Weasley tenían un Ford Anglia, así que he imaginado que James también querría un coche. Tengo más planes para esto en otros capítulos más avanzados, así como el mapa (que digo yo, costaría trabajo de elaborar).**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. Suerte a los que estáis de exámenes (como yo, que debería estar estudiando y no escribiendo).**

**¿Seríais tan amables de dejarme un review con lo que pensáis, por favor? Gracias,**

**Sango.**

**P.D.: Por favor, si me he dejado algún review por contestar, decídmelo, que ahora la página no me avisa de si lo he hecho o no.**


	20. ¿Has dicho Potter?

_**Disclaimer**__: Esto no me pertenece, evidentemente._

**20. ¿HAS DICHO POTTER?**

_-Se están acabando los troncos –dijo el padre de Lily en el jardín de su casa y haciendo una barbacoa._

_Lily lo había escuchado pero había ido hacia la dirección contraria en la que estaba él, pues había visto una lechuza que le resultaba demasiado familiar y llevaba una carta en el pico. Ella la cogió, y al ver el remitente se la entregó a su padre en ese mismo instante._

_-¿Una carta? ¿Quieres que tire esto al fuego?_

_-No es madera, pero prende antes._

_-Es de un tal James Potter._

_-¿Has dicho Potter? –repitió su madre. Ya había memorizado su nombre de la cantidad de cartas que había recibido de él._

_-Me da igual, tírala al fuego –insistió la chica pelirroja-. __Quiero comerme mi filete._

* * *

-¿Que quemaste todas las cartas que te envié? –dijo James al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pues sí –admitió Lily.

La pareja se encontraba en la estación de King's Cross, esperando a que llegara el tren pues aún era un poco pronto para partir hacia Escocia.

James se había encontrado con sus amigos en la estación, pero nada más ver a Lily los había abandonado y había corrido hacia ella con desesperación.

La chica de pelo rojo oscuro, muy a su pesar, no había podido evitar deshacerse de él y ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando sus constantes quejas.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? –lloriqueó James. Entonces, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y chocó las manos-. ¿Es que estás poniendo a prueba mi amor? ¿Es eso? –quiso saber él, ilusionado.

Lily torció la expresión.

-¿Qué? Anda, Potter, ve a que te examinen la cabeza porque estás loco.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta porque el tren ya había llegado y James la siguió hasta la puerta del mismo.

-Ah, ¡voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento!

-¡Espera, Evans! ¡Oye! ¡Sabes que te quie…!

Antes de poder terminar la frase tropezó con el largo de su túnica y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Sirius ya estaba a su lado, inclinado hacia él y con la mano extendida. James la aceptó y su mejor amigo lo ayudó a levantarse.

Acto seguido, James se sacudió el polvo.

-¿Nada de suerte? –preguntó Black.

-Nada. Pero ya caerá… ya.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza, guardando sus propios pensamientos para él mismo.

Sin embargo, James no había visto la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Lily antes de entrar en el tren. Ni tampoco Remus.

-Venga, que Peter nos espera dentro y aun perderemos el tren, Jimbo.

El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido; de nada servía decirle millones de veces que lo llamara James si luego hacía lo que le parecía.

Ambos entraron en el tren y pronto encontraron a Peter, de pie en el pasillo, quien los estaba esperando delante de la puerta de un compartimiento.

Remus fue el primero en sentarse. Poco tardó en aislarse del mundo exterior y mirar fijamente por la ventana, disfrutando del paisaje. Los otros tres amigos se sentaron en silencio, si bien poco duró la paz porque pronto se abrió la puerta y pudieron ver unos ropajes de color rojo antes de percatarse de que era Lily.

-Me ha costado encontrarte –afirmó la Gryffindor, más para ella misma que para los presentes-. Remus, ¿no te acordabas de la reunión de prefectos?

James echó humo por las orejas.

-¿Evans está buscando a Remus? ¡Habéis quedado a mis espaldas! ¡Traidores!

-Mira, Potter, es una reunión de prefectos. Y Remus es mil veces mejor persona que tú –gritó Lily con la cara tan roja como su pelo por la pasión del momento-. Remus, el primer compartimento de este pasillo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tardes!

Cerró la puerta en las narices de James.

-¿Eres prefecto? –le preguntó Sirius, ligeramente boquiabierto.

Remus sonrió con torpeza.

-Sí. En la carta que me mandaron ponía que era para ver si os podía controlar un poco.

-¿Controlar? –repitió James en una voz tan suave que mandó un escalofrío al rubio-. ¡Vas a ir a una reunión con Evans! –gimoteó.

-Sí, y con seis personas más.

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Podrían haberme nombrado a mí prefecto! –saltó él de repente.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio hasta que Peter estalló en carcajadas y Sirius se llevó una mano al estómago como medida para detener su propia risa.

-¿Después de todas las trastadas que hemos hecho quieres que te nombren prefecto? –habló Black, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios-. James, ¿en serio?

-A ti tampoco te han nombrado, Sirius.

-Ya, pero no me quejo.

James, sin saber qué replicar, se enfurruñó y se sentó otra vez en los asientos del tren. Entonces, se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y miró hacia un lado, totalmente enfadado.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sacó un libro sobre deportes que podían practicarse en la nieve, mientras que Peter se dedicó a cotillear lo que estaba leyendo Sirius, poniéndole nervioso, y Remus se marchó del compartimento.

El chico de gafas pronto se cansó de estar sentado sin hacer nada, así que se levantó y siguió a su amigo, ahora prefecto, hasta donde se habían reunido todos los elegidos y pegó la oreja a la puerta del mismo para ver si podía escuchar algo.

Le llegaban palabras sueltas.

-… guiar a los de primero –dijo una voz femenina.

No era la de Lily.

-… que sí. Yo… bote.

Esa sí era la voz de Lily. Oh, sólo de escucharla su corazón se aceleraba, empezaba a sudar, sus pupilas se dilataban, la sangre corría por sus venas hasta llegar a sus mejillas y sonrojarse, sentía el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, notó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando alguien abrió la puerta y se estampó contra la pared del tren en marcha.

Una chica con los ojos de color marrón claro y el pelo de mediana longitud y rubio ceniza lo miraba con una mano en la boca, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Le dio la mano como manera de remediar lo acontecido, pero James murmuró algo con fastidio y la rechazó de forma un tanto grosera. Nada más se puso de pie de nuevo, pegó una patada al suelo y regresó donde estaban sus amigos.

-Conell, ¿qué ha pasado? –inquirió Lily, justo detrás de ella.

-Pues… no lo sé muy bien, la verdad. Pero Potter se ha ido muy enfadado.

-¿Potter? –dijo la pelirroja, atónita-. ¿Has dicho Potter?

-Ya sabes, moreno, alto, delgado, con gafas, ojos avellana, atlético…

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que me lo describas. Le tengo muy visto.

-Siento interrumpir –les llegó una voz a sus espaldas-. Pero quiero salir y no puedo –terminó Alan.

-Oh, perdón –se disculpó Lena Conell, haciéndole un hueco.

No obstante, Lily no se movió ni un dedo.

-¡Un Gryffindor no se mueve para que un Slytherin pase!

Alan Thomas la miró con gesto de fastidio.

-Evans, el caso es que queremos salir todos –intervino Simon, el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Florence estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Todos habían formado una fila y aguardaban a que Lily se apartara.

La Gryffindor se avergonzó por el numerito que había montado y se hizo a un lado. Pero no se disculpó.

Entonces notó que alguien la había cogido del brazo. Se giró y vio que era Alan, quien no se había ido todavía. Carrow se detuvo y los miró.

-¿Qué? –dijo Lily.

El chico pareció pensárselo.

-¿Sabes dónde…? Nada, da igual –cortó sus palabras y desapareció de la vista de la joven.

-Qué chico tan raro –pensó Lily en voz alta antes de reunirse con Mary en el mismo sitio donde la esperaba.

En el camino de vuelta se encontró con Severus en uno de los pasillos.

-Lily, ¿has visto a Regulus? –le preguntó su amigo.

-¿A Regulus Black? ¿Para qué lo buscas?

-Habíamos quedado para jugar al rol, pero no sé dónde se ha metido.

-Creo que había ido a preguntarle no sé qué a su hermano, Sirius Black.

Snape frunció el ceño, irritado sólo de escuchar ese nombre.

-En ese caso, ya lo buscaré más tarde –hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que la falda de Lily era mucho más corta de lo normal. La llevaba por encima de las rodillas-. ¿Qué te has hecho en la falda?

-Es que era muy larga –se justificó ella. Después, se rió por lo bajini-. Esto, Sev, ¿el rol? Eso es de críos, ¿no?

El muchacho miró al techo del tren antes de contestar una burrada de la que se arrepintiera después.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Lily se encargó de decir a los alumnos de primero que tenían que subirse a los botes y no a los carruajes, como todos los demás. Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada y se aproximaron hacia ella y los niños.

-¿Dónde vais novatos? –gritó Sirius.

-¡Los barcos son para las personas! –continuó James-. ¡Vosotros a nado!

-¡Y los supervivientes serán aceptados en el colegio!

Sintiéndose satisfecha con su tarea de prefecta tras consolar a los pequeños y empujar a Sirius y a James al lago se dirigió con brío hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Mary, quien le había guardado un sitio.

La miró con furia y soltando llamas por los ojos en cuanto vio a James a su otro lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una alegría en los rasgos que nunca creyó que pudiera experimentar un ser humano.

Mary se encogió un poco en la silla.

-Lo siento. Empujó a Salazar O'Shea de ahí y le quitó el sitio.

Salazar O'Shea estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, con los ojos en blanco y mirando hacia ningún punto en particular. Sujetaba el cuchillo con la mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda daba golpecitos al plato vacío que tenía delante.

Mary y Lily tuvieron miedo, así que desviaron la vista hacia otro lado completamente distinto.

No hablaron de mucho, pues en ese momento Dumbledore se puso de pie y reclamó la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts…

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era lo mismo de siempre desconectaron y dejaron de escucharle. La ceremonia de selección también transcurrió igual que todos los años, pero sus oídos se activaron en cuanto cambió de tema.

-Este año se le levanta la suspensión al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor –la mesa entera de Slytherin saltó y empezó a gritar y a quejarse por lo injusto de la situación. Dumbledore fingió no escucharles, pero a quien sí tenía que hacer caso era a Slughorn, muy a su pesar-, y también a la de Slytherin –se callaron ipso facto-. Pero la gran novedad es la Gran Competición.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues no había ni un solo alumno que no estuviera escuchándole.

-Tres pruebas –explicó Dumbledore-. Pueden participar las cuatro casas y aquí el ganador no es la casa sino el alumno, por lo que el número de los discentes no tiene límite. Lo que sí tiene límite es la edad, ya que el estudiante ha de estar en quinto curso por lo menos.

Algunos alumnos más jóvenes se quejaron.

-¿Y cuál es el premio? –exclamó James entre la multitud para hacerse oír.

-Un trofeo –contestó Dumbledore. Daba la impresión de que se lo acababa de inventar; y antes de seguir con su discurso se inclinó hacia Slughorn, quien estaba a su lado-. ¿Tenemos un trofeo? –le preguntó de manera que sólo él fuera capaz de oírle.

-Supongo… -contestó él no muy convencido.

Lo suficiente para Dumbledore.

-La organizadora del evento es la profesora McGonagall…

-¿No será también la jueza, verdad? –quiso saber un Slytherin por si merecía la pena apuntarse.

-…así que si os queréis apuntar –continuó Dumbledor sin hacerle caso-, hacédselo saber a ella mañana o cuando tengáis vuestra primera clase con ella. Al finalizar la lección, nunca al comenzar.

-¿Y durante? –le interrumpió Sirius.

-¡Muy bien! –levantó el tono de voz para hacer ver que la conversación había terminado, también ignorando a Sirius-. ¡Todos a la cama!

Lily se extrañó de no ver a Mary Macdonald en la cama cuando ella volvió de su ronda de prefecta.

* * *

-Abrid el libro por la página número quince... –estaba diciendo McGonagall.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y dos estudiantes, uno con el pelo alborotado y con gafas y el otro, igual de cansado que su amigo pero con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de pasta de dientes, miraban a la profesora.

-Llegáis tarde, señor Potter, señor Black –dijo McGonagall con tono de rutina.

-¿Sabe profesora McGonagall? –comenzó Sirius-. Una de las cosas que más nos gusta de usted es la gracia que tiene cuando señala lo evidente.

James se partió de la risa y Remus se puso blanco como un vampiro. A su vez, todos los de Gryffindor empezaron a sacar bates por si les quitaba puntos.

McGonagall les castigó durante un cuarto de hora a estar fuera de clase, en el pasillo, sujetando una pila de libros en cada brazo y arrodillados.

Cuando entraron se sentaron en las dos sillas que les habían reservado Remus y Peter a su lado.

-¿Por qué estáis tan cansados? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Tanto os ha costado bajar las escaleras? –prosiguió Remus.

-¡No estamos en baja forma! –se justificó Sirius, ofendido por la pregunta de Remus.

-Yo no he dicho... –empezó a decir Remus, pero le ignoraron.

-¡Las escaleras no paraban de moverse! –siguió hablando Sirius-. Más de lo normal... como si estuvieran hechizadas y...

-Sirius, las escaleras han de estar hechizadas para que se puedan mover, ¿no crees? –sugirió Remus.

-¡Pero en un centro comercial muggle se movían! –exclamó él.

-Se llaman escaleras mecánicas –habló James.

-¡Oh! –gritó Sirius.

_-_Las escaleras estaban locas –dijo James-. Y creo saber por qué. Sirius...

James ladeó la cabeza y Sirius desvió la mirada hacia la dirección que había indicado su amigo y vio a Snape, quien estaba un par de filas más adelante que la suya, sonriendo con perversidad hacia su dirección.

-Jaaaaames –dijo Sirius.

-Siiiiiiiiiiirius –dijo James en el mismo tono de voz que el moreno.

-Tendremos que idear un plan en contra del murciélago ese.

-Por supuesto, Sirius.

-Hay algo que no entiendo –murmuró Peter de súbito-. ¿Por qué llevas vendas, James?

James le miró enfadado, y fue Sirius quien le respondió.

-Yo he tenido que hacer malabarismos con las escaleras para poder bajar, pero es que James bajó por la vía rápida y me tocó llevarlo a la enfermería.

-"Míralo por el lado positivo Jimbo, ¡ya has bajado!" –comentó James imitando la voz de Sirius.

Ya había interiorizado su segundo nombre, por lo visto.

-¿Acabaste empotrado contra el suelo? –inquirió Peter.

-Bueno, cuando caes siete pisos en caída libre tienes pocas opciones –contestó James.

-¡SILENCIO AHÍ DETRÁS! –gritó McGonagall mirando directamente a los cuatro chicos.

No quedaba mucho de la clase que estaba dando. Sin embargo, como era la primera clase de todo el curso se limitaba a presentar la asignatura y a explicar lo que tenían que hacer. Ese año era especialmente aburrida, pues tenían los TIMO y eso significaba estudiar y estudiar sin descanso.

Los cuatro chicos fueron a apuntarse a la Gran Competición junto a Lily y a Mary que también quisieron participar.

-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido ese nombre tan original? –preguntó Sirius.

-A mí.

Sirius fue a abrir la boca, pero James le pegó un puñetazo y se fueron a las mazmorras, pues les estaría esperando el profesor Slughorn quien también hizo una larga explicación sobre los exámenes finales tan importantes que tenían a la vuelta de la esquina. James y Sirius continuaron con la gran y noble tradición de tirar bolas de pergamino a los Ravenclaw y fastidiarlos (como todos los años), ya que compartían clase con ellos.

No desaprovecharon la oportunidad de darle con alguna a Salazar O'Shea, aunque fue Sirius, puesto que a James le daba miedo la expresión que había adquirido el rostro de su compañero de casa.

Recogieron todo antes de salir del aula. James se giró cuando vio que Sirius no había salido con ellos y lo vio al lado del profesor Slughorn, así que se acercó hacia él para ver qué era lo que fuera que le estuviera preguntando.

-Profesor Slughorn, ¿cómo hacen los muggles los cohetes?

Lejos de alterarse como James, el susodicho le atendió con entusiasmo.

-Mezclan hidrógeno y oxígeno, lo que libera una gran cantidad de energía.

-Ajá –respondió Sirius, concienzudo-. ¿Y eso qué es y cómo se consigue?

James tropezó con una baldosa que estaba mal colocada.

-Echa un vistazo a estos libros –le apuntó el nombre de algunos en un trozo de pergamino-. Están en la biblioteca, así que no tendrás problema alguno en encontrarlos.

-Gracias, profesor Slughorn.

Fue interceptado por James a la salida de la mazmorra.

-¿Para qué hostias quieres saber esa… esa cosa? –preguntó con temor y sin saber muy bien cómo catalogarlo.

-Para un experimento –respondió Sirius con franqueza.

James tuvo miedo.

**N/Sango: Sirius, como siempre, tiene un interés nuevo cada curso que asusta cada vez más a James. En fin, estuve haciendo el esquema de quinto curso y son un montón de ideas que quiero poner, así que me da que será el curso interminable si no hago algo para evitarlo xD Tampoco tengo mucho más que añadir, lo de siempre: espero que os haya gustado y si me dejáis un review diciendo vuestra opinión, me haréis feliz.**

**¡Un beso!,**

**Sango.**


	21. Bestia del infierno

**21. BESTIA DEL INFIERNO**

Una bola de fuego en el horizonte surcó los cielos hasta estrellarse. Entonces, un chico joven de pelo negro como la noche corrió hacia el enorme cráter que se había formado en los frondosos bosques del castillo.

-¡Siriusín! ¡Siriusín! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

James había ido para asegurarse de que las condiciones eran favorables para el entrenamiento de quidditch de esa misma tarde, y Remus y Peter habían decidido acompañarle ya que a Sirius no lo habían encontrado por ninguna parte. Hasta ahora.

-¡Sirius!, ¿qué coño haces? –quiso saber James con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Sigo con mi experimento. Aunque no sé qué le habrá pasado a Siriusín.

-¿Siriusín?

-Mi gato.

James creyó que aquí se había perdido algo.

-¿Tu gato? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?

-Lo compré este verano por correo lechuza exprés.

A James se le trabaron las palabras sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El contraste entre sus dos voces era bestial; entre la histérica de James y la tranquila de Sirius.

-Para qué… ¿Por qué…? ¿No tenías un león?

-Mi madre lo devolvió al zoo. No se llevaba bien con la serpiente.

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar algo coherente y mantenerse cuerdo en el proceso.

-Eso no responde… ¿Qué haces?

-Un experimento.

-¿Por qué estás tan misterioso? –dijo James en un intento de sacar más información. Lo que Sirius le había contestado ya se lo había dicho antes.

Antes de que el chico de ojos grises respondiera, el grito que pegó Peter ahogó la voz de Sirius.

Los tres chicos siguieron con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Peter, que no era ni más ni menos donde el gato había aterrizado unos momentos antes.

Vieron con asombro cómo una de las cuatro patas de Siriusín asomaba entre los escombros.

-¡Ya sabía yo que el golpe no había sido para tanto! –exclamó Sirius con orgullo paternal.

-¿El golpe no ha sido para tanto? –repitió James, atónito-. ¡Si eran diez metros de diámetro y ocho de profundidad, diría yo!

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Peter, reflexionando en voz alta.

-¿Estarán vinculados mágicamente por el nombre y eso le hace inmortal? –añadió Remus.

Sirius se alejó de sus amigos para ayudar a Siriusín a salir del cráter en el que estaba atrapado.

No hizo falta, pues el felino salió por él mismo y se abalanzó contra el Gryffindor. Se encaramó encima de su cabeza, enganchándose con las garras al pelo de Sirius.

-¡Mirad qué cariñoso! –gritó Sirius malinterpretando las intenciones de su gato. Tiró de él para que lo dejara estar a la vez que Siriusín trataba de devorarle la cabeza.

Se lo tiró a James y el gato clavó las uñas en el pecho de éste. James, horrorizado, empezó a dar vueltas y estiró de la cola de Siriusín para ver si conseguía quitárselo de encima.

Mientras tanto, Sirius ignoró los gritos de socorro de James confundiéndolos como muestras de júbilo por su parte y se acercó a Remus y a Peter, quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE MUERE ESTA BESTIA DEL INFIERNO! –bramó James con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, lleno de arañazos y marcas de mordiscos, a la vez que intentaba zafarse del gato estampándole contra el tronco del árbol más grande que vio.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarle? –sugirió Remus, atónito.

Peter era incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Siriusín! ¡Ven aquí! –le ordenó Sirius.

Como el gato no le hizo caso y vio que su amigo se encontraba ligeramente incómodo, Sirius decidió apartarlo él mismo de James.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió Sirius sujetando al gato por la cola, que trataba de alcanzar con sus zarpas tanto la pierna de Sirius como el pecho de James.

Lo que tocara antes.

-Estás… estás… -dijo James como pudo, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Se había llevado una mano al torso y temblaba.-. Estás como una puta cabra, Sirius. Aleja a ese gato de mí.

-¡Ah! Es porque es negro y los gatos negros traen mala suerte, ¿verdad? James, no sabía que fueras supersticioso –dedujo Sirius erróneamente.

James levantó la vista hacia Sirius hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

La de James destilaba una inquina profunda que Sirius no detectó.

-Te aseguro que no es por la superstición, Sirius –contestó reprimiendo sus ansias homicidas.

Remus y Peter habían ido caminando hasta ponerse a su misma altura una vez habían sido capaces de procesar todo lo acontecido.

-Sirius –le llamó Remus la atención-. Según he entendido yo, ¿lanzas un gato atado a un cohete? ¿No te parece un poco cruel, incluso para ese monstruo?

El gato miró de forma maligna a Remus.

El joven licántropo amaba a todas las criaturas; eso era bien sabido por todo el mundo y él no se molestaba en ocultarlo porque no era algo de lo que se avergonzara.

James quiso matar a Remus también en estos momentos. Señalaba al gato y luego a sus heridas y magulladuras, que no eran pocas, mientras miraba a Remus con la incredulidad más pura reflejada en sus rasgos.

El chico rubio hizo ver como que no se había dado cuenta.

-Qué quieres, Remus. Antes de probar con seres humanos es lo que hay. Primero lancé a Salazar O'Shea, pero eso me causó problemas con el claustro de profesores… -Sirius se perdió en el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando recordó exactamente las palabras de Dumbledore diciéndole, apaciguador pero contundente: "Está usted loco, señor Black"-… y Salazar O'Shea tampoco se lo tomó muy bien. Además, se quedó sin pelo facial pero ese no es el caso. Total, que la única alternativa que tenía era esta, porque los Slytherin los descarté en el momento me lo prohibieron todos los profesores tras el incidente con O'Shea.

Remus parpadeó varias veces: todavía se había quedado en la frase en que Sirius le había confesado que había arrojado a Salazar atado a un cohete, puesto que eso era algo inconcebible para él.

Para Remus, pero no para Sirius.

Lupin suspiró, resignado.

-Aun así, me sabe mal por el pobre gato. Sigue siendo cruel.

-¿Y por Salazar… O'Shea? –apuntó tímidamente Peter.

-¡Hubiera sido cruel con un gato normal y corriente, no con un monstruo como este! –saltó James, harto de que nadie le hiciera caso.-. ¡Es una bestia del infierno! ¡Un hijo del mismísimo diablo! ¡Un demonio!

Siriusín le bufó, amenazante, y James se escondió detrás de Remus y de Peter.

Sirius estuvo tomándole el pelo a James todo el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo, corriendo detrás de James haciendo amago de tirar al gato encima de él una vez más.

James desvió su camino hacia la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey examinara todas sus heridas y le curara. Por el contrario, los otros tres merodeadores entraron en el Gran Comedor para darse un buen festín antes de reunirse todos juntos en los dormitorios.

* * *

El alarido que dejó caer James despertó a todos los presentes, que enseguida localizaron quién había sido el causante de cortarles el sueño mucho antes de acudir a su primera clase, compartida con los de Ravenclaw.

Sirius fue el más rápido en hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa, James?

James había retrocedido todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, y se había cubierto con las sábanas. Miraba fijamente a la criatura que tenía delante de él sin desviar los ojos ni un instante del felino que lo estaba acechando.

-¿Qué hace Siriusín durmiendo aquí, con nosotros, los seres humanos? –dijo James con una calma que amenazaba con resquebrajarse a la primera de cambio.

Sirius se rió.

-No sé, James, pero le gusta mucho tu cama. Quizá es porque está orientada hacia el sur.

-Ah, qué bien.

Por su voz claramente se notaba que no estaba para nada bien. Aparte de que nunca se había planteado averiguar en qué dirección apuntaba su cama.

Finalmente, los cuatro chicos se levantaron y se vistieron para ir a clase de Runas Antiguas.

Por uno de los miles de pasillos que formaban parte del colegio se encontraron con Godric Eastwood, de Slytherin. Estaba comiendo ranas de chocolate y cuando los vio adoptó una pose de suficiencia claramente despectiva.

-Puedo meterme catorce ranas de chocolate en la boca.

Remus pensó que no sería muy listo por querer presumir de algo como eso.

-Pues yo te las puedo meter por el cul…

El gato bufó en señal de aprobación.

James le tapó la boca a Sirius y aceleró el paso para no tener ya problemas de buena mañana.

Cuando entraron en el aula, vieron que no había nadie. Decidieron sentarse a esperar que llegara el resto de los alumnos.

-¿Y Peter? –preguntó Sirius, quien había sido el primero que se había percatado de su ausencia.

Remus se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien pero sin saber el qué.

James ni siquiera había escuchado a Sirius, pues miraba de un lado a otro mientras se retorcía en la silla de vez en cuando o daba movimientos bruscos con sus extremidades a la mesa, silla o lo que fuera que tuviera más cerca. Estaba aterrorizado con que Siriusín apareciera de la nada allá donde él estuviera.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y los tres jóvenes desviaron la mirada para saber quién era.

Lily Evans era la única persona capaz de hacer responder a James Potter bajo las circunstancias en las que éste se encontraba en estos momentos.

-¡Qué pringada, llegas media hora antes a clase! –se burló Sirius.

-Quería coger el mejor sitio –respondió ella-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? –dijo, suspicaz, a la par que adoptaba una expresión arrogante y arqueaba una ceja, creyendo que le había ganado.

-Madrugo para meterme con el primer pringado que llegue a clase –contestó Sirius con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Eso es casi tan inteligente como lo de las ranas –murmuró Remus en un tono de voz inaudible.

Lily decidió hacer caso omiso.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Yo te sigo allá donde vayas –dijo James, quien había memorizado el horario de Lily y no le importaba que no tuvieran las mismas clases. Él haría que tuvieran las mismas clases.

La pelirroja echó la silla levemente hacia atrás pensando que eso era un poco siniestro, pero se forzó a mirar a Remus para hablar con él.

-Yo me he equivocado de horario, por lo que veo.

-¿Y Peter Pettigrew? –preguntó Lily antes de que Remus se fuera.

-Él no –habló Remus-, él está en la clase que toca que es la misma que tengo yo. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo, despidiéndose de la chica con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

En ese mismo momento entró Florence Sullivan en la sala.

-¡Ah! –saltó Sirius de la silla en la que estaba sentado-. Evans, ¡has llegado antes que una Ravenclaw! ¡Estás enferma!

Florence miró al techo.

-Encantada de estar un año más con vosotros, chicos –dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

James no había hecho otra cosa que quejarse una y otra vez por la ingente cantidad de trabajo que les habían asignado en tan sólo un día. Sabía que estaban en el año de los TIMO, con lo cual los profesores se hacían bastante monótonos y hasta molestos con los estudios.

Sin embargo, el heredero de los Potter no estaba en absoluto contento con la actitud del profesorado.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y concentrarse en el entrenamiento de quidditch, puesto que era una actividad que lo animaba y lo hacía evadirse de todas sus preocupaciones.

Sirius estaba con él, y también Siriusín que parecía una extensión de sí mismo para infortunio de James, pero por ahora el gato se mantenía al margen.

James se imaginó a Lily desnuda para no pensar en el gato y sonrió como un idiota antes de desquiciarse otra vez en cuanto oyó maullar a Siriusín.

El ruido de las bludgers colisionar contra otros cuerpos sólidos lo hizo olvidarse finalmente del gato durante toda la tarde.

* * *

-Estoy muerto –masculló James en la biblioteca unas horas más tarde después del entrenamiento.

Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo, mientras que Peter y Sirius deambulaban por toda la biblioteca buscando información para la redacción que tenían que entregar para mañana para la asignatura de Pociones.

Sirius parecía mucho más concentrado que Pettigrew, quien sabía qué libro coger y dónde estaba. No obstante, Sirius dudaba. Sacaba un libro, lo volvía a guardar, daba cuatro vueltas alrededor de una misma estantería, regresaba a otro estante que antes había pasado por alto, etc.

En circunstancias normales James se hubiera irritado con Sirius, pero no esa noche. Esa noche James estaba feliz, porque entre él y todos los del equipo de quidditch habían conseguido encerrar a Siriusín en una jaula.

La sugerencia de James de lanzarlo al lago no había medrado, por desgracia.

-Aquí está el libro, Remus –dijo Lily apareciendo de repente y dándole a Remus lo que necesitaba para realizar el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, Lily.

James trató de no sentir celos, más porque sabía que lo único que había entre Lily y Remus era amistad, pero no tenía mucho éxito en ello.

Para su sorpresa, Evans le dirigió la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera insultarle o denigrarlo públicamente.

-Potter, ¿te importaría firmar esto, por favor? Sólo si quieres –le comentó, nerviosa.

-Claro –contestó sin ni siquiera saber qué demonios estaba firmando. Sin embargo, cuando leyó lo que era no pudo sino mostrarse conforme con lo propuesto.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó una voz que no era familiar para ninguno de ellos.

James fue el primero que la identificó.

-Oh, Selphine Sert, me había olvidado de ti. Por Merlín, lárgate que esto no te concierne –le contestó de mala gana.

-Pues sí me concierne porque esta es MI historia –dijo, irritada.

-¡Cállate, pelitintada! –saltó Lily, harta de la chica que seguía sin darse cuenta de que no pintaba nada.

-¡Eso ni siquiera es una palabra! –le rebatió Selphine Sert.

-¡Lo es para ti! –dijo Lily todavía más alto que ella.

Selphine frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, furiosa, antes de darles la espalda y marcharse con aires de diva. Estaba indignada con el trato que había recibido.

-¿Quieres mi firma? Lo hago con gusto –comentó Remus.

-Y yo –comentó Peter, que acababa de llegar con dos libros más.

-Rápido –los acució la pelirroja al comprobar que Sirius se acercaba a ellos.

Guardó el pergamino justo en el momento en que Black se sentó en uno de los muchos sitios libres que había en la mesa en la que estaban.

-¡Gracias a los tres!

Antes de que Lily se marchara, James le preguntó:

-¡Evans!, ¿te interesaría apuntarte al equipo de quidditch? ¡Las pruebas son dentro de tres días!

Lily giró medio cuerpo hacia James y le miró con expresión de hastío.

-Odio el quidditch con toda mi alma. Pero Mary se presentará, que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué os ha dado las gracias? –quiso saber Sirius una vez se hubo marchado Lily.

-Por cumplir con nuestro deber –apostilló Remus sin que Sirius se enterara de nada.

Tampoco le importó. Se encogió de hombros, abrió los libros por una página determinada y, sacando un trozo de pergamino, se puso a escribir a diestro y siniestro.

A James le extrañó verlo tan sumamente concentrado en los deberes, y más siendo de Pociones ya que era una asignatura que a Sirius no le disgustaba pero tampoco lo volvía loco, así que decidió echarle un vistazo a lo que estaba redactando.

Frunció el ceño al no comprender nada de lo que había escrito en el pergamino.

-Sirius, ¿qué extraños problemas aritmánticos estás haciendo? –inquirió, observando que todos los libros que había cogido Sirius eran sobre cohetes-. ¿Qué es eso del coseno? ¿Por qué estás escribiendo equis por todas partes? ¿Qué puñetas estás estudiando?

Sirius puso la cabeza recta y la giró para enfrentar a James, apartando la pluma de su rostro.

Tenía una expresión maníaca que no agradó al chico de ojos avellana.

-No, James, esto es mucho mejor que la magia. Es balística -contestó poniendo un especial énfasis a la última palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy haciendo ecuaciones de movimiento. ¿Sabes? Puedo calcular la trayectoria exacta para que un cohete caiga justo encima de la Casa Blanca.

James pensó que no era prudente que Sirius tuviera ese tipo de conocimiento.

-Me falta saber dónde puedo conseguir hidrógeno y oxígeno líquidos.

Y eso tampoco.

-James, si necesito dinero, ¿me lo darás?

_Ni de coña_, pensó James.

-Me lo pensaré –contestó, asustado.

* * *

-Sois rodeados por trasgos –les informó Wilkes en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Regulus y Severus se miraron, angustiados. Alan los miraba intentando verle la gracia al asunto, pero no la encontraba. Para él, los juegos de rol le parecían una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

Avery y Mulciber también los observaban, confusos. Ellos no habían querido jugar pero no porque no les gustara la idea, sino porque las reglas del juego les parecían demasiado complicadas de entender.

-¿Qué hacéis? –les urgió Alden.

Estaban tan concentrados en el juego que no se enteraron de cuándo Bellatrix Lestrange había irrumpido en la sala y había hecho que todos los estudiantes se reunieran formando un corro a su alrededor. Parecían muy atentos al discurso que la ex alumna de Slytherin les estaba soltando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Mulciber.

-Tengo un permiso –respondió ella una vez hubo acabado con la charla-. Quienes estén interesados, escribidme y os daré más detalles sobre la primera reunión con los iniciados. Corred la voz con los que vosotros creáis conveniente.

Tal y como había aparecido se marchó, y fue en ese instante cuando Snape se percató de ello.

Atónito, le preguntó a Regulus si sabía qué había pasado.

-No lo sé. Creo que ha dicho algo de sangres sucia, que sería por la noche, iríamos con túnicas negras y máscara… La verdad, no estoy muy seguro. No me he enterado de mucho.

-¿Será para jugar al rol en vivo? –opinó Snape.

Regulus se encogió de hombros e interrogó a Thomas para ver si se había enterado de algo más.

-He desconectado en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que lo que contaba me importaba lo mismo que vuestro juego. Me largo a entrenar –se levantó del sofá verde con la tela medio descosida y almohadas rotas para abandonar la Sala Común.

* * *

Bellatrix torció a la derecha en el pasillo principal para irse del colegio pero por poco se cayó al suelo cuando chocó contra un estudiante.

Lo miró con desdén en cuanto descubrió que era de Gryffindor, pero su expresión vaciló durante unos instantes al ver lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Unos ojos que parecían túneles sin vida, llenos de un odio y un rencor penetrante que no dejaban indiferente a nadie.

El chico no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente siguió con su camino y la mujer se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-¡Espera!

Corrió tras él y Salazar O'Shea se detuvo para escucharla.

* * *

Lily dio varios golpecitos a la estatua que conducía al despacho del director y aguardó a que las escaleras de caracol se hicieran visibles ante sus ojos.

Cuando se apartó la pared, entró y subió todos los escalones hasta llegar donde se encontraba Dumbledore, decidida.

El director le indicó con un solo gesto que se sentara y así lo hizo ella.

-¿De qué quería hablarme, señorita Evans?

-Es sobre el alumno Sirius Black, señor.

-La escucho.

La chica revolvió entre todos sus apuntes y libros que tenía dentro de su mochila, buscando un pergamino en particular.

Lo sacó de la mochila y, desplegándolo, se lo enseñó a Albus Dumbledore.

-Todo esto son firmas en contra de su comportamiento, señor director. Creo conveniente que deberíamos tomar medidas al respecto, y más siendo yo prefecta de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore no cabía en su asombro, pues todavía no había terminado de desenrollar completamente el pergamino.

-Remus está de acuerdo conmigo, y es uno de sus mejores amigos. La firma de Potter está la primera, y bien subrayada. Debo decir que firmó con letras muy grandes, casi como con odio –apuntó la muchacha de ojos verdes.

El anciano se subió un poco las gafas, patidifuso en su interior pero tranquilo en apariencia.

-¿Todo esto son firmas en contra del señor Black?

-Oh, no. Me he equivocado –dijo Lily al escudriñar con detenimiento el pergamino-. Esas son contra su gato. Lleva aquí un par de meses y ya tiene una carrera meteórica, por lo que veo. Las firmas de Sirius están en este otro pergamino, espere.

El pergamino de Sirius era aún más extenso que el de Siriusín. Por supuesto, también estaban incluidos los nombres de sus tres amigos.

Dumbledore dejó los dos pergaminos en la mesa en cuanto los terminó de leer y se dirigió hacia Evans.

-No se preocupe, señorita Evans. Lo comentaré con los demás profesores y veremos qué acuerdo concretamos entre todos nosotros. Se lo comunicaremos.

-Muchas gracias, señor director.

Lily se levantó de la silla y fue directa a la torre de Gryffindor, dispuesta a irse a la cama. Dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Señora Gorda y subió las escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios. Atravesó el marco de la puerta y se extrañó de ver que faltaba Mary Macdonald en la habitación. Otra vez su cama estaba vacía y hecha.

Las otras chicas dormían profundamente.

La pelirroja se preocupó un poco, pero como tenía sueño y estaba muy cansada, se cambió rápidamente para acostarse sin perder ni un segundo más.

Dio la vuelta en el momento escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y vio a Mary, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

Iba ataviada con ropa cómoda y deportiva que nada tenía que ver con las túnicas que usaban para ir a clase. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, casi asustada, al haberse encontrado con Lily, pues Mary pensaba que ella estaría durmiendo como las demás chicas.

-¿Por qué vas vestida así? –habló Lily-. Dentro de nada será el toque de queda –la advirtió ella-. Y los prefectos de Hufflepuff son los encargados de la ronda de esta noche. No me extraña que no te hayan pillado –masculló entre dientes.

Mary se puso una mano delante de la boca y Lily supo en ese momento que no iba a ser sincera con ella.

-No tengo más ropa. La otra está sucia y he de lavarla –dijo apresuradamente.

A Lily no le gustó verla tan inquieta, como si estuviera ocultando algo malo, y le pareció raro porque Mary no era el tipo de persona que se metía en problemas o mentía a sus amigos.

-Si son drogas puedo ayudarte, Mary.

-¡No son drogas!

Las dos estudiantes de Gryffindor se quedaron durante unos minutos bastante incómodos sin decir o hacer nada, hecho que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A... a nada en especial –respondió Mary profiriendo una risita nerviosa-. ¡Adiós!

Abandonó la habitación sin coger nada ni tampoco esperó respuesta por parte de su amiga más allegada.

**N/Sango: Hablando en serio, necesitaba tomarme un descanso pero ahora he vuelto con las pilas recargadas. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y paciencia y ojalá la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Hay un huevo de Pascua en este capítulo haciendo alusión al foro de **Los Malos Fics**, si encontráis la frase, el fragmento o la palabra, os llevaréis a Siriusín como mascota. ¿No os convence? Bueno, de todos modos, ¡la alusión existe!**

**Si sois tan amables de decirme vuestra opinión en forma de review, ya sabéis que me haréis feliz.**

**Buen comienzo de año a todos (aclaración: mis años empiezan en septiembre),**

**Sango**


	22. Hierbas Mágicas

**Disclaimer: **_Esto es algo que no me pertenece, como bien se sabe._

**22. HIERBAS MÁGICAS**

-Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La aludida frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja con un claro gesto de incredulidad clavado en su agraciado rostro.

No era la pregunta en sí lo que le molestó, sino la persona que la había pronunciado.

Ahora bien, para expresión de incredulidad la que tenía James Potter en la cara, tres pasos atrás de Sirius Black, quien sonreía con un descaro que resultaba encantador a ojos de muchas chicas y que él ni siquiera reparaba en ello porque no estaba interesado y se consideraba como un rebelde sin causa.

Derrochaba un encanto que no era normal, y su cuerpo, atlético por naturaleza, era objeto de deseo de muchas chicas.

Lily Evans no era una de esas chicas.

-¿Tú estás loco? –escupió las palabras con indignación.

-¿Eso es un no? –insistió Sirius.

Ella ni se dignó a responder, sino que recogió todos sus bártulos y se marchó de la clase de Encantamientos, furiosa y con un deje carmesí en sus mejillas de la misma tonalidad que su cabellera.

-James, parece que no ha habi…

Antes de que Sirius terminara la frase, James le había cruzado la cara con el libro "Mil y un venenos y sus respectivos antídotos" que había cogido de la biblioteca para uno de los muchos trabajos que les habían mandado.

Sirius, palpándose la cabeza con fastidio, miró a James, confuso. El chico le miraba exigiendo una explicación que Sirius decidió darle.

-Lo siento, James, pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Pese a las increíbles ganas que tuviera de destrozar algo, lo que fuera, James se forzó a controlarse y a dejar que Sirius se justificara o le diera una razón de peso para su comportamiento.

-Mira, no quiero desanimarte, pero… A ver, no eres feo, pero esas gafas de pasta… -James no sabía si quería que prosiguiera con su elaborada explicación o mejor que se callara-. Lo que quiero decir es que, si me ha rechazado a mí, teniendo en cuenta mi condición física y que en cuanto a carácter somos parecidos, pues tú… no es que tengas muchas posibilidades –concluyó sin vergüenza alguna.

James le pegó un empujón, ofendido porque Sirius considerara que se parecían en el carácter, y se marchó con la misma furia que había mostrado minutos antes la pelirroja futura madre de sus hijos, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello todavía.

Sirius se puso en pie y trató de localizar con la mirada a sus otros dos amigos: Peter no estaba, con lo cual dedujo acertadamente que ya habría salido de la clase. Sin embargo, Remus se encontraba justo delante del pupitre de Mary, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y con un extraño rubor que contrastaba fuertemente con la lividez de su piel.

A Sirius no le interesaba su conversación, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue directo a la siguiente clase, Herbología, y trataría entonces de reconciliarse con James.

-Oye, Mary –empezó Remus un tanto cohibido.

La susodicha levantó la mirada hacia él, curiosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente estaba de mejor humor y siempre dispuesta a sonreír a quien fuera. También se ensimismaba con mayor facilidad en su propio mundo.

-He hablado con Lily.

Mary frunció el ceño, sin entender, y Remus supo interpretar a la perfección su lenguaje corporal.

-Sobre tu problema… ya sabes.

Todo atisbo de sonrisa que pudiera haberse reflejado en las facciones de la joven se borró en ese preciso momento.

-Remus, no sé qué te habrá dicho Lily pero…

-Me ha dicho que estabas metida en el tema de las drogas –confirmó él, interrumpiéndola-. Pero no te preocupes, sólo lo ha hablado conmigo.

-¡Que no tomo drogas, joder! –saltó ella, enrabiada.

-No, no me has entendido –dijo Remus poniendo ambas manos en alto en señal de paz-. Quiero decir que si necesitas… material, yo puedo conseguirlo.

Mary se quedó alucinada con la afirmación del rubio y parpadeó varias veces, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-La profesora Sprout tiene una plantación… privada –dibujó unas comillas en el aire en cuanto dijo esto-, detrás de los invernaderos. Me preguntaba si querías suministros.

La muchacha se frotó los ojos, pensando si todavía estaría dormida, pero vio que no. Para asegurarse, se pinchó el brazo y comprobó al cien por cien que no estaba soñando.

-Remus, yo… ¿La profesora Sprout? –dijo, anonadada-. Aprecio el gesto, pero te juro y te perjuro que lo mío no tiene nada que ver con las drogas. De verdad –replicó, seria-. ¿Tú necesitas ayuda para dejarlo?

-Plantéate lo que te he dicho. Nos vemos en la próxima clase –dijo y, acto seguido, abandonó la estancia evitando responder.

A la chica le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo demonios sabía que la profesora Sprout tenía una plantación de estupefacientes, pero supo que era mejor no decir nada. El problema era que ahora tenía clase con ella y, por culpa de Remus, ya no podía mirarla con los mismos ojos.

La clase de Herbología era doble y, en esta ocasión, los alumnos pertenecían a las casas de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff.

Ya habían acudido todos y esperaban, expectantes, las indicaciones de la profesora Pomona Sprout para ponerse manos a la obra. Sirius estaba emocionado, pues siempre había disfrutado esa asignatura.

Al contrario que James, que prefería no verla ni en pintura.

-No sé cómo no te gusta, Jimbo. Esto es mucho mejor que la mierda esa del felétono.

James ya había desistido en sus fútiles empeños de que Sirius se aprendiera de una buena vez cómo se decía "teléfono".

Delante de ellos tenían una maceta y tierra con hojas secas, además de otros elementos que no sabían identificar.

-Hoy os voy a explicar las propiedades del bubo tubérculo y cómo cultivarlo. Sí, señorita Evans, eso que tiene en la mano es boñiga de dragón –la recién nombrada la dejó caer sin preocuparse en ocultar el asco que sentía-. Es mi fertilizante favorito, por cierto. Es posible que en los TIMO os pidan un ensayo sobre dicha planta y es mi deber enseñaros sobre ello.

Mary giró la cabeza con violencia en cuanto la mirada de la profesora se posó en la de ella, nerviosa.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sprout ocultara un secreto relacionado con las drogas. Y mucho menos que Remus lo supiera porque él mismo disfrutaba de ese tipo de sustancias.

La clase resultó tediosa para todo el alumnado excepto para Sirius y, cuando finalizó, todos se apresuraron en salir de los invernaderos.

Cuando Sirius estaba dispuesto a salir, una mano lo agarró del brazo férreamente y lo empujó contra uno de los oscuros rincones de la estancia.

James escuchó desde el puente exterior que conducía a la clase de Herbología el alarido de terror que pegó Sirius y levantó una ceja, incrédulo. No podía haber sido Sirius, así que negó con la cabeza, convencido de que lo había confundido con otra persona.

Sirius no sabía lo que significa la palabra miedo.

No obstante, cuando James retrocedió, preocupado, se encontró ni nada menos que con un Sirius Black sentado en el suelo de los jardines de Hogwarts, con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose las rodillas como medida de protección. Se balanceaba por inercia.

A James no pudo sino resultarle cuanto menos cómica la situación. Aunque nunca se había imaginado que tendría que lidiar con un Sirius asustado.

-¿Sirius?

-James –le devolvió éste el saludo, apagado.

James cada vez estaba más patidifuso.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-James, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo peliagudo.

No le gustó la manera de decirlo, ni tampoco las emociones que podía apreciar en su tez y mucho menos la confusión en los ojos de su mejor amigo, pero no tenía otro remedio que tratar de ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera en su mano. Además, por una vez en su vida estaba siendo serio, pues nunca tenía por costumbre llamarlo por su nombre real.

James era increíblemente fiel para con sus amigos.

-Adelante –lo incitó él.

-Es sobre sexo.

-¿Y bien? –continuó Potter, sin saber muy bien por dónde iría el hilo de la conversación.

-Selphine Sert me ha acorralado justo después de la clase de Herbología.

Una vez James cayó en la cuenta de quién era Selphine Sert, retrocedió varios pasos, horrorizado tan sólo de pensarlo.

-No me jodas, Sirius. ¿Quieres tirarte a Selphine Sert? ¡Eso es repugnante!

Sintió una oleada de alivio en cuanto vio a Sirius negar vehementemente con la cabeza, contrariado.

-Antes, ella me ha pedido que la penetrara por la barbilla, ¿es eso posible?

La estampa que ofrecía James era digna de ser inmortalizada. Había oído gran cantidad de memeces y gilipolleces de mucha gente a lo largo de toda su vida, muchas de ellas pronunciadas por él mismo, pero esta se llevaba la palma.

-¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

-Eso mismo le solté yo –habló Sirius, tranquilizándose.

-¿Y ella qué hizo?

-Se fue. Parecía frustrada, pero aparte de que la odio, eso que me ha pedido es imposible.

Los dos chicos decidieron no dedicarle más importancia al asunto y James ayudó a levantarse a Sirius, olvidando lo acontecido.

-Pasa de ella. Todos lo hacemos –le aconsejó James-. Oye, ¿ahora estás libre? ¿Vendrías conmigo a supervisar las pruebas de quidditch?

-No puedo –contestó Sirius-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

James parpadeó varias veces pensando que lo había oído mal.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Que tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

El chico de gafas hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Para qué? ¿No pensarás incendiarla? –dijo, alarmado.

-Voy a estudiar.

Pensando que se trataba de una broma, James se echó a reír.

-Es en serio, James.

Paró sus carcajadas de manera brusca.

-Pero si los exámenes no son hasta dentro de… -se puso a contar mentalmente lo que le quedaba, pero se lió. La Aritmancia nunca había sido lo suyo.-… mucho –concluyó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Llévate a Siriusín en mi lugar –dijo antes de dirigirse disparado a la biblioteca.

James se llevó una mano al corazón nada más vio que el gato pirado de Sirius saltaba hacia él y, aunque contrariado, lo siguió hasta el campo de quidditch.

James maldijo sin parar por qué esa bestia no se había ido con Sirius, ya que tenía más sentido al ser éste su dueño.

Sirius, por su parte, se encontró por el camino a Lily y a Remus haciendo su ronda de prefectos.

Bufó, pensando que tenía que ser un aburrimiento ser elegido para desempeñar dicho papel.

Remus lo saludó con una media sonrisa mientras que Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

Le caía tan mal como Potter.

-¿Dónde vas? –quiso saber Remus extrañándose de que James no lo acompañara.

-A la biblioteca. No, Remus, hostia, no me pongas la misma cara desencajada que James. Evans, ¿tú también? ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-Black, te aviso que si planeas hacer alguna de tus chiquilladas en la biblioteca te juro que…

-Voy a estudiar –la cortó él.

Simultáneamente, Lily y Remus empezaron a reírse y Sirius, dándose cuenta de que era una batalla perdida, pasó de ellos y se fue.

Lily fue la primera que dejó de carcajearse en cuanto vio a un niño de tercero molestando a uno de primero con un objeto no identificado.

-¡Eh, tú! –le gritó ella con fuerza a la vez que se acercaba hacia ellos rápidamente. Remus la siguió nada más se percató de la situación-. ¡Déjale en paz!

Acto seguido, le confiscó el ítem para darle una buena regañina y decirle al novato que ya podía marcharse. Quitó puntos a Hufflepuff por haberse metido con ese Slytherin (pero no muchos por la posible ofensa de los Slytherin; ya se encargaría la casa de las serpientes de humillar a su compañero de estudios al haberse dejado intimidar por uno de la casa de los tejones, pensó Lily).

-¿Y qué hago con esto? –preguntó Lily en voz alta observando el aparato.

Realmente no sabía qué era, pero algo bueno seguro que no.

-¿Me lo das? –intervino Remus. Tanto se había dejado llevar por la pasión del momento la pelirroja que se había olvidado de él.

-Oh, sí, claro –le contestó, sonriente. Seguro que Remus sabría qué hacer con el objeto.

El joven se guardó la taza muerde-narices en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

"_James quería uno de estos_", pensó el joven.

Lily suspiró, irritada y ajena a lo corrupto que era su amigo.

-Mira que están revolucionados estos niños –se quejó ella.

-¡Eh, Evans! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? –escuchó la aludida a sus espaldas.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furiosa. Era lo que le faltaba por oír. Volteó hacia él para bramarle con ira:

-¡Potter! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te vayas al cuerno?

Levantó la vista y comprobó, con horror, que no era Potter quien la había pedido para salir.

El capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw, Simon, antigua pareja de Lily en el baile del año pasado y prefecto de las águilas, la observaba entre una mezcla de incredulidad y extrañeza.

-Oh, ¡Simon! Lo siento, creí que eras…

-Potter, James Potter –finalizó él la frase-. Da igual, no importa. Nos vemos en clase. Hasta luego –dijo, resignado.

-¡No, espera! ¡Simon!

El jugador de quidditch comenzó a correr, asustado, mientras Lily lo perseguía por los pasillos del castillo.

-¡El fin de semana me viene bien! ¡Simon, Simon!

-¡Supera lo de Potter, Evans! ¡Ahora me das miedo!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –soltó ella, jadeando. Simon, pensó Lily, tenía demasiado aguante.

La mayoría de los alumnos con los que se cruzaron se giraban hacia ellos, curiosos.

-¡Te gusta Potter! ¡Todo el mundo lo dice!

-¡NO! –gritó, horrorizada-. ¡Quiero salir contigo!

-¡Estás paranoica, déjame en paz!

-¡Sim…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque se dio de bruces contra el suelo, ya que alguien la había cogido por detrás de la túnica.

Se giró, crispada. Estaba teniendo un día asqueroso.

Más asqueroso fue comprobar que quien la había hecho caer no era otro que un Slytherin.

-Thomas, ¿qué hostias has hecho?

-¿La santurrona de Evans diciendo palabrotas? –se mofó él.

-Menos cachondeo. Me has jodido una cita.

-Por muy apasionante que sea tu vida amorosa, nos toca turno de prefectos –comentó él, sarcástico-. Y creo que te la has jodido tú misma.

Lily se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se limpió la túnica del polvo que había recogido con la caída. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras.

-¿Y tú por qué me pones esa cara de idiota?

Alan no pudo mantener por más tiempo su estoica expresión y se echó a reír.

* * *

Sirius trataba de ignorar las miradas incrédulas que recibía del resto del alumnado y sus comentarios, pero por mucho que se forzara a no escuchar era imposible teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de voces que se oían.

Estaba mirando por las estanterías, buscando información sobre las leyes de la termodinámica, pero no encontraba nada.

Notaba cómo tenía un montón de ojos clavados en su espalda, interrogándolo.

-¿Ese es Black? ¿Sirius Black? –oyó que cuchicheaba uno de sus compañeros.

-¿En la biblioteca? ¿Sin Potter?

-¿Y eso que lleva debajo del brazo? ¿Es un libro?

Ignorándolos, por fin dio con lo que quería y se sentó en la mesa libre más cercana que tenía. Sacó un rollo de pergamino, una pluma y un bote de tinta y se puso manos a la obra. Los cuchicheos no cesaron pero ahora, al menos, la intensidad de los mismos era menor.

-¿Eso son apuntes?

Sirius continuó escribiendo.

* * *

Remus, aprovechando que ahora tenía hora libre, se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid con aire decidido.

Se encontró con James por el camino, quien hacía las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch acompañado de Peter, y también estaba presente Mary. Le deseó suerte levantando el pulgar y continuó con su camino.

Llamó a la puerta una vez llegó y salió a recibirlo un alegre Hagrid: le estaba esperando.

-¿Has traído lo que te dije?

Remus afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

Lily estaba aburrida. No era lo mismo hacer el turno con Remus, quien era su amigo y podían hablar, que con un Slytherin con el que no tenía nada en común.

Además, todo lo que ocurría en el castillo era normal, con lo que se había resignado a quedarse sentada encima del césped, de cara al lago, mientras Alan tenía la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y leía algo sobre técnicas de quidditch.

Bufó, ¿qué tenía de interesante ese estúpido y absurdo deporte mágico?

Para colmo de males, James Potter era un forofo del quidditch y, para más inri, el responsable del equipo deportivo de su casa.

No sabía por qué había pensado en él, si no lo soportaba, pero sí supo que su intervención era necesaria en cuanto vio a dos alumnos, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Slytherin, pelearse.

-¡Thomas! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

El aludido cerró el libro sin inmutarse no sin antes marcar la página donde se había quedado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira a esos dos! –exclamó la Gryffindor, señalándolos con el dedo-. ¡Se van a matar!

Arqueó una ceja con hastío.

-Sólo están jugando.

Sintiéndose ofendido por haber sido molestado por una tontería como esa, volvió a abrir el libro "Quidditch: una historia" y continuó leyendo.

Al menos lo intentó.

-¡Thomas! –Lily estaba indignada-. ¡Somos prefectos!

-Y magos.

La muchacha puso los brazos en jarra y clavó sus preciosos ojos verdes en él, incitándole a explicarse.

-Puestos a decir obviedades, yo también puedo –aclaró él.

La Gryffindor apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y no desvió su mirada ni un ápice.

-Pero ¡tu compañero va a tirar a ese pobre de Ravenclaw al lago!

Creyendo que él por fin iba a hacer algo al respecto, sonrió satisfecha consigo misma al verlo sacar la varita. Cuál fue su horror al comprobar, estupefacta, que lanzó un conjuro desde su posición que hizo que los dos niños se cayeran al lago.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, ESTÁS MAJARA? –le gritó ella. No ganaba para sustos.

Alan, disimulando una sonrisa, le contestó:

-Así ya no lo ha empujado.

Lily fue corriendo a ayudarlos ante la expresión divertida del Slytherin.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba James examinando a los posibles candidatos para el equipo de quidditch teniendo a Peter como supervisor, sustituyendo a Sirius.

Le venía muy bien, pues muchas veces habían tenido que llamarle la atención al comprobar que estaba pensando en sus cosas en vez de en lo que tenía que estar.

Pero es que él no tenía la culpa de que Siriusín estuviera escrutándole con su mirada maligna, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos como si aguardara el momento exacto para atacarle.

Si bien era cierto que todos los ahí presentes le tenían auténtico terror, parecía que la criatura había desarrollado cierta fijación en James.

-James, quieren saber a quién has elegido –como vio que el aludido no le hacía ningún caso, le pegó un codazo-. ¿James?

-Eh, sí. Vosotros tres. Tú cubrirás el puesto de guardián que dejó Cook, tú, Janet Benett, serás nuestra nueva buscadora, eres la persona más ágil que he visto nunca y tú, Macdonald, acompañarás a Sirius en los partidos al haber conseguido el puesto de bateadora. ¡Gracias a todos!

Los que no habían pasado las pruebas se fueron, decepcionados. Algunos lo intentarían la próxima vez mientras que otros desistirían. Mary, por su parte, no cabía en sí de alegría. ¡Por fin lo había logrado!

En ese mismo momento apareció Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca. Levantó un brazo y a James le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a Siriusín saltar encima de su amigo.

Sirius le acarició su maligna cabeza.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo Sirius a modo de saludo.

-¡Soy la nueva bateadora! –exclamó Mary, feliz.

-¡Brutal! –gritó Sirius-. Me gustas más que ese torpón de Smith.

Mary se rió, ignorando los sollozos de Smith.

-El próximo entrenamiento lo haremos pasado mañana por la tarde, después de las clases –comunicó James-. Os espero.

Sólo se quedaron los tres merodeadores y el gato.

-Creo que he averiguado el modo de convertirnos en animagos –habló James una vez se cercioró de que nadie más podía escucharlos. Peter y Sirius lo miraron, expectantes.-. No es fácil pero tampoco es imposible. Estaba esperando a que estuviéramos todos para… ¿Y Remus? –soltó de sopetón, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros a la vez que Peter negaba con la cabeza y el gato gruñía.

Antes de que James siguiera hablando, la prefecta de Hufflepuff, Lena Conell, apareció de repente.

-¡Potter! ¡El director quiere hablar contigo!

James, lejos de asustarse, le pareció algo completamente normal y aceptó sin oponer resistencia.

-Peter, ¿lo recoges todo por mí, por favor? –el susodicho aceptó. Entonces, desvió su atención hacia Black.-. Vamos, Sirius.

-No –dijo Lena-. El director Dumbledore sólo quiere hablar contigo, Potter.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una asustadiza mirada, atónitos.

-¿No nos quiere a los dos? –inquirió Sirius.

-¡No! –negó férreamente James, dándose mayor fuerza de expresión moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¡No quiero ir solo!

-Estaré contigo en el sentimiento, James. Ahora, ¡ve!

-Tengo miedo, Sirius.

-Esto… Yo ya he cumplido –dijo Lena sin saber muy bien si alguien la escuchaba.

La prefecta dio media vuelta y se marchó. Poco después, los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. En la entrada se separaron, yendo James directo al despacho de Dumbledore y los otros dos al Gran Comedor para cenar. Esa era su idea, mas por el camino se encontraron con Mary y Florence.

-¿Vais a ver a Lupin? –les preguntó Florecen con tono serio.

Peter se asustó.

-No, íbamos a cenar –respondió Sirius-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No sabemos qué exactamente –aclaró la Ravenclaw-. Pero Mary quiere ir a verle.

Al final fueron los cuatro a la enfermería (Florence tenía que hablar urgentemente con McGonagall de la redacción sobre la trasfiguración avanzada). Estaban levemente preocupados, y más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todavía quedaba para luna llena.

La señora Pomfrey salía de la enfermería justo en el momento ellos llegaron.

-Está despierto.

Y se marchó.

-¿Remus? –dijo Sirius a un palmo de su camilla.

-¿Eso de ahí es un elefante rosa que me habla con la voz de Sirius? –le respondió el joven de Gryffindor.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-No, soy yo, Sirius, Sirius Black. ¿Qué dices de elefante rosa?

-Ahhh, Sirius –según como hablaba, parecía que estuviera ido-. ¿Y la ardilla que te acompaña con pelo de cantante de rock?

-¡Soy Mary Macdonald!

-Ya, y yo soy… -de repente, recuperó su tono de voz normal y no ese distraído e inestable timbre-. ¿Ya me ha pasado otra vez? ¡Malditas alucinaciones!

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus? –quiso saber Sirius.

-Ha sido Hagrid. Madre, cómo me duele la garganta.

-¿Hagrid? –habló Peter, curioso.

-Veréis… Fui a verlo al terminar mi guardia de prefecto porque habíamos quedado en probar un poco la hierba mágica de los cultivos de la profesora Sprout.

-No sabía que tomabas drogas.

-A ver, Sirius, la hierba mágica no es una droga –dijo Remus, dolido.

-Soy Peter.

-Me da igual –Remus se frotó la cabeza en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer las alucinaciones-. El caso, me dijo que había preparado un aguardiente cuya materia prima eran sustancias del huerto de la profesora Sprout, a la vez refinadas por el profesor Slughorn, con hongos que Hagrid había recogido y destilado él mismo. Yo no quería probarlo porque soy menor y me daba cosa, pero me convenció para tomar un sorbito, que no era tan fuerte… y la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que voy a estar una semana con alucinaciones y esofagitis. ¿Un poquito fuerte? ¿Sólo un poquito? Cuando me recupere tendré unas palabritas con Hagrid.

-Yo iré contigo, tío –le dijo Sirius. Remus lo interpretó como un gesto de apoyo, pero en realidad lo que quería Sirius era probar ese brebaje.

Remus sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que encontró a Mary.

-No te recomiendo probar el aguardiente de Hagrid, Mary.

La chica se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies. Por vergüenza, pero también por rabia.

-¿Qué? –dijo Peter sin entender.

-A Mary también le gustan estas cosas… Veo angelitos.

-¡JODER!

Dio media vuelta pateando la estancia y cerró dando un portazo. ¡Ya estaba hasta las narices!

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio al gato de Black sentado y mirando fijamente la puerta de la enfermería.

Justo delante de ella estaba James, quien acababa de llegar y se había puesto tenso completamente al ver ahí a Siriusín.

Mary sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a no observar al felino.

-Potter, tus amigos están dentro –dijo para romper el hielo.

James pareció volver en sí.

-Ah, gracias. Por cierto, Macdonald, ya que estás aquí, me han dicho que el primer partido de la temporada va a ser contra Slytherin. Ya… ya lo sabes –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Por supuesto, su comportamiento tan extraño se debía a la presencia del gato.

Mary, sintiéndose un poco contrariada por tal información, asintió con la cabeza y se fue al Gran Comedor para cenar, diciéndole a James que Lily ya estaría allí guardándole un sitio.

-¡Jimbo! –bramó Sirius-. Remus tiene alucinaciones.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Alucinaciones?

Sirius le explicó lo acontecido de manera muy breve pero concisa.

-No sé por qué pero no me sorprende –dijo James.

-¿Qué quería el director? –le preguntó Black.

-Pues…

No estaba muy seguro de si debía confesarle que lo había llamado para explicarle el tema de las firmas y todo lo que había montado Lily a espaldas del moreno de ojos avellana. No tenía muy claro de cómo se lo podría tomar su amigo, pero sí era cierto que había que actuar de una vez por todas para remediar la situación.

-Sirius, el director quiere que controles a tu gato. Tiene aterrorizado a todo el colegio y querría que actuaras más responsablemente. Me manda a mí para ver si soy capaz de hacerte entrar en razón.

-Bueno, James, para eso no hacía falta tanto lío. Prometo controlarme más a partir de ahora.

James, como buen amigo que era además de bastante ingenuo, decidió creerle.

Hambrientos como estaban, entraron en el Gran Comedor donde prácticamente ya estaba todo el alumnado cenando.

Potter fue corriendo a sentarse al lado de Lily, pensando que era muy afortunado al tener un asiento libre a la derecha de la pelirroja.

-¡Es para Mary! ¡Largo, Potter!

-¿Todavía no ha venido? Qué raro, la he visto antes y me dijo que iba a cenar.

-No, no ha venido. Por eso, ¡largo!

-Me iré cuando ella venga –dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien.

Lily cogió el trozo de tarta de chocolate que le quedaba por terminar y se levantó, decidida. Subió las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor con brío: se terminaría el pastel en su habitación.

No pudo evitar en uno de los tramos tropezar y casi caerse, pero logró apoyarse en una falsa pared que, en realidad, era hueca pero tenía tanta prisa que no se percató de nada insólito en el lugar.

No obstante, los dos estudiantes que ahí se habían escondido se sobresaltaron. Ella más que él.

El chico fue el que habló primero, dejando a un lado que por poco los descubren.

-¿Por qué quedamos en un armario?

La perplejidad de su timbre era palpable así como verdadera; todavía desconociendo el motivo de reunirse en un sitio tan atípico como era un armario, por el amor de Merlín.

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

-Podríamos quedar en un sitio más normal. No sé, ¿qué tal una heladería? –propuso Alan.

Mary pensó que eso tenía mucho más sentido.

-Eso es lo que hace la gente normal. Sí, vale, me parece bien –aceptó sin dedicarle más tiempo a cavilarlo.

-Entonces, vamos este sábado a tomar algo a Hogsmeade.

-Me parece bien. Mejor si volvemos ya a nuestras salas comunes, ¿no? Mañana temprano es la primera prueba de la Gran Competición.

El chico se mostró conforme.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sirius Black fue quien se levantó antes: el primero en todo el colegio. Cambiándose de ropajes y bajando a desayunar, luego fue directo a los jardines donde iba a celebrarse la primera prueba.

No vio ningún cambio y se sintió ligeramente decepcionado: creía que el profesorado lo habría dejado preparado y él quería saber en qué consistía la prueba antes que los demás.

No obstante, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues poco después apareció el resto del alumnado (tanto los que participaban como los que no), así como los profesores.

-¿Qué crees que será? –preguntó Sirius con su gato encima del hombro.

-¡Aparta ese bicho de mí! –saltó James.

Pronto salieron de dudas cuando Dumbledore hizo salir un laberinto hecho de vegetación del suelo. Algunos estudiantes, los más jóvenes, soltaron un gritito de asombro teñido con admiración. Los mayores ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de acciones.

-El primero que logre traspasarlo, ganará cien puntos y a partir de entonces irá descendiendo de diez en diez. Eso quiere decir que sólo los diez primeros conseguirán dichos puntos.

Lily volteó la cabeza hacia Severus, que se había colocado a su lado, y con una dulce sonrisa, le propuso:

-¿Entramos juntos?

James quiso desintegrar a Snape con la mirada y más aún cuando lo vio dibujar una media sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro.

-La prueba comienza en tres… dos… uno… ¡Ya! –exclamó el director-. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Los estudiantes se abalanzaron en tropel hacia la entrada del laberinto, corriendo para conseguir atravesarlo lo antes posible.

La excepción fue Sirius Black, que se quedó observando la abertura del mismo con expresión imperturbable. A ninguno de los allí presentes les gustó demasiado la actitud del joven Black.

Avanzó unos pasos, dispuesto a entrar finalmente en el laberinto y se detuvo ante el primer cruce. Analizó lo que lo rodeaba y, al no decidirse por ninguno de los caminos que se le presentaban, sacó la varita y murmuró tranquila y parsimoniosamente un claro:

-Incendio.

Todos los profesores y alumnos se quedaron anonadados en cuanto observaron el laberinto siendo envuelto en llamas acompañado de los gritos de los participantes.

**N/Sango: Antes que nada, ¡feliz año nuevo y disfrutad de las vacaciones que quedan de Navidad! Hacía tiempo que Sirius no la armaba. Además, este capítulo tiene historia porque, a riesgo de que me matéis porque ya lo tenía escrito hace un mes o así, empecé a escribirlo rápidamente nada más publiqué el anterior y me quedé en blanco completamente, no fue hasta más adelante cuando fui capaz de terminarlo. Tengo empezado el siguiente, y el título (si no lo cambio a última hora que no creo porque me gusta el que tengo), es el siguiente: **En el día de hoy, te hago un juramento**. Bueno, el caso es que quería publicarlo una vez me hubiera leído mi fic completamente para asegurarme de que todo está en orden y hacer más consistente la historia (cerrando cabos sueltos y demás). Soy muy perfeccionista, qué le voy a hacer.**

**Aquí hay no uno, sino dos huevos de Pascua que hacen alusión también al foro de **Los Malos Fics** (en el anterior capítulo lo acertasteis; era lo de "pelitintada"); dos alusiones que me marcaron mucho en cuanto las vi en más de un fic, lol. Oh, ¿habéis visto la séptima película? ¡A mí me dio muchas ideas para el fic!**

**Ahora voy a contestar personalmente a los reviews que me habéis dejado y espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los anteriores. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y bueno, sobra decir que me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo.**

**Un abrazo enorme,**

**Sango**


	23. En el día de hoy, te hago un juramento

_**Disclaimer: **__Meh, esto no es mío. Pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**23. EN EL DÍA DE HOY, TE HAGO UN JURAMENTO**

Remus se frotó los ojos varias veces porque pensó que algo no cuadraba. Si bien no sirvió de nada, ya que continuaba viendo el laberinto ardiendo, decidió preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey.

-¿Cuándo se me pasará el efecto de las alucinaciones?

La enfermera seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana, horrorizada, cómo toda la vegetación se reducía a cenizas.

-Ya no deberías tenerlas –dijo ella.

-Pues veo el laberinto ardiendo.

-Eso, señor Lupin, me temo que no es ninguna alucinación.

Remus, descalificado por no poder participar en la primera prueba por motivos evidentes, se incorporó un poco encima de la cama, incrédulo.

-¿Está pasando de verdad?

-Desgraciadamente sí, señor Lupin.

Remus pensó que no había podido ser otro que Sirius.

* * *

Dumbledore no daba crédito a lo que estaba contemplando. Todos los profesores estaban haciendo conjuros de agua para apagar el fuego, pero no era suficiente. Algunos estudiantes, los más valientes y desde el interior, también trataban de ayudar al profesorado a extinguir las llamas, pero la mayoría buscaba desesperadamente salir de ese maldito infierno.

-¡EVANS! ¡EVANS!

No todos, claro. James Potter corría como un poseso buscando a Lily con ansia para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

-¡Aparta! –gritó James, empujando a Salazar O'Shea hacia un arbusto en llamas.

Vio una cabellera pelirroja y corrió para alcanzarla. Para su decepción, descubrió que no era la chica que buscaba y la empujó también a un lado.

-¡Cabrón!

-Ups, ¡siento haberte arrojado contra el fuego, seas quien seas!

Su disculpa no fue muy convincente.

Continuó avanzando por el laberinto con la esperanza de encontrarse con Lily en alguna parte del mismo.

Fue gracias a la intervención del director que el incendio del laberinto, ahora hecho trizas, fue extinguido.

Todos sin excepción giraron sus cabezas para ver que el causante estaba con la misma expresión de siempre, pero ahora sujetaba el trofeo del laberinto.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó-. ¡He ganado!

-Sirius Black –anunció Dumbledore-. A mi despacho. Y tú, James Potter, también.

-Sirius Black, en el día de hoy te hago este juramento. En cuanto descubra cómo matarte, lo haré –declaró James con odio.

El aludido por poco había olvidado que era responsable de todo lo que hiciera Sirius.

* * *

Este no estaba siendo un buen año para James. Además de haber recibido un vociferador durante la clase de Transformaciones de McGonagall y habiendo provocado las burlas de todos sus compañeros, los Gryffindor no reaccionaron bien a la decisión del director de quitar todos los puntos a la casa de los leones por la actuación de Sirius. Este, pese a que gran parte del alumnado estuviera furioso por lo que había hecho, estaba feliz de haber ganado la primera prueba de la Gran Competición.

James chocó los puños para reclamar la atención de los de su alrededor.

-Muy bien, vamos al campo de quidditch que tenemos que destrozar a esas serpientes.

Primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Esta vez sin entrenadores prodigiosos en la sombra.

-Remus –dijo Sirius a la vez que se ponía la túnica de quidditch-. Pásame el bate, ¿quieres?

El susodicho abrió la taquilla de su amigo para darle el bate cuando vio un gran número de minerales y piedras en su interior. Miró a Sirius con una expresión inquisitiva.

-Me gusta coleccionar piedras preciosas y a menudo voy de expedición por las montañas con Siriusín. Eso del principio son rubíes.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Remus, cogiendo una roca de color azul.

-Zafiro. Quería hacer un colgante con ellos. Son los que más me gustan.

-¿Y esto qué es?

Remus frunció el ceño. Había cogido ese material y lo sujetaba entre las dos manos, curioso, pues el color gris plata de dicho material le había llamado la atención.

-Es uranio.

Remus lo dejó caer, poniéndose blanco y, sin mediar palabra y ni siquiera queriendo saber por qué Sirius tenía uranio en su taquilla, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Eh, no me has dado mi bate! –gritó Sirius, en vano ya que Remus estaba demasiado lejos como para que lo pudiera oír.

Al principio el partido estuvo muy reñido porque el nivel era parecido entre los dos equipos, pero la balanza se inclinó hacia la casa verde y plateada en cuanto James empezó a perder la concentración por causas ajenas a su voluntad.

Delante de él se encontraban Avery y Mulciber que no paraban de reírse, si bien guardaban las distancias.

-Potter, no sabíamos que fueras tan amigo suyo –bromeó Mulciber.

Avery le siguió la gracia, mientras que James frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Pero ¿qué cojones dices?

-¿Es que no has visto lo que tienes detrás? –dijo Avery.

-¿Lo que tengo detr…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque se quedó helado. Siriusín estaba encima de su escoba, justo en la punta, y agarrado con fuerza para no caerse.

James dio un grito de puro terror, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndosele la bludger la cual impactó contra la cara de Salazar O'Shea. Boqueando, se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí corriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el partido ya había terminado y había perdido Gryffindor.

-¿Sólo era un peluche? –dijo Mary, observándolo desde una distancia prudente y rodeada por todos los demás jugadores haciendo un corrillo.

Varios estudiantes bajaron al campo. Entre ellos, Remus y Peter.

El chico de pelo rubio miró con desprecio y fastidio a los de Slytherin. Por primera vez en sus años en Hogwarts, se sentía asqueado por los Slytherin, y eso que a él no le gustaba juzgar a los demás.

-Jamás os había creído capaces de semejante crueldad. Sois mezquinos y despiadados, no tenéis corazón. ¿Sabéis lo mucho que sufre James por culpa de ese gato? –les espetó Remus, molesto.

-Lupin, no hemos sido nosotros –contestó Regulus.

-Una lástima, la idea ha sido brillante –intervino Alan.

-Y que lo digas –dijo Snape, quien escuchaba la conversación, atento.

Fue entonces cuando Remus se percató de que él estaba ahí. Lo miró acusatoriamente.

-Tampoco he sido yo –dijo Severus negando con la cabeza.

Lily supo que había sido sincero y así se lo hizo saber a Remus.

En ese momento escuchó a alguien silbando justo a su lado: Sirius. Miraba al cielo y tenía expresión de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Remus prácticamente tenía la mandíbula colgando, incapaz de creer lo que su lógica y sentido común le repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Pensé que sería divertido –confesó Sirius. Y a eso le siguió una risita tonta.

El verdadero Siriusín apareció en ese momento y se subió al hombro de Sirius de un salto. Su amo acarició su maligna cabeza una vez más.

* * *

Cuando James abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño pegó un grito que despertó a sus dos compañeros de cuarto. Tanto Remus como Peter fueron corriendo para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y pronto comprendieron por qué James había gritado.

-Sirius, cuando te dijimos que tenías que cortarte esas greñas, no nos referíamos a esto –comentó Remus. James estaba demasiado impactado como para poder articular sonido alguno.

-No encontraba las tijeras, así que pensé que sería mucho más rápido cortarme el pelo con fuego que buscarlas. Ya he terminado, ¿vamos a clase?

-Eres increíble –masculló Lupin.

Cogieron los libros que necesitaban para esa atípica soleada mañana de invierno y bajaron las escaleras que los conducían a las mazmorras. Una vez bajo, como James vio que no había nadie más alrededor, se detuvo y llamó la atención a sus amigos. Éstos giraron para encararle.

-Os dije que creo que sé cómo nos podemos convertir en animagos. Hoy es luna llena y… ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a lograr, James? –inquirió Peter.

-Fácil. Tengo esto… -movió el asa de su mochila para ponerla delante de él pero, antes de abrir la hebilla para sacar unos documentos que quería enseñarles, se calló y, levantando la mirada, no la desvió de la pared que tenía a su izquierda, cubierta por unas cortinas.

Se acercó y, con un rápido movimiento, apartó las cortinas para ver que Snape estaba ahí escondido.

-¡Deja de meter tu desproporcionada nariz en nuestros asuntos, Snivellus! –le insultó James, furioso.

-¡Sabía que tramabais algo! –le replicó Snape-. Se lo voy a contar al director.

-Adelante, hazlo.

James continuó con su camino, directo al aula de Pociones. A excepción de Sirius, sus otros dos amigos lo siguieron.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué tramamos, Snivellus? –se mofó Sirius. Snape juró que pudo percibir un brillo curioso en los ojos del Gryffindor, además de una sonrisita siniestra en los labios del joven.

-Debo fiarme de tu palabra.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Acude esta noche al Sauce Boxeador. Tres toques serán suficientes para que te deje pasar.

Acto seguido, entró en clase de Pociones y se sentó al lado de James. Remus se sentía muy solo en esa clase, pues estaba apartado del resto de los estudiantes como medida de precaución.

No prestaron mucha atención al profesor Slughorn pese a que la clase fue una demostración práctica de lo que podrían preguntarles en el examen oficial de los TIMO, ya que después de esa clase tenían la segunda prueba. Aunque Sirius tuviera una ventaja de cien puntos con respecto a los demás estudiantes no significaba nada ya que habían aumentado el valor de esta segunda prueba para que no hubiera tanta diferencia.

Se reunieron en los jardines que había detrás del castillo, esperando que McGonagall les dijera lo que tenían que hacer.

-Tenéis que derrotar a un dragón –declaró la profesora de Transformaciones. Al ver que todos creyeron que se trataba de una broma, afirmó sus palabras.-. Vencer a un dragón, en eso consiste la segunda prueba.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, apareció Hagrid con un dragón a sus espaldas.

-Es… es enorme –dijo Lily, cogiendo del brazo a Severus.

A James se le activó el radar y fulminó a Snape con la mirada.

-¿Quién va a ser el primero?

Todos los participantes se echaron hacia atrás menos Sirius, que había dado unos pasos hacia delante.

-¿Nadie quiere participar? –quiso saber McGonagall.

-¡YO! –dijo Sirius con un grito.

Ninguno de los demás alumnos mostró deseo alguno de querer batirse con un dragón.

McGonagall suspiró; en cierto modo ya se había imaginado que algo así terminaría ocurriendo.

-Se suspende la competición.

Hagrid se quedó anonadado.

-Lo siento, profesora McGonagall, pero no puedo tolerar esto –dijo con un tono de ultraje en su voz-. Me he tomado todas las molestias necesarias para traer al dragón, lo he adiestrado para que se muestre agresivo en presencia de los seres humanos, lo he mantenido alejado de esa bestia diabólica… –dijo, señalando a la mascota de Sirius.

Hagrid, en esos momentos se perdió en el hilo de sus pensamientos y recordó cuando una tarde de diciembre el gato demoníaco de Sirius se había colado en los jardines de su cabaña. Había tenido que apartarlo todo y ponerse detrás de las calabazas que tenía en su huerto, colocadas así en un intento de barricada. A espaldas de Hagrid se encontraban su perro y el dragón; este último se cubría los ojos con las alas, completamente aterrorizado. Delante, estaba Siriusín con el pelo de punta y bufando con perversidad mientras Hagrid intentaba asustarlo blandiendo un látigo.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡He dicho!: ¡ATRÁS!

Antes siquiera de que pudiera rozar al felino con el látigo apareció Sirius resollando y se abalanzó encima de su mascota, gritando:

-¡No, Hagrid! ¡Es mi gatito!

Hagrid sacudió la cabeza queriendo borrar esos recuerdos.

-¿Y ahora resulta que tenemos que suspender la prueba?

-No queremos que resulte herido el dragón, Hagrid –mintió McGonagall. Al menos en sus sentimientos, porque si bien le importaba más bien poco lo que pudiera pasarle al dragón, sí decía en serio que Sirius era más que capaz de dañar a esa criatura monstruosa.

Hagrid pareció darse por vencido.

-Está bien.

Se retiró junto a su dragón.

-Yo quería enfrentarme al dragón, profesora –constató Sirius.

-Ha ganado el trofeo, señor Black –McGonagall alzó la mirada hacia los demás estudiantes-. A no ser que alguno de vosotros tenga algo que objetar.

Nadie dijo nada, así que Sirius dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber ganado el trofeo.

En la cena de esa noche, Sirius estuvo particularmente insoportable. James suspiró aliviado cuando Lily se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Severus? –preguntó la pelirroja.

James cerró las manos en puños y fingió una sonrisa que no sentía.

-¿Has probado en buscarle en una convención de vampiros?

-No tiene gracia, Potter –replicó la chica fríamente-. ¿Le has visto? ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –añadió, viendo que Sirius contenía sin éxito unas carcajadas.

-De nada, Evans –a continuación, se terminó de un sorbo el zumo de naranja.

-Vale, no sabes dónde está Severus. Es que había pensado que tendrías algo que ver con su ausencia –lo acusó ella con una fuerte agresividad. James se encogió de hombros.-. Pero ¿sabes dónde está Remus? Falta mucho…

-Ha ido a visitar a su abuela, que está enferma –mintió rápidamente James.

Por la mirada que le echó Lily supo que ella no le había creído. De todos modos, la joven dio media vuelta y se fue.

Camuflada su voz con la del resto de los estudiantes, James giró la cabeza hacia Sirius.

-Ahora que no está, ¿por qué te ríes, Sirius?

-Porque sé dónde está Snape, y también sé dónde está Remus. No sé si me entiendes, James.

-Espera, ¿cómo que sabes dónde está Snape? –James había arrugado el entrecejo, confuso, pero entonces sus facciones cambiaron y sus labios se pusieron tensos hasta parecer una fina línea. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y había cogido el borde de la mesa con sus dos manos con una fuerza inusual.-. Dime que no es verdad, Sirius Black, dime que no es verdad.

-Antes de entrar en Pociones mandé a Snape al Sauce Boxeador, pero no te preocupes, James, Remus me dio una paliza cuando estábamos en tercero y me recuperé en dos semanas o así –dijo tratando de hacer memoria-. Oh, antes de que se me olvide. ¿Estas Navidades te quedas en el castillo o te vas a casa? Es que mi familia tiene una casa en el norte de Inglaterra y he pensado que podríamos ir allí a pasar las fiestas, ¿qué te parece? Tú ya has estado, viniste el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que preguntárselo a Remus, Peter ya me ha dicho que sí. James, estás pálido, ¿qué te ocurre, tío?

En el interior de la cabeza de James resonaban las palabras que una vez le había dicho el director del colegio: Albus Dumbledore.

_Serás responsable de todo lo que haga Sirius Black_.

_Serás responsable de todo lo que haga Sirius Black_.

_Serás responsable de todo lo que haga Sirius Black_.

_Responsable. De. Todo. Lo. Que. Haga. Sirius. Black._

El alarido que pegó en medio del Gran Comedor provocó el silencio absoluto, además de atraer miradas curiosas hacia la fuente de procedencia, pero a James no le importó.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO, SIRIUS BLACK!

Se echó tan rápido hacia atrás que tiró la silla y arrastró un poco el mantel, volcando parte de la comida y las copas se cayeron contra el mantel, ensuciándolo. Hizo caso omiso de las quejas de sus compañeros de casa y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Sauce, implorando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sirius tenía un problema, un problema muy serio. No era que tuviera mal corazón ni tampoco malos sentimientos, sólo que no comprendía que los seres humanos no eran indestructibles como él y su conciencia del riesgo para los demás era prácticamente nula.

-¡Nooooooooooo! –gritó James nada más vio que Severus estaba a punto de entrar por el túnel que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos.

El Slytherin, alertado por el bramido, se giró para ver cómo James daba un salto para arrojarse sobre él. Lo empujó cuando chocó contra él y los dos rodaron colina abajo.

Snape tosió echando un poco de tierra que le había entrado en la boca, mientras James se cogía del tobillo que lo tenía ensangrentado al haberse cortado con una piedra especialmente afilada mientras caía.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué significa eso?

Volvió a toser.

-Acabo de salvarte el culo, Snivellus. Remus te hubiera matado.

-Así que Lupin está ahí.

-Acabo de decirte que Remus te hubiera matado.

-Eso confirma mi teoría.

-¡Al cuerno tu teoría, Snivellus! A mí me la suda, pero Remus nunca se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. Déjanos en paz, Snape.

James se arrastró hasta la enfermería.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde lo acontecido en el Sauce con respecto a James y a Severus, y el rumor de que James Potter había salvado la vida a Severus Snape se esparció como la pólvora por todo el colegio.

-Sé que James es un gilipollas y que yo le gusto –dijo Lily mirando directamente a los ojos de Snape, desafiándole-. Pero te salvó la vida, así que déjalo estar, Sev. Remus es un encanto –Snape gruñó y Lily entrecerró los ojos, enfadada.-. No me gusta nada la idea del humor que tienen Avery y Mulciber, aparte de la broma que le hicieron a Mary. Fue cruel.

Lily suspiró, abatida, pues Severus ya no la estaba escuchando desde el momento en que insultó a James y ella se dio cuenta. Se despidió de él y fue a encontrarse con Remus para ir juntos a la reunión de prefectos que tenían en el primer piso.

El chico se encontraba justo a la entrada del castillo, donde había quedado con Lily, aunque se había desviado un poco de su posición inicial al ver que un grupo de cinco Slytherin, de cuarto curso pensaba, habían acorralado a un par de chiquillos de primero de Gryffindor.

-Chicos, chicos –dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza con resignación-. Os tengo dicho que no molestéis a otra gente si no queréis que os quite puntos –declaró, dirigiéndose a los de Slytherin.

-Estos nos han provocado, señor Lupin –habló el más descarado del grupito.

Obviamente mentía, y Remus lo sabía.

-Hemos oído que acepta… regalos –intervino otro de los ahí presentes.

-Es correcto –afirmó el rubio, quien les sacaba una cabeza a los de Slytherin y tres a los primerizos.

-No nos diría nada, pues.

Remus levantó los hombros.

-Ya sabéis mi precio.

Remus era un hombre íntegro y con principios, pero en este caso en concreto los dejó martirizar a los dos niños de la casa de los leones a cambio de una cantidad considerable de chocolate.

Cuando regresó al sitio donde tenía que reunirse con Lily, ella ya estaba ahí pero no estaba sola. James estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros estas Navidades a una casa que tiene Sirius por el norte de Inglaterra? –le propuso James.

-Ni lo sueñes –declaró Lily.

-La tiene cerca de Newcastle. Me han dicho que Newcastle es muy bonito –insistió el moreno.

-¿Qué no entiendes, Potter? He dicho que ni lo sueñes.

-Será divertido. Esquiaremos y eso que se hace en la nieve. Remus viene.

-Ya tengo planes, Potter.

-No me jodas que te vas de viaje con Snivellus.

-Me voy con Mary pero, si así fuera no sería de tu incumbencia –Lily sintió que se quitaba un peso enorme de encima cuando vio a Remus.

Desde el incidente, esta era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver y la chica no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría al volverlo a ver.

-¿Remus? –dijo ella.

-¿Sí? –le contestó él, un poco nervioso.

Había temido ese encuentro, pues no dudaba en que Snape hubiera hablado con la chica sobre lo que había pasado entre él y el Slytherin y temía que ahora ella no quisiera saber nada de él.

Contra todo pronóstico, Lily sonrió.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, siempre seremos amigos.

Y, en cierto modo, Remus sintió que Lily sabía su secreto.

James se sintió celoso y cogió una rabieta típica de un niño pequeño en la que se pasó sin hablar con Remus hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

Remus, Peter y James ya hacía tiempo que estaban esperando a Sirius delante del castillo de Newcastle, donde habían acordado encontrarse.

Justo en el momento en que James iba a mandarle una carta a Sirius con su lechuza, el susodicho apareció encima de una bicicleta.

-Siento el retraso –dijo Sirius, bajando de su sofisticado vehículo-. Madrugué para llegar antes que vosotros, pero veo que no ha podido ser.

-Esperas que me crea que has venido en bici desde Londres –dijo James, irónico.

-¿Que cómo habéis venido vosotros? –contestó Sirius con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido.

-Con la Red Flú, ¡joder! –saltó James-. Pero no sabíamos dónde estaba tu casa, así que no sabíamos dónde aparecernos.

-Pues necesitáis una bici. Yo pensaba ir hasta mi casa en bici, está cerca de aquí.

-Esperas que vayamos en bici hasta tu casa.

-Sí.

-Con la nieve.

-Sí.

-Y con la amenaza de ventisca que han dicho hoy en el tiempo.

-Sí.

-¡Ni de coña!

Lo dijo tan alto que Sirius retrocedió un poco con su bicicleta.

-¡Tengo mucha prisa en llegar a tu casa, idiota!

-¿Por qué tienes prisa? –le preguntó Peter, intrigado. James no le contestó.

-¿Y qué sugieres, genio? –habló Sirius dirigiéndose a James.

-Compraré un coche.

-¿Y por qué no usamos la misma chimenea por la que hemos venido para ir a su casa? –sugirió Peter.

-No está conectada a mi casa –respondió Sirius-. Por eso he venido en bici, porque sólo la de mi casa en Londres comunica con la de aquí.

-¿Y por qué no hemos venido desde tu casa, Sirius? –preguntó Remus.

-Porque quería estrenar la bici que me regaló mi hermano por Navidad.

No pudieron seguir con la discusión porque James ya había vuelto y Remus tuvo ganas de matarlo. Conducía un coche que había adquirido en la ciudad, y toda duda de perdonarle la vida se le despejó en cuanto James se quejó porque se acababa de gastar la paga de una semana.

-He tardado porque el que me lo ha vendido me ha dicho que había que ponerle cadenas, o como sea.

-¿Este coche vuela? –preguntó Sirius, ya sentado en el sitio del copiloto.

-Sí, si haces detonar el depósito de gasolina, pero sólo lo convertirá en miles de pedazos –contestó Remus con sarcasmo.

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara.

-¡No le des ideas, Remus! ¡Maldición! -se quejó James.

Remus y Peter se habían cogido fuertemente al asiento delantero por precaución.

-Esto no es un coche mágico, Sirius. Bien, ahora dime qué dirección tengo que coger para ir a tu casa.

-Al norte.

-¿Tienes una brújula o algo?

-Tú sigue recto.

James decidió hacerle caso, yendo lo más rápido que el coche le permitía para llegar a la casa lo más pronto posible. Por suerte, la encontraron relativamente fácil y James no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Abre la puerta, Sirius, abre la puerta, abre la puerta, abre la puerta, abre la puerta, abre la puerta…

-Ya voy, James, ¡ya voy!

Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

Nada más Sirius abrió la puerta, James entró como un torbellino justo a tiempo. A los otros chicos les sorprendió oír voces femeninas en el interior de la casa, y les sorprendió todavía más ver a quiénes pertenecían esas voces.

-Esto no es Acapulco, ¿verdad? –dijo Lily, saliendo por la chimenea de la casa.

-¡Oh, qué sorpresa! –exclamó James, nada convincente-. ¡Macdonald! ¡Evans! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Lily se horrorizó en cuanto reparó en la presencia de James.

-¿Qué? –lo único que fue capaz de articular la pelirroja.

-James, ¿qué has hecho? –le preguntó Sirius, estupefacto.

-Manipulé la Red Flú para que aparecieran aquí.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –dijo Sirius, alucinado ante el mundo de posibilidades que se abría ante él si pudiera poseer ese conocimiento.

-¿Cómo vas a evitar la cárcel? –quiso saber Peter, asustado.

-¿La cárcel? –dijo James, patidifuso.

-Bueno, en ciertas culturas el secuestro se considera un delito –intervino Remus mientras escribía una carta a las autoridades.

-James, tengo curiosidad –empezó Sirius con un irritante tono agudo-, pero ¿dónde has aprendido a manipular la Red Flú?

Todos miraron a James exigiendo una explicación.

**N/Sango: Como ya he dicho, he tardado más que nunca pero también he estado más ocupada que nunca. Debo agradeceros vuestra infinita paciencia y deciros que adoro vuestros reviews. Gracias por seguir la historia y ya me diréis qué opináis de este capítulo. He tenido que poner cosas del canon, espero haberlo hecho bien :D Cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones de Navidad, pronto hablaré de los mortífagos. Tengo reservado algo especial en cuanto a ese tema, y espero que os guste.**

**Tengo sueño, así que no me enrollaré más xP Un abrazo enorme,**

**Sango**


	24. Diez minutos

_N/Sango: ¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo! Va por vosotros. Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece o estaría nadando en una piscina llena de dinero. Lo hago por amor al arte._

**24. DIEZ MINUTOS**

-Potter, ¿cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Lily estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. Pero nadie la culpaba. Mary tampoco era que tuviera un humor muy agradable en esos momentos, pero cierto era que la pelirroja la eclipsaba. James se había pasado todo el rato contestando con evasivas, tratando de conseguir retener a Lily Evans el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa sino retroceder en cuanto vio la mirada letal que le dedicó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Potter. Te crees muy gracioso, pero no eres más que un idiota.

Las palabras de Lily hicieron mella en el joven, quien se sintió tremendamente dolido.

-Pero, Evans, yo… lo he hecho porque tú me gustas. Creí que era romántico.

La susodicha, que se había apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, se detuvo, y sin siquiera girarse le contestó.

-Eres insoportable –dijo Lily conteniendo una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta, con Mary detrás, mientras James le imploraba que se quedara. Remus se giró hacia sus otros dos amigos para encontrarse sólo con uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? –le preguntó a Peter. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-¡James! ¿Y Sirius?

Al sufrimiento que sentía James se le unió el pánico. Adelantó a Lily y salió fuera de la casa, buscándole desesperadamente. Se relajó al encontrarlo encima de una de las montañas más altas, pero se sobresaltó de nuevo al desconocer el motivo de qué hacía ahí.

-¡Sirius!

La montaña cubierta de nieve le devolvió el grito. Remus corrió a su lado para detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero Sirius le contestó el saludo y se desató la hecatombe:

-¡James!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba?

Remus abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio varias toneladas de nieve deslizarse por la montaña, colina abajo, de cara a ellos. El grito de Peter se vio eclipsado por los de Mary y Lily, y todos corrieron buscando refugio en la casa de Sirius. Éste fue el último que llegó y cerró la puerta nada más hubo puesto un pie en el interior de la misma.

-Pues vaya, ¿no? –comentó Sirius.

Todos los presentes miraron tanto a James como a Sirius, encrespados de pies a cabeza. James profirió una risita nerviosa mientras que Sirius se sentó en el sofá como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No ha tardado ni media hora en armarla –masculló Remus, estupefacto.

-Estamos encerrados aquí –constató Lily, roja de ira.

-Nuestras vacaciones a la mierda –habló Mary.

-Tenemos provisiones –intervino Sirius, pasando una página de la revista que tenía entre manos-. Todavía no sé qué moto me compraré.

-Yo tengo hambre –dijo Mary ignorando el último comentario de Sirius.

Remus se ofreció a enseñarle la comida que tenían para que ella eligiera como muestra de amabilidad, pues al fin y al cabo la chica al igual que Lily se había visto obligada a permanecer allí lo quisiera o no. Mary no era quisquillosa con la comida, más bien comía de todo, así que empezó a devorar un plato tras otro.

-¿Por qué no salimos de aquí por la chimen...? ¿Dónde está la chimenea? –preguntó Lily, incrédula. Había abierto los ojos más de lo normal y tenía ambas cejas levantadas.

James no confesó que antes aprovechando la confusión de la avalancha había destrozado la chimenea con "Reducto" para que no pudiera escapar la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Para alivio del joven de ojos avellana, el tema de conversación se desvió a la comida una vez más.

-¡Yo pensaba que al ser chica y estar delgadita comería poco! –exclamó Sirius, observando con divertimiento a Mary.

-Deberíamos racionar la comida, ¿no? –apostilló tímidamente Peter.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

-Hay de sobra –dijo, tranquilo.

-Para cuatro personas tal vez, pero no para cinco y un monstruo-opinó James.

Lily, con los brazos cruzados y con expresión recelosa, dijo:

-Cuando se estresa, come. Es un pozo sin fondo.

-Yo creo que lo de racionar la comida es una buena idea... –apuntó Remus atónito al ver que Mary no se llenaba nunca.

-Peter, a ti te ponemos a dieta –comentó Sirius con un tono de voz autoritario que hizo estremecer al aludido, asintiendo con lentitud.

Momentos después del incidente de Mary con la comida, la situación se desmadró. Ninguno creía que serían capaces de salir con vida de esta desventura del destino, así que pronto empezó a reinar el pánico en la casa.

Remus, quien podía alardear de mantener la calma, analizó con atención el desarrollo que habían tenido los hechos hasta ahora.

A Mary tuvieron que cogerla entre todos y la ataron a una silla para que no pudiera seguir comiendo.

-¡Me habéis secuestrado y encerrado, así que comeré lo que me dé la gana! –gritó Mary con cara de maníaca.

Sirius, pues era el que tenía más fuerza de los presentes, consiguió amordazarla pese a que la chica, aun atada, intentaba morderle la mano.

-No me comeréis, no me comeréis, no me comeréis –repetía Peter incesantemente sentado en el suelo en un rincón del comedor, abrazándose las rodillas y con los ojos en blanco y mirada perdida. No paraba de mecerse y temblar como si estuviera ido.

-Tengo que salir, tengo que salir, tengo que salir, tengo que salir –decía Lily una y otra vez mientras trataba de excavar un túnel con una cucharita de café.

James se había subido a la mesa principal y no dejaba de mover las extremidades de un lado para otro.

-¡Como estamos encerrados, hay que decidir quién tiene el liderazgo! ¡Ergo, debéis obedecerme! –gritó él con expresión desequilibrada e histriónica.

-Sólo han pasado diez minutos y esto ya es una jaula de grillos –dejó caer Remus.

Sirius seguía sentado en el mismo sofá que antes con un libro entre manos sobre cohetes y tenía esparcidas a su alrededor un montón de piezas y materiales de lo más diversos junto a unos esquíes.

-Creo que tendré que poner esta pieza aquí... Necesito propulsión –murmuraba Sirius para sí mismo.

Remus contempló el panorama una vez más y se encogió de hombros.

-Es curioso como el único cuerdo ante una situación de estrés extremo sea Sirius Black.

Decidió hacer algo para que sus amigos mantuvieran la cordura e irónicamente se aproximó al que estaba en sus cabales: Sirius.

Le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo para reclamar su atención y éste giró la cabeza hacia Remus.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no?

-Estoy ocupado –dijo Sirius.

-¿Ocupado en qué?

-Pongo cohetes a mis esquíes –respondió Sirius espontáneamente. Remus suspiró.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Por un momento se lo quedó mirando y no dijo nada al respecto. La mirada fija y estática de Sirius inquietó al Gryffindor, pero esperó con paciencia hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver a Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, tengo mi bici.

Él todavía no lo había entendido.

-¿En qué nos va a ayudar tu bici, Sirius?

-Puedo sacaros de aquí.

Remus frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo, exactamente?

-A remolque.

Lo que en un principio a Remus le pareció un disparate resultó funcionar al final y ahora se encontraban los seis fuera de la cabaña y en pleno centro de la ciudad de Newcastle.

-¡Ya no es tan mala idea lo de la bici, eh! –exclamó Sirius. Aparentemente sólo le escuchó James.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho? –quiso saber Potter.

-¿Cenamos en algún sitio? –propuso Peter ignorando al par y centrándose en lo importante ya que habían conseguido salir de ese infierno en vida: cubrir las necesidades básicas del ser humano, pues estaban todos hambrientos menos Mary que por poco se lo comió todo.

-Sí, por favor –habló Lily, desfallecida.

James pegó un brinco al ver cómo el gato maligno de Sirius apareció de repente, colocándose encima del hombro de su dueño como era habitual, y se escondió detrás de Lily totalmente aterrorizado.

* * *

Al regresar a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de Navidad, todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Lily seguía molesta con Potter por haberla prácticamente secuestrado. Tenerlos pegados a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día ya se había convertido en una costumbre, y ahora entraba en los jardines del colegio con los Merodeadores detrás. En la entrada se cruzó con Snape, quien fue a saludarla pero ella giró la cabeza, haciendo que James dibujara una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de puro júbilo y dejando al Slytherin con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza.

Mary, que lo había observado todo, le preguntó si todavía estaba enfadada con él a lo que la pelirroja respondió que por supuesto. James, obviamente, quiso saber qué había ocurrido y le pidió una explicación después de hacer un "Levicorpus" a un estudiante que pasaba por ahí.

Lily, con un suspiro, se dispuso a relatar lo acontecido justo antes de las vacaciones.

_-Sev, estoy harta –comenzó Lily sentada en uno de los bancos próximos al campo de quidditch. El aludido se encontraba de pie a pocos pasos de ella, pensando que este tipo de conversaciones se habían vuelto demasiado comunes últimamente.-. Mulciber quiso hacer Artes Oscuras con Mary. La pobre lo pasó fatal –le dijo Lily con una sinceridad rayana la crueldad._

_Severus se puso a la defensiva enseguida._

_-A Mulciber le gusta Macdonald –ante la incrédula mirada de Lily, decidió añadir-: me contó que sólo quería probar un hechizo con ella._

_-¡Le hizo Imperius! –saltó Lily, furiosa-. O lo intentó. Y no puedo dar crédito a que creas sus palabras. ¡Sé razonable, Sev!_

_-Él es mi amigo y... Lo de Macdonald sólo era una broma... No iba a... –al Slytherin le enervaba el hecho de que prácticamente casi siempre se le trabaran las palabras cuando estaba hablando con Evans-. Quería que ladrara como un perro. Nada ofensivo. Y tanto Dumbledore como Slughorn le han castigado._

_Los ojos de Lily se cerraron hasta parecer dos finas rendijas, pasando por alto el último comentario de su mejor amigo._

_-¿Nada ofensivo? Eran Artes Oscuras, Severus, y si piensas que eso está bien..._

_-¿Y Potter? –la interrumpió Snape, incapaz de contener la rabia que bullía en su pecho-. ¿Qué me dices de Potter?_

_La mirada del Slytherin era increíblemente penetrante. Lily se sonrojó._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?_

_-Te recuerdo que él y sus amigos intentaron matarme –afirmó Snape arrastrando las palabras._

_-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –dijo Lily, molesta-. Ellos no usan Artes Oscuras._

_-Black me mandó donde estaba Lupin converti... –se corrigió a sí mismo al recordar que le había prometido a Dumbledore que no soltaría prenda en cuanto a la condición de Remus-... al Sauce Boxeador para deshacerse de mí. En el sentido literal de la palabra._

_-No eran Artes Oscuras._

_La réplica de Lily lo dejó literalmente sin palabras._

_-A ver si lo he entendido –empezó Snape, confuso-. Me estás diciendo que está bien que Potter y sus amigos intenten matarme, si bien por métodos convencionales, pero no está bien que Mulciber quiera hacer una chiquillada a una amiga tuya con Artes Oscuras cuando, al fin y al cabo, lo único que quería era ver si funcionaba y ridiculizar estúpidamente a la chica que le gusta._

_-Exacto._

_Severus se quedó unos momentos sin saber muy bien qué responder._

_-Llámame obtuso pero no lo entiendo._

_-Es tu problema –apostilló la joven-. Y estás siendo un desagradecido. Potter te salvó la vida._

_Snape rechinó los dientes con fuerza a la par que veía la figura de Lily desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche._

-No se han hablado desde entonces –habló Mary. Remus pudo jurar que percibió un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz que contrastó brutalmente con el de James, si bien no lo podría asegurar.

-Bah –intervino James sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente-, Snivellus es patético.

El grupo se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el desayuno de bienvenida y fueron automáticamente, ya conociendo el castillo como si fuera su propia casa. Al entrar, Sirius vio por el rabillo del ojo a Salazar leyendo El Profeta, impertérrito, y Sirius vio que en la portada había una noticia sobre la ascensión de lord Voldemort. No le gustó nada la expresión que había adquirido el rostro de Salazar O'Shea, así que le quitó el periódico de las manos y le golpeó con él en toda la cara. Su compañero le dedicó una glacial mirada que lo hubiera matado al instante del odio que reflejaban sus ojos, pero Sirius no se enteró y continuó comiéndose sus huevos con beicon como si nada y abriendo cacahuetes a cabezazos.

Salvo James, los otros habían presenciado lo acontecido y supieron que no era buena idea seguir acechando a Salazar O'Shea. Idea que Sirius no compartía.

-Ahora después, ¿qué tenemos? –dijo Black con hastío.

-Son las entrevistas –respondió Lily con aire de marisabidilla. Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Entrevistas de qué? –intervino Peter en la conversación.

Lily abrió la boca, la indignación impregnando sus rasgos como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Orientación profesional! Todas las casas lo tienen, de cara a los TIMO, con su respectivo jefe de casa. McGonagall nos espera después del desayuno.

-¿Son obligatorias? –habló James-. Yo ya sé que quiero ser auror.

-Hay que ir.

Las palabras de Lily tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues James se levantó enseguida dispuesto a ser el primero en entrar en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Potter –dijo la jefa de la casa de los leones.

-Profesora McGonagall –le devolvió James el saludo con un gesto de cabeza que descolocó a la mujer.

Los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor esperaban pacientemente en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, algunos habían traído libros para distraerse si bien la mayoría hablaba con los demás para pasar el rato.

Remus se acercó a Sirius quien, para no perder la costumbre, estaba sumido en su propio mundo. Se encontraba de cuclillas en medio del pasillo rodeado de decenas de cartas. Pese a ser algo aparentemente inofensivo, Remus no se fió un pelo.

-Sirius, ¿a qué juegas?

-Al Naipes Molotov. Me lo he inventado yo.

El joven rubio se puso lívido y dio media vuelta, alejándose todo lo que pudo de Sirius Black y de sus ideas un tanto desequilibradas.

Mientras tanto, McGonagall intentaba lidiar con James Potter.

-Tu expediente es brillante –aseveró ella-. Pero no te emociones demasiado, Potter. Tus bromas constan en el mismo y eso supondrá algunas complicaciones.

-Lo que importa es que haga bien la faena, ¿no? –dijo James despreocupadamente. Bajó los pies de la mesa en cuanto observó la furibunda mirada que le echó McGonagall.-. Perdón.

-¿Qué campo te interesa?

-La docencia en Hogwarts –contestó James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La dureza que adquirieron las facciones de McGonagall hizo sudar involuntariamente a James, quien pronto se arrepintió de haber bromeado con respecto a su futuro.

-Esto... me interesaría entrar en el cuerpo de aurores. Señora.

-Bien. Tendrá que esforzarse más.

-Si mis notas son excelentes.

-En las relaciones con sus compañeros, Potter –dijo McGonagall con reproche.

James continuó hablando un rato con la profesora McGonagall sobre ciertos aspectos en los que centrarse en su estancia en Hogwarts para poder ser un auror competente y, cuando hubo terminado, se levantó y se fue, monopolizando todas las miradas de los alumnos que se encontraban fuera nada más cerró la puerta.

-Siguiente.

Evans se adelantó al resto.

-Señorita Evans, es una estudiante tan brillante. No tendrá problemas en llegar a ser lo que quiera ser.

Lily sonrió por el cumplido y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Muchas gracias, profesora. Todavía no tengo muy claro a qué dedicarme, porque si bien me gusta el campo de Relaciones Muggles, también me gustaría hacer algo más... digamos emocionante como unirme al cuerpo de aurores y proteger a los magos y brujas de posibles amenazas externas.

McGonagall hizo una media sonrisa, orgullosa.

-¿Sabe qué asignaturas ha de cursar?

-Sí. Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras claro, Trasfiguraciones...

-Muy bien –la cortó McGonagall-. Si tiene alguna duda, ya sabe dónde encontrarme –añadió con suavidad-. Nos vemos en clase, señorita Evans.

Lily se despidió de la profesora y se marchó.

Después fueron entrando más y más estudiantes de Gryffindor, incluidos Mary quien no sabía a qué dedicarse y ni siquiera tenía idea de qué campo se le daría mejor, con lo que la charla con la jefa de su casa le benefició positivamente, y Peter, quien estaba tan confuso como ella. Remus entró después de su amigo Pettigrew.

-Señor Lupin, sus notas son impecables debería decir, aunque Pociones... Veo que es su talón de Aquiles.

Remus se retorció en la silla, avergonzado.

-Yo me esfuerzo...

-Sí, en eso Slughorn no tiene ninguna queja. Dice que tu comportamiento es ejemplar. Dime, ¿sabes a qué te gustaría dedicarte?

-Quizá profesor... de Hogwarts.

McGonagall volvió a sonreír.

-Que sepa, señor Lupin, que este colegio siempre estará abierto para usted. Pero vigile las bromas que gastan sus compañeros, Potter y Black, estoy segura de que las anotaciones que hay que hacen referencia a usted habrá sido por su culpa, pero aun así...

Por supuesto, Remus contó a sus amigos cómo le había ido en la entrevista y lo que había pasado en ella, por lo que James se sintió ofendido.

-¿Por qué contigo estaba amable y conmigo me miraba como si quisiera matarme? –preguntó James con las manos en los bolsillos y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque tú le caes mal –respondió Lily, metiéndose en la conversación.

-James no le cae mal –comentó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las cenizas que tenía pegadas a su túnica-. Sólo que no lo soporta.

-Es lo mismo, Sirius –dijo James.

Sirius levantó los hombros, indiferente, y abrió la puerta del despacho no sin antes darle a James su gato para que lo cuidara. Siriusín clavó las uñas en la túnica de James y no quiso soltarle, pese a que Potter salió corriendo por todo el pasillo y se golpeaba contra la pared para conseguir que el gato lo soltara en balde.

McGonagall ya esperaba a Sirius, así que sacó de los cajones de la mesa una carpeta que tenía una pegatina con el siguiente texto escrito: Test de Rorschach. Dentro había una pila de láminas agrupadas y le enseñó una de ellas, la primera del montón, a Sirius.

-¿Qué ve aquí, señor Black?

-Una máscara.

-¿Y en esta otra? –preguntó McGonagall sacando otra lámina.

-Un payaso.

-Bien. ¿Aquí?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Un lazo. Y pechos. Eh, ¿eso es un pene?

McGonagall frunció los labios pero aguantó, impasible, y sacó otra lámina.

-¡Eso parece un monstruo!

-¿Y esto? –dijo McGonagall cambiando de lámina.

-Una mancha. Gente moviéndose. Una mariposa. Un cocodrilo. Dos antenas. Langostas. Esta es difícil, profesora.

La susodicha empezaba a perder el temple estoico que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Siguiente?

Sirius volvió a reírse.

-¿Por qué me enseña un dibujo de un pene?

-¿Esta otra?

-¿Cuántas son? –dijo Sirius, impacientándose-. ¿Esto tiene que ver con orientación profesional?

-En su caso, sí. Sabemos que es una amenaza para el orden, queremos saber si lo es también para el ser humano, ¿y esta?

-Pues... Una lámpara de aceite –contestó Sirius, no muy convencido por la respuesta que le había dado McGonagall.

Con esta contestación, McGonagall sintió que los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes de lo normal.

-Quedan tres. ¿Y bien?

-Un diseño heráldico.

McGonagall suspiró aliviada y pensando que con esta interpretación que le había dado Sirius quizá hubiera algo de esperanza.

-Fuego. Mucho fuego –a McGonagall no le gustó el brillo que reflejaban los ojos de Sirius, así que cambió rápidamente a la última lámina de todas-. Un carnaval. Cangrejos. Mucho colorido, ¿no?

McGonagall guardó las láminas y se acomodó en su silla, mirando fijamente al estudiante de Gryffindor.

-Señor Black, si tuviera una motosierra en sus manos, ¿qué haría con ella?

-Es obvio, ¿no? La quemaría.

-¿Consideraría natural una muerte producida por el hechizo Avada Kedavra?

-Claro que es natural. Naturalmente que se muere el que la recibe.

McGonagall se inquietó un poco por el hecho de estar encerrada en su despacho con un maníaco y con inclinación hacia la disociación de las funciones psíquicas.

* * *

Severus Snape también estaba siendo entrevistado por Slughorn en las mazmorras del colegio.

-Señor Snape, es un estudiante ejemplar. ¿Qué le gustaría ser una vez termine Hogwarts?

-Me gustaría ser alguien.

-Ya, ya. Pero ¿qué profesión?

-Muchas profesiones son un suplicio.

-¿Y cuál no le parecería un suplicio?

-No sé. No lo he pensado –mintió Snape. No tenía pensado contar sus confidencias a Slughorn.

-Señor Snape, ¿podría ser más específico en sus respuestas?

-Claro que podría.

Slughorn arqueó una ceja, molesto, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todos se estaban mentalizando para la final de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. La copa se debatía entre esas dos casas, con lo cual los niveles de presión eran bastante altos porque las dos querían ganar la copa. Hufflepuff apoyaba a Gryffindor, pues siempre había simpatizado más con respecto a los leones, mientras que Slytherin prefería que antes ganaran las águilas aunque no había recibido de buen grado el hecho de haber perdido el último partido que significó que no irían a la final.

-¿A vosotros no os sacó láminas? –inquirió Sirius, extrañado.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No –respondió Remus.

-A mí tampoco me dijo nada de eso –dijo Peter.

-Qué raro.

Antes de salir al campo de quidditch pasaron por la enfermería para visitar a Mary, que no podía jugar porque se había puesto enferma. Justo cuando abrieron la puerta de la enfermería salió Thomas y el desprecio que reflejaba su mirada como réplica a la altiva de James podría haber desintegrado un ejército entero.

De vuelta en el campo, se notaba que los dos equipos jugaban para ganar.

-¡James! ¡James! –gritó Sirius. El aludido giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo-. ¡He tirado al campo a un Slytherin!

-¡Si jugamos contra Ravenclaw!

El buscador del equipo de Gryffindor consiguió coger la snitch y el partido dio por finalizado con el silbato de la señora Hooch. Las águilas, abatidas, no quisieron presenciar el júbilo que impregnaba los gestos y expresiones de la casa escarlata y dorada.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO CON ESTE MONSTRUO, SIRIUS?

La aversión de James Potter por la mascota de Sirius Black era archiconocida por todo Hogwarts.

**N/Sango: ¡He volvido!**

**Al final pondré lo de los mortífagos en séptimo curso, porque he visto que ahí es canon y además, Severus tiene que estar más calentito para unirse. Tengo que preparar el terreno.**

**La conversación de Lily y Severus es un poco para criticar lo que parece que prediquen los libros: está bien martirizar a alguien con métodos muggles, pero Artes Oscuras ni para coser un pantalón. También para hacer que ellos dos hablan menos y justificar así que su amistad se va a romper. No de repente, no porque sí, sino que ya llevaban arrastrando mucho de antes.**

**En fin. Quinto curso se acaba, el siguiente capítulo será el último y ya me meteré de lleno en sexto (qué ganas tenía de cambiar de curso). O sea, ¡los exámenes TIMO! Remus y Pociones, ¿alguna idea? xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por leer la historia :)**

**Un abrazo enorme,**

**Sango**


	25. Leyenda Urbana

**25. LEYENDA URBANA**

Sirius repartió las cartas de su juego, Naipes Molotov, entre los demás estudiantes de la casa Slytherin. Estaban en la Sala Común de la casa de las serpientes y todos parecían concentrados con el juego.

Le tocaba el turno a Regulus Black, sin embargo, había arqueado una ceja y se había llevado una mano a la barbilla, acariciándosela con el dedo índice.

-No le veo la gracia a esto, Sirius.

-¡Oh, vamos Regu! Si es muy divertido.

-Yo prefiero jugar al rol.

-Yo también –intervino Severus mirando con asco a Sirius. Si bien en un principio había rechazado jugar por ser algo que había sido inventado por Sirius, ahora que veía de qué iba le parecía un juego realmente peligroso y que no le llamaba la atención en absoluto.

-¿Vas a jugar al rol? –preguntó Lily con desagrado. Había acompañado a Sirius porque quería ir a hablar con Snape para ver si arreglaban un poco las cosas.

Era común ver a Sirius por ahí y los estudiantes de Salazar ya lo consideraban normal.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres jugar? –contestó Snape, ilusionado.

Lily negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡No! Ya te dije que eso no me gusta nada –dijo ella con una preocupación en el rostro que Severus no comprendió. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla angustiada y desconocer el porqué-, y quería decirte que yo me voy a la biblioteca, por si querías venir a estudiar conmigo. Tenemos los exámenes TIMO a la vuelta de la esquina y no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Hay que estudiar!

-Ahora estoy en mitad de una partida –respondió Snape-. No puedo dejarla a medias.

-Perfecto –replicó ella sarcásticamente.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sirius poco tardó en irse también, cuando vio que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de jugar a un juego que les parecía aparte de absurdo, que podía amenazar su integridad física. Se enredó con una de las cortinas de la Sala Común, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y salió a los jardines del colegio para disfrutar del sol que tan poco habitual era verlo en los páramos verdes de Escocia, cuando se quedó quieto de repente incapaz de creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-Remus, ¿qué haces ahí?

El recién nombrado, tumbado encima de la rama de un árbol con la túnica colgando, movió la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Sirius.

-Ah. Qué dolor de cabeza tengo, Sirius.

-¿Y eso? Ayer no te vimos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¿Te fuiste de fiesta con alguna chica, Remusín? –bromeó el moreno.

-Qué va –dijo Remus frotándose la cabeza-. Lo último que recuerdo fue probar el nuevo brebaje de Hagrid... y despertarme aquí.

-¡Oh! ¿El que hace con esas plantitas que cultiva la profesora Sprout?

-Ese mismo.

-Bah, no me gusta nada. Nos bebimos un par de jarras los dos y me dio una jaqueca horrible.

Remus le miró con odio, pero Sirius no se percibió de ese detalle y lo ayudó a bajar del árbol. Como Remus no era capaz de andar por sí mismo, Black dejó que su amigo apoyara parte de su cuerpo en él y lo guió hasta el interior del castillo.

* * *

Lily estaba agobiada por los exámenes, tanto que hasta compañeros de su propia casa habían decidido evitarla porque estaba tan neurótica con todo lo relacionado con los estudios que parecía una enajenada mental. A ella no le importaba porque se había propuesto sacar al menos "Supera las Expectativas" en todos las asignaturas a las que se iba a presentar y por eso se había recluido en la biblioteca. Pese a que hubiera ido ella sola, estaba rodeada por un montón de estudiantes y a simple vista no se veía ni un solo lugar disponible para sentarse.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura sobre la trasfiguración avanzada que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza en cuanto una sombra se proyectó en su dirección. Ella tenía una ligera sospecha de quién podía ser, pues había jurado que James la había seguido hasta allí.

-Potter, estoy estudiando y como no me dejes en paz ni en la biblioteca, te parto la cara.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

La Gryffindor se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan armoniosa que poco tenía que ver con la de James Potter.

-¿Sev? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Snape tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Quería… disculparme. He sido un idiota, siento haberte ignorado tanto este año pero mis circunstancias han sido complicadas. Nunca quise distanciarme de ti, ¿te importa si me siento aquí contigo y estudiamos juntos?

Lily sonrió.

-Adelante. Entonces, ¿vas a hacerme caso y dejarás de ser amigo de Avery, Mulciber y toda esa gente?

Snape se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva otra vez.

-¿Por qué te caen tan mal?

Lily bufó con exasperación. ¡Ella creía que Severus la había entendido por fin!

-Porque van a ser mortífagos. Toda la escuela lo sabe –respondió la chica como si fuera obvio.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos, Lily–por la expresión de la cara de Lily, Severus se dio cuenta de que ella se mantenía escéptica-. ¡No me lo pudo creer! Juego con ellos al rol. Eso no es… Porque no entiendes… ¡Lily!

-¡Severus! –dijo ella, imitándole-. Son mala gente, Sev, y siguen a Voldemort. Son la gente más radical de Slytherin. Estoy segura y tengo miedo de que tú… Por favor, no vayas con ellos.

-Sólo juego al rol con ellos. Además, ¿con quién voy a ir? ¿Con Potter? –Snape se estremeció, aunque lo hubiera dicho sarcásticamente-. ¿Con gente de Gryffindor? ¿Con tu amiga sangre sucia, Macdonald?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada; era totalmente consciente de que Severus no había negado que él no quería seguir el mismo camino que Avery y Mulciber.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo has llamado a Mary, Sev?

Las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta en cuanto se percató de lo que había hecho. Ese tipo de vocabulario lo decía con sus compañeros en Slytherin, pero nunca había querido que se le escapara delante de Lily.

-No… yo… Lily, por favor, perdóname… Lo siento. No quería… haberla llamado así. Sólo que… se me… se me…

-Se te escapó –acabó la pelirroja la frase por él en un tono de voz que a Snape le sonó demasiado meloso para ser real. Tenía una irónica sonrisa en el rostro y todo atisbo de amabilidad había abandonado los rasgos de la joven bruja-. Muy bien, no pasa nada. Fingiré que no he oído lo que he oído y nos ponemos a estudiar, ¿vale? Sólo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que sea –dijo Severus como intento de arreglarlo.

-No digas nunca más esa palabra. No quiero oírla de tus labios, ¿estamos? –pese a ese tono duro y calmo que ella mostraba se escondía cierto toque de desazón.

El Slytherin sacó el libro de Encantamientos de su mochila y lo puso encima de la mesa.

-Estamos. Lo siento.

Lily entrecerró los ojos con recelo, pero siguió estudiando hasta que se puso el sol, siendo sustituido por la luna llena.

No muy lejos de allí, en la Casa de los Gritos, se encontraba el grupo de los Merodeadores convertido finalmente en Animagos. Hacían compañía a Remus y lo mantenían a raya, aunque en estos momentos Remus no necesitara que nadie lo controlara porque estaba muy quieto, mirando embelesado la luna a través de la ventana.

Sirius, convertido en perro, pegó un ladrido y los ojos de James desprendieron llamaradas de furia.

-¿Por qué ladras?

-Porque me aburro –le contestó Sirius.

-Remus está tranquilo. Es la primera noche que estamos con él.

-Sí, y me aburre estar quieto sin hacer nada. Mira, Remus se está mordiendo a sí mismo. ¡Qué divertido!

-¿Y qué? –le replicó James, meneando las astas. Peter lo miró con precaución.

-Que no mola. A mí me molan las peleítas, ¿sabes? Remus –dijo Sirius mientras le tocaba por detrás con la pata-. Remus –le pegó otra vez pero más fuerte-. ¡Remus! –gritó, abalanzándose sobre él-. ¡POR MERLÍN!

James y Peter observaron cómo Remus atacaba a Sirius sin misericordia.

-¡Ayúdame, James! –gritó Sirius esquivando un mordisco de Remus, directo a su carótida-. ¡El cabrón sabe dónde morder, joder! ¡JAMES!

-Estoy ocupado –le contestó él mientras se rascaba.

-¡JAAAAMES!

-¡Ya voy! –gritó antes de embestir a Remus para apartarlo de Sirius.

En cuanto fueron al día siguiente a desayunar al Gran Comedor, Mary, al igual que otros estudiantes, se quedó estupefacta nada más vio a Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius? –dijo Mary, reclamando su atención.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices en la cara?

-Me picaba y me rasqué demasiado fuerte –respondió él. Remus lo miraba con aprensión, como si estuviera sufriendo.

-Sirius –lo llamó James.

-Contigo no me hablo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tardaste cinco minutos en ayudarme.

-¡Pero si te lo buscaste tú! –exclamó James, indignado.

Lily y Mary intercambiaron una mirada, pensando de qué demonios estaban hablando James y Sirius.

En el mismo instante Lily se levantó de la silla, James se levantó a su vez y la persiguió por todo el castillo hasta la biblioteca, que fue donde ella se giró para encararlo, harta de la situación.

-¡Déjame en paz, tú y el estúpido gato de Black! He venido aquí a estudiar, Potter.

-¿El gato? ¿Qué gato? ¡AH! –gritó cuando Siriusín le saltó malévolamente al hombro.

* * *

Así como Lily y Mary habían empezado a estudiar para los TIMO con bastante antelación, James y Sirius se lo dejaron para el final, confiando en la quiniela de Remus al igual que prácticamente todo el colegio. Sin embargo, James y Sirius también se dejaron para el final estudiarse lo que Remus había puesto en su quiniela, con lo que la histeria en la habitación de los chicos era bastante común durante la última semana de mayo y más teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes empezaban en junio.

-Sirius.

-¿Sí, James?

-En el tema cuarenta y nueve, en la pregunta sobre Morgana…

-Aún no he llegado. Pregunta dentro de media hora.

-Tío, que son las doce y media de la noche, ¿por qué tema vas?

Sirius pareció pensarse la respuesta.

-Mejor no te lo digo.

El primer examen que tenían no era otro que el de Pociones, y Remus estaba aterrorizado hasta el punto de ponerse a temblar sin motivo aparente. Sus amigos trataban de animarlo y repetirle palabras de aliento para convencerlo de que lo haría mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no servían de mucho para el joven mago. Hasta los Ravenclaw, compadeciéndose del Gryffindor, habían acordado dejarlo en paz y no atosigarlo con preguntas hasta que no pasara el TIMO de Pociones.

Cuando el Tribunal Mágico lo llamó para que entrara a hacer el examen, Remus fue, pálido y como un autómata. La parte teórica no tuvo problema alguno en rellenarla y supo que la había bordado, pero la parte práctica era harina de otro costal.

Le pidieron, como él había sospechado, que elaborara una poción; la que él quisiera.

Cogió un limón de la estantería y lo exprimió, vertiendo el contenido en una copa. El Tribunal Mágico lo miraba con una cara de total asombro cuando vieron que cogió la copa y la acercó hasta ellos.

-Ha hecho… Ha hecho un zumo de limón.

-¡Shh! –los mandó callar Remus, concentrado-. ¡Esta es la parte difícil! –comentó mientras echaba un poco de azúcar al zumo y removía.

Fue en ese momento cuando explotó y todos los miembros del Tribunal se vieron cubiertos de hollín, con el pelo para atrás y de punta.

Para cuando Remus salió del aula, estaba temblando.

-¿Remus? –habló James.

-Me han puesto… un "Extraordinario".

-¿Qué? –soltó Sirius.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos ante dicha revelación, mientras que Remus se dispuso a relatarles lo acontecido.

-Nunca pensé que tuviera tanta suerte –terminó diciendo, atónito-. Me dijeron que nunca nadie había conseguido hacer explotar zumo antes.

Las reacciones de sus amigos fueron de lo más diversas.

Lily lo criticó porque no le pareció bien que le hubieran puesto un "Extraordinario", Sirius entonces la imitó para ridiculizarla y James reventó un bate de quidditch en toda su cabeza por meterse con Lily, y Snape estaba histérico.

-Era un puto zumo de limón. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo explotar?

-¡No lo sé! –contestó Remus mientras lloraba.

El siguiente examen que tenían era Estudios Muggles, y ningún alumno estaba preocupado por el TIMO porque era una asignatura bastante fácil de aprobar. Obviando el caso de Sirius Black, que tenía unas enormes ojeras de pasarse las noches estudiando. Después de hacer el examen, Sirius se mostró radiante y satisfecho tras unas fructíferas horas de estudio bien aprovechadas.

Los estudiantes entonces se pusieron manos a la obra con el siguiente que tenían: Historia de la Magia, uno de los duros.

James era conocido por aplazar siempre todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero Sirius era peor.

-Por fin, ¡terminé de estudiar Historia de la Magia! –dijo James.

-¡Mierda! ¡Historia de la Magia! –gritó Sirius, que se había olvidado completamente de esa asignatura.

Así que, para cuando James ya había terminado de estudiarse todo de cara al siguiente examen, Sirius todavía iba por la mitad. Tras haberse pasado los últimos tres días confinados en su habitación estudiando sin parar porque era imposible encontrar sitio en la biblioteca, James decidió ir al Gran Comedor a comer como el resto de los estudiantes y no llevarse la comida al cuarto como había estado haciendo, pero no estaba seguro de si Sirius se le uniría o no podría.

-Sirius, nos vamos a comer.

-¡No importa! –le contestó Sirius pasando al siguiente tema que explicaba la guerra entre magos británicos y franceses.

-¿No deberías hacer una pausa?

-¡Ya me gustaría!

James, apiadándose del chico, le preguntó:

-¿Te guardamos la comida?

-Sí, metedla en el frigotímico –dijo Sirius usando el término muggle para la despensa de alimentos.

James había robado una nevera mágica de las cocinas para tener comida en la habitación siempre que quisieran.

-Es frigorífico –lo corrigió Remus.

-¡No! –bramó Sirius, asustando incluso a Siriusín que estaba en su regazo. Black estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo James, preocupado.

-¡Lo puse mal en el examen de Estudios Muggles!

James quiso tratar de subirle el ánimo sabiendo lo mal que lo pasaba Sirius con esa asignatura.

-No te preocupes, Sirius, estoy seguro de que lo otro lo pusiste bien.

-Eso espero, Jimbo –a James le aumentó la frecuencia cardíaca cuando vio asomar de repente la perversa cabeza de Siriusín por el hombro de su dueño-. Con lo que me costó de pronunciar esa palabra muggle, moto… ¿Cómo era? Sí, ¡motocicleta!

-¡Bravo! –lo felicitó James sin querer romperle la ilusión-. Pero los magos también las usan, Sirius.

-¿No es muggle?

-A ver, Sirius –dijo James con paciencia-. ¿Cómo va a ser una moto muggle, voladora?

El hilo de los pensamientos de Sirius se alejó de esa misma habitación para recordar sobre el TIMO de Estudios Muggles.

_Enumere lo que es volador: a) Helicóptero b) Ala Delta c) Avión d) Cometa e) Moto._

-¡No! ¿Y qué pusiste en la pregunta cinco?

-Gasolina.

-¡Por qué! ¿Y en la cuatro?

-El reloj y la lámpara.

Sirius se levantó de la cama para ir corriendo hacia James y abrazarlo, intentando no llorar.

-¡James! –dijo su nombre a modo de quejido-. Creo que he suspendido Estudios Muggles.

James le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

De camino al examen de Historia de la Magia se encontraron con Lily y Mary, que ya estaban esperando las primeras en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Te lo sabes? –inquirió James. En realidad la pregunta le parecía un tanto estúpida porque estaba seguro de que Evans controlaría el temario en su totalidad pero quería escuchar su voz.

-Me lo he estudiado siete veces, así que espero sacar un "Extraordinario".

-Pues yo me lo he leído una sola vez y gracias y espero que eso sea suficiente –intervino Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Evans.

James empujó a Sirius cuando vio que eso sólo había causado que Lily hiciera una mueca de disgusto y les diera la espalda para acabar con la conversación.

Todos los alumnos entraron en el Gran Comedor en cuanto abrieron las puertas dispuestos a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

* * *

Lily no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, preocupada aunque esa palabra se quedara corta con lo que la pelirroja estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se había mostrado así desde que habían vuelto de hacer el examen de Historia de la Magia, y un grupo de curiosos la miraba, sin saber muy bien cómo abordarla para preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría. Decidieron preguntar a Macdonald, pero la chica se encogió de hombros porque desconocía los motivos de su amiga para comportarse de ese modo. Sólo James se atrevió a colocarse en medio de la sala y cogerla por los hombros para obligarla a detenerse. En cuanto ella se percató de quién la había cogido, se apartó de él como si la hubieran electrocutado y le gritó:

-¡No invadas mi espacio personal, Potter!

Y volvió a poner esa expresión angustiada que desgarraba el corazón de James.

-Lily, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Remus, sintiéndose realmente mal por ella. Sirius lo había animado a ir a hablarle porque sabía que si había alguna persona de la que Evans fuera a hacer caso sería él o Mary, y no se equivocó.

-Pues... ¡que no me acuerdo si he puesto el decreto 57 en el examen de Historia de la Magia! Preguntaba por el 59, ¿o era el 57? Y luego la siguiente pregunta sobre cuándo se redactaron leyes de protección para los elfos domésticos, que me parece que la he redactado mal, ¡y yo me sabía todo el temario, maldita sea! –exclamó, mordiéndose las uñas-. No sé qué me ha pasado, y no me acuerdo si he explicado todo en la última pregunta, cuando decía si los magos...

-¿De qué está hablando, James? –susurró Sirius-. Yo no recuerdo ningún decreto.

-Puede que sea porque sólo te leíste medio temario y el otro medio lo destrozó el maldito gato.

-¿Me faltaba medio temario? –dijo Sirius con voz de pito-. ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¡No puedo permitirme otro Trol! –añadió Sirius, vaticinando su nota de Estudios Muggles.

El gato se relamió el hocico de forma maligna.

Al final, James fue el único que se quedó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor escuchándola y asintiendo con atención. Sirius, observando la habitación vacía y mirando a James con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de auténtica indiferencia, suspiró antes de marcharse por el retrato de la Señora Gorda como habían hecho todos los demás. Pero Siriusín se quedó en la Sala Común y observaba a la pareja con ojos malévolos, ocasionándole serios problemas a James su mera presencia allí.

* * *

-¡Voy a suspender Aritmancia! –gritó Mary en un ataque de nervios. Estudiaban en los jardines del colegio.

-¡La suspenderemos juntos, Mary! –le respondió James.

-¿Y de qué coño me sirve eso? –le soltó Mary con voz de poseída. James no se sorprendió. Cuando Mary estaba estresada le daban esos prontos.

A ninguno de los dos se le daba bien Aritmancia, y por ese motivo Sirius, que la encontraba insultantemente fácil, estaba con ellos para explicarles lo más importante y nociones básicas. Aritmancia era el último examen que tenían en plan intensivo antes de tres días de descanso y seguir con los TIMO.

-¿Sabéis qué os podría ayudar para entenderla? –habló Sirius.

-¿El qué?

Mary tenía una expresión ansiosa en su tez.

-Pensar en cohetes.

James arqueó las cejas ante la respuesta de Sirius.

-¿Y cómo cojones nos va a ayudar pensar en cohetes para hacer los problemas, Sirius?

-No sé, a mí me ayuda. ¿Te acuerdas del proyectil que monté justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad, James?

-Cómo olvidarlo –contestó el susodicho con un timbre irónico.

-¿Qué pasó? –masculló Mary, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

Este año Sirius había estado obsesionado con el tema de los cohetes y los proyectiles y había profundizado mucho en su estudio, extendiéndolo a otros campos de la matemática que el chico había decidido investigar. Tuvo a James preocupado durante dos semanas, las dos primeras de la segunda parte del curso. Potter se preguntaba por qué demonios Sirius aún no había regresado a Hogwarts si las clases ya habían comenzado (y le mandó una carta pero la lechuza desapareció) cuando, inopinadamente una tarde Sirius apareció jadeando en uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch.

"¡Sirius!," exclamó James, aliviado de ver que se encontraba bien. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Recuerdas que estaba construyendo un proyectil y el prototipo lo probé con esos esquíes?" James afirmó con la cabeza. "Pues terminé el proyectil definitivo y me monté en él. Por suerte, o por desgracia, calculé correctamente la velocidad de escape en once kilómetros por segundo y acabé en órbita. Menos mal que conseguí volver."

James parpadeó sin entender. "¿Qué?"

"La velocidad de escape es la velocidad que tienes que alcanzar para escapar de la gravedad terrestre. Tenía curiosidad por ver si lo lograba."

"Estás loco, Sirius Black."

"Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Entrenamos? Me has de dejar los apuntes, por cierto."

Mary dijo exactamente lo mismo que James en cuanto éste terminó de contárselo.

-Estás loco, Sirius.

El aludido emitió una risita y la chica exhaló un profundo suspiro, pensando que por hoy ya había tenido suficiente. Recogió sus cosas para ir hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y distraerse un poco hablando con Florence pues, por paradójico que resultara Florence estaba mucho más serena y relajada con respecto a los exámenes que Lily.

-Hey.

La Gryffindor se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para ver quién la había llamado.

-¡Alan! –dijo, abrazándolo-. ¡Odio Aritmancia! ¡Voy a suspender! –dijo ella contra su pecho con un tono de voz lastimero.

-No vas a suspender –repitió él una vez más.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –le preguntó ella levantando la cabeza en su dirección. Él asintió y ella se separó de él. Abrió su mochila y empezó a remover todo lo que tenía dentro.-. Como a ti se te da genial Aritmancia, me gustaría que me miraras unos ejercicios que hice ayer por la tarde, a ver si los he hecho bien.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Dámelos.

Alan casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Mary le puso en el pecho un pergamino tan gordo que pesaba como una roca literalmente. Era tan grande que tuvo que sostenerlo con las dos manos.

-¡Gracias! –dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir disparada hacia el castillo.

-¿Unos ejercicios que hizo ayer? –se puso a hojear el pergamino con una ceja levantada y se quedó de piedra.-. Están todos los putos ejercicios del curso. ¿Cómo los ha hecho todos en una sola tarde? –pensó el Slytherin en voz alta-. ¿Y quiere que me los mire todos antes del examen? –alzó la mirada para ver la figura de Mary desvaneciéndose a la lejanía.-. Me lo voy a cobrar.

El día más temido para Mary y para James llegó y tuvieron que afrontar el examen de Aritmancia. Al salir del Gran Comedor, Sirius fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

-El examen ha estado chupado, ¿verdad? Al final yo sólo hice un par de ejercicios, los más difíciles, esos hice. Lo demás me lo miré así por encima, igual que la teoría por si nos pedían alguna demostración.

Black sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al enfrentar la mirada de Mary.

-Es que ella se hizo todos los ejercicios del curso –apostilló Lily.

Sirius la miró.

-¿Todos?

-Sí.

-Pero todos, ¿todos? –la incredulidad impregnaba sus palabras.

-Sí. Yo tampoco creo que sea humana –opinó Lily.

A Mary no le bastó que Alan pegara a Sirius en la espalda con la mochila al pasar casualmente por ahí, sino que acto seguido ella tiró a Sirius por las escaleras.

Los tres días que tenían para descansar tanto Sirius como James los aprovecharon para hacerle la vida imposible a los estudiantes que les parecía, aunque James se mostraba menos colaborador al tener que ir con el gato pirado de Sirius (y no le gustaba la sensación que eso le daba, pues creía que Siriusín no dejaba de mirarlo ni un instante, como si estuviera juzgándolo continuamente con su felina y pérfida mirada). En una de esas ocasiones se ganaron una detención por hacerle un hechizo ilegal a un estudiante de cuarto curso de Hufflepuff, Bertram Aubrey, en plenos exámenes. Pese a que Sirius y James habían encontrado muy gracioso ver que su cabeza adquiría el doble de tamaño, al director y al profesorado no se lo pareció y los dos Gryffindor volvían a estar en el despacho de Dumbledore otra vez.

-¿Dónde está Fawkes? –inquirió Sirius recorriendo la estancia con la mirada.

-Murió –replicó Dumbledore.

-¡Es un fénix! –le rebatió Sirius.

Los siguientes exámenes pasaron sin ningún percance y les parecieron fáciles. Sirius y James, que cursaban Adivinación, se inventaron el examen y no guardaban ni el menor resquicio de preocupación por los resultados, así como tampoco por el de Astronomía. En cuanto a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas, no las habían escogido, así que tuvieron días libres para seguir estudiando para los últimos exámenes: Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones.

James odiaba Herbología pero odiaba más el hecho de que fuera una asignatura obligatoria. Sirius era un experto en la materia y no le importaba que Peter se copiara de él, pero no fue posible. Remus acertó en su quiniela y todos los estudiantes le estuvieron agradecidos y le compraron una caja llena de chocolate.

No obstante, el TIMO de Encantamientos los marcó.

Abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor después de haber recogido todos los exámenes y Remus, intentando aparentar calma, les dijo:

-Bueno, no puedo acertar todas las veces. Alguna vez tenía que equivocarme, ¿no?

Remus tuvo miedo cuando un montón de ojos se posaron en él, pero los ojos que más miedo le daban y con diferencia eran los de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

-¿Más suerte la próxima vez? –susurró con un hilo de voz.

James lo empujó.

-¡Corre por tu vida, Remus John Lupin! ¡Corre!

-Tiene gracia que acierte siempre y meta la pata justo en el examen que verdaderamente importa –comentó Sirius.

Gracias a ese comentario, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw dejaron de perseguir a Remus y empezaron a linchar a Sirius.

Lily estaba en estado catatónico y repetía una y otra vez que eso era su castigo por haber confiado en la quiniela de Remus y no habérselo estudiado todo.

-Ni una. No ha acertado ni una sola pregunta –terció Peter.

* * *

Después de reponerse del batacazo del TIMO de Encantamientos tuvieron que presentarse al de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Primero tenían la parte práctica y después la teórica, pero lo habían partido en dos días porque, aparte de ser uno de los exámenes más difíciles, la cantidad de información que los alumnos tenían que memorizar era considerable y no se podía abordar en un simple examen, sino que se les exigía muchísimo más.

Estaban todos los estudiantes esperando, expectantes, a que fuera su turno.

-Black, Sirius.

-¡Yo!

Entró en la estancia donde estaba el Tribunal Mágico y una bruja fue la encargada de examinarlo a él.

-Siéntese, señor Black –aguardó a que Sirius la obedeciera y, acto seguido, empezó a hacer anotaciones en el pergamino que llevaba consigo.-. ¿Cómo está usted, señor Black?

-¡Muy bien! Es muy amable por preguntarme –respondió éste, sonriente.

-Comencemos. Le vamos a examinar viendo cómo se bate usted conmigo en duelo, y ver si es usted capaz de vencerme usando un único elemento. Diga un número entr…

-¡El cuatro!

-Señor Black, no me interrumpa –replicó la examinadora con dureza-. Del uno al cuatro, diga un número.

-¡El cuatro! –repitió Sirius.

La bruja echó una rápida mirada a su pergamino antes de volver a hablar.

-Fuego –a la mujer no le inspiró mucha confianza el destello que observó en los ojos de Sirius, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto-. Señor Black, ¿qué hechizos ofensivos conoce usted usando el fuego como elemento?

-Muro de Fuego, Bola de Fuego, Círculo de Fuego, Fuego Destructor, Tormenta de Fuego, Lluvia de Meteoritos, Fuego Apocalípt…

La bruja dejó de escucharlo y lo miró con admiración.

-Lo felicito, señor Black. Se sabe hasta los hechizos del nivel de los ÉXTASIS. Ahora, ¿podría decirme hechizos defensivos con el fuego también como elemento?

Sirius se quedó callado unos segundos y luego inspiró aire.

-Muro de Fuego, Bola de Fuego, Círculo de Fuego, Fueg…

-No, no –dijo la examinadora, interrumpiéndole-. He dicho hechizos defensivos. Defensivos, señor Black.

-¿Acaso una forma de defenderme no es incinerar a mi enemigo?

* * *

-¡Sólo queda un examen! –gritó Mary, feliz.

Se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y estaba remojándose los pies en el lago junto a Lily y Florence, las tres riéndose.

-No creo que sea muy difícil el de Transformaciones –aseveró Florence.

-Yo me sé el libro de memoria –le contestó Lily-. De hecho, podría decírtelo página por página aquí mism… -Lily se cortó a sí misma en cuanto vio a Severus colgando en el aire y James apuntando hacia él con la varita.-. En serio, un día de estos le pegaré una paliza.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguna de las otras dos chicas replicara nada, Lily fue con paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de los Merodeadores y Severus. Le reventó más el hecho de que se hubiera congregado un número bastante grande de estudiantes a su alrededor, formando un corro, y estuviera riéndose de ver a James fastidiando a Severus si bien esa palabra no bastaba para describir cómo lo estaba tratando el Gryffindor.

Lily fue directa a enfrentar a James.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Potter!

-Sólo si sales conmigo –dijo él con una sonrisa. Varias chicas que observaban la escena soltaron suspiros de admiración. A Lily le parecieron estúpidas.

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante. Quítale la maldición.

James le hizo caso, pero Severus contraatacó y al Gryffindor no le sentó muy bien que el Slytherin le hubiera hecho un corte en la cara. Apartándose la sangre de la mejilla, James volvió a atacar a Severus y le hizo Levicorpus.

-¡Bájalo!

-Vamos, Evans –dijo James, quien estaba disfrutando demasiado de estar en el foco de todo el mundo como para dejarlo correr fácilmente. Había tenido un año horrible y quería sentirse mejor consiguiendo la atención de Lily a la vez que se metía con Snape.

James tragó saliva en cuanto vio que Lily sacó la varita, y entonces supo que iba en serio cuando ella le apuntó directamente. Sirius la miró con cautela.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

Pero poco tardó James en recuperar esa capa de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Es sólo que existe, no sé si me explico.

Lily entrecerró los ojos hasta que parecieron dos finas rendijas, destilando sus ojos verdes un odio auténtico.

-Déjalo en paz o te ataco, Potter.

Los curiosos que se habían juntado ahí para mirar ahora estaban sorprendidos, y el barullo que se había formado había hecho que Mary y Florence también se acercaran a la escena así como más alumnos.

-¿Qué? –soltó James-. No me obligues a atacarte yo, Evans.

Supo que no debería haber dicho eso cuando Lily apretó los dientes con furia y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia él.

-He dicho que lo dejes en paz. ¿No me he explicado con claridad, Potter?

-Vale, vale.

Con un golpe seco, Snape cayó contra la hierba y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

-Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Snivellus, porque si no…

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia como ella!

Lily lo miró, incrédula e inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Apretó los labios con fuerza, como si hubiera jurado haberle oído mal, pero al escuchar a Potter exigirle que le pidiera perdón por haberla insultado, Lily supo con certeza que no se lo había imaginado.

-No necesito que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas, Potter. Eres tan detestable como él.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te llamaría… eso!

-Estoy hasta las narices de ti, Potter. Te crees mejor que los demás cuando en realidad, no eres más que un gilipollas que sabe volar bien y punto. Tu pelo no me gusta, por cierto, así que deja de desordenártelo cada vez que me ves porque me dan ganas de arrancártelo. Te metes con todo el mundo como si fueras el rey del colegio, sin preocuparte por el daño que haces, y piensas "Oh, qué guay soy, ¡soy James Potter!" –dijo poniendo una voz burlona-, y yo no te gusto, te has encaprichado conmigo porque no quiero salir contigo y no aceptas un no por respuesta. ¿Sabes qué, Potter? ¡Me das ASCO! ¡Te puedes ir a la mierda! ¿Me oyes? Y no vuelvas nunca, nadie te echará en falta y le harás un favor a la humanidad.

Remus se percató de que Lily había descargado su rabia en James tras el comentario de Severus, pero volvió a la lectura de su libro de Transformaciones y no dijo nada. Mary asintió, y era de las pocas que sonreían pero era porque se sentía orgullosa de que por fin Lily hubiera sido directa. James tenía una expresión desencajada y la mandíbula le colgaba por la estupefacción, y fue el comentario de Sirius el que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Creo que te encuentra un poco creído.

-Sirius Black, ese gran conocedor de la naturaleza humana.

-¿Decías algo, Remus? –le preguntó Sirius.

-Estoy leyendo.

-Pues vale –con un movimiento de varita James hizo que Snape volviera a colgar en el aire otra vez-. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snivellus?

Mary resopló y se fue de allí. Florence la siguió junto a otros estudiantes que hicieron lo mismo, si bien eran una minoría en comparación con los que se quedaron.

No obstante, James se quedó rígido como una tabla cuando vio que uno de los presentes no era más que el gato de Sirius, que como de costumbre tenía la mirada fija en él. Pegó un alarido que atravesó las duras paredes del castillo nada más vio al gato flexionar las patas para saltarle en toda la cara, arañándolo. James siguió gritando mientras se movía alrededor de los jardines con el gato tarado de Sirius clavado a su rostro. Le bufaba, lo arañaba y lo mordía a la par que James trataba de deshacerse de él para librarse de la humillación a la que lo había sometido, con todos los demás estudiantes riéndose de él.

Snape no aprovechó para burlarse de Potter y embrujarlo, sino que fue directo a buscar a Lily a su Sala Común. Convenció a Mary para que le dijera a Lily que saliera al pasillo, y en cuanto vio a la pelirroja su mundo se fue abajo, pues tenía una expresión de piedra.

-Lily, lo siento. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia.

-Por supuesto.

-Es sólo que…

-Se te escapó –dijo Lily, recordando la conversación que habían tenido al respecto hacía un mes aproximadamente.

-Lo siento.

-Pero vas a unirte a los mortífagos, como tus amiguitos en Slytherin –Lily lo observó y esperó a que él dijera algo. El silencio confirmó sus sospechas.-. ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Vas a unirte!

-¡No! ¡Lily! Eso es una leyenda urbana, ¡sólo jugamos a las cartas! ¡No son asesinos! ¡Lily!

Pero Lily ya había entrado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

**N/Sango: Este tiene que ser el capítulo más difícil que haya escrito nunca. He tenido que condensar un montón de información y espero que el resultado me haya quedado más o menos aceptable. A comentar:**

**-Sirius y James se entienden en su forma de Animago porque sí xD**

**-La escena del final estoy segura de que la habréis reconocido, pero es que no podía saltármela. La he alterado y adaptado a mi historia para que tenga sentido lo que va a pasar en sexto. Lily ha explotado, algo que me parece completamente normal. Y James está aterrorizado por Siriusín xD  
**

**-Ha habido una cosa que he cogido un poco por las pinzas, pero espero que os haya convencido todo el capítulo.  
**

**Esto es todo, ¡feliz 2012! (con un poco de retraso),**  
**Sango**

**Un poco de publi: **Erised Black** lleva una web sobre los Merodeadores que incluye un juego de rol, donde podéis ser un personaje más junto a ellos durante la Primera Guerra. Para acceder a la página (sin espacios): ht tp : / ordenmerodeadora . foros . ws /  
**


	26. Por Pura Lástima PPL

**Disclaimer: **_Esto no me pertenece, como todo el mundo sabe._

**26. POR PURA LÁSTIMA (PPL)**

15/07/1976

Potter,

Déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada de ti. No me gusta la gente que tortura otra gente por el mero placer de hacerlo. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Lily Evans

15/07/1976

Estimada Lily Evans,

Este año va a ser diferente, puedes creer en mi palabra que te prometo que voy a cambiar. Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor, sabes que te quiero, no seas cruel.

Atentamente,

James Potter

17/07/1976

Potter,

Esta es la última carta que te escribo. El cuento de que vas a cambiar no me lo trago, así que ahórratelo. Mi respuesta es no. ¿Y otra oportunidad? Exactamente, ¿cuántas oportunidades quieres que te dé? Llevamos cinco años, Potter, CINCO. Y no aprendes, pareces retrasado.

Lily Evans

21/07/1976

Señor Black,

Ha sacado una Trol en Estudios Muggles, con lo cual al haber suspendido tan atrozmente una asignatura de los TIMO en teoría no deberíamos permitirle avanzar de curso. No obstante, revisando los archivos del colegio no existe precedente alguno de un alumno que no haya podido continuar sus estudios por una asignatura tan sumamente ridícula. Por lo tanto, he decidido hacer la vista gorda y le aprobaré por pura lástima.

Sin nada más que añadir,

Charity Burbage

Profesora de Estudios Muggles del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts

P.D.: Adjuntos se encuentran sus resultados finales de los TIMO.

P.D.2: Por favor, no siga con mi asignatura este curso. Se lo ruego.

-¡Curiosa la forma que tiene de referirse a su asignatura la profesora! –comentó Sirius en la penumbra de su habitación, en su casa de Grimmauld Place en Londres. Ignoró el último postdata.

TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

SUSPENSOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE SIRIUS BLACK

Astronomía: E

Encantamientos: A

Estudios Muggles: A (PPL)

Aritmancia: E

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: E

Herbología: E

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: E

23/07/1976

James,

Me gustaría que quedáramos tú y yo antes de que empiece el curso. ¿Qué tal el jueves que viene en El Caldero Chorreante?

Remus

23/07/1976

Remus,

Dime hora, ¿no? Vamos, digo yo. ¿Qué tal los TIMO?

James

23/07/1976

Oh, perdona. ¿Las seis? Los TIMO mejor de lo que pensaba, mayormente todo S. He cateado Adivinación pero no me importa. Extrañamente, he aprobado Encantamientos y he podido comprobar que en Pociones tengo una E.

Remus

23/07/1976

Eres un cabrón con suerte. Yo he suspendido Encantamientos y la necesito para ser auror. Te voy a matar. Por el resto bien, más E que S. ¿Sabes algo de Evans? A ti te habla.

James

24/07/1976

Lily todavía no ha superado el trauma de una A en Encantamientos, aunque en todo lo demás tenga E. No le escribas tratando de animarla por Encantamientos, te matará.

Remus

P.D.: NO ESCRIBAS A LILY.

25/07/1976

Peter,

¿Has conseguido sacar algún TIMO?

Sirius

26/07/1976

Sirius,

McGonagall escribió personalmente en la carta con los resultados de mis TIMO que si bien tengo que esforzarme mucho este curso porque no es que sea precisamente el mejor de la clase, no está todo perdido aún. Pero yo estoy contento, he conseguido aprobar prácticamente todo con A. Aunque he suspendido Pociones, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia.

Peter

26/07/1976

McGonagall tiene razón: si tus padres quieren un hijo del que estar orgullosos, tendrán que adoptar. Lo siento, Pete, pero es así.

¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Qué te han puesto? ¡Yo tengo una D! Mejor que una Trol, la verdad.

Sirius

27/07/1976

Tengo una I, pero yo me leí el temario completo, Sirius.

Peter

28/07/1976

Potter,

Vete a la estratosfera por recordarme lo de Encantamientos.

Lily

29/07/1976

Mira que te lo dije, James, pero no me hiciste ni puto caso.

Remus

29/07/1976

Querida Lily Evans,

Te quiero, ¿qué es la estratosfera?

James

29/07/1976

Usa un diccionario,

Lily

James suspiró tras leer la última carta de su enamorada y decidió que ya le había escrito bastante ese verano. Cogió el diario El Profeta después de buscar la palabra "estratosfera" en el diccionario, ya que quería hacer tiempo antes de acudir al Caldero Chorreante donde había quedado con Remus, y sintió que la sangre se le helaba al leer la noticia que iba en portada:

"Magos del Ministerio desmemorizan a un grupo de científicos y militares de la NASA, la organización espacial americana, tras descubrir durante la reparación del telescopio espacial que la causa de su avería fue una lechuza que había impactado contra el casco de la nave."

-¡No! ¡Tatton!

Recordó el incidente de Sirius acabando en órbita por el cual se tuvo que comprar una lechuza nueva, pues se quedó sin Tatton al escribirle una carta a su mejor amigo para ver si recibía respuesta. Al menos, Tatton estaba vivo y eso lo consolaba.

* * *

James llegó un poco antes que Remus. Lo esperaba en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, y justo cuando divisó a su amigo llegar con ese aspecto alicaído que llevaba prácticamente siempre, lo saludó y entraron en el pub.

-¿Pasa algo, Remus?

El chico de ojos avellana no había querido pedir explicaciones a Remus por carta, pues prefería que se lo contara en persona. Estaba extrañado de que Remus le hubiera pedido quedar ellos dos a solas, sin la compañía de Sirius y Peter.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-No. Estoy bien.

-Es que como nunca hemos salido tú y yo solos, pensaba que querrías contarme algo importante.

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es para profundizar en nuestra amistad, James.

A James le dio la impresión de que algo no cuadraba, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer caso de Remus y sentarse en una mesa vacía, esperando que su amigo regresara con la cerveza de mantequilla que tanto disfrutaba el joven merodeador. Remus volvió con una jarra llena hasta los bordes en una mano y en la otra sostenía la bebida de James.

-¿Tú no bebes nada? –preguntó James, confuso.

-Ahora pediré un chocolate caliente.

Nada más Remus tomó asiento y dio un sorbo a su chocolate, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que se había sentado y miró a James, muy serio.

Más de lo que era habitual en Remus, pensó James.

-Algo te carcome, Remus. No me engañas –terció, preocupado.

Remus pensó que la confianza ciega de James en sus amigos, pese a ser una virtud que él había agradecido enormemente sobre todo referente a su licantropía, iba a facilitarle las cosas. Tampoco era que James fuera a notar el cambio, reflexionó el rubio.

-Quiero hacerte preguntas algo personales.

-Adelante –lo incitó James mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. No obstante, arrugó el entrecejo-. Sabe distinto, pero me gusta.

Remus huyó de la mirada de James.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tu padre y tu madre?

James se rió.

-No tuvieron un buen comienzo. Para empezar, mi madre estuvo en Slytherin y mi padre en Gryffindor. Ambos jugaban a quidditch –otro sorbo a la cerveza-, y eran capitanes de los distintos equipos. Por lo que me han contado, mi padre se enamoró de ella por la pasión que mostraba en el campo jugando y decidió pedirle una cita tras haber perdido contra Slytherin esa temporada. Estaban en sexto curso, y mi madre aceptó contra todo pronóstico. Desde entonces están juntos.

Volvió a beber de su cerveza y Remus, sin que James se diera cuenta, le llenó un poco más la pinta.

-¿Por qué te gusta Lily?

James se sintió entre triste por la clara negativa de la pelirroja de no salir con él y risueño por el enamoramiento que sentía hacia la chica.

-Primero fue por putear a Snivellus, no te lo voy a negar –Remus puso los ojos en blanco, incrédulo-. Aunque también por putearla a ella, que era tremendamente divertido –confesó con una sonrisa-. Luego se fue poniendo bastante guapa, hasta este verano que he descubierto que siento algo profundo por ella.

-Te mato.

-Remus, joder –dijo James, y continuó bebiendo sin percatarse de que su bebida nunca se acababa-. No he hecho nada malo, y me he dado cuenta de que la quiero. Quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos. ¿Llevo las gafas? –preguntó mientras se tocaba la nariz para verificar que estaban en su sitio-. Qué raro, veo un poco borroso.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –le preguntó Remus, haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras de James.

-El verde. Como los ojos de Lily –bebió de nuevo de una pinta completamente llena-. ¿Sabes, Remus? Me he planteado dejar de meterme con la gente.

Remus lo miró estupefacto, pensando que eran los efectos del alcohol los que estaban haciendo a James actuar como estaba actuando.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso. Que voy a dejar de meterme con la gente porque el año pasado me di cuenta de que ser el puteado no mola nada. Me lo ha enseñado el gato de Sirius y además, quiero salir con Lily.

-James, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que somos amigos? –dijo Remus con una expresión indescifrable que puso los pelos de punta a James durante unos breves segundos.

-Cinco años y pico, ¿por?

-Porque eso es lo que me impide partirte la cara en estos momentos.

James le quitó importancia bebiendo más cerveza. Remus volvió a la carga, considerando que su amigo empezaba a ponerse bastante ebrio a juzgar por su actitud.

-¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita en Hogwarts?

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Después de Gryffindor, ¿qué casa te gusta más?

-Ravenclaw.

-Si pudieras vivir en otro lugar, ¿cuál elegirías?

-California.

-¿Cuáles son los cinco últimos dígitos de tu cuenta bancaria y el número PIN de tu tarjeta?

-Cinco ocho siete nueve cinco. Tres cuatro nueve seis.

Remus los apuntó en un trozo de pergamino que ya llevaba preparado de antemano en el bolsillo de su túnica lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que el material para este año en Hogwarts era demasiado caro como para poder permitírselo.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para que los dos tuvieran que volver a casa, Remus tuvo que cargar con un James totalmente borracho hasta el autobús noctámbulo, que los dejó a cada uno en la puerta de donde vivían.

* * *

El ambiente en Hogwarts ese año era diferente, pues las noticias del auge de lord Voldemort cada vez eran más frecuentes y la inseguridad de los estudiantes respecto a su propio futuro iba acrecentándose. Sin embargo, todo el alumnado trataba de seguir con sus vidas con la mayor normalidad posible.

Lily Evans caminaba por los pasillos después de no haberle devuelto el saludo a Severus e ignorando que el Slytherin la seguía para hablar con ella. Severus trataba inútilmente de reconciliarse con su antes mejor amiga sin comprender que el problema no era que la hubiera llamado sangre sucia, sino que se trataba de algo mucho más profundo.

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron de piedra cuando presenciaron una escena que si no la llegaban a ver, no se la hubieran creído.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho la vida imposible el año pasado –dijo James a un estudiante de Hufflepuff, quien lo miraba receloso.

-De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas –contestó. Dudó, pero al final decidió aceptar la mano que James le ofrecía.

James asintió y continuó pidiendo perdón a más alumnos que se encontraban por la zona. Lily sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era una estúpida estrategia del chico para que ella aceptara salir con él, si bien algo en su interior le dijo que no era así y esa posibilidad de que James se estuviera convirtiendo en alguien decente la aterraba.

-Tiene gracia que haya decidido cambiar después de que el gato de su mejor amigo no parara de torturarlo –comentó Severus en voz alta.

James lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al percatarse en Lily, decidió ignorarlo y le pidió una cita.

-No, Potter.

James suspiró y Lily dio media vuelta.

Para suerte del merodeador, sus tres amigos aparecieron en ese mismo momento, acompañados de Mary y Florence, y dispuestos a levantarle el ánimo.

-Evans ha vuelto a rechazarme, Sirius.

-Venga, hombre, no es para tanto. A estas alturas ya estarás acostumbrado –dijo el aludido mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda como forma de apoyo.

Entonces, James reparó en la túnica de Remus; ya no estaba desgastada y raída, como la que solía llevar los otros años, sino que esta era de primerísima calidad.

Con las cejas tan juntas que parecían una sola, preguntó a Remus:

-¿Y esa túnica?

El chico profirió una risita nerviosa.

-Tengo mis recursos.

-Florence quería hablar contigo, James –los interrumpió Peter, mirando a sus zapatos para evitar que vieran que estaba sonrojado.

James la miró, listo para escucharla y Florence tomó una bocanada de aire. Empezó a relatarle la nueva propuesta de los profesores y de los alumnos de Estudios Muggles, la cual consistía en representar una obra de teatro muggle para fomentar un vínculo entre magos y gente no mágica para paliar toda la discriminación que había. La obra elegida era Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare, pero a James, si bien apoyaba la eliminación de todos esos prejuicios elitistas y racistas, no le entusiasmó demasiado.

-No me gusta mucho el teatro, Sullivan. Lo siento, pero me parece una auténtica gilipollez.

Florence, ignorando el ofensivo comentario de James, asestó el golpe definitivo que haría ganarse un nuevo voluntario para su iniciativa de promover la cultura muggle entre los magos.

-Lily se ha presentado para hacer el papel de Julieta. El tablón para las audiciones está en el Gran Comedor para que todo el mundo lo pueda ver.

James apartó a empujones a todos los estudiantes que anteriormente les había pedido perdón y a otros, como a Salazar O'Shea, mientras iba corriendo al Gran Comedor para escribir su nombre para la audición de Romeo.

-Pues parece que tampoco ha cambiado tanto –opinó Mary, viendo cómo James empujaba a todo aquel con el que se cruzase.

-¡Aparta de mi camino! –gritó James.

-¿Eres Remus John Lupin? –intervino una nueva voz en la conversación.

El susodicho dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz aterciopelada que había escuchado a sus espaldas.

Una chica de Ravenclaw con el pelo rubio ceniza y ondulado que le caía en cascada hasta media espalda tenía la mirada fijada en él. Tenía los ojos de un color azul hielo, y a Remus le pareció una chica bastante guapa, aunque no la reconoció.

Iba con otras dos personas de Gryffindor, un chico con el pelo rubio y el inicio de unas entradas pese a ser tan joven y una chica con el pelo negro, corto y de punta, con cada mechón apuntando a una dirección distinta.

Ella le sonaba, pues solía comentar los partidos de quidditch de vez en cuando: era Alice Whitman, un año mayor que ellos.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que era él.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Marlene McKinnon –contestó ella rápidamente-. Me han nombrado este año Premio Anual.

-Pues vale –habló Sirius, pensando que eso se la traía sin cuidado. Marlene le dedicó una gélida mirada, pero volvió a centrar su atención en Remus.

-Quería darte las gracias.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿eso por qué? No te conozco.

Marlene sonrió.

-No sé si lo sabrás, pero soy la mejor de mi promoción en Pociones.

Sirius soltó un bufido y su gato, que estaba encima de su hombro, erizó el pelo bufando a su vez.

-¿Tenemos otra marisabidilla como Evans?

La Ravenclaw decidió ignorarlo y continuó con su discurso, sin querer mostrarse perturbada debido a que estaba siendo observada fijamente por Siriusín, conocido prácticamente por todo el colegio como "esa bestia diabólica".

-Con tu brillante actuación el año pasado en los TIMO, que dejó estupefacto al jurado, crearon la beca Lupin con la que se financian proyectos de investigación en el departamento de Pociones en el Ministerio de Magia. Soy la mejor en Pociones de mi clase, y eso ha hecho que me la otorgaran a mí. Para mí ha sido todo un honor ser la primera en recibirla.

Remus se puso pálido.

Recordaba su carta de Hogwarts, donde le describían todo el material que necesitaría ese año y lo mucho que costaría, pero lo que más le impactó fue que entre sus asignaturas para sexto curso figuraba Pociones, con la casilla para marcarla ya con una cruz puesta y sin posibilidad alguna de que él pudiera elegir cursarla o no. El director le había escrito expresamente diciéndole que Pociones formaba parte de su currículo tras el examen TIMO que había realizado, pues el Ministerio de Magia había decidido otorgar una beca a su nombre a los estudiantes que más destacaran en Pociones, beneficiando mayormente la imagen del colegio, por lo que Remus no pudo negarse y tuvo que aceptar hacer Pociones ese año y, probablemente también el siguiente con los ÉXTASIS, hecho que lo ponía aún más nervioso que los TIMO.

-La otra me la han dado a mí –habló el chico por primera vez-. Soy Frank Longbottom, y ella es mi novia, Alice Whitman.

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella.

El único que no respondió fue Remus, todavía conmocionado. Florence decidió hablarles de la obra de teatro para ver si conseguía reclutar a más gente interesada en la causa que pudiera apreciar la literatura muggle.

-Lo siento, no creo que me apunte –negó Marlene con educación.

Alice puso cara soñadora.

-Puede que yo sí lo haga –entonces miró a Frank, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No me interesa. Lo siento, Sullivan.

-No importa.

-¿Haces tú las audiciones? –quiso saber Peter, cuando en realidad lo único que le interesaba era que Florence volviera a hablar con él.

La chica se giró hacia Peter para ver que tenía la cara completamente roja hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Las hacemos Regulus Black y yo.

Mary desencajó la mandíbula, escéptica.

-¿Regulus Black? ¿A ese le interesa lo muggle? –preguntó ella recordando que Lily siempre decía que tanto Severus como Regulus iban con la gente más radical de Slytherin y por eso desconfiaba de ellos.

Sirius se vio obligado a intervenir.

-A mi hermano le mola todo lo que tenga que ver con poesía, música y pintura. Es un repipi.

-Tú cállate, que también te has apuntado –dijo James apareciendo de pronto en el pasillo. Acababa de volver del Gran Comedor tras apuntarse para Romeo y tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.-. Te he visto. Pero Sirius, en serio, ¿te presentas a árbol número 13?

-Me gusta el número 13 –respondió Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Y no me parece un papel difícil. Creo que tengo posibilidades –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Marlene. James la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.-. Soy Marlene McKinnon, tú eres James Potter, lo sé –comentó guiñándole un ojo-. Nos vemos por el colegio, supongo –agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez el trío se hubo ido, Remus habló:

-Era simpática, ¿no?

-¿Es que te ha gustado, Remusín? –comentó Sirius con interés.

-Sabes que no quiero novia, Sirius. En fin, tengo que reunirme con Lily para reunión de prefectos con McGonagall en treinta minutos, así que me voy.

-Un momento –dijo James, cogiéndolo del brazo y echando una mirada de soslayo a Mary y Florence-. Tengo que hablar contigo, Sirius y Peter –susurró en una voz que ninguna de las dos chicas pudo oír.

-Después de la reunión –aunque no lo hubiera dicho en tono interrogativo, a James le pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-De acuerdo. Te esperaremos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Remus fue a buscar a Evans, pensando que quizá haría una parada en el Gran Comedor para presentarse a las audiciones para Romeo y Julieta.

Por el camino se cruzó con Salazar O'Shea, que miraba a todo el mundo con un odio capaz de desintegrar hasta el granito si quisiera. Tragó saliva e ignoró su mirada para sonreír a Lily, quien lo esperaba justo en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Así que, ¿beca Lupin? –preguntó ella con retintín.

Remus se ruborizó.

-La idea no fue mía.

La pelirroja se carcajeó.

-No, si me parece perfecto. De verdad –afirmó ella tras ver que Remus no la creía-. Vas a tener que seguir en Pociones así que eso es castigo suficiente para tu nota inmerecida.

Remus supo que Lily sentía cierto rencor hacia él por la nota de Encantamientos, y como no quiso echar más leña al fuego, se limitó a rodar los ojos y a ir con ella hasta el despacho de McGonagall para saber la ronda que les tocaría hacer esa semana.

-James se ha presentado para Romeo.

-¿Por qué tenías que estropearme el día, exactamente, Remus John Lupin?

-No es tan malo como lo pintas, Lily. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

La Gryffindor miró al techo y abrió la puerta del despacho de McGonagall en cuanto ésta les dio permiso para entrar, dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

_¡Hola, he volvido! :P Tengo que comentar varias cosas importantes:_

_-Primero, he revisado el fic entero y corregido faltas de estilo (una, que es muy perfeccionista y quisquillosa), eliminando comas a saco porque abusaba de ellas. No he cambiado nada del contenido porque sería absurdo salvo lo siguiente._

_-Nombres. He eliminado OC que creé y cambiado por personajes del canon porque 1) mejor si son personajes del canon 2) nadie lo va a notar porque encima eran OC no desarrollados xD Los que más podrían notarse y ni eso, son Scarlet Alcott que no pinta nada y la he sustituido por Alecto Carrow, que reconoceréis, y escenas donde salía un tal Alden Galloway que me inventé las he sustituido mayormente por Regulus Black, acoplándolas a su personalidad (capítulo 17, por si a alguien le interesa). Florence no es un OC, sale en una mísera escena del cuarto libro con la escena del pensadero y me frustró, porque yo pensaba que significaría algo pero… no. Se quedó en nada. Y me sentí timada y estafada. En verdad es una tontería, pero me cabreó en su momento. También he añadido a Rosier, que efectivamente estuvo en el grupito de Snape como dijo Sirius en el quinto libro. Que realmente podría haberlo dejado como está, pero así queda mejor. _

_-He cambiado las frases de Dumbledore porque me daba la impresión de que, efectivywonder, no estaba del todo IC y ahora es elegante a la hora de hablar, más sosegado. Las únicas frases que no he tocado han sido las del baile, pues son guiños a El Señor de los Anillos por lo de Gandalf y la sexta película y si las quitaba, pues mucho sentido no tenía._

_Ya como comentarios propios, creo que Sirius despreciaba un poco y subestimaba en el canon a Peter (esa impresión me dio a mí, puedo estar por supuesto equivocada) y lo trato de reflejar en el fic. El personaje de Alice Whitman es la futura señora Longbottom, obviamente (aunque lo de su apellido de soltera me trae de cabeza). Y lo de James manteniendo a Remus en términos económicos es también canon (lo dijo Rowling en una entrevista), sólo que yo aporto mi granito parodiándolo, como tiene que ser, ja, ja, ja._

_Dios, he escrito un tocho enorme y básicamente criticándome xDDD Y qué paliza me he pegado arreglándolo, ay. Os agradezco infinitas veces que leáis mi fic, pero si me dejáis review, me haréis feliz como una perdiz y a cambio os mandaré a Regulus para que os escriba poesía, a Sirius para que os haga de árbol número 13, a James para que empuje a quien os caiga mal o al personaje que sea vuestro favorito._

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (¡que espero no tardar tanto!)_

_Se os quiere,  
_

**Sango**


	27. La Julieta Perfecta

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. __Yo no saco nada de todo esto._

_**Previamente**__… Nuestros chicos reciben sus resultados de los TIMO, con mejores y peores resultados. Regresan a Hogwarts una vez más y organizan una obra de teatro para fomentar el vínculo entre magos y muggles en un período de incertidumbre como es la gestación de la Primera Guerra Mágica. James se apunta porque Lily se apunta, llanamente._

**27. LA JULIETA PERFECTA**

James estaba preocupado. Las noticias de las últimas desapariciones de una familia sangremuggle junto a otro mago de descendencia no mágica le inquietaban, pero la actitud despreocupada de Sirius le hacía creer que todo era una pesadilla. Se dirigían directos a hacer las audiciones para la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta. Primero entró James, y cuando salió le dedicó una sonrisa, satisfecho, y eso indicó a Sirius que le había ido bien, y entró él, expectante y con determinación por conseguir el papel de Árbol Número 13.

Regulus volvió a mirar la lista que tenía entre las manos, atónito. No encontraba ningún sentido a lo que veían sus ojos y, sin embargo, era real.

-Sirius –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿De verdad quieres presentarte a este papel?

-Creo que tengo posibilidades, ¿no?

Su hermano lo miró con un extraño tic en la cara y se giró hacia Florence, su compañera de audiciones, para preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto.

-Sirius está loco –murmuró ella de forma que Sirius no pudiera escucharla-, todo el colegio lo sabe así que hazle caso y deja que se presente a lo que quiera que se presente.

-Te recuerdo que hablas de mi hermano –respondió Regulus con dureza, haciendo que Florence lo mirara con cautela. Para Regulus el concepto de la familia siempre había sido muy importante.-. Pero tienes razón –agregó, suspirando-. De acuerdo, Sirius, demuestra que vales para este papel. Habla.

Sirius se quedó parado y Regulus no supo por qué el Gryffindor lo miraba fijamente en apariencia sin saber qué hacer.

_Hablar… Un árbol no habla. Bueno, quizá estemos hablando de un árbol como los de los cuentos, que sí hablan. Pero ¿qué podría decir un árbol?_, pensó Sirius.

-¿Bu…rrarum? –dijo él, no muy convencido.

Florence parecía que quería matarlo, creyendo que Sirius los estaba tomando el pelo. Mientras, Regulus se esforzaba por mantenerse estoico.

-Muy bien, Sirius, puedes irte –dijo Florence con una sonrisa tensa.

-¿Cuándo me dirán los resultados?

-Mañana por la mañana –respondió Regulus, cortando a Florence que iba a contestar y estaba seguro que no con buen humor-. Hasta luego, Sirius. Dile al siguiente que entre.

-¡Vale!

Cuando Sirius salió, una chica con el pelo tan liso que parecía que se hubiera echado tres pociones alisadoras estaba esperando fuera. Él le indicó que ya podía realizar la audición, así que la Gryffindor abrió la puerta que conducía donde estaban Regulus y Florence y esperó a que ellos hablaran.

-¿Nombre?

-Dorcas Meadowes.

Regulus tachó el nombre y Florence le comunicó que ya podía comenzar.

James estaba aguardando a Sirius en el pasillo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, incapaz de descifrar la expresión de su amigo.

-Pues no sé. Creo que a Regulus le he gustado, pero Florence no parecía muy convencida.

De camino a la Torre de Astronomía, donde tenían clase de Adivinación, pasaron por la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Vieron a un montón de alumnos congregados en la entrada, mirando fijamente el pomo de la puerta, y tanto James como Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

-La pregunta que voy a haceros está relacionada con el mejor mago de todos los tiempos –James se paró unos pasos más delante de Sirius al percatarse de que éste se había quedado atrás y prestaba toda la atención al pomo parlante.-. Exacto. Estoy hablando de Merlín. Como sois de primer curso, quiero averiguar si habéis hecho los deberes y podéis contestarme lo siguiente. Merlín, quien formaba parte de la Corte del Rey Arturo, era conocido también como…

-¡Tiranosaurio!

Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia Sirius. El pomo resopló.

-Señor Black, de todas las respuestas que he oído de usted, esta es la más estúpida.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No vas a conseguir entrar, Black.

El aludido giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Edgar Bones, Premio Anual de Hufflepuff. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

A su lado iba Marlene McKinnon, quien sus rasgos fríos pero bellos no amedrentaron a Sirius en lo más mínimo.

-Eso es una respuesta excéntrica hasta para ti, Sirius –dijo la joven.

-Bah.

El Gryffindor les ignoró y fue hacia donde estaba James, ignorando que los ojos azul hielo de la Ravenclaw se habían quedado mirando en su dirección. Fue ella quien dijo la respuesta correcta, "Príncipe de los Encantadores", y todos los Ravenclaw de primero pudieron entrar en la Torre.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? –quiso saber James.

-Es la única que me queda por ver. La de Gryffindor me gusta, aunque a la de Slytherin yo le añadiría un poquito de luz. Es muy sombría y además, los muebles están en bastante mal estado.

-¿Has estado en la de Hufflepuff? –dijo James con la frente llena de arrugas y tratando de recordar si Sirius le había nombrado algo al respecto y él lo había ignorado como de costumbre-. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Hufflepuff? Pero ¿ellos tienen Sala Común, James?

El chico de ojos avellana rodó los ojos.

* * *

Acababa de salir de una de las reuniones del club Slug justo después de despedirse de Lily y ahora se dirigía directa a la biblioteca. Se paró de repente y giró con violencia, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando al chico que tenía detrás con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te vas a dignar a hablarme o vas a seguirme hasta que te canses?

Regulus Black no pareció sorprendido tras haber sido cazado. En realidad, daba la impresión de que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Eres Meadowes, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo ella. Regulus, como observador nato que era, no pasó por alto el hecho de que ella hubiera llevado una mano al bolsillo de su túnica; sólo por si acaso. Él torció el gesto, pero mantuvo las manos donde ella pudiera verlas.-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sobre el papel de Julieta. Lo siento, ha habido un cambio y le hemos dado el papel a otra persona.

-Oh –la chica no se molestó en ocultar su tristeza y Regulus tragó saliva, pero no cambió de opinión; la familia iba primero.-. De-de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-No.

-Bien, nos vemos luego en Historia de la Magia, entonces. ¡Adiós! –dijo, incómoda, como manera de despedirse. Estaba claro que quería irse de allí.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

* * *

Lily se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Había recibido una nota que le comunicaba que su actuación había resultado satisfactoria y había conseguido el papel al que se había presentado. En la nota le pedían que acudiera a un aula vacía que no estaba en funcionamiento en el cuarto piso para los ensayos y, por lo visto, había sido la primera en llegar. Carraspeó, buscando su voz, y empezó a recitar varias frases de la obra para tratar de impresionar a sus compañeros, cuando notó que se ponía roja de la cabeza a los pies al ver que los merodeadores al completo estaban en la puerta.

James hacía esfuerzos para no burlarse, pero Sirius ya había soltado un ladrido a modo de carcajada y Remus fingía que leía. Peter no se esforzaba en disimular que le había hecho gracia.

-¿Vosotros también salís? –espetó Evans, furiosa.

-Yo soy Romeo –afirmó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Significa eso que tú eres Julieta?

Lily pensó que el universo la odiaba.

-No me fastidies que tú eres Romeo… -masculló la pelirroja en voz baja.

-¡Yo hago de Árbol Número 13! –gritó Sirius, feliz.

Ella quiso ignorarles y le preguntó a Remus por su papel.

-Hago de Benvolio, el amigo de Romeo.

Justo en ese momento, entró Regulus con la elegancia característica de su familia pero con cierto toque siniestro. Le seguía Florence y más estudiantes, entre ellos Mary, dispuestos a comenzar con el ensayo.

-Queremos empezar con la escena del baile, cuando Romeo interactúa por primera vez con Julieta –anunció Florence. Tanto Lily como James escuchaban con atención.-. Black os repartirá los guiones con vuestras partes subrayadas. Por el momento, podéis leerlo en voz alta pero para el ensayo de la semana que viene esperamos que os sepáis de memoria el primer acto.

Una vez Regulus terminó de repartir los guiones a todos los presentes, Lily arqueó una ceja, creyendo que había un error.

-Esto, ¿Black? –Sirius giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero al ver que la mirada de ojos verdes de Lily no iba dirigida hacia él sino a su hermano, la ignoró completamente-. ¿Estás seguro de que me has dado el guión correcto?

-Sí.

-No tengo subrayadas las partes de Julieta.

Esta vez fue el turno de Regulus de levantar una ceja.

-No te presentaste a Julieta. Haces de Árbol Número 13. Te presentaste a ese papel.

-Es cierto, Lily –afirmó Florence, a quien la pelirroja había mirado buscando apoyo-. Yo lo puedo corroborar. Pero, Black –bajó el tono de voz de manera que nadie más que él pudiera oírla-. ¿Dónde está Meadowes? Creía que ella era Julieta.

Regulus se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo que se lo había pensado mejor y prefería dedicar sus horas libres a estudiar para los TIMO.

La Ravenclaw creyó a pies juntillas la mentira del Slytherin.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡No sabía que los árboles tuvieran nombre! ¡Me llamo Julieta! ¿Es que los árboles tienen nombre en el teatro, James?

Pero James no le contestó. Estaba tan pálido como Lily. Florence miró, incrédula, a Regulus.

-¿¡La mejor alternativa para Julieta después de Meadowes era Sirius? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Regulus se mostró impasible y anunció a los elegidos que cogieran el vestuario que les correspondía para empezar a ensayar. No todos pudieron seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

James, traumatizado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, se encontraba agachado y con las manos en la cabeza mientras murmuraba:

-Tengo que besar a Sirius, tengo que besar a Sirius.

Lily estaba lívida, todavía con la conmoción de tener que representar al Árbol Número 13 cuando ella estaba convencidísima de que el papel que iba a hacer era el de Julieta.

-Se lo han dado a Sirius, es imposible, absurdo…

Mary, sin embargo, estaba feliz por hacer de Roca.

-Pues esto del teatro mola un montón, ¿a que sí, Lily?

Y Sirius gritaba a la vez que se ponía el vestido de Julieta:

-¿Por qué no harán medias más grandes? –a la vez que se le rompían.

La noticia de que Sirius había sido escogido como Julieta se esparció como la pólvora en todo el colegio. Sin que el joven heredero de los Black lo supiera, gracias a eso se convirtió en el blanco de las burlas de muchos estudiantes, si bien el chico no se tomaba las críticas de la manera esperada.

-¡Black! –gritó Travers, un Slytherin de un curso superior al de Sirius-. ¿Qué opinas del vestido? –le dijo entre risas. Wilkes le siguió la gracia.

-En mi opinión, tendría que haber algo más de verde –respondió Sirius con sinceridad-. Y no veo raíces por ninguna parte –añadió, pensativo.

Tanto Travers como Wilkes se quedaron sin habla.

El Gryffindor siguió con su camino y se encontró con James y sus dos amigos en la entrada al castillo.

-En fin –suspiró James-. Quería hablaros del mapa. Está hecho, sólo falta firmar, añadir contraseña… Sellarlo para que nadie más que nosotros pueda usarlo.

-¿Vamos a poner un mote? –sugirió Peter.

-De eso se trata –contestó Sirius-. Que nadie nos reconozca, pareces tonto, Peter.

El susodicho se puso colorado y Remus trató de animarlo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Has pensado alguno, James? –dijo Remus, conciliador. Sirius se adelantó.

-¿Qué tal Bambi? Por las astas –comentó a la par que fingía que sus dedos eran cuernos que le salían de la cabeza.

James pasó olímpicamente de él.

-Quiero firmar como Prongs.

Poco después, los cuatro decidieron firmar con sus respectivos motes: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail. Y el Mapa del Merodeador fue terminado por fin.

-¿Esos dos puntitos de ahí son la profesora Bathsheba Babbling y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Silvanus Kettleburn? –quiso saber Peter, señalando al despacho de la mujer que impartía Runas Antiguas.

-Sí, sí que lo son –confirmó James-. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué están…?

-¡James, mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! –gritó Remus, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. ¡Es demasiado gráfico!

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Los ensayos para la obra ocuparon parte del calendario de los alumnos hasta bien entrado el invierno, pues iba a ser representada en el Gran Comedor para todo el personal docente y estudiantes justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

La obra fue un éxito rotundo. La escena favorita del público involucraba el desenlace, cuando Romeo tuvo que besar a Julieta, ya que los rasgos de James al tener que interpretar dicho papel lo decían todo. Los Slytherin se hartaron de reír y mientras, Lily se había auto marginado en una esquina del escenario pensando que ella debería haber sido Julieta y no "ese capullo de Black", como solía llamarlo.

Aun a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que la escena del beso fue bastante peculiar, ya que Sirius improvisó para hacerlo todo más vivo, en palabras del Gryffindor.

Sirius cogió a James por la cintura y lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que James gritara de dolor en medio de la representación.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COJONES HACES, SIRIUS?

-¡James, te lo juro! ¡Así es como besan los árboles! Fui al Sauce Boxeador para documentarme. ¡Lo besé!

-¿Que besaste al Sauce Boxeador? –repitió, patidifuso.

-Sí, quería saber cómo besaban los árboles, ya que no tenía ni idea.

-¡Estás loco!

Al finalizar, todo el reparto se dirigió a los vestuarios para ponerse las túnicas de Hogwarts una vez más.

-Evans –la llamó Sirius. Esta se giró con desconfianza.-. ¿Por qué no te presentaste para Julieta? –le preguntó con extrañeza-. Creo que hubieras hecho un buen papel.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada y se marchó totalmente enrabiada. Sirius se llevó una mano a la nuca sin comprender, y Florence decidió intervenir.

-La verdad es que nunca entendí por qué te presentaste para árbol, Evans.

La Gryffindor no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Me presenté para Julieta! Se ve que las peticiones se mezclaron, ¡yo qué sé! ¡Pero yo quería ser Julieta y no esa mierda de personaje de Árbol Número 13!

-No sé por qué le tienes tanto odio –dijo Sirius-. Era mi personaje, y tenía un montón de protagonismo. No sé por qué tenía tanto, si era un dichoso árbol. Caray, si hasta el protagonista se enamora de mí.

Los demás se quedaron a cuadros, incapaces de responder. James lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en su presencia.

-¡No hacías de árbol! –bramó Florence, perdiendo los estribos-. ¡Eras Julieta!

-¿De verdad? –replicó Sirius-. Ahí va, yo estaba convencido de que hacía de árbol en toda la obra.

Lily dejó de hablarle hasta pasados dos meses.

-¡Evans! Lo siento. ¡Te juro que yo pensaba que hacía de árbol!

Su hermano se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiéndose avergonzado.

* * *

Regulus y Florence, como organizadores del evento, se habían quedado a la puerta de la sala y agradecían a todos el haber asistido.

Esperaron a que no quedara nadie antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor e ir a sus correspondientes Salas Comunes para pasar la última noche en el castillo antes de volver a casa para el período navideño.

Regulus estiró los músculos del cuello y de los hombros, cargados por haber estado de pie y en la misma posición todo el rato, cuando una voz con furia contenida lo detuvo en medio del pasillo. Por instinto, se llevó la mano hacia donde tenía la varita.

-¡Black!

La chica que había sido seleccionada en un principio para ser Julieta lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos en jarra. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de disgusto y ansias homicidas.

El Slytherin retrocedió como medida prudencial. ¿Qué le había hecho a esa Gryffindor para que lo odiara tanto? Él no se metía en problemas. Nunca. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido aunque no siempre lo consiguiera y en vez de acosar a otros estudiantes más vulnerables como hacían algunos compañeros de su misma casa, él se dedicaba a castigar ese tipo de comportamiento por considerarlo inadecuado.

-¿Tú eres…? –sólo la recordaba por haberse presentado para el papel de Julieta.

-¡Dorcas Meadowes! ¡Prefecta de Gryffindor! ¡Estoy en tu mismo curso! –la expresión insondable de Regulus la enfureció aún más-. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! No soy estúpida, Black. Esto estaba amañado. Me quitaste el papel de Julieta para dárselo a tu hermano, por absurdo que parezca. ¡Eso es trampa!

En ese mismo instante, Regulus lo comprendió todo. Aunque le parecía que su reacción era desmesurada para lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-Sólo era una obra de teatro.

-¡Para mí era importante!

-Lo siento. Sirius es familia y le daba ilusión participar en la obra.

-Ya, claro. Seguro que lo sientes –dijo ella, escéptica.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

* * *

-Anímate, Padfoot –dijo James, dándole golpecitos a la espalda de Sirius en la estación de King's Cross.

-No quiero pasar las Navidades encerrado en mi casa, James.

-Siempre puedes venir a la mía –le sugirió él ingenuamente.

Sirius lo miró con una expresión un tanto perturbadora, provocando un estremecimiento en el chico.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

El tono de voz carente de emociones de Sirius Black no ayudó a reconfortar a James.

No obstante, respondió con un claro "sí" que hizo que Sirius sonriera hasta que la comisura de los labios le tiraba.

-James, tu madre se está impacientando –apuntó Remus, quien había estado observándolo todo con Peter al margen de los dos chicos.

Potter se despidió de sus amigos y fue rápidamente a saludar a sus padres. Sirius miró con nostalgia el brazo que Dorea le estaba dando a James.

Remus le apretó el hombro antes de marcharse y Peter miró a Sirius, apenado.

-Estará bien, Pete, estará bien –le decía Remus.

* * *

James pegó un brinco cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Levantándose del sofá, le había dicho a su madre que iba él a abrir la puerta y que ella descansara en el sillón leyendo El Profeta.

Dorea sonrió.

-Eres muy amable, James.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía al ver a su madre junto a su padre empeorar de la viruela de dragón que habían cogido los dos el pasado verano. Sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada, apartó esos nefastos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en ir a abrir la puerta como si todo marchara bien.

Se sorprendió al ver a Sirius plantado al otro lado del umbral.

-¿Sirius? –dijo, pensando que se trataba de un espejismo.

-James –le contestó dicho espejismo, solemne.

Eso le dio miedo. Sirius siempre adoptaba ese timbre cuando tenía que confesar algo que él consideraba serio. Y ese hecho en alguien como Sirius Black alcanzaba unas proporciones de gravedad máximas.

-¿Puedo quedarme a cenar?

James no vio que eso fuera nada del otro mundo; Sirius ya se había quedado a cenar muchas otras veces en la casa de los Potter.

-Claro que puedes, Sirius.

-¿Y a dormir?

Esa pregunta no le hubiera parecido extraña de no ser porque era la víspera de Navidad.

-Bueno, si quieres.

-¿Y a comer mañana?

James estaba cada vez más atónito.

-Vamos a ver, Sirius –dijo James, poniendo las manos en alto-. ¿Es que quieres vivir aquí o qué?

-Bueno, si me lo pides así… -comentó Sirius, y de detrás de él sacó un pequeño baúl que James asumió que eran todas sus pertenencias-. No voy a ser un maleducado, ¡gracias, James!

Potter se quedó con la respuesta en la boca, ya que Sirius entró como un torbellino dentro de su casa y saludó efusivamente a la señora Potter, haciéndola sonreír.

-Me he traído a mi gato, espero que no os importe.

El padre de James, Charlus, era un amante de los gatos pero debido a la reticencia de James por tener uno como mascota tenía que soportar convivir sin uno en casa. Dorea fue a acariciar a Siriusín, pero éste soltó un bufido. Sirius le quitó importancia.

-Es porque no os conoce, pero es muy dulce, ¿verdad, Siriusín? –le dijo él a la vez que frotaba su nariz con el hocico del gato y Siriusín intentaba arañarlo sin éxito.

_Estas serán unas Navidades muy largas_, pensó James con un suspiro.

-Por cierto, mañana he invitado a mi novia a comer aquí. ¿Está bien? –preguntó, sintiéndose de repente inseguro y mirando directamente al matrimonio Potter.

James lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Novia? ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes _tú_ novia, Sirius Black?

Sirius soltó una risita.

* * *

_¡Hola, queridos y queridas! Me parece que el retraso esta vez ha sido monumental, pero una vez más, os agradezco infinitas veces vuestra paciencia y tened claro una cosa: __nunca__ abandonaré la historia. Prefiero esperar a que me venga la inspiración y ofreceros algo decente, a escribir porque tengo que actualizar. No sería justo de otra manera, aunque a veces las musas no me vengan y no me inspire. He estado tan liada estos ¿¡tres! meses de parón que ni siquiera tengo noción de que hayan pasado tan rápido. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que viene con alguna que otra sorpresa. En el siguiente se descubrirá lo de la novia de Sirius, aunque tampoco es tanto misterio xD Seguro que adivináis quién es. Estaremos en Hogwarts otra vez y no sé cuántos capítulos quedan para el final, pero la verdad es que ya se acerca el punto y final de esta historia. PERO, todavía quedan muchas ideas que quiero plasmar, ¡y eso es lo que cuenta! Como nota aclaratoria, quiero decir que he decidido dejar los apodos de los Merodeadores en original porque escribí el mote de Severus en inglés, "Snivellus", en vez de "Quejicus", así que prefiero ser consistente con eso. La verdad es que es difícil escribir a partir de ahora parodia de los Merodeadores, teniendo en cuenta que Rowling no dejó vivo ni al apuntador, pero una hace lo que puede. En fin, disfrutad del verano, ¡y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Sango_


	28. Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. __Yo no saco nada de todo esto._

**28. TORMENTA**

Sirius miraba a sus amigos con exasperación. Tras las Navidades en casa de James, habían regresado a Hogwarts para continuar con el curso escolar y acababa de comunicar a Remus y a Peter que no podía reunirse con ellos esa noche porque había quedado con Marlene. Potter se mostró interesado cuando Sirius rehusó decir el verdadero motivo de su cita con McKinnon, pero la estupefacción de Remus y de Peter era mucho más fuerte.

-Quieres decir, Sirius, ¿que otro ser humano ha aceptado salir contigo? –quiso saber Remus, lívido.

-Eso significa, ¡¿que van a reproducirse?! –intervino Peter con histerismo.

Antes de que Sirius dijera nada, James habló.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-Justo antes de las Navidades. Cuando conseguí entrar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

James enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por eso querías entrar? ¿Para hablar con ella?

-Qué va. Quería entrar para ver la Sala Común. Dije cuatro en una de las preguntas que hace el pomo y, con cara de resignación y comentando que nunca pensaba que llegaría a ver eso, me dijo que la respuesta era correcta y me dejó entrar. Entonces…

_Sirius se quedó sorprendido. Todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw se encontraban en el centro de la Sala Común, rodeando a una chica de pelo largo y ondulado hasta la cintura que parecía estar soltando un discurso muy apasionado sobre un tema que el joven Black desconocía. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había un punto rojo entre tanto azul, y Sirius decidió que era mejor quedarse a escuchar._

"_Es absurdo. Puedo ver el colegio desde la ventana de mi casa. Andando llegaría en veinte minutos y tengo que dejarme una pasta en ir a Londres y coger el tren que tarda seis horas en dejarme en Hogwarts. ¡Luego se preguntan por qué Escocia quiere la independencia!" Terminó ella, vehemente y rechinando los dientes con furia._

"_Marlene," habló uno de Ravenclaw, exasperado. "Es la sexta vez que lo oímos este año."_

"_Es verdad," dijo otro. "Siempre igual, ¿no te cansas?"_

_La aludida los fulminó con la mirada. "¡Eso os pasa porque vosotros sois de Inglaterra!"_

"_¡Yo tengo una pregunta!" Gritó Sirius, ajeno a la verdadera discusión que se había formado. Todos los allí presentes se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a un Gryffindor mezclado con tanto Ravenclaw. Marlene levantó una ceja; no esperaba encontrárselo allí, pero le dio rienda suelta a que aportara su opinión. Puede que la apoyara, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que él oía dicho discurso. "¿Es que Inglaterra tiene más países?"_

_Varios estudiantes contuvieron la respiración por la osadía del chico. Marlene, por el contrario, se quedó mirándolo con una frialdad que reflejaba indignación y odio._

_Segundos después, la chica estalló._

"_¡Los ingleses nos llevan oprimiendo desde siempre!" Bramó. Hubo alumnos que retrocedieron, asustados. "¡Cabrones! ¡Por eso Escocia…!"_

"_¡Más despacio!" Replicó Sirius, confuso. "¿Qué es Escocia?"_

_Marlene tuvo ganas de cortar su piel a tiras y dársela de comer a su gato Siriusín como venganza._

"_¡Maldito inglés opresor!"_

Remus lo observaba sin parpadear; tanto que se le secaron los ojos. Peter no sabía si podía reírse, ya que dudaba que fuera una buena idea y más al ver que James se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿te enamoraste de ella o qué? –preguntó James que cada vez le parecía más surrealista el hecho de que Sirius tuviera novia. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que nunca había mostrado interés en el sexo opuesto.

-No preguntes cómo, pero le estuve dando palique durante horas y de repente, ella me besó.

-¿Así de simple? –dijo Peter con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así de simple –contestó Sirius.

James se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el peso en la otra pierna.

-¿Por eso tanto rollo con Escocia? –el chico de pelo negro azabache miró con perspicacia hacia abajo-. ¿Por eso te has puesto un kilt?

-¡Ahora soy escocés! ¡Y Siriusín también!

El gato bufó, llevando también un kilt exactamente como su dueño.

-No, Sirius, eres inglés.

-¡Tú también eres un inglés opresor, James!

-¿Que inglés opresor ni qué mierda, Sirius? ¡Nací en Canterbury! ¡Soy tan inglés como tú!

Sirius decidió desviar el tema de la conversación tras un largo y profundo silencio.

-El problema es que como nunca me ha interesado tener novia, ahora no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Mantenerla con vida –sugirió Remus.

-Eso lo hago.

-Tratarla bien –siguió Peter.

-Me gusta preguntarle qué tal le ha ido el día.

-Regalarle cosas –intervino James.

-Dentro de nada es su cumpleaños. Quiero comprarle algo bonito en Hogsmeade.

-No prenderle fuego.

Por todos era conocido que Sirius Black tenía muchos talentos, pero saber mentir no era uno de ellos. El color de la piel de James se parecía sospechosamente al de una vela.

-Sirius Orion Black, dime por lo que más quieras que no has incendiado a tu novia.

El aludido soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¡Hala, James! Pero ¡qué barbaridad! –Potter no se dio por vencido tan pronto-. Es un consejo excelente, la lástima es que no me lo dijeras ayer.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

-Tuve un pequeño incidente con la chimenea de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Su mejor amigo se quedó callado durante unos breves segundos que a Sirius se le hicieron eternos. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, y continuó hablando.

-Dime por lo más sagrado que no has lanzado un conjuro de Incendio a un par de troncos en la chimenea.

Sirius tomó aire.

-No he lanzado un conjuro de Incendio…

-¡Eres idiota! –lo interrumpió James quien se había percatado sin problema alguno de que el heredero de los Black estaba mintiendo-. ¡Puede fundir hasta la piedra de la chimenea!

-No, si ya… Y la de la habitación de al lado también. En Ravenclaw no están muy contentos conmigo en estos momentos. Marlene intenta ponerlos a mi favor, pero dice que se niegan a escucharla. Por lo visto, las quemaduras por magma son muy dolorosas.

-Me preguntó por qué –replicó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y esta noche qué vas a hacer con ella? Espero que valga la pena, porque nos abandonas a nosotros –el joven lo fulminó con la mirada. Se sentía traicionado.

Sirius dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-Parapente. Nos vamos a tirar de la Torre de Astronomía sin cuerdas ni nada.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron por un momento sin habla. James fue el primero en reaccionar y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Sirius, qué hablamos?! ¡La gente no es inmortal! ¡Tu psicólogo te dijo que tu conducta era peligrosa para la convivencia con otras personas! ¡Que tenías que cambiar! ¡Y encima arrastras a la pobre de tu novia! ¡Por Merlín, sí que debe de quererte como para arriesgar su vida por ti, por una tontería como esa!

El mago se detuvo para coger aire tras haber gritado a su mejor amigo. Respiraba con dificultad, y varios estudiantes se habían girado para observar al cuarteto en medio de los jardines del colegio. Un par de alumnas de Hufflepuff lo señalaron y se rieron. James sintió sus orejas enrojecerse; este año no paraban de burlarse de él por el tema del gato de su mejor amigo, que lo aterrorizaba de manera irracional.

Sirius frunció el ceño, confundido.

-No, James. Te equivocas. La idea fue de Marlene, yo dije que sí y ella se encogió de hombros.

A James le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has encontrado a alguien tan loco e inmortal como tú?

-Sí –afirmó Sirius como si hablaran de algo completamente banal-. Ah, en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade le he dicho que se venga con nosotros. Así la conocéis. Os parece bien, ¿no?

Remus sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y saliera ahora del trance al que se había sometido.

-No nos importa que venga. Entonces, Sirius, aparte de que sales con McKinnon, ¿alguna novedad más en tu vida?

-Ya no uso ropa interior –contestó señalando al kilt.

-¡Eso no nos interesa! –gritó Remus.

-Ahora vivo con James y sus padres. Pero me sabe mal –continuó Sirius, mirando al implicado que le quitó importancia con un gesto con la mano-. Estoy buscando algo por Londres, pero todo es carísimo. Mi tío Alphard, de los pocos decentes en esa familia de tarados –James rodó los ojos y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios-, me ha dado un montón de oro. Mi idea es comprarme una moto con ese dinero y luego buscar trabajo para alquilar un piso en Londres.

Tras sentirse los otros tres chicos un tanto avergonzados por no haber pensado tanto en su futuro como lo había hecho Sirius, Remus parpadeó varias veces antes de preguntar lo que creyó más lógico.

-¿Y por qué no alquilas un piso con ese dinero, buscas un trabajo, y te olvidas de la moto?

-Porque quiero una moto. La embrujaré para que vuele y la meteré en mi piso por la ventana.

-Pero, Sirius –dijo Peter aturdido-. Yo creo que Remus tiene algo de razón y deberías ahorrar y no comprarte la moto.

Lupin colocó una mano encima del hombro de Pettigrew.

-Peter, déjalo.

-¿Qué más da? Tengo a James para cubrir mis gastos.

James entornó los ojos. Justo en ese instante el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin regresaba del entrenamiento. Potter les dedicó una mirada hostil en cuanto se cruzaron, y la expresión burlona de los Slytherin cambió en cuanto repararon en Sirius. Algunos mostraban incredulidad, otros lo ignoraron, pero Mulciber estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Ahora llevas kilt, Black? ¿Vas cómodo con eso? –se mofó el bateador.

-Me pican un poco las partes, pero aparte de eso, esta tela afelpada para el frío me encanta.

James estalló en carcajadas, así como Remus y Peter. Los de Slytherin se quedaron por un momento incapaces de reaccionar, pero pronto recuperaron ese porte altivo y se marcharon al castillo.

Regulus dibujó una sonrisa antes de desdibujarse con la marea verde y plateada y cubrirse con la bufanda.

* * *

-Incendio.

Remus se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, patidifuso. Había estado buscando a Sirius por todo el castillo para ir a clase de Pociones, y lo había encontrado de casualidad en el pasillo del ala Oeste, justo al lado del armario de las escobas, en el sexto piso. El corredor se encontraba vacío y el chico pensó que Sirius lo habría planeado todo para no tener testigos.

Aunque ese gato fuera odiado por el colegio entero, Lupin opinaba que no era motivo suficiente como para hacerle un conjuro de fuego.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces?

El susodicho miró a Remus, acto seguido al gato y otra vez de vuelta a su amigo. Sujetaba al felino con una sola mano mientras que con la otra lo apuntaba con su varita. Con el ceño fruncido, contestó al rubio:

-Es evidente, ¿no? Acabo de hacer Incendio a Siriusín.

-Eso es crueldad animal, Sirius –constató Remus, tranquilo en apariencia.

-No te preocupes, Remus. Lleva un traje ignífugo que diseñé yo mismo. Antes lo probé en mí para asegurarme de que no ocurría nada y ahora lo he creado para ver si el gato también es inmune al fuego.

Remus llegó a la conclusión de que no le había escuchado correctamente.

-¿Dices que lo probaste contigo mismo primero?

-Sí.

El joven se mordió el labio y optó por ignorarlo.

-Vamos a Pociones, Sirius.

Dejó a su gato campar a sus anchas por el castillo, dándole instrucciones de que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras él estaba en clase pero que regresara al retrato de la Señora Gorda por la noche. Siriusín salió corriendo y desapareció entre las sombras. Sirius y Remus dieron media vuelta y bajaron las escaleras camino a las mazmorras. Se encontraron por el camino a Mary, que iba con Lily, y Remus saludó a la pelirroja. Ella miró con suspicacia a Sirius en cuanto él fue directo a hablar con Mary y le comunicaba que había encontrado su libro de Pociones Avanzadas en la biblioteca.

-Gracias, Sirius –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entraron los cuatro juntos al aula, y Slughorn les perdonó que llegaran tarde gracias a que Lily estaba en el grupo. Sirius y Remus se sentaron con James y con Peter, ya que les habían reservado dos asientos, y Lily se sentó en primera fila seguida de Mary.

En el momento Slughorn ordenó que abrieran el libro por la lección número diecisiete, hubo un sonido de una explosión que provocó que todos miraran a la fuente de procedencia.

Sorprendiéndose de que no fuera Remus, Macdonald estaba cubierta de hollín en toda la cara y su pelo, despeinado, se había tornado negro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha explotado como si fuera un Lupin cualquiera! –gritó ella, irritada.

-Esa expresión se dice mucho este año, ¿no? –comentó Peter con nerviosismo.

Remus se sintió ofendido. James y Sirius desternillándose de la risa no ayudó a que el chico se sintiera mejor. Lily tiró la mesa hacia atrás y se dirigió donde estaban sentados los merodeadores.

-¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho? –bramó Lily, apoyando con fuerza la palma de las manos en los pupitres de los chicos y haciendo que sonara.

-¡Señorita Evans! –le llamó la atención Slughorn-. Vuelva a su sitio, mi niña –ella se sintió violenta de que se dirigiera de esa manera hacia su persona, pero no dijo nada-. Ignoremos este incidente, detención para el señor Potter y el señor Black, y continuemos con la clase. Coged sangre de dragón, pelo de unicornio y unas cuantas algas marinas, por favor.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a James una vez más antes de ponerse manos a la obra con la poción, intentando ignorar que unos ojos negros estuvieran clavados en ella durante toda la clase.

* * *

Mary se sacudió la ceniza restante de sus hombros y, acto seguido, cogió todo el material que había desperdigado en su mesa para guardarlo nuevamente en su mochila. Lily la esperaba, tratado de ganar tiempo para pasar menos rato en la fiesta de Slughorn, aunque el hecho de que estuviera Dorcas en ella la animaba un poco. Tener que enfrentar a Severus ella sola la incomodaba, más considerando lo acontecido el año pasado, así que si estaba con una amiga le apetecía más acudir.

Las dos chicas levantaron la mirada en cuanto una sombra se proyectó hacia ellas. Lily ladeó la cabeza, cauta, a la par que Alan le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse. Segundos después, centró toda su atención en Mary.

Para sorpresa de Lily, Mary lo observaba embelesada.

-Mañana vamos a Hogsmeade –empezó el chico-. ¿Te apetecería venirte conmigo y con unos amigos para ir por el pueblo?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-¿Te refieres, a una pandilla de Slytherin?

-Sí –notando la reticencia de la joven, él se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. Pero no te preocupes, son muy majos una vez los conoces.

-Vale. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?

Alan sonrió, triunfal.

-A las diez de la mañana en la entrada de Honeydukes.

Mary asintió con la cabeza y el Slytherin dio media vuelta para salir del aula. Una vez fuera, el chico se detuvo al comprobar que varios estudiantes de su misma casa lo esperaban y su expresión no reflejaba demasiada simpatía. Él tragó saliva aunque, en el fondo, sabía que algo parecido ocurriría.

-¿Vas a traer a una sangre sucia? –lo acusó Mulciber, asqueado.

-¿Qué? Es Macdonald. La de las hamburguesas –rebatió él como si fuera algo primordial.

Los demás que iban con Mulciber se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias.

Mary salió en ese instante de la clase del profesor Slughorn y se sintió violenta de ser el centro de atención de nueve alumnos de la casa de Salazar. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso en guardia.

-Hola –la saludaron ellos, cordiales y como si ella fuera su amiga de toda la vida. Alguno hasta hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-Hola –contestó ella, pasmada.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y guardó la varita; las arrugas de su frente explicaban de sobra lo que sentía la Gryffindor, y Mary se carcajeó de la incredulidad.

* * *

James daba vueltas en el vestíbulo, cada vez más impaciente. Ya se había aprendido de memoria todos los dibujos que habían tallado en las enormes puertas de madera que conducían al interior del castillo de todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí.

Se sentía idiota. Era el último estudiante que quedaba para ir a Hogsmeade pero le preocupaba que Sirius no hubiera dado señales de vida desde la noche anterior. Sabía que había quedado con McKinnon, y que lo más seguro sería que él estuviera bien, pero no podía negar que algo de angustia lo carcomía por dentro en caso de que hubiera tenido algún tipo de accidente.

Justo cuando había decidido ir a hablar con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall, dos figuras aparecieron del patio interior que se encontraba al lado de la entrada del castillo.

Eran Sirius y Marlene.

-¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo James, quien había ido corriendo en su dirección. Saludó a Marlene y después reparó en que Sirius llevaba muletas y la joven lo ayudaba a estabilizarse.

James sintió un escalofrío en cuanto observó al gato de Sirius encima del hombro de Marlene y ésta actuaba sin inmutarse; como si fuera inmune a la malignidad del gato.

-En la enfermería.

La Ravenclaw suspiró.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema ayer con el parapente y Sirius no cayó bien porque apoyó mal la pierna. Tiene que llevar muletas durante una semana.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –replicó ella, extrañada. James no comentó nada más.

-Remus y Peter nos esperan en Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

James se restregó los párpados, sin creerse que Mary, Lily y otra chica de Gryffindor de pelo rubio miel y que él no conocía estuvieran sentadas en una misma mesa con varios de Slytherin. Para su alegría, Severus se hallaba un par de mesas más hacia el fondo, con otros de su misma casa incluido el hermano de Sirius. Remus y Peter estaban en la parte derecha del pub, de cara a la ventana y observando pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer contra las pavimentadas calles.

-¡Pifia! –gritó Florence, señalando a Regulus.

Éste se puso lívido.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tu personaje muere –afirmó Snape, altivo.

Regulus refunfuñó por lo bajo, claramente furioso y sacando los papeles de jugador para crear uno nuevo.

-¿Qué gracia tiene este juego? Los personajes no mueren de verdad –dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Se giraron para comprobar quién había sido el que había dicho ese comentario tan espeluznante, y se encontraron con los ojos inexpresivos de Salazar O'Shea. Los escrutaba de manera calculadora, dando la impresión de que no era humano, y todos desviaron la mirada para centrarse nuevamente en el juego. Trataban de hacer como si el Gryffindor no estuviera allí.

James se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la derecha de Remus, cogiendo un trozo de chocolate que éste tenía en la mano, y le pegó un bocado.

-¿Algo emocionante que contar?

Se puso en tensión al percibir la hostilidad presente. Sirius lo escudriñaba como si no lo conociera y Peter había salido corriendo a una velocidad pasmosa, tanto que ni el chico de gafas se había dado cuenta de cuándo había desaparecido. La única persona que estaba tan perdida como él era Marlene.

-James, ¿estás loco? –habló Sirius como si se dirigiera a un niño de ocho años. James hubiera encontrado irónica la pregunta de no ser por la situación.-. Acabas de robarle a Remus su chocolate. Recuerda, James, chocolate. C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e –deletreó él.

James salió escopetado de la silla como si lo hubieran pinchado nada más reflexionó sobre las palabras del moreno. Marlene arqueó una ceja y Sirius se giró hacia ella para contarle la obsesión de su amigo por el chocolate. Remus persiguió a James.

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, Potter! –exclamó Lily, aunque no supiera muy bien qué había pasado-. ¿Dónde vas? –quiso saber la Gryffindor, mirando a Dorcas que se había levantado.

-Quiero jugar al rol. ¿Te vienes?

-Sabes que no –contestó la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa-. Estaré aquí con Mary.

El ambiente animado y cálido de Las Tres Escobas contrarrestaba brutalmente con el frío glacial del exterior, donde las nubes se alzaban amenazantes.

Una sonrisa retorcida brillaba a las afueras de Hogsmeade, acechando a los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts, y se dirigió sin dudarlo ni un momento hacia el interior del pueblo; concretamente, hacia la entrada de Las Tres Escobas.

-Todo sea por el Señor Oscuro.

Se avecinaba tormenta.

* * *

_N/Sango: Efectivamente, era Marlene McKinnon. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo :) ¿Reviews?_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por leer!_


	29. Un Tablero, un Dado y una Ficha

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo no saco nada de todo esto.__  
_

**29. UN TABLERO, UN DADO Y UNA FICHA**

Cuando los Merodeadores salieron de las Tres Escoba seguía lloviendo diagonalmente. Hacía tanto frío que Remus se subió la bufanda, de modo que sólo se le podían ver los ojos. Caminaron con paso apresurado de vuelta al castillo para llegar cuanto antes a su Sala Común y poder disfrutar del calor de la chimenea.

-James, ¿por qué te paras? –le preguntó Peter.

Sirius y Remus giraron la cabeza buscando a James. Éste no contestó enseguida, pero sus amigos siguieron su mirada y vieron que estaba fija en un grupo formado mayoritariamente por Slytherin, reunidos en una zona apartada del pueblo como si no quisieran ser vistos.

-Ese no es tu hermano, ¿Sirius?

Ese comentario captó la atención del susodicho.

-Está con Bellatrix. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-También hay un Gryffindor con ellos, ¿no? –apuntó Peter. Estaba detrás de Sirius y miraba con cautela al grupito.

-Probablemente no ocurra nada –dijo Remus-. Volvamos al castillo.

James no estaba tan seguro. Echó un último vistazo antes de encogerse de hombros y acelerar para ponerse al lado de los otros tres.

* * *

Regulus se frotó los ojos, incapaz de ver nada. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y no podía identificar de ninguna de las maneras el lugar en el que se encontraba. Escuchó a Snape detrás de él trastabillar con algo y soltar una maldición en voz baja.

-Lumos –pronunció una voz de mujer.

Bellatrix los observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando se percataron de que había un tercer acompañante con ellos que no era otro que Salazar O'Shea.

Se alejaron un poco de él.

-¿Y los demás? –quiso saber Regulus.

La marcada mandíbula de Bellatrix se torció en una mueca que Regulus interpretó como una sonrisa. Era escalofriante el efecto que desataba ese gesto en alguien como su prima.

-Me quedo con lo mejor –respondió ella enigmáticamente-. Seguidme.

Le hicieron caso, atravesando una serie de pasillos intrincados y caminos que ninguno de los jóvenes había visto jamás. Regulus empezó a sentir miedo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Snape parecía que no sintiera nada y Salazar caminaba con una determinación inquebrantable.

-Bella, ¿dónde vamos? –exigió saber Regulus.

-Vais a conocer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos –respondió ella con una voz que destilaba admiración.

-¿Tan pronto? –espetó Snape, sorprendido-. ¿Por eso me habías dicho que trajera…? –miró de reojo el maletín que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Bellatrix asintió y continuó caminando. De súbito se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado.

Regulus y Snape sintieron su corazón atenazado por los nervios de tener delante de ellos la figura imponente de lord Voldemort. Los estaba analizando con la mirada, pudieron deducir ellos, y Salazar parecía el único que no se amilanaba ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort dibujó una sonrisa cargada de socarronería.

-Son críos, Bellatrix.

-Uno de ellos es mi primo. El otro tiene un talento innegable para las Artes Oscuras y el último tiene mucho odio.

-Sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Sin mediar palabra, Voldemort se Desapareció y los dejó a los cuatro solos. Bellatrix centró su atención en ellos una vez más.

-Snape, ven conmigo.

Regulus encontró perturbadora la idea de quedarse a solas con Salazar, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Una vez Bellatrix juzgó que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los otros dos, paró en sus pasos y miró con un gesto de altivez al Slytherin.

-Te haré una serie de preguntas y tú tienes que responderlas sinceramente, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape supo que no era una sugerencia.

-De acuerdo.

Bellatrix sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito, rellenándolo con las contestaciones que él le daría, suponía Snape.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes?

-A positivo.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos, pero decidió ignorarlo al estar ya advertida de la ambigüedad de Snape.

-¿Odias a los muggles?

-A ciertos muggles.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros?

-Para jugar al rol, ¿no? –afirmó Snape, confuso.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer las maldiciones imperdonables? –ella lo ignoró.

-Tal vez. ¿A quién?

-¿Cuáles? –respondió Bellatrix con otra pregunta.

-Depende de las circunstancias.

-Tu casa de Hogwarts…

-La que me dijo el sombrero.

-Slytherin –escribió ella, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Snape-. Firma aquí y estará todo.

Severus no comprendió para qué tanto secretismo pero hizo lo propio.

-Snape, ¿qué piensas de las Artes Oscuras?

-Que son fascinantes –replicó él con honestidad.

-¿Te parecen malas?

-Malo es un término muy relativo.

Lestrange entornó los ojos, comprobando que no sacaría más información de alguien como Snape, y le ordenó que volviera con los demás y le dijera a Salazar O'Shea que viniera.

Le preguntó exactamente lo mismo que le había preguntado a Snape, y se quedó maravillada con el odio que destilaba cada palabra que pronunciaba. Al principio le había pillado por sorpresa que ese Gryffindor fuera un vulgar sangre sucia, pero después, al ser testigo de que era capaz de efectuar sin vacilación alguna todas las maldiciones imperdonables y a cualquier ser vivo incluyendo él mismo, sin importarle si era muggle o hijo de muggles, supo que no se había equivocado.

A Regulus no lo entrevistó: sabía cómo era y lo que pensaba, así que no le hacía falta pasar por ese trámite tremendamente aburrido pero necesario.

Estando con ellos otra vez, les dijo:

-Imaginaos que vais de misión y los aurores os capturan. Quieren daros Veritaserum para que confeséis. ¿Qué hacéis?

Snape tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Técnicamente podría decirse que voy a asistir a una fiesta de disfraces y que estaba allí de casualidad, que en realidad no estaba realizando el trabajo que ellos creían que estaba realizando sino que me encontraba elaborando un proyecto completamente diferente que ellos desconocen.

Bellatrix dejó de escucharle y se centró en Regulus.

-Trataría de fingir que no sé de lo que me hablan y huir a la mínima oportunidad.

-Pues yo les diría claramente que soy un mortífago y los mataría a todos. Los muertos no hablan –asintió Salazar con voz firme y despótica.

Bellatrix lo miró maravillada. Regulus y Snape se distanciaron más aún de él si cabía.

-Dadme el brazo. Os tatuaré la Marca.

Snape no varió la expresión de su rostro, pero Regulus arqueó una ceja, confuso.

-¿Es necesario? –quiso saber él.

-Sí, lo necesitamos para comunicarnos.

Regulus trató de buscar sentido a las palabras de su prima. Se inclinó hacia Snape para que sólo él fuera capaz de escucharle.

-¿Será alguna forma nueva de rol avanzado para comunicarnos?

Su compañero de casa se encogió de hombros, sin saber la respuesta.

-Conozco las reglas del Wizardy Play Original y Básico. No sé si han sacado alguna edición nueva.

No pudieron averiguar de qué hablaba Bellatrix porque Voldemort apareció en ese preciso momento.

Miraba a Snape.

-¿Has traído lo que tenías que traer? –exigió el mago.

-Sí.

Severus abrió el maletín. Todos salvo Regulus se sintieron patidifusos del contenido de dicho maletín.

-¿Qué es eso? –habló Belatrix.

-Un tablero, unos dados, vuestras hojas de personaje… No sé, ¿cómo soléis jugar vosotros? –respondió Snape.

-Yo me pido ser un mago.

-¿No te cansas? –dijo Severus sarcásticamente y asqueado de que Regulus no saliera de esa categoría.

Voldemort se dedicó a inspeccionar todo lo que había traído su futuro servidor. Cogió con el pulgar y el índice un objeto pequeño y con forma cuadrangular que le llamó especialmente la atención y le preguntó a Snape qué era.

-Es un icosaedro regular. Un dado de veinte caras.

-¿Para qué se usa?

-Oh, ¿no lo sabe? Puedo explicarle las reglas del juego.

Voldemort dejó el dado en su sitio y negó con la cabeza.

-En otro momento. Quiero presentaros a algunos de vuestros compañeros e iréis de misión.

La emoción que sintió Regulus de poder compartir su mayor pasión con el mago que más admiraba en el mundo no le duró mucho con la siguiente afirmación del lord.

-Quiero que torturéis a algún sangre sucia. Cualquiera me vale. Esta es la prueba final.

Salazar asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, a diferencia de Regulus y de Severus que se miraron el uno al otro más pálidos que de costumbre.

-Oye, Snape, ¿sabes si sangre sucia es alguna clase de personaje nueva?

-Puede que en la nueva edición.

-Ni siquiera sabes si hay nueva edición –lo rebatió Regulus.

-Quizá sea rol en vivo.

Bellatrix carraspeó para llamarles la atención.

-Severus –dijo Regulus en un susurro.

-¿Sí, Regulus? –contestó éste en el mismo tono de voz.

-Me parece que esto no es para jugar al rol.

-A mí tampoco. Tú mantente calladito y no digas nada, a ver si con suerte salimos con vida de esta.

-¡Dejad de cuchichear! –les ordenó Voldemort, autoritario-. ¿Es que acaso osáis desobedecerme?

Snape carraspeó.

-Claro que no, mi señor. Sólo… me gustaría… sugerir hacer otra cosa en vez.

-¿Y esa cosa qué es, si se puede saber? –dijo Voldemort con un timbre peligroso que los hizo estremecer.

-Usted rellene esta hoja –mientras le tendía una hoja de personaje.

Ante la mirada de Voldemort, Snape creyó que había firmado su pena de muerte.

* * *

-¿Vuelvo a morir? –masculló Voldemort mirando fijamente el tablero con frustración. Se alivió haciéndole un Cruciatus a uno de sus mortífagos, sin siquiera fijarse en quién era.-. Severus, explícame otra vez lo de subir de nivel.

-Yo preferiría torturar y matar de verdad. Esto es una mierda –habló Salazar, cruzándose de brazos y con ese tono de voz tan inquietante.

Bellatrix cada vez estaba más prendada de la actitud de Salazar.

-A mí me parecen patéticos –comentó Rosier. Había acudido para evaluar a los recién iniciados al haber sido llamado por Bellatrix.-. ¡Tú! ¡Sí, el nuevo! –gritó mirando a Salazar. Éste volteó hacia Evan Rosier y parecía una máquina sin emociones.

Rosier se rió entre dientes con una risa fría y controlada que asustaría al más valiente.

-¿Por qué no tienes cejas? –se burló él.

Mulciber y Avery se estremecieron ante lo que tuvieron que presenciar después.

-Ehm… Avery, ¿has visto cómo el nuevo le ha pegado una paliza a Rosier, le ha metido la varita por el culo, le ha hecho nudos en brazos y piernas, lo ha arrojado por encima de su cabeza y ha salido rodando bosque abajo hecho una bola y le ha tirado objetos punzantes y piedras mientras bajaba?

-Sí… -musitó Avery, asustado.

-Lo ha destro… lo ha destrozado… ¡ha destrozado a Rosier! –los mortífagos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de lo acontecido porque estaba leyéndose ensimismado el manual del jugador.

-Oye, Severus –le dijo Regulus, dándole un codazo y hablando muy bajito para que nadie los oyera.

-¿Sí, Regulus?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no nos hacen nada porque se creen que somos como ese psicópata?

-Sí, Regulus –asintió Snape, perdiendo la paciencia y camuflando el miedo que sentía con sarcasmo-. Tú mantente callado y aléjate de ese monstruo.

Regulus no se lo discutió: sólo quería volver al castillo cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando James y Sirius terminaron su entrenamiento de quidditch en los jardines del colegio, vieron tanto a Remus como Peter al lado de la chimenea, haciendo tiempo antes de acudir a su clase de Transformaciones. Estaban inclinados en dirección a las brasas para poder atrapar todo el calor que pudieran. Ese invierno estaba siendo especialmente frío.

-¿Estáis con el mapa? –dijo James para indicarles de su presencia-. ¿Ya está completo?

Sirius se sentó en el suelo con Siriusín en su hombro como si fuera una extensión de él mismo, mientras que James se quedó de pie.

-Ahora no es tan gráfico –constató Sirius, contemplando el objeto. Habían dejado a Remus y a Peter trabajando en él mientras ellos entrenaban.-. Ahora son puntitos y el nombre de la gente.

-Sí –afirmó James, recordando el último incidente relacionado con el mapa-. Veo que habéis cambiado el formato.

Nadie dijo nada.

Se limitaron a ponerse en pie y coger sus cosas para ir directamente a la clase de la profesora McGonagall. No querían llegar tarde y que les restaran puntos, ya que estaban empatados por Slytherin en el marcador y Ravenclaw les seguía por pocos puntos.

En el camino, se encontraron con Lily y Mary, que prácticamente eran inseparables hasta llegar al nivel de Sirius y de James, y Potter sonrió abiertamente de haberse cruzado con la pelirroja.

-¡Evans!

Ella fingió no haberlo escuchado y continuó hablando con Mary, harta de que James no la dejara ni un solo minuto en paz.

-¡Evans! –James gritó más fuerte. Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Sirius solía ignorar los arrebatos de James con respecto a la Gryffindor.

Lily cogió a Mary del brazo y anduvo más rápido para dejar de estar en el rango de visión del joven de ojos avellana.

James se sintió dolido y Sirius le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de animarlo.

Le daba la impresión de que esa escena se repetía demasiadas veces.

-Creo… creo que tenías razón, Moony –asintió James, abatido.

Remus no supo qué le sorprendió más: si el hecho de que James le diera abiertamente la razón en algo o que se mostraba deprimido. Él, que estaba siempre lleno de energía y ganas de hacer cosas y rara vez estaba triste.

-¿Qué? –espetó Remus, pasmado.

-Evans está fuera de mi alcance –James exhaló un profundo suspiro-. Me parece que voy a dejar de acosarla –asintió él, convencido. Pronto se corrigió.-. O bueno, acosarla menos. Pensaba que eso la haría caer a mis pies.

El prefecto sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver, James. Ten claro que la mayoría de mujeres no encuentran atractivo un acoso obsesivo de seis años de duración.

-¿Ah, no? –James parecía genuinamente sorprendido, confundiendo todavía más a Remus-. Pensaba que a las tías les iba ese rollo de perseguirlas a todas partes, acosarlas haciendo ver que eres un malote, observarlas mientras duermen… -dijo James recordando el último incidente que había tenido con Lily. Ella se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común debido a las horas de estudio que había dedicado, y James se había quedado embelesado observándola durante horas hasta que ella despertó y le dio un empujón, no tomándose demasiado bien el hecho de que James hubiera estado ahí como un pazguato mirándola sin que ella lo supiera. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que la mirara a un palmo de distancia-. No sé.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces.

-¿De dónde has sacado toda esa cantidad de basura?

-De un libro –dijo James, sincero.

-Mira, James. No puedes ir así. Marlene me preguntó directamente si quería salir con ella y yo le dije que sí. Las cosas son más sencillas que lo que tú tienes, o mejor dicho no tienes, con esta pelirroja.

James jamás pensó que Sirius le daría consejos de pareja.

-¿Te lo pidió ella? –intervino Peter.

-Sí –Sirius no se sintió ofendido, a pesar del tono de incredulidad absoluta que poseían las palabras de Pettigrew-. Me dijo que le había gustado que le diera tanto palique y que nunca había encontrado nadie como yo con el que poder estar hablando durante tanto tiempo. Eso después de besarme, como ya os dije.

James suspiró otra vez.

-Ojalá fuera Lily la que me besara y me pidiera salir… Todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Anda, vamos a clase –dijo Remus antes de que el ambiente se volviera mucho más deprimente de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, los ánimos de McGonagall no colaboraron a que los alumnos se sintieran mejor. Muchos de ellos se sentían realmente afectados tras las palabras de la profesora de que las salidas a Hogsmeade se habían suspendido por motivos confidenciales que el director no podía revelar.

James le pegó una patada a su pupitre una vez se hubo quedado solo con sus tres amigos en el aula.

-Seguro que es por esos Slytherin que vimos apartados con tu prima, Sirius –afirmó él, rotundo-. No puedo creerme que por su culpa no podamos ir a Hogsmeade.

-Encima han adelantado los exámenes para terminar antes el curso y que los alumnos que quieran puedan regresar… Las familias tienen miedo –continuó Peter, sufriendo una sacudida.

Sirius sonrió, socarrón.

-¿Tienes miedo, Pete?

-¿Tú no? –dijo el aludido con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo no le veo mucho sentido –intervino Remus con una barra de chocolate en sus manos-. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todos.

Potter asintió, dándole la razón a Remus.

-Dumbledore está aquí.

Cortaron su conversación al escuchar unas pisadas aproximarse a la clase. James fue el primero en relajarse al ver que se trataba de Evans.

-Me he dejado el pergamino con la redacción –se justificó. Miraba únicamente a Remus, haciendo como si el resto no estuviera.

-¡Evans!

Lily ya había dado media vuelta para salir, pero ante el grito desesperado de James se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta con una sola mano y observó con hastío al moreno.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estate tranquila –él le guiñó un ojo-. Yo te protegeré de toda esta mierda, ¡Evans!

Lily rodó los ojos y se fue en un gesto que claramente mandaba a tomar viento al chico.

Por poco tropezó con Marlene a medio camino de la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Mary y con Dorcas para estudiar para los exámenes. Le había dado un ataque de pánico ante la noticia de McGonagall de que iban a adelantar la convocatoria para que los estudiantes pudieran reunirse antes con sus familias, que se encontraban ansiosas de no tener a sus hijos cerca en un tiempo de incertidumbre como el que vivían en esos momentos.

McKinnon recogió la bolsa de Lily, que se le había caído al suelo del frenazo en seco que había dado la Gryffindor para no chocar con la Ravenclaw, y se la dio.

-Gracias –dijo Lily.

Marlene hizo un gesto de cabeza para hacer ver que la había oído y siguió el mismo camino que Lily había tomado, yendo al aula de Transformaciones. La pelirroja levantó una ceja, preguntándose cómo demonios una chica tan estudiosa y guapa había terminado aceptando salir con alguien como Sirius Black.

Puede que ni James ni Sirius fueran como ella pensara. Hasta Mary era amiga de Sirius, y a Dorcas le caía bien pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle.

Lily movió la cabeza con violencia; ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y no en esos dos idiotas.

Prácticamente fue corriendo a la biblioteca, ganándose una regañina por parte de Madame Pince pero a ella le dio igual, y se sentó en el instante las localizó en la misma mesa que Mary y Dorcas para ponerse a estudiar.

-Es increíble que sólo quede un año para terminar, ¿verdad? –le dijo Mary, triste, cuando Lily hubo tomado asiento a su lado.

Lily no entendió del todo la expresión de su amiga.

-Sí… -dijo a la vez que ponía la mochila encima de la mesa y sacaba los libros. Observó con nostalgia la biblioteca, pensando todos los buenos recuerdos que le había dado ese sitio: Hogwarts.

* * *

_Hola, queridos y queridas. Yo, que estaba orgullosa de que el anterior capítulo lo subí relativamente pronto con respecto al anterior, y ahora este han sido varios meses pero para mí, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, entre unas cosas y otras. No me gusta dar excusas, estoy liada con millones de cosas y tengo que mirar que todo lo que escribo en esta historia tenga sentido. Escribí el capítulo bastante antes de publicarlo ahora (en noviembre, si no me equivoco), pero luego tenía que revisarlo un amigo y edité alguna cosilla, ya que no estaba convencida con el resultado. Todavía no sé si lo estoy. Ahora viene la parte más brutal de esta historia, en plena guerra, la Orden del Fénix, etc. así que supongo que quedará poco, muy poco, para terminar esta historia de una vez por todas. Depende de lo largos que me queden los siguientes capítulos. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado. La parte de los mortífagos me ha costado bastante, tenía muchas expectativas con esa escena y no sé si he acabado plasmando lo que tenía en mente. Queda poco para que Lily sucumba a los encantos de James, que imagino que tendréis ganas (yo misma las tengo). También es el final, que como dije, no voy a meterme en las muertes porque esto no es una historia triste y el tono cambiaría drásticamente xD_

_Total, que espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones y feliz 2013. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. ¿Reviews?_

_Gracias por leer,_

_Sango_


End file.
